Total Drama World Tour Revamped
by Solar Sunrise
Summary: With nine veteran contestants and 18 brand new contestants competing around the world for one million dollars, plus Chris and Chef in charge of them flying around in a run down plane, this is sure to be the most hectic season yet! Right now: Matters of the heart are resolved.
1. Departure Time

**It took much longer than I anticipated to actually get all the characters for this season but I did eventually get everyone I needed and I want to thank everyone who sent a character in. Let's make this season the best one yet!**

* * *

Chris was standing in front of a jumbo jet, he had an eager look on his face.

"Yo! I'm Chris McLean and I'm back for another exciting season of Total Drama. The last two seasons have taken place at a crappy summer camp and an abandoned film lot respectively. But this season, we're going the extra mile. This is Total Drama World Tour!"

A small buss drove up to Chris, the doors opened and nine people stepped out of it.

"And here we have the nine contestants that are returning to compete in this season! Here's Dutch, Viola, Johan, Nikki, Ciana, Hayden, Tristan, Ben, and Blake!"

Johan, Nikki, and Ciana looked different from last season. Ciana now wore a red crop top and black joggers. Nikki wore a plain black crop top with 'Hello Kitty' scripted on it across her chest in neon pink and white street calligraphy with a picture of Hello Kitty below the text, white skinny jeans that are shredded across her legs, black platform booties that looked similar to Uggs, a black velvet choker with a pendant that said 'love' in Japanese, and her hair was now cut into a shoulder length bob. Johan wore a black and red plaid shirt that had the sleeves folded up to his elbows, navy blue pants and red and black sneakers, he also wore his glasses.

"Good to have you guys back on the show." Chris greeted them.

"Whatever McLean, just bring on the newbies so we can get this game started." Ciana responded.

Another bus pulled up, this one was much larger than the first one. The door opened and a boy stepped out of it. The boy had dark brown hair that was in a comb over with the sides shaved off and green eyes. He was rather thin and he wore a blue V-neck, black pants and black high-top Chuck Taylors.

"Sylvain, good to see you." Chris said, holding out his hand. Sylvain glanced at Chris' hand and then at Chris himself before shaking the host's hand.

"He seems nice." Ciana whispered to Dutch sarcastically. A girl suddenly jumped out of the bus, she had tan skin and was rather busty. She wore a black shirt with leggings and black Nike sneakers.

"Hi everyone! It's so awesome to be here!" The girl squealed.

"Stephanie, glad you could make it." Chris greeted.

"Ohmygosh, this is gonna be so much fun!" Stephanie cheered, joining the others while another boy stepped out of the bus. He looked rather bored, he wore a light blue shirt with a diamond design, tan pants and brown sneakers. He had brown hair that was neatly combed and he had a few scars on his face.

"Gary, nice to see you dude."

Gary shook Chris' hand and glanced over at the others, a smirk grew on his face.

"This ought to be fun." Gary said.

A girl slowly stepped out of the bus, she had dark brown hair and lightly tanned skin. She wore a purple t-shirt, black yoga pamts, and the same shoes as Stephanie.

"Isabel, welcome to Total Drama."

"Um... hi." Isabel greeted, waving at everyone.

"Move it!" A girl said, pushing Isabel. The girl had red hair that was in a ponytail. She wore a purple shirt with a skull on it, black jeans and white sneakers. Her green eyes were filled with anger.

"Nice entrance Victoria." Chris praised.

"Call me Vicky." She glanced at the others. "Are these the losers I have to beat? This'll be easy."

"What?! Oh if you think you're gonna beat me, then I'll gladly take you down b*tch!" Ciana argued, Viola and Dutch struggled to hold her back.

"I'd love to watch you girls fight and all, but let's introduce our other contestants first. Here's someone some of you might remember, here's Ronnie Jay!" Chris announced.

A boy with long black dreads that are tied up in a black, green and red Rasta cap wearing a green t-shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers approached Chris. His eyes were hazy and bloodshot. Ronnie Jay went to join the others but he tripped and fell.

"I remember him, wasn't he high when he was on the Aftermath show last season?" Ben asked.

"Yup, and I liked him so much that when I saw that he sent in an application, I had to accept him. Now Johan, I think you might recognize our next contestant, here's Tina." Chris explained. Johan gasped when he heard the girl's name.

A girl stepped out of the bus, she wore a blue long sleeved shirt, navy blue sweatpants and pink Converses.

"Hey!" She greeted, a hint of lust in her voice. She spotted Johan and smirked, she ran up to him. "Hey Jojo, you miss me?" She asked. Johan grimaced at the fact that Tina was talking to him. Nikki looked extremely confused.

Before any of them could say anything Chris brought out the next contestant, who was a rather tall boy, his skin was light and he had short dirty blond hair. He had a black jacket and he wore a grey shirt underneath it, blue jeans and brown shoes. He also carried a small backpack.

"Everyone, this is Matthew. Matthew, meet your competition!" Chris announced.

"Please, call me Matt. It's nice to meet you all." Matt greeted. Suddenly a girl leaped out of the bus and crashed into Matt, knocking herself down. This girl was rather short, she had an olive skin tone and she wore a yellow shirt with blue shorts, her hair was blond and her blue eyes were filled with energy. The girl lifted herself up and dusted herself off.

"Hi everyone! I'm Jenna! It's nice to meet you all!" Jenna greeted.

"Jenna, why did you do that? I'm supposed to introduce you first." Chris said in an annoyed tone.

"Oops, sorry. Hehe!" Jenna apologized.

"Whatever, why don't you two just get to know the others." Chris said. Jenna immediately charged at Viola.

"Hi, I'm Jenna! I just love, love love your hair!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Um, thank you?" Viola replied, taken aback by Jenna's energetic attitude. Another boy came out of the bus, he had brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a white Polo shirt with navy blue stripes that show his muscles, navy blue skinny jeans and black Adidas sneakers.

"Anthony, what's up bro." Chris greeted.

"Hey Chris, what's up man!" Anthony said, giving Chris a fist bump. Two more boys followed Anthony out of the bus. The first boy had light brown eyes eyes and brown hair that parted at the side, his chin was chiseled and he was a bit buff, his skin was also caramel colored. He wore a blue Polo shirt, beige khakis, and white sneakers, he also had a cap that had 'Brooklyn' etched into it. The second boy was a bit chubby and he had ebony skin. He wore a blue shirt that said 'Keep calm and win TD' on it, black denim jeans and white sneakers. He also carried a guitar.

"Ugh, why are you guys out here?! You're suppose to wait for me to call you! Ritchie, Timothy, tell everyone that they have to wait for me to call them." Chris said impatiently.

"Chill dude, we just needed to stretch." Timothy replied.

"Plus it's getting kind of stuffy in there." Ritchie added.

"Whatever, just go tell everyone on the bus." Chris sighed. Ritchie went back on the bus while Timothy joined the others.

"What?! F*ck that I'm going out there!" A female voice cursed. The girl then walked out of the bus, she had short auburn hair and she wore a black leather jacket with a red shirt underneath it, black jeans and black high heeled boots. "You've got some nerve telling us to wait in that run down bus McLean!"

"Ugh, Darby why must you be so difficult..." Chris sighed. "But it's fine, since you're here you might as well get to know the others. Now will the next person be so kind as to step out of the bus now."

Just as Chris said, a boy walked out of the bus. He had flat, dirty blind hair with a side bang that swept across the left side of his forehead. His eyes ere brown and beady. His cheekbones made him look a bit older and he was quite lanky.

"Miles, thanks for following directions!" Chris said, shaking the boy's hand. Miles didn't respond and he slowly joined the group. A girl wearing a purple chiffon tank top with a white flashy skirt and beige Victorian boots hopped off of the bus. Her black hair was tied into a neat bun.

"Elsa, I guess you're ready to rock?" Chris joked.

"You know it!" Elsa replied, smirking confidently as she joined the others.

Another girl stepped out, she was rather petite and her skin was pale. Her ice were a sleek icy blue and her hair hair was short on the right side of her head, going down to her mid neck while it was longer on the left side, covering her left eye. For the most part her hair was black, except for her bangs which were dyed silver. She wore a long sleeved purple shirt with a black vest over it, black khaki pants and white shoes, she also had a black beret.

"Roth, how are ya'!" Chris asked enthusiastically. Roth didn't respond, she just blinked at Chris, who quickly grew bored and went to introduce the next penultimate contestant.

"Alright, on to our next contestant." Chris said.

A rather tall boy stepped out, he had ebony skin with a black buzz cut and goatee, he seemed to have a soul patch just like Dutch but in this contestant's case, it was more like a soul streak. He had a streak of white hair that went through his buzz cut and goatee, he wore a white tank top with an unzipped trench coat, cam pants and steel toed boots.

"Good to have you on board Garret!" Chris greeted, shaking Garret's hand.

"It's nice to be here." Garret replied, his voice sounded a bit serious.

"Good to see your enthusiasm." Chris said sarcastically. "Why don't you talk to some of the others."

Garrett went to talk to the others, Chris waited for the last contestant and he grew impatient after only one minute.

"Garret can you go tell Janet to come out here?" Chris asked. Garret went back on the bus and approached a girl who was sitting in the back of the bus. The girl had blond hair and she wore a red and white shirt with blue jeans and black sneakers. To Garret's surprise, the girl was fast asleep. He shook the girl awake, she looked up at him.

"Ugh... where's the fire dude?" She asked groggily.

"Everyone's waiting for you." Garret answered.

"Oh, I guess I must have fallen asleep again, sorry for making you all wait." The girl said. The two exited the bus to see Chris who was not happy.

"Dang it Janet, we were waiting out here for almost three minutes!" Chris said.

"Sorry! I have Narcolepsy so I tend to-" Janet tried to explain before Chris cut her off.

"I don't care, just line up with the others."

Ben discovered something rather intriguing about the number of contestants that were there.

"Uh, Chris I think you might have made a mistake. You said there would be twenty-four people competing this season but there's twenty-seven people here." Ben noted.

"You're exactly right Ben, let me explain. I did say that there would be twenty-four contestants this season, but I received three applications that were just too good to pass up. So we're going to have twenty-seven contestants this season! But enough about that, everyone step into this plane." Chris explained.

* * *

The twenty-seven teens entered the plane, it was a typical cargo plane that was fitted with a rather luxurious first class section.

"This is the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. This is where you'll be sleeping and eating Chef's cooking." Chris explained. Tina then rushed to something that caught her eye.

"Is this... a bar?!" She said, squealing a little bit.

"Yup, but since none of you are over the age of twenty-one, only Chef and I can access the bar." Chris answered.

"Man..." Tina pouted. Viola tapped Chris on his shoulder.

"Chris, can you direct me to the restroom please?" She asked.

"Sure, it's right over there." Chris answered. Viola headed over to the bathroom and was about to sit down when she noticed a camera...

 ***bathroom confessional***

 **Viola:** There's a camera in the bathroom _again_?! Ugh!

 ***end confessional***

"Do you like the bathroom Viola?" Chris joked.

"Chris, is there a confessional that doesn't involve the viewing world watching us pee?" Sylvain asked.

"I'm glad you asked Sylvain. There's one in the plane's cockpit." Chris responded.

Sylvain entered the cockpit to find Chef putting on a pilot's cap. Without saying a word, Sylvain closed the door and left Chef alone.

"Great, not only is Not-A-Chef cooking for us, he's also flying this plane... we're screwed..." Sylvain grimaced.

"Hehe, we'll too bad because you're stuck with him until you either win or get voted off." Chris said. "Now let's meet our interns for the season!" Chris announced. Dawn, the twins, Mike, Luis and Tamara walked out of a back room.

"Hey guys!" Mike greeted them.

"Mike! What's up dude!" Johan greeted while Dutch high five his friend.

"Tamara." Hayden said, a lack of emotion in his voice.

"Hayden." Tamara replied, holding Luis' hand.

"Well... this is awkward. Anyway follow me." He added, leading the contestants to the back if the plane.

* * *

The group entered what Chris called 'Third Class', there were two benches with straps for the losers to keep themselves in so they could sleep.

"This is Third Class, the losers will be staying in here while the winning team will stay in the luxurious First Class." Chris explained.

 ***confessionals***

 **Tristan:** I ain't ever gonna be in that sh*tty Third Class! I'm gonna be the one chillin' in First Class, where I belong!

 **Johan:** Out of every person I know personally it had to be _Tina_ to be the one to come onto the show, she's sent me letters, emails, texts and calls ever since the first season! I need her gone before she causes any trouble here!

 **Nikki:** Didn't Chris mention Tina last season? Johan didn't seem too happy when he mentioned her name, I need to ask him why he doesn't like her...

 **Tina:** Johan definitely misses me, he probably thinks of me when he kisses Nikki.

 **Anthony:** It's so awesome to be here! I loved the first two seasons of Total Drama andim psyched to actually be on the show! Hi mom!

 **Ciana:** Pfft, these newbies are going down!

 **Viola:** While some of the new contestants look rather naive, I can't underestimate them. They may surprise us!

 **Ritchie:** The others seem pretty cool, I wonder where were going first?

 **Timothy:** I've seen the past two seasons, I should probably keep an eye on Hayden, Viola, and Ciana. They're the strongest contestants from the first two seasons.

 ***end confessionals***

* * *

Chris then lead everyone to the elimination chamber, which was a room with a set of bleachers and a door that lead to outside of the plane.

"This is the Elimination Chamber, where the losing team will vote one of their teammates off. If you're safe, you'll receive a barf bag filled with airline peanuts. If you don't, you'll get a parachute. I assume you know what to do from there." Chris explained.

"I ain't ever getting a parachute, imma be chillin in first class with the homies!" Tristan assured

"Weren't you voted off first the last time you competed?" Darby asked, Tristan was silent for a moment.

"Um... no." He replied.

"Anyway, like the golden movie ticket from last season, this season will also have an item that will save someone from immunity. Whoever finds the golden plane ticket hidden somewhere on this plane will be saved from elimination if they are voted off." Chris explained. There's also another thing I should mention, this season if you ever hear this..." A ringing sound was heard along with a musical note appearing on screen. "Then you have to sing, and if you don't sing, you're automatically eliminated from the competition, no ifs, ans, or buts!"

 ***confessionals***

 **Johan:** Singing?! This is awesome! I'm a musician, I live for music!

 **Nikki:** I can't wait to sing! I live for the applause! **[1]**

 **Elsa:** As a member of my band, The Stormtroopers, I can't wait to sing!

 **Tristan:** Yo, I get to finally show off my sick rapping skills!

 **Darby:** Singing? That seems really gimmicky to me...

 **Vicky:** That seems really stupid, but if it keeps me in the game then I'll do it.

 **Stephanie:** Singing seems like it could be fun!

 **Jenna:** EEEEEKK! We get to sing! This is gonna be so much fun!

 **Viola:** It's a little sad that Ella isn't here, she absolutely loves singing, it's her passion! I think she might love it more than Johan likes Nikki!

 ***end confessionals***

"However, I'll cut you all a break. You don't have to sing for now. Once we get to our first destination then you have to sing! No exceptions." Chris said, some of the contestants were disappointed while others looked relieved.

"So Chris, where are we going anyway?" Gary asked.

"Sorry dude, trade secret." Chris replied, hanging onto a one of the straps on the seats. Just as Sylvain was about to ask him what he was doing, the plane began taking off, rocketing everyone into the cargo hold. Once the plane was at a comfortable cruising altitude, Chris began to sign off.

"Now that our twenty-seven contestants have all arrived, the show can properly begin. Where will we go to first and what will the challenge be? Find out on the next exiting episode of Total Drama Wooooorld Toooouuuuur!"

* * *

 **So what do you think of the contestants? Did any of them catch your attention? Also there is one thing I would like to address. Since I lack the ability to wrote my own songs I'll be using songs that I like ( and maybe a few I don't) if you have any song suggestions, feel free to let me know!**

 **References:**

 **1\. Applause by Lady Gaga**


	2. New Beginnings in the Nile River

**Update, whoo! Now let's see where are our 27 contestants going first. (I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER OR THE REST OF THIS STORY)**

* * *

Chris sat in the cockpit of the plane with Chef, Chris was wearing an old fashioned pilot uniform while Chef wore a more modern one.

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour, the season has officially begun! While I did say this season would have twenty-four contestants, three contestants just had to be included. What can I day, there are some real wacky people out there. Anyway, with twenty-seven teens competing this season, it's sure to be awesome! Johan got a blast from the past in the form of Tina, I wonder how they know each other. What do you think of the newbies Chef?"

"I already don't like that French kid..." Chef answered, his face contorted into a look of disgust.

"Who? Sylvain? Yeah, you did seem pretty miffed at the fact that he called you 'Not-A-Chef', hehe. Anyway, today we head to our first destination. What kind of challenge will our contestants do, and what will the teams be? Find out right now on Total Drama World Tour!"

* * *

The 27 contestants were eating their breakfast, which was the usual gruel Chef served.

"Even though it's been a year, I'll never forget how gross Chef's food is." Dutch joked.

"Don't call him a chef. Real chefs cook food, this is... I'm not sure." Sylvain responded, his accent showing a bit.

"You think you could do better?" Darby asked.

"Of course!" Sylvain responded with a confident tone.

"Can you really cook? I would kill for some French Toast right now!" Jenna exclaimed. Sylvain rolled his eyes, ignoring the energetic girl's statement. Janet fell asleep as she was eating, making her fall face first into her breakfast, prompting a few of the others to laugh. Ben helped her back up, only for her to fall back onto her food.

Chris turned on the plane's intercom system, which caused some feedback when it turned on due to the volume Chris had it on.

"Attention contestants, I need all in the cargo hold immediately. If you're not there, you'll have to deal with Chef."

* * *

Everyone entered the cargo hold, Chris wasn't there yet. A piano and various other instruments were there.

"So why did Chris ask us to come in here?" Blake questioned.

"You don't think he called us in here just to throw us out of the plane?" Miles asked with an unsure tone.

"I'd love to, but I'm not doing that yet." Chris said as he entered the room. "I called you all here for two reasons. Firstly, we're heading to our first destination, and second..." The Song Alarm went off. "Get ready to sing the first song of the season. And remember, you don't sing, you don't compete!"

"But what do we sing about?" Roth asked.

"Why don't you sing about what you're all playing for. The million dollars!" Chris replied. Ciana walked towards the piano and began to play it, the others also picked up instruments and began to play.

* * *

 ** _Garret (main singer) and everybody else (chorus)_**

 _The best things in life are free_

 _But you can give them to the birds and bees_

 _I need money (that's what I want)_

 _That's what I want (that's what I want)_

 _That's what I want (that's what I want)_

 _That's what I want (that's what I want)_

 _Your love gives me such a thrill_

 _But your love don't pay my bills_

 _I need money (that's what I want)_

 _That's what I want (that's what I want)_

 _That's what I want (that's what I want)_

 _That's what I want (that's what I want)_

 _Money don't get everything, it's true_

 _But what it don't get, I can't use_

 _I need money (that's what I want)_

 _That's what I want (that's what I want)_

 _That's what I want (that's what I want)_

 _That's what I want (that's what I want)_

 _Money (that's what I want)_

 _Lots of money (that's what I want)_

 _Whole lot of money (that's what I want)_

 _Aha (that's what I want)_

 _Aha ha ha ha ha (that's what I want)_

 _Woah yeah (that's what I want)_

 _Give me money (that's what I want)_

 _Lots of money (that's what I want)_

 _All the lean greens (that's what I want)_

 _That's right baby, that's what I need (that's what I want)_

 _Aha ha ha ha ha (that's what I want)_

 _Woah yeah (that's what I want)_

 _Give me money_

 _Lots of money_

 _That's what I want!_

* * *

"Bravo! I'm actually kind of impressed!" Chris praised.

"I never knew you could play the piano Ciana!" Nikki noted.

"Yeah I know how, but I don't like it..." Ciana replied.

"Hey Chris, what are we gonna do about teams?" Matt asked.

"Teams will be decided during the challenge today. Speaking of the challenge, you might want to hold on to something." Chris answered. Knowing what was about to happen, the teens all hung on to someone or something as the plane began to descend. Once the plane had finally came to a stop, everybody exited the plane only to be welcomed by intense heat.

"Welcome to Egypt, home of the Pyramids!" Chris announced.

"We could've gone anywhere, but you chose to bring us here..." Vicky said, wiping her forehead. Chris just shrugged at her statement.

"Since we're in Egypt, the challenge is pretty obvious. Find your way through the Pyramids." Chris explained. "Now go!"

"Wait, what about the teams?" Miles asked.

"Don't worry about it!" Chris said, hurrying him into one many entrances to the pyramids.

* * *

Blake, Dutch, Viola and Ciana were together in a group, they were talking about the new contestants.

"I mean Vicky seems like a b*tch, but hopefully she gets voted off before she gives us any problems." Ciana scowled.

"Don't worry about her, let's just focus on getting through here." Dutch said.

"Alright fine... but what about you guys?" Ciana said.

"I think some of them are pretty ok." Blake answered.

"Yeah, they aren't bothering me." Dutch added.

"Well I am keeping my eye on Tina." Viola admitted. "She seems to know Johan from somewhere and it might cause a strain on his relationship with Nikki."

"Speaking of relationships, didn't you say you wanted to start looking for a boyfriend Ciana?" Blake asked.

"I think she mentioned something about Garret earlier." Viola added.

"S-shut up!" Ciana snapped, blushing a little bit.

"Alright, we'll let you think about your crush in peace." Blake joked.

"Look, I see light over there!" Ciana said, sure enough there was a light at the end of the path they took.

 ***confessional***

 **Ciana:** Geez, can't they just keep their mouths shut!

 ***end confessional***

* * *

Matt, Gary and Tristan were in a group, Gary chose to do the challenge with Matt because he believed Matt looked like a smart guy. Tristan just tagged along with them...

"Yo this place is creepy dude." Tristan said uneasily.

"Just don't touch anything." Gary replied, rolling his eyes.

The boys came across some hieroglyphics depicting several monsters. One looked like a large moth with several intimidating patterns on it, another looked like a humanoid shadow with wings, one was a large lizard-like being, the shortest one looked like some sort of lizard with a shell similar to that of an armadillo, but it had spikes on it. The one leading these four monsters was an being that looked rather angelic, it had a snake-like head with several spikes protruding from its shoulders. The five monsters seemed to be facing off against a large demonic creature that had had a face that was similar to a tribal mask. In between them all was a crystal being held by a human with five other humans by the monsters. Some words were beneath the picture, which intrigued the boys.

"Yo, I don't know what this is bit it's dope af." Tristan noted.

"Did you just physically say 'af'?" Matt asked.

"Matt you're a smart guy, right? Can you translate this?" Gary asked.

"What the hieroglyphics? Child's play." Matt said confidently. He took out his PDA and scanned the hieroglyphics with it. "The spirits of the beasts lie within the crystal. He who sins shall be tormented by The Punisher. He who is punished under false pretenses or fights for the good of mankind will be aided by the Golden Hero. Alongside the Hero is the Hunter, the Renegade, the King, and the Sky Queen. If the crystal were to be taken, the demon will have the opportunity to strike."

"Look at this thing!" Tristan said, pointing out the crystal that was shown in the picture. Tristan began reaching for the crystal before Matt smacked his hand away.

"Don't be an idiot, let's just keep moving." Matt said. The three of them kept moving, but Gary ran back and took the crystal without the other boys knowing.

 ***confessionals***

 **Tristan:** Dang, he didn't have to be so rough...

 **Gary:** I don't know if the crystal really does have the power of monsters inside of it but hey, it looks cool. Plus if it is real then I can get a threat out of my way.

 ***end confessionals***

* * *

Tina clung to Johan the entire time they went through the pyramid. Johan himself was holding Nikki close and tried to shake Tina off, but it didn't work.

"So why haven't you told Nikki about us Jojo?"

"Us? You mean you two..." Nikki began before Tina cut her off.

"Dated? Yup! But Jojo just stopped talking to me for some reason!"

"Now you know that's not true Tina. You cheated on me with about three or four other guys and a girl too. After that you constantly sent me letters, texts, emails and calls practically begging for me back while you continued to be unfaithful to the other people you were dating at the time." Johan explained.

"Wait, so..." Nikki tried to say before Tina ran away with Johan. She ran with Johan until they reached a split path. Before Tina could go any farther, Johan managed to break free.

"Let go of me! Tina, I broke up with you. You chose not to be faithful so I called it off. I have a girlfriend now, so enough with this. Just go away and leave me be." Johan exclaimed. Tina pouted and took one of the paths, Johan shook his head and took the other. Nikki ran towards the split paths but she didn't see who took which path, so she just took the path that Tina took.

 ***confessionals***

 **Nikki:** Wait, so Tina and Jojo use to date? Well Johan doesn't have any feelings for Tina anymore... does he?

 **Johan:** If you're wondering if I still have feelings for Tina, absolutely not. She broke my heart, Nikki put it it back together. I like her and only her.

 **Tina:** Johan still has feelings for me, and even then there's a ton of cute guys here.

 ***end confessionals***

* * *

About a half hour later, Chris was waiting for the contestants to exit the pyramid. He was beginning to grow inpatient when Darby, Vicky And Elsa all exited the pyramid first.

"Well here's something I didn't expect. Looks like you girls managed to actually beat the veterans." Chris said. "Now I need you to stand on the left mat."

The three girls went over to one of three mats that was behind Chris. Soon, Tina exited the pyramid with Nikki not too far behind.

"Good to see you girls. Join the others behind me."

As soon as Chris finished talking, Ciana's group exited the pyramid out of one exit while Stephanie came screaming out of another exit, she was brushing spider webs off of her. Once she had all of the webs off of her, she stopped screaming and tried to catch her breath.

"Very smooth Steph. Anyway you and the girls can join the others on the ma, except for you Dutch." Chris said. "You can go on the second mat."

"Is there really a difference?" Dutch asked.

"You'll see, just step on the mat." Chris replied. While they continued waiting for anybody else, Darby decided to talk to Elsa.

"Hey, didn't you say you were a musician or something?" She asked.

"Yup, but I'm known by my stage name; Kayla Storm." Elsa answered.

"That explains it, I've heard your music before, it's pretty awesome." Darby said. While they continued to converse, Gary's group and Johan exited the pyramid.

"Guys, what happened. Literally nine girls and Dutch beat you here." Chris teased. "Hehe I'm kidding, just stand with Dutch."

As soon as the boys joined Dutch, four more boys left the pyramid. Miles, Timothy and Sylvain came out of one exit in a group, while Hayden came out of another by himself.

"Well that's convenient! Guys, stat with the other guys." Chris said. Slowly but surely, the last nine contestants came out of the pyramid. "Really? It took you that long to get out of the pyramid?"

"Chill Chris." Anthony pleaded.

"Whatever. The nine of you just go stand on the empty mat." Chris said. Each mat now had nine teens standing on it.

"Now here's the deal, this season will have three teams with nine contestants in each team. But for an added treat, this time you get the opportunity to name your own team. And since the all girl team arrived first, they get to decide first." Chris announced.

"I got one! How about The Savage Squad." Ciana suggested.

"If we're going to choose our own team name, it needs to be something that sounds nice yet intimidating." Viola stated. The girls thought for a moment before Nikki had an idea.

"How about, 'The Femme Fatales'."

"That actually sounds pretty sick!" Vicky acknowledged.

"Hot damn! Call the po-lice and the fireman!" Ciana added.

"So it's settled then, from now on your team is known as the Femme Fatales." Chris announced. Their team symbol was the female gender symbol in a ruby red color.

"Next is the guys team, do you have your name decided yet?"

"Yes we have. Our team name will be the Philosophes." Sylvain proclaimed.

"Don't you mean Philosophers?" Chris asked.

"No, Philosophes is the French term for Philosophers." Sylvain answered. Chris glared at Sylvain for a moment. Their team symbol was a bronze thought bubble with a question mark inside of it.

"Moving on... team three?"

"Oh oh oh! I know! How about 'Team Fluffy Pandas'!" Stephanie suggested.

"Ohmygosh I love it!" Jenna praised, the others didn't have a chance to object before their team symbol appeared. The symbol was a panda with fluffy fur inside of a black circle.

"Great, now that the teams have been decided, we can start the second part of today's challenge. The three teams will navigate their way to the Nile River and build rafts to cross it. The first team to cross the Nile wins, the second teams is safe for tonight and the losing team sends someone home. I'll see you there." Chris explained, getting into a helicopter and flying away in the direction of the river.

 ***confessionals***

 **Viola:** If I'm going to make this team work, I'll have to help them get along and cooperate. It won't be easy but I'll have to make it work.

 **Johan:** Man it sucks that I'm not on the same team as Nikki, I just hope having Tina around doesn't ruin my relationship with her...

 **Anthony:** Why did my team have to be called the Fluffy Pandas. Granted I didn't have any suggestions but anything would've been better than that!

 ***end confessionals***

* * *

The Fluffy Pandas were already having a few difficulties. Janet fell asleep, leaving Ritchie to carry her. Jenna was on Anthony's shoulders tapping his head, suddenly she jumped onto Garret's back. Not wanting to deal with her, Garret grabbed her and set her onto the sand.

"We don't have time for games, we need to win the challenge." Garret said seriously. Janet began to wake up and Ritchie helped her to her feet.

"I feel asleep again didn't I. What did I miss and what are we doing?" Janet asked.

"We need to get to the Nile River or we lose the challenge and vote someone off." Ben explained.

"Can you help us?" Isabel asked. Janet looked around for a bit until she saw a wild camel weakly walking along the sand.

"Follow that camel, it looks like it's thirsty, meaning it's going in the direction of the river. If we follow it then we should be able to get there rather quickly." Janet announced.

"How do you know?" Ronnie Jay asked.

"I'm studying zoology so I know a lot about animals." Janet replied before falling asleep again. Ritchie picked her up again as the Pandas began following the camel. Jenna ran up to the camel and jumped onto it's back, causing it to collapse.

"Whoo!" She cheered.

"What are you doing?!" Ben snapped.

"Trying to help our friend get some exercise! More weight means more muscle! Come on big guy, keep on moving!" Jenna exclaimed. Garret lifted Jenna off of the poor animal and Roth helped it back to its feet. Jenna climbed onto Garret's shoulders again, rolling his eyes Garret and the rest of his team pressed on.

* * *

The Femme Fatales and Philosophes were both following Chris' helicopter. Eventually, Elsa tripped and fell face first into the sand.

"Eww... gross... wait up girls!" Elsa said, spitting sand out of her mouth, Darby helped her back up.

"You alright?" Darby asked, Elsa nodded.

"Hey! Pick it up you slackers!" Vicky hissed the rest of the Femme Fatales stopped to see what was happening, giving the Philosophes a bit of a lead.

"Oh hush!" Darby argued.

"Girls, we have no time to argue, the other teams are going to beat us at this rate!" Viola said. The girls saw the boys getting ahead of them and ran after them almost instantaneously.

After about twenty minutes of following Chris helicopter, the two teams reached the Nile River. Chris landed back down onto the ground and gave the teams their insturctions.

"Smart move following the heli, now there are piles of materials that you can use to build a raft to cross the river. The first team to reach the other side wins and gets to stay in first class. The two teams began building their rafts, once they each had about a fourth of their rafts done, the Pandas finally arrived.

"Better kick it into overdrive Fluffy Pandas, or else you're sending someone home." Chris teased. After another forty five minutes, the two teams in the lead had finished their rafts and were paddling across the river with the Femme Fatales slightly ahead of the Philosophes. Some of the Pandas looked rather anxious about their situation.

"Come on guys we can't lose the first challenge!" Anthony exclaimed.

"Please, we're going as fast as we can!" Stephanie pleaded.

"Finished!" Ritchie exclaimed, the Pandas quickly pushed the raft into the water and started rowing, but as soon as they were a third of the way through the river, Chris announced something.

"And the Femme Fatales take the first victory. The Philosophes take second place, leaving the Fluffy Pandas as the first losers. Get ready Pandas, because you're sending someone home, as for the ladies, you get to enjoy first class. The boys will have to stay in the Economy Class with the Pandas."

* * *

Later that evening, the Femme Fatales were enjoying first class. Ciana was sitting in one of the seats getting ready to take a nap when Tina approached her.

"Hey Ciana, can you keep a secret?" She whispered.

"Uh, sure. What's up?" Ciana responded, Tina pulled out a large bottle of Bacardi from behind her back.

"I swiped this from the bar, you want some?" Tina asked.

"Nah, I'm good. You should put that thing back though." Ciana replied. Suddenly they heard shouting from the cockpit.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE BACARDI'S GONE!"

It was Chef, who sounded furious. Amy literally jumped out of the cockpit in fear of Chef's wrath.

"I didn't do anything!" Amy pleaded. "Samey! What did you do?!"

"It wasn't me! I swear!" Sammy answered.

"Perhaps you misplaced it?" Dawn suggested. Tina ran off to avoid getting caught.

* * *

At the barf bag ceremony, the nine members of Team Fluffy Pandas were seated on the bleachers. Some of them were glaring at Jenna, Janet was asleep, Jenna was humming 'I Wanna be Famous', and a few others were nonchalant.

"Fluffy Pandas, here's how the voting works. You'll enter the confessional and stamp the passport of the person you want gone. Understood?" Chris explained.

 ***voting confessionals***

 **Garret:** You need to learn to calm down.

 **Anthony:** I don't wanna sound mean, but this team would probably work better without you.

 **Roth:** *she silently stamps one of the passports*

 **Isabel:** What you did to that camel was so mean!

 **Ben:** I don't want to sound mean but you're kind of annoying.

 **Ritchie:** You need to take a chill pill!

 **Ronnie Jay:** *the room is full of smoke* Anybody else see the giant bug monster?

 **Janet:** *she stamps one of the passports, causing a solid thumping sound. Then she falls asleep again, causing her head to plop down onto the passports causing a similar sound*

 **Jenna:** You need sleep little lady! Maybe going home is good for you!

 ***end confessionals***

"Well I gotta say I am definitely not surprised at the votes." Chris said. "If you're safe, you get this barf bag filled with complementary peanuts. The first of which goes to Garret."

.

.

.

.

.

"Next is Roth."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ben."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ritchie."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ronnie Jay."

.

.

.

.

.

"Isabel."

.

.

.

.

.

"And Anthony. Janet, Jenna, each of you has a reason to be voted first. Janet, you constantly fall asleep and Jenna your antics are honestly driving your team crazy. But I'm glad to say that the first person voted off is..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jenna."

"Aww, but I was having so much fun! Oh well, have fun guys!" Jenna said cheerfully. She took the parachute Chris gave her and leaped out of the plane.

"And so were down to twenty-six. Will the Fluffy Pandas bounce back after their first loss? Find out next time on Total Drama World Tour!" Chris signed off.

* * *

Later while everyone was asleep, the crystal that Gary took began emitting an eerie red glow in the form of a mist. The mist seemed to have a demonic face in it.

* * *

 **So what did you think? Where are the contestants going next? Only time will tell...**

 **Song of the chapter: Money (That's what I want) by Barret Strong**


	3. Konichiwa, Total Drama!

**I really need to start updating consistently... Anyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour, we arrived at our first destination; the hot and sunny land of Egypt. The first part of the challenge decided the teams, and I even let them pick their own team names, aren't I such a nice host. It's the Femme Fatales against The Philosophes against Team Fluffy Pandas. With the teams decided, the game officially began and Team Fluffy Pandas could've have actually done better if it hadn't been for Jenna, who's wild antics and uncontrollable behavior annoyed her team and got her eliminated first. But that isn't the only thing that happened, some of the guys stumbled upon what I think is an ancient Egyptian artifact that apparently has demons inside of it, Tristan was about to touch it, but thankfully he was convinced convinced to leave it alone. Now it would have stayed where it was but Gary just had to take it for himself. If he's cursed his team then I will love to see what happens next. Also, Johan just can't seem to get rid of his stalker-esque ex-girlfriend, Tina." Chris explained.

"I'm just waiting for the sh*tstorm that's coming once Nikki gets involved." Chef added.

"Ooh, then things are gonna get good!" Chris replied, squealing a little bit. "We have twenty-six contestants remaining, where are we going next? Will Team Fluffy Pandas bounce back? And who will be the next person to take the drop? Find out now on Total Drama World Tour!"

* * *

The Philosophes and team Fluffy Pandas were in Economy class, neither team looked like they wanted to be there any longer.

"Why do we have to be here? We got second place in the challenge." Gary said, clearly annoyed.

"There's only one thing that the second place team wins, and this is it." Matt answered.

"Ok, we may have lost the first challenge, but we need to get our heads in the game." Anthony announced.

"Not to sound mean, but I think we may still have a tough time with Janet constantly falling asleep." Isabel stated. Sure enough, Janet was still fast asleep.

 ***confessionals***

 **Gary:** I doubt the Fluffy Pandas will make it to the merge, until then I have bigger things to worry about, like who i should make an alliance with...

 **Johan:** As much as I enjoy having some time away from Tina, for some reason I feel like things are going to get really, really bad.

 **Tim:** If getting second place is a sign of how my team is going to perform this season then I'm happy.

 **Anthony:** My team needs a leader, and if we're going to win then I'll have to be that leader!

 ***end confessionals***

* * *

The Femme Fatales seemed to be enjoying First Class, most of the girls were either asleep or minding their own business. Nikki was talking to Tina about her relationship with Johan.

"All I'm saying is that I'd appreciate it if you'd leave my boyfriend alone." Nikki said.

"Sure." Tina replied. "But I can't promise him trying to leave me alone, he still has feelings for me you know." Tina walked away, leaving Nikki alone with her thoughts. Once she was away from everybody, Tina took the bottle Bacardi that she took from the bar and took a sip from it.

 ***confessionals***

 **Nikki:** She has to be lying to get into my head but it won't work on me! The only thing that would convince me that Johan still likes her is if I see them kissing, but what are the chances of that!

 **Tina:** I'm so glad I swiped this, I don't think I could survive without some sort of stress relief.

 **Viola:** Tina thinks she's being clever about the liquor she stole, the whole team knows she has it. I'm pretty sure even Chris knows she has it!

 ***end confessionals***

Chris exited the mess hall and directed the girls into the economy class with the other teams.

"Good morning contestants! I hope you're all exited for today's challenge." Chris began.

"So where are we going today Chris? Russia? Greenland? The Arctic Circle?" Blake asked.

"All very good guesses, I especially like the last one. But no. Some of you might actually enjoy our next destination, I'll see you there." Chris responded.

"Wait, what do you mean by-" Ben tried to ask, however Chris pulled a lever that retracted the floor beneath the contestants, sending them all plummeting towards the ground. The 26 teens were in free fall for about three full minutes before landing in a giant mountain of cherry blossoms.

Chris arrived on scene riding in a jetpack, landing on front of the teens.

"Welcome to Japan, the land of cherry blossoms, horrifying urban legends, and pop culture that was spread around the world like wildfire." Chris explained.

"We're in Japan?" Roth asked.

"Yup, and Roth I know you have some family here, so you're allowed to see them once the challenge is over." Chris explained.

"Speaking of the challenge, what is it?" Darby asked.

"Well I'm glad you asked Darby. Today's challenge is actually going to be a little bit different depending on who wins in the first part of today's challenge, which I like to call; Ultimate Pinball!"

"Let me guess, one member of each team will get into a giant pinball and we'll get bounced around a giant pinball machine, getting points for our score and the team with the highest score wins." Vicky guessed, a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Really... You couldn't let me have the satisfaction of explaining the challenge... I guess whoever the Femme Fatales choice for whoever goes into the pinball will get a _special surprise._ " Chris replied, the rest of the Femme Fatales glared at Vicky.

"Nice one." Ciana hissed. Vicky just rolled her eyes.

"I'll give you a few minutes to make your choice." Chris said. The teams huddled together, except for the Fatales, who seemed to have made their choice already.

"Ok, so I've been thinking that the person we should choose is the one who hasn't really been pulling their weight so they can have a chance to prove themselves to the team. So I think Janet should do this." Anthony said to his team.

"Why are you acting like you're the team captain?" Ben asked.

"I'm just trying to make sure we don't lose again, if I have to lead this team then I'll do it."

"I think Anthony could be a good team captain!" Isabel stated, blushing a little bit. Anthony grinned at her statement, blushing a little but as well.

The Philosophes seem to have already made their choice. Chris returned to the teams.

"So have you all decided on who you'll send into the pinballs?" He asked.

"We choose Vicky." Ciana answered for the Femme Fatales.

"Janet." Anthony said on behalf of the Pandas, Janet herself was already fast asleep.

"Tristan." The Philosophes all said together (minus Tristan obviously).

"Great, now that the teams have selected their pinballs, it's time to begin, follow me."

* * *

Chris lead the teens into a large building, there was a large pinball machine in the basement that was visible from the lobby. Nearby were three giant pinballs that were colored for each team and a slide going into the pinball machine.

"Alright, will our three special contestants enter their pinballs please?" Chris asked. Vicky, Janet and Tristan all entered their pinballs. "And I didn't forget about the girls' team, your 'special reward' is that you get to ride with a guest." Chef handed Chris a snapping turtle, which Chris tossed into Vicky's pinball.

"Now, as for the rest of you, get ready to push the pinballs in on the count of three. One... two... three!"

The teams pushed the pinballs down into the machine, the bumpers were automatic so nobody had to do anything except watch their teammates.

"So Chris, when are they going to stop?" Sylvain asked. "The bumpers are automatic, no?"

"Once one of them gets over one million points then I'll shut it off, or until I get bored." Chris answered.

The three pinballs bounced around in different patterns, Vicky and Tristan's pinballs seemed under control, though Tristan surprisingly seemed to have more control over his pinball, at least until Janet's pinball continuously crashed into the other two. Janet seemed to lack any control in her her movements, bouncing against anything and everything. Eventually the bumpers stopped working and the pinball game ended, everyone went to meet up with the three contestants in the pinballs.

"So how was the ride?" Chris asked, chuckling to himself. Tristan fell onto the floor and groaned, Vicky ran to the nearest garbage can to throw up, but Janet didn't leave her pinball. Everyone went to go see what was taking her so long and a few of them groaned when they saw her asleep again. Once the Pandas woke her up, Chris began to announce the scores.

"Well, now that we're all awake, here are the scores. In third is Team Fluffy Pandas, second is the Philosophes and in first is the Femme Fatales. Gotta give props to Vicky for managing to get first while having a snapping turtle take the ride with her." Chris praised.

Vicky was still throwing up but she weakly gave a thumbs up. There was an audible snapping sound and the aforementioned turtle crawled out of Vicky's pocket, nobody seemed to hear it but Vicky did, she checked to see what snapped and immediately hid it.

"So what was the point of this?" Hayden asked.

"And is anybody going to do anything about the giant fish behind Chris?" Ronnie Jay added, some of the contestants gave him a confused look while others just ignored him.

"I had a feeling someone should ask that, and the answer is simple. You'll be separated by how many points you received and you'll do a different challenge depending on those points. Since the Femme Fatales won the first part of the challenge, they'll be sent off into the mountains for their second part. Philosophes, you're staying here in this building and Fluffy Pandas, I'll personally take you to where your challenge will be hehehe." Chris explained, the Pandas looked unsure about Chris' ominous laughter. Once he stopped laughing, he handed Gary a slip of paper, he and Chef then lead the other teams out of the building.

"So what's on the paper?" Miles asked.

"'Somewhere in this building lies a man who has created a hero known around the world, saving lives and defeating a great and powerful hero.' Sounds like we're looking for a video game developer." Gary explained.

"Well then let's move." Hayden said, the Philosophes began climbing the stairs to reach the upper floors, they would have preferred the stairs but they were unfortunately out of order...

* * *

Chef drove the Femme Fatales into a forest, the sky was nearly pitch black when they entered as night had already fallen, several things were swinging in the trees but the darkness of the forest made it impossible to tell.

"Welcome to Aokigahara." Chef said, reading out of an Japanese-To-English dictionary when saying the name of the area. Nikki gasped when she heard the name of the area.

"We're in Suicide Forest?!" She said, her voice cracking a little bit. The other girls then gasped as well.

"Chef, what the hell did you bring us here for?!" Ciana shouted.

"Calm down, for your challenge you must make your way to the cottage that's further up the mountain." Chef explained. The girls didn't waste a second and immediately started their challenge. **[1]**

 ***confessionals***

 **Viola:** I can't believe that enough people have taken their own life here for this place to be called Suicide Forest.

 **Ciana:** Man, when Nikki said the name of that place, chills went down my spine... I wasn't scared though.

 **Nikki:** I always wanted to go to Mount Fuji, but not like this!

 ***end confessionals***

* * *

Team Fluffy Pandas were just arriving at their destination, Chris drove them to an abandoned building that looked like some sort of hospital. Roth already looked terrified of the building. Isabel was creeper out as well, she was clinging onto Anthony who didn't seem to mind her reaction, Ben was even giving him a thumbs up. Ronnie Jay seemed to be staring at something inside of the building.

"Welcome to Keishin Hospital, this building was meant to be demolished five years ago but city officials didn't have the paperwork to do so, so now it sits here as a desolate reminder that life can be terrifying." Chris said. "Your challenge is simple, a group of investigators fled the building and left behind something. You eight need to go in and get it out." **[2]**

"We'll it shouldn't be that bad... right?" Anthony said.

 ***confessionals***

 **Roth:** My family always told me to avoid this place, but I never wanted to go in anyway it looks too creepy...

 **Anthony:** I don't believe in ghosts, it's probably just some urban legend made to scare kids.

 **Garret:** I don't think ghosts are real, but this old hospital is pretty creepy.

 ***end confessionals***

* * *

The Philosophes climbed up to the 37 floor, the building itself only had 50 floors so they were almost at the top.

"How much longer... do we have to... climb?" Tristan asked, trying to catch his breath.

"The important people are usually at the top of the building in scenarios like this so if we make it to the top, we should find whoever we're looking for." Matt explained. The boys made their way to the 40th floor, however the stairs stopped going up, meaning the boys would have to go around the entire floor to go up. The floor itself was set up like World 1-1 of Super Mario!

"...What..." Sylvain said in a mixture of confusion and aggravation. The Song Alarm went off, all of the boys except for Johan groaned.

"Don't worry guys, I can handle this." He said with a confident smirk.

 _ **[Verse]** I'm thinking like a king but I'm treated like a trooper_

 _They say I'm only a man but I'm feeling pretty super_

 _And I'mma be bugger than the rest and maybe I'll rest when I'm the very best_

 _And I control the game like start/select is on my chest man_

 _Yeah, there's only one direction where I wanna go_

 _Side scroll, and I know_

 _Everything that lies ahead of me like I've got a strategy guide for my life_

 _And I'm sure I can do the impossible, I'm unstoppable, like Santigold_

 _All of my obstacles better hope they got codes_

 _Cause I'mma take over like Hova, God mode_

 _I'm feeling invincible, I'mma be a star man_

 _Pulling strings from the top, you can call it harping_

 _If this is your castle, excuse me while I barge in_

 _And my grind don't pause, so don't bother pressing start then_

 _ **[Hook]** I'll make my way to the end_

 _Can't stop me now_

 _I don't care what they do_

 _I don't play to lose, no_

 _And I'll take on every threat, they get stomped to the ground_

 _I'm the one to fear_

 _I'll fight like I've got lives to spare_

 _This life is just a game and everyone in the world is playing_

 _And we're all tryna make our way to the end we all see in our dreams_

 _So I'm leaving the ground behind me_

 _Look past the stars if you're tryna find me_

 _I'm you're playing to see me lose_

 _What what I'm 'bout to do_

 _It's game over for you_

 _Game over, game over_

 ** _[Verse_** _**2]** I swear my peers will turn green when they see me_

 _This is my world, y'all can fight to be Luigi_

 _And I grind all night, call it tantric_

 _Everything I sit down and write I make magic_

 _Pick up the pen and tell 'em what's going on 'round my cerebellum_

 _And if you think you're anything more than a Robin to my Batman_

 _You're skull must be quite thick_

 _Stay silent like sidekicks while I get, Blackberry Bold_

 _Cause shy guys don't get the throne, they get thrown_

 _What I write is gonna take me where I wanna go_

 _Author becomes king like sword in the stone_

 _And in this game I'm doing more than holding my own_

 _I'm skipping over all the levels, Warp Zone_

 _I want it all, guess I'm greedy like Wario_

 _Lame sayin' we, but I don't need two eyes to see_

 _That while I run the game, boy you'll stay small portable_

 ** _[Hook]_** _I'll make my way to the end_

 _Can't stop me now_

 _I don't care what they do_

 _I don't play to lose, no_

 _And I'll take on every threat, they get stomped to the ground_

 _I'm the one to fear, I'll fight like I've got lives to spare_

 _This life is just a game and everyone in the world is playing_

 _And we're all tryna make our way to the end we all see in our dreams_

 _So I'm leaving the ground behind me_

 _Look past the stars if you're tryna find me_

 _If you're playing to see me lose_

 _Watch what I'm 'bout to do_

 _It's game over for you_

 _Game over, game over, game over..._

Johan finished the song number just as the rest of his team was getting through the floor (as he went through it while he sang).

"Ok... that wasn't so bad... maybe we can do this." Sylvain said, catching his breath.

"If the upper floors are anything like this one, it may not be as easy as you say." Tim remarked.

"Well we better keep moving anyway." Gary announced, the boys kept moving forward.

* * *

The Femme Fatales were not having a good time, all of them were unsettled with their current situation. Even girls like Viola and Ciana, who were normally calm and confident, we're beginning to quake with fear. The object that fell out of Vicky's pocket earlier fell out again, landing on Ciana's feet. Ciana picked it up and identified it as a locket, she opened it and saw a picture of an old woman and a little girl who both had a resemblance to Vicky and it was apparently 10 years old. Suddenly Vicky snatched the locket out of Ciana's hands.

"Give me that! Where did you even find this? Did you take it out of my pocket or something?!" Vicky snapped.

"Chill, it just fell out of your pocket. I was gonna give give it back to you." Ciana replied. Vicky began to walk away, ignoring Ciana. "Who are the people in the photo?" Ciana asked, making Vicky stop in her tracks. Just as Vicky was about to answer, the other girls called out to them.

"Hey, don't get lost you two!" Stephanie yelled.

"I'll tell you later." Vicky said, the two of them caught up to their team.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a park somewhere in Tokyo, Tamara and Luis were laying down on a blanket gazing up at the stars. The other interns were around town either shopping or just enjoying the scenery.

"Hey, sweetie." Tamara began.

"Hm?" Luis replied.

"I know we're not competing, but is it against the rules for us to sing?"

"Well it isn't against the rules, but why do you want to sing?"

"I just think it would be a fun change of pace, you know? Why should some of our friends get the chance to sing while we stand and watch?" Tamara stated, suddenly her phone received a text message. It was from Chris.

'We have cameras everywhere you know. If you want to sing then you asked for it. ;P'

The Music Alarm went off after Tamara received the text.

"Well... I guess I better sing..." Tamara said.

 _Through the night, to the day_

 _When everything is gone_

 _Carry the soul away from the dryness_

 _In the sun we see, fighting over lives_

 _All our dreams and wishes_

 _We send home for safe keeping_

 _Fighting for what's right_

 _Calling to the night, to dream_

 _Forgain in the light_

 _Waiting for a storm to rise_

 _Feel the isolation fleeting_

 _Calling to the night, to be, or not to be_

 _Fighting here_

 _Leaving without you, leaving my soul behind_

 _Calling to the night, corners of golden crown fade with time_

 _Calling to the night, for us, for every single life_

 _All the ashes of men remain as a perfect memory_

 _Calling to the night_

 _But the heart will remain, as a silhouette of time_

 _Hear the ringing echo in this splitting horizon_

 _Calling to the night..._

A she finished her song, Tamara was greeted with the applause of all of her fellow interns as well as a group of people who had gathered around, cheering for her.

"That was amazing!" Mike applauded, Luis was was love struck. "Sorry to cut your moment short by the way, but Chris needs us back on the jet."

The couple nodded and headed back with their fellow interns.

* * *

Team Fluffy Pandas were slowly making their way through the abandoned hospital. Roth was quivering in fear, Isabel was clinging onto Anthony's hand, Ben was pulling Ronnie Jay along the latter seemed to be in a trance. Suddenly, Ronnie Jay stopped everyone, the Pandas stood there silently, watching him. RJ squinted his eyes a little bit, as if he was trying to get a better look at something. Ben and Ritchie tried to see what Ronnie Jay was looking at, but all they saw was an empty hallway.

Almost instantaneously, RJ's eyes went wide and he screamed at the top of his lungs, running out of the hospital as fast as he could.

"What was all that about?" Ritchie asked. Roth noticed something on the floor of the room Ronnie Jay was looking into that seemed out of place. She went to go pick it up and identified it as a camera.

"Hey um, guys. I think I found what we're looking for." She said.

Out of what seemed like a strange sense of morbid curiosity, Roth looked at the photos on the camera. After seeing one particular photo, Roth screamed and followed Ronnie Jay out of the building.

"I can't take this anymore! I'm sorry, but it's too scary in here!" Isabel screamed, leaving as well.

"Isabel wait!" Anthony called out, Garret placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about them, they're too scared to continue. Roth said she found what we're looking for."

Janet picked up the camera and saw the picture, it looked like the spirit of a doctor, his uniform stained with blood and his eyes were gone.

"Creepy." Janet yawned. Anthony then got a text message, causing his phone to illuminate the room a bit more, after seeing something in the room that seemed to horrifying them, Ben and Ritchie bolted out of of he hospital.

"Ok guys, looks like we got what we came here for." Anthony said after reading the text, he saw that there were only three of them. "They got scared too didn't they. I don't get it, what's so scary about this place?!"

Before Janet or Garret could answer, the three of them heard the sound of a baby crying from a nearby room. The three Pandas turned to see the doctor from the photo, he was holding what looked like a mutilated child that was crying. This was enough to scare the remaining Pandas out of the hospital.

 ***confessionals***

 **Ronnie Jay:** It looked like one of Mama's meals coming to life!

 **Roth:** I think I know why my family didn't want me going in there...

 **Isabel:** I don't want to know what they saw, it could not have been nice.

 **Ben:** What the hell was that?!

 **Ritchie:** What kind of stuff happened in there?!

 **Janet:** *she is asleep, but she seems to be having a night terror, she suddenly jumps awake* AAAAHHH!

 **Garret:** What could've happened in that place? Hospitals are supposed to keep people alive...

 **Anthony:** Maybe ghosts are real...

 ***end confessionals***

* * *

The Femme Fatales were still in the woods, the seemed to be lost.

"Just admit it, were lost." Darby said.

"No, no, I'm sure we're almost there!" Stephanie assured.

"If we lose then you're going home!" Vicky hissed. The sound of wood cracking shut them all up. A body dropped from a tree right above the girls, startling them and prompting them to run north, into a cottage by the base of the mountain where Chris was waiting. He was wearing traditional samurai clothing and he had a kettle of tea and cups on the table in front of him.

"About time you made it, we'll send you girls back to the plane once we get word from other teams." He said.

"Where's Chef?" Elsa asked.

"He's picking up team Fluffy Pandas. Now sit and have some tea." Chris said, pouring the girls some tea.

"What's with the getup?" Ciana asked.

"I'm just trying to enjoy Japan, ok?" Chris replied.

* * *

The Philosophes finally reached the top floor, it seemed to be a meeting room for CEO's of several companies in the area. However there was only one man in the room, he had black hair and he wore glasses, he looked like a rather laid back guy.

"Did you like it?" The man asked, he had a thick accent. Nobody seemed to know who he was except for Johan, who was speechless.

"Excuse me, but we were told you have something for us?" Gary asked. The man nodded and handed Gary a box. Johan slowly approached the man, he took out a small notepad and pen.

"M-M-Mr. Kojima." Johan stuttered. The man smiled and gave Johan an autograph, shaking his hand, and getting up to leave the room.

"Take care, and tell your friends Mr. McLean and Mr. Hatchet I said hello." He said as he left.

"Uh, Johan... did you know that guy?" Tim asked. **[3]**

* * *

Later, everyone was back in the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, waiting for Chris to give the results of the challenge.

"So, out of the three teams, The Femme Fatales completed their objective first, meaning they win the challenge." Chris announced, the girls took a moment to celebrate their victory, the other teams began to look worried.

"Team Fluffy Pandas, you finished second." Chris said, the Pandas began to cheer but Chris cut them off. "Hold it, did you get the camera?" Anthony dug in his pockets for it, but he didn't have it. Janet and Garret tried searching too, but they were also empty-handed.

"Well then, Philosophes, we're you successful?" Chris asked. Johan squealed a little but as Matt handed Chris the box that they received. Chris and Chef were soon squealing just like Johan.

"So what's inside?" Tina asked.

"None of your business." Chris answered. "Now since Team Fluffy Pandas failed to complete the challenge, they're sending someone home."

* * *

At the Elimination Chamber, the eight teens had already made their votes. Chris had his bags of peanuts ready.

"You know the drill, if you get a bag of McLean brand peanuts then you are safe, for now. First up is Garret."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ben."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ritchie."

.

.

.

.

.

"Roth."

.

.

.

.

.

"And Isabel. Anthony, you're on the chopping block for your poor leadership skills. Janet, you're on the chopping block because you're Narcolepsy is getting to be a hassle for your team. But your team has decided and the final bag goes to..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Anthony." Chris announced, tossing Janet a parachute.

"Sorry Janet, you're nice and even kind of smart but we can't deal with someone constantly falling asleep." Anthony said, a few of the others nodded.

"It's fine, really. Good luck to you all, and Anthony if you want to be a better team leader then try being a bit more patient with the rest of your team. Also, you and Isabel kind of look cute together. Good luck to you all." Janet said before leaving the plane.

* * *

After the elimination, Tristan was just getting out if the bathroom when he was suddenly fave to face with Tina, who was giving him a flirtatious look.

"Hey there Tiger." She said with a wink.

"What's good babe?" Tristan replied, trying to act cool.

"I've noticed that you're totally a hot guy, maybe we could get some private time soon."

"Why not right now?" Tristan asked.

"Ugh, not now! I'm too tired!" Tina groaned. "Maybe tomorrow." She said, patting his cheek. Tristan went to the Economy Class with a look of pride on his face.

Chris saw everything from the cockpit.

"Ooh, looks like things might get juicer than we thought! Will Team Fluffy Pandas ever win? Will our next destination be as spine chilling as this one? And who will be the next person to take the plunge? All these answers and more, next time on Total Drama World Tour!"

* * *

While everyone slept, the crystal that Gary took from Egypt began glowing again and it then began emitting blood red smoke that entered Gary's body. His dream then changed to a black, empty wasteland with volcanic crag being the only ground.

Gary was suddenly facing a pair of bright, glowing red eyes.

"I am the Punisher of Sinners, what is the identity of the sinner you wish for me to punish?" The being said.

"You're the Punisher of Sinners? What does that even mean?" Gary asked. "Who or what are you and where are we?!"

"This is the Realm of Punishment, humans guilty of sin are sent here by me so that I may punish them. However the guilty human is chosen by those who summon me. Who is guilty of sin, human?" The being replied. Gary then had an idea and ominously grinned to himself.

"I think I'm going to need some time to find the sinner." Gary stated.

"Very well. You have three days to pinpoint the sinner. If you fail to find a human who needs punishment, you will have wasted my time and _you_ shall be punished... Until then, farewell..."

'Oh this is too good.' Gary thought to himself before his dream returned to normal.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter is so late, finals is hell. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully the next one will be out sooner.**

 **References:**

 **1 & 2: Both of those locations are real, but the Abandoned Hospital has been torn down.**

 **3: The man is meant to be Hideo Kojima, one of the best video game developers in the world.**

 **Songs: (I do not own any of these songs!)**

 **#1 Game Over by Levar Allen**

 **#2 Calling to the Night by Natasha Farrow**


	4. Sun and Sweat in El Salvador

**Well winter break is over (crying internally). Whining aside, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour; Japan, land of interesting history, pop culture, and horrifying legends and locations that are sure to unnerve even the bravest of people. While the Fluffy Pandas and Femme Fatales had experiences that seemed to come straight out of The X-Files, the guys seemed to have been given a break! Until they pretty much had to go through a Mario level. That isn't all though, it looks like Vicky may be hiding something from her teammates. But despite having to go through one of Japan's most haunting locations, the Femme Fatales were victorious, the Philosophes took second place for the second time, and Team Fluffy Pandas had to let someone go. That someone was Janet, since her team didn't want to risk her Narcolepsy being their downfall. The funny part is that Janet was probably their smartest member, hehe. Will the Fluffy Pandas make a comeback? Will the Femme Fatales hold up the lead and end up dominating this season? Find out right here on Total Drama World Tour!"

* * *

In the Economy Class, Johan was talking to Ritchie and Tim about someone Ritchie met.

"Yeah Trent inspired me to start playing guitar. He was a pretty cool guy but he moved away so I haven't seen him in a long time." Ritchie explained.

"Wow. That's pretty cool." Tim replied.

"It's a shame that your friend moved away. I know how that feels." Johan added. Gary and Matt came over and pulled Johan and Tim away from Ritchie.

"Woah guys, chill." Timothy said.

"You're the ones talking to someone who's not on the team!" Gary asserted.

"Maybe he is on the other team, but he's not causing us any problems." Tim responded.

"Well the best thing to do is to avoid contact with the other teams. If you're caught with them then some of us might think you're collaborating with them, and we'll have no other choice but to vote you off." Matt explained, Gary nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Anthony was sitting by himself, writing something down in a notepad. Isabel was watching him but she hesitated in talking to him as she didn't want to interrupt him.

 ***confessionals***

 **Johan:** I get why they don't want me talking to anybody from the other teams, but they don't really have anything to worry about, it's nice to talk to people without having my ex breathing down my neck.

 **Gary:** Honestly I don't care if they're talking to anybody on the other teams, I just need someone on my side. Matt's a smart guy, so having him as an ally will be useful. But more importantly, I have the power of an ancient demon at my disposal, even if nobody found that golden plane ticket yet I'm still the most powerful player in the game. But if I'm going to have that thing 'punish' someone, then I'm going to act fast, I don't have much time.

 **Anthony:** I'm trying to become a better leader for my team, Viola was a great leader back in the second season and she's still a good leader now.

 ***end confessionals***

* * *

The Femme Fatales were enjoying First Class, they were all refreshed and ready for today's challenge.

"So where do you think we're going next?" Blake asked.

"It could be anywhere, Chris is unpredictable." Elsa answered.

"Maybe, but I would love to go back to Italy." Darby said.

"What do you mean 'go back'? You've gone there before, Darby?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm Italian, I have family living there but I haven't met my family there. The last time I was there, it was in a different city from where they live. Plus the Lombardi family is one of the most well known families in Italy and I want to know more about their history." Darby explained.

"That's really interesting!" Nikki stated.

"Wait, your last name is Lombardi?" Ciana asked.

"Yes." Darby groaned.

"Haha! Darby Lombardi, poor bastard." Ciana laughed.

"Hey, I had enough of that at school!" Darby argued. Ciana eased up on the teasing and the girls went back to their conversation. Though it was quickly halted by Chris who turned on the intercom.

"Attention everyone, head to the cargo hold immediately."

* * *

Everyone had gathered into the cargo hold, waiting for Chris who didn't arrive yet.

"Alright, I'll say it first." Matt began. "Where is Chris?"

"Probably off talking with Not-A-Chef about new ways to torture us." Sylvain answered. Suddenly the door opened, the contestants expected Chris but it was just the six interns.

"What are you doing here?" Ritchie asked.

"Chris called us in here." Mike answered. "He said he needed to tell all of us something important."

"We'll if it involves us being dropped out of the plane again then I hope he's ready for a fight because I'm not going down so easily!" Ciana said, cracking her knuckles. As if on cue, Chris entered the room, he had a frantic expression on his face. Before anybody could say anything, the plane began taking a nose dive. Chris pulled the same lever as the previous chapter, but this time nobody was under the trap door.

"Chris, what the hell is going on?!" Garret shouted.

"No time to chit chat! Just jump! JUMP!" Chris yelled. Everyone saw that he was serious and jumped out of the cargo hold, some being a bit more hesitant than others.

A few of the teens screamed as they fell though they didn't scream for very long since they were on the ground already. Chris and Chef were several yards away, laughing hysterically. Ciana was rubbing her head in pain as she bumped her head when she jumped. Garret helped her to her feet, Ciana blushed a bit as he helped her.

In spite of her embarrassment, Ciana looked like she was ready to curse Chris out into the next year but she stopped herself, Blake and Elsa noticed this.

"Are you going to say something to them?" Elsa asked.

"I want to. I really, really want to. But I don't think he's really worth the energy anymore." Ciana answered. Blake backed away a little bit, careful not to tick Ciana off more.

Some of the other contestants were still getting up from the fall. Miles quickly got up qhen he found out that he accidentally landed face first in Darby's chest. Surprisingly, she didn't seem to bothered by it.

"S-s-sorry!" Miles stammered.

"Don't worry about it, accidents happen." Darby replied.

"Ok Chris, two questions. One: What was the point of that? And two: where are we?" Vicky asked.

"I'm glad you asked. Firstly, I did that because it was funny. Second, we're in the sunny land of El Salvador, the location of today's challenge."

Stephanie squealed with delight when Chris mentioned their current location.

 ***confessionals***

 **Stephanie:** EEEEEEK! I have family down here! I really hope Chris let's me visit them!

 **Gary:** El Salvador, huh? Well that explains the heat.

 **Ronnie Jay:** Wait... so we're not in Jamaica?

 **Darby:** If you're wondering why I didn't snap at Miles, he already seems shy enough, there's no sense in yelling at him. Plus he's kind of cute.

 ***end confessionals***

"Now, Chef and I honestly had a bit of difficulty thinking if a good challenge for you all. But since great minds think alike, we found a solution." Chris began.

"Great minds think alike but fools rarely differ." Matt said, Chris gave him an annoyed glance.

"Anyway, here the challenge. Hidden somewhere in the area are three lizards that each have a tag corresponding to your team's color. The Philosophes have gold, the Femme Fatales have red, and Team Fluffy Pandas have blue. Your task is to catch your team's lizard and bring it back here. Any questions?" Chris explained. "No? Good. Now begin!"

* * *

 **Femme Fatales**

The girls were searching for their lizard in some bushes. Stephanie seemed to surprisingly take the lead of her team.

"Wait." She said, stopping the rest of her team."

"What is it?" Viola asked.

"Do you see it?" Blake added. Without warning, Stephanie leaped into nearby bushes and pulled out their target lizard.

"Woah." Darby said, impressed and slightly creeped out.

 ***confessional***

 **Stephanie:** Me and my cousins use to hunt lizards all the time when we were kids. I was kind of a farm girl and we just did stuff like that when there was nothing to do.

 ***end confessional***

* * *

 **Team Fluffy Pandas**

The Pandas had spotted their lizard and we're following it. The lizard climbed up a tree and stayed stayed on the branch.

"Ok, if one of us can slowly climb up and grab it, we might have a chance." Anthony announced.

"You wanna try getting it RJ?" Ritchie asked, though he didn't get an answer. "Ronnie Jay?" He repeated, snapping Ronnie Jay back to reality. He seemed to be staring at the lizard in awe.

"Can you get the lizard Ronnie Jay?" Garret asked.

"What?! No way! Do you see the size of that thing?!" Ronnie Jay snapped. Anthony took a closer look at Ronnie Jay and noticed that his eyes were red and hazy.

"Ugh, we'll I guess he can't do this one." Anthony groaned.

"Don't worry, I'll give it a try." Isabel said. She tried climbing the tree but she couldn't climb higher than three feet before falling down.

"Hehehe, you don't really have to do this Isabel, I'll do it." Anthony said, helping her up.

"N-no it's ok, I got it!" Isabel asserted. As the two of them went back and forth, the lizard climbed down to a lower branch, giving Garret the opportunity to grab it.

"So are you two going to keep this up or...?" Ben asked the duo.

* * *

 **The Philosophes**

The boys were listening to Matt, who was currently explaining his plan to catch the lizard to them.

"Lizards depend on outside sources to regulate their body temperature, which means we should find our target in an area where it can easily receive heat. Like right... here!" Matt explained, the boys came across a large rock with their lizard laying on it, basking in the sunlight.

Tim grabbed it before it got a chance to run away.

"Smart thinking Matt!" Johan praised.

"No problem, it's all in the science of thermoregulation." Matt said.

"Thurman who the what?" Tristan asked, clearly confused.

"Nothing, let's just keep moving. We have to get back to Chris." Dutch said, trying to shift his focus from Tristan's ignorance to the game.

The boys ran back to Chris, however they arrived at the same time as Team Fluffy Pandas, their tie was meaningless though as the Femme Fatales had already arrived first.

"Come on guys, are you just gonna let the Femme Fatales beat you like this?" Chris taunted, being met with glares from the two teams. "Hehe, anyway. We'll take those lizards back now."

Chef took the lizards from the teams, removed the tags, and released them back into the wild.

"Wait, what was the point of us looking for those lizards if you were just going to release them?" Viola asked. Chef then handed a member of each team a dish.

"It would be better for time constraints, critical reception, and the fact that I get to see your distraught faces." Chris admitted. "Anyway, each team has a dish containing a Salvadorian meal. To complete this challenge one member of your team must completely finish the meal."

"Great! I'm starving!" Stephanie said.

"Hold it! There's a catch, the person who caught the lizard is not allowed to eat the meal. So Stephanie, Garret, and Matt can not do the challenge. Teams, pick your eater." Chris announced.

* * *

The teams had chosen their eaters, the Pandas chose Ronnie Jay, the Philosophes chose Miles, and the Femme Fatales chose Elsa. Miles looked rather unsure about being picked.

"Do I really have to do this?" Miles asked.

"We all have to put in our fair share of work, kid." Gary answered.

"Alright contestants, your meal is: Fried Lizard! Hahaha!" Chris announced, uncovering the dishes to be actual fried lizards, much to the disgust of the contestants, except Stephanie.

"Ooh! Lucky!" She said, earning a few strange looks.

"Guys, you're forgetting she's a Native Salvadorian, food like this is normal for her." Johan reminded them.

"That's really gross." Tristan said, Sylvain smacked him upside the head.

"Don't say things like that!"

"Ok I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Tristan pleaded.

"Anyway, begin the feast!" Chris announced, the three eaters began to eat. It didn't take very long for the taste of the meal to get to the trio. They began to eat more slowly, except for Ronnie Jay, who finished his meal first.

"Well... I wasn't expecting anyone to finish so quickly. Anyway, since Ronnie Jay finished first, the Pandas get a time bonus in the last part of the challenge." Chris said, just as he finished, Elsa finished eating and burped up a slip of paper with a music symbol on it.

"Oh, it looks like the Femme Fatales will have to sing this episode, and since the Philosophes came in last, one of their team members has to help the girls with their song. So girls, who's help do you want?" Chris asked.

"We pick Johan!" Nikki answered without hesitation.

"Nikki, maybe it would be smarter to let let us decide on this too..." Tina stated.

"You're forgetting Johan and Elsa are musicians, with both of them on our side we'll do great!" Nikki replied.

"Alright then, Johan, give the girls a hand." Chris said. Johan went over to the girls and immediately took out a slip of paper.

"Hey babe!" Johan said, hugging his girlfriend. "Ok, so remember when I told you I had a song I wanted you to sing?" **Johan** asked, to which Nikki nodded.

"Hey, no offense Jojo, but from one musician to another, I kinda want to he the one to sing." Elsa requested.

"Oh, well it's fine by me. What about you Nikki?" Johan asked.

"Sure! Besides I would love to hear Elsa sing!" Nikki added.

"Awesome! Now give me a sec." Elsa said, running back to the direction of the plane.

* * *

A little while later, Elsa rejoined the group, but she looked much different. Her hair was now down into a braid, she wore a light pink empire waisted dress and silver, sparkling, sandal-styled high heels.

"Uh... what's with the getup, Elsa?" Viola asked.

"Please, call me Kayla. Kayla Storm. I am a member of The Stormtroopers and I am ready to rock and roll!" Kayla explained, everyone looked either amazed or rather confused.

"Ok then." Johan said. "Well, Kayla, here's the song."

Johan handed Kayla the paper, she skimmed it over a bit and her eyes went wide with excitement.

"This is actually pretty cool! Mind if I keep this?" Kayla asked, Johan grinned.

"So ladies, do you have your song?" Chris asked. "Well it doesn't matter because you have to sing!"

* * *

 **Song #4**

 _I've come here from nowhere,_

 _Across the unforgiving sea._

 _Drifting further and further,_

 _It's all becoming clear to me._

 _The violent winds are upon us and I can't sleep._

 _Internal temperatures rising,_

 _And all the voices won't recede..._

 _I finally found what I was looking for!_

 _A place where I can be without remorse!_

 _Because I am a stranger who has found an even stranger war._

 _I finally found what I was looking for._

 _Here I come, come, come..._

 _I sharpen the knife and look down upon the bay._

 _For all of my life..._

 _A stranger I remain._

 _A stranger I remain!_

 _A stranger I remain..._

* * *

Once Kayla finished singing, she was met with the applause of every single person there.

"I gotta admit, I didn't expect you to be that good!" Chris praised.

"That was awesome!" Mike added.

"Not even bad!" Ciana said.

"Aside from that musical number, let's get to the last part of the challenge. While Elsa, I mean Kayla, was singing, Chef made this massive mud puddle." Chris said. Sure enough, there was large puddle of mud behind Chris. "Hidden somewhere in this mud puddle is a box with the Salvadorian flag inside of it, whichever team finds it wins invincibility! And... go!"

The three teams scrambled into the mud puddle to begin their search. Some searching by the edges while others not being afraid to dive right into it.

Anthont noticed that he couldn't find Ronnie Jay anywhere. He looked around for a bit before finding him several feet away sitting under a tree, expressing his Rastafarianism again. Anthony approached him to try to coerce him to work again.

"Hey RJ, not trying to be rude but we need to to help us." Anthony said.

"Calm down friend, you have to take it easy." Ronnie Jay replied. Ben sat for a moment and got an idea. He suddenly snatched Ronnie Jay's joint and pretended to throw it into the mud. Luckily this seemed to fool Ronnie Jay, he leaped into the mud puddle and threw out every hidden inside of it, including the box.

"And the game is over! For the first time, Team Fluffy Pandas win invincibility. But don't get excited yet. It looks like Ronnie Jay didn't find the second place box which contains a white flag. Whoever finds it is spared from elimination, whoever doesn't is sending someone out!" Chris announced.

The two remaining teams became frantic in their searching, eventually Dutch and Stephanie both grabbed something that felt promising.

"Hey girls, i think i found it!" Stephanie shouted. They each pulled their item out, Stephanie was horrified to find another lizard that flopped out of Stephanie's hands and ran into the woods. Dutch pulled out a wooden box, he struggled to open it but eventually it cracked open, revealing the white flag!

"And the Philosophes maintain their solid second place! Ladies, it looks like your winning streak is over." Chris announced.

* * *

Later on the Jumbo Jet, the Pandas were enjoying their first victory.

"Nice job Toni!" Ben praised.

"You're really stepping up as a leader." Roth added.

"Thanks guys!" Anthony chuckled. Isabel hugged Anthony, squealing with joy.

"We won! This is the beginning of a winning streak, I can feel it!"

"Will you two just get a room already?" Ben joked, causing the two to blush.

"What he means is that you two have gotten pretty close." Garret stated.

"I mean you two do look kind of cute together." Roth said.

"Well... I mean if she's ok with it." Anthony chuckled.

"Oh, why not!" Isabel said, kissing Anthony. The rest of the Pandas cheered for the new couple.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Femme Fatales were attending their first Elimination Ceremony.

"Alright ladies, I think you know how it works but I'll explain it anyway. If you receive a bad of peanuts, you're safe. If not, then it's time to say farewell. The first one safe is... Ciana."

.

.

.

.

.

"Viola"

.

.

.

.

.

"Darby."

.

.

.

.

.

"Vicky."

.

.

.

.

.

"Nikki."

.

.

.

.

.

"And Elsa slash Kayla, leaving just Tina and Stephanie. And the lovely lady that will take the the plunge tonight is..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Stephanie!"

"Yes! I'm safe! ... Wait what?" Stephanie said. Chris handed her a parachute.

"Say hi to your family for me!" Chris said in a taunting tone before pushing Stephanie out of the plane.

"Twenty-four teens remain, what sort of shocking developments will take place next? Where will the next destination be? And who will be the next to take the Drop of Shame? Find out next time on Total Drama World Tour!"

* * *

 **That's it for now, hopefully I can get back on schedule with my chapter uploading. For now I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Song of the chapter:**

 **A Stranger I Remain, by Jamie Christopherson and Logan Mader**


	5. Nobody Expects the Spanish Inquisition

**It's been far too long since I updated this story. But I'm afraid that tends to happen when you have to deal with illness and college. But I won't rant and complain, instead I'll give you the next chapter.**

* * *

"Previously on Total Drama World Tour, El Salvador; land of bright sun and hot weather. Home to many species of reptiles as well as good food and an interesting terrain. For the first time this season, Team Fluffy Pandas managed to actually win the challenge for a change. The Philosophes are still holding on to a mediocre second place and The Femme Fatales actually lost this challenge, leaving them to send someone home, and that someone happened to be Stephanie. Coincidentally, Stephanie is actually from El Salvador, figured that might have given them a little bit of an edge. Tensions are still rising, can the Fluffy Pandas start a winning streak? Will the Philosophes get out of second place? And will the Femme Fatales start a losing streak? Find out on tonight's exciting elimination ceremony here on Total. Drama. Wooooorld Touuuuur!

* * *

The jumbo jet was currently flying above the Atlantic Ocean. The Philosophes and Femme Fatales were waking up in the Economy Class. Johan had just woken up to find Nikki cuddling with him, which he didn't mind, but what he didn't like was finding Tina holding on to his right arm.

"Good morning Jojo." Tina flirted, winking at him.

"Can I have my arm back? You smell like make up, shame and... alcohol?" Johan responded. Nikki began to wake up and she wasn't very happy to see Tina on her boyfriend.

"Please tell me I'm still dreaming and you're not cuddling my boyfriend's arm..." She said groggily.

"I'm not doing anything, you just need to keep your boyfriend off of me." Tina responded, letting go of Johan and leaving the room.

"Should we stop her?" Darby asked.

"Why bother, she isn't focused on the game!" Vicky answered.

"Either way, we're down one member and we need to pull ourselves together. Ciana, can you get her back?" Viola stated.

"I'm on it." Ciana replied. Matt grabbed Johan's arm and pulled him away from Nikki.

"We're gonna borrow him for a sec. Team meeting." Gary, who was with Matt, told her. Matt brought Johan over to the rest of the boys, who were waiting for Gary.

"The day hasn't even started yet and two people have clung to my arm." Johan said, clearly annoyed.

"Listen dude, we know you're dating Nikki and honestly, we're fine with you being around her. But you have to do something about Tina. I wouldn't cheat on my girlfriend, so don't go around getting with her too." Matt explained.

"What? She doesn't like him, obviously she'd go for a guy like me!" Tristan replied confidently.

"Ok first off, I flat out can't stand Tina." Johan answered. "She's a cheater, a liar, and another word that I'd rather not say. She's been clinging on to me like fleas on a dog and I've been trying to get her off of me since day one! As for you Tristan, you can try to get with Tina. I don't care and it's none of my business, but I'm warning you, she'll only be with you if it somehow benefits her. Once she no longer needs you, she'll cut you off. I'm just saying."

"Pfft. Whatever man." Tristan replied.

"If you're done fighting over a girl, then I can explain the game plan." Gary said, startling the others as he seemed to join them without making a sound. Miles himself looked like he was about to pass out from the shock.

"Was that necessary?" Dutch asked.

"Not important. Anyway, we need to do something to get into first class for once. We've been second place three times in a row and I will not stand for this!" Gary explained.

"I agree, it's _insulting_ to have to sleep like this! My back can't take much more." Sylvain hissed.

* * *

In first class, the Fluffy Panda were having breakfast when Amy had opened the door to an area restricted for the interns, Chris, and Chef. Amy herself looked exhausted, she had bags under her eyes and she walked very slowly.

"What's with you?" Ben asked.

"Looking...for...Chef's drink." Amy answered, barely keeping her eyes open.

"You mean the Bacardi that went missing?" Anthony asked.

Suddenly there was screaming coming from the air vents above them. There were a few bangs coming from them, creeping some of the Pandas out. Suddenly, Sammy (or Samey if you call her that), crashed out of the vents face first onto the floor.

"Ugh, I told you to look in the vents and even that's too much for you!" Amy hissed.

"Snakes... there are snakes up there!" Sammy shuddered, before anybody could say anything, the plane began to land.

* * *

The teens stepped out of the plane, a few of them were confused to see that it looked like they were in South America. But there were almost no people outside...

"Chris, did you just send us in one gigantic circle?" Isabel asked.

"No, although that would be funny. Welcome to Madrid, Spain!" Chris announced. Anthony and Isabel instantly grew excited.

 ***confessionals***

 **Anthony:** Spain?! Awesome! My favorite soccer team is from here. If I see them then I'm gonna flip!

 **Isabel:** I know Anthony loves soccer, especially the team here in Spain! If I can find a way to get an autograph or something from them, he'll be so happy!

 **Blake:** So I heard there might be snakes on the jet. Chris and Chef better be doing something to handle that!

 **Chris:** Meh, let's see how long they can last before the snakes really start scaring them.

 ***end confessionals***

"Now today is actually a very special day here in Spain, but before I explain..." Chris said. Mike and Luis were standing behind everyone else. They, along with the other interns, we're wearing very dark sunglasses and earplugs. The two boys were holding flash bombs, they reluctantly pulled the triggers and threw the bombs.

The resulting explosion blinded the contestants and left them without hearing for several minutes. Chef and the other interns captured one member of each team.

Once everyone could see and hear again, they didn't look too happy.

"Alright Chris I'm tired of playing these games." Ciana said in an unsettling tone.

"Um... where is Viola?" Blake asked. The girls looked around and sure enough, she wasn't there.

"Gary and Ben are gone too!" Roth noticed.

"Which ties in to today's challenge. Your teammates are hidden somewhere in the city. But here's the thing, today is the annual Running of the Bulls event. So you'll have to avoid the stampede of bulls, a stampede of people, find your team member, and get out of the city!" Chris explained.

"And what if somebody gets gored by a bull?" Miles asked.

"No time to answer all these questions! Just go!" Chris announced, using his airhorn to signal the start of the challenge. The three teams scattered to go find their teammates.

* * *

The Femme Fatales were in an alley trying to find Viola. The silence of the city was beginning to unsettle them.

"I thought Spain was normally so lively. It's kind of creepy to see it so empty and barren." Blake said.

"Sh*t's about to go down, that's how it is in the hood when it's too quiet." Ciana added.

"It's the Running of the Bulls, people are only going to come when the bulls are running towards them." Vicky remarked. Almost is if they were on cue, a large crowd of people came rushing towards the girls. Some of them looked horrified while others looked behind them in excitement.

Behind them were a stampede of bulls, charging towards the people.

"Yup... that figures..." Elsa sighed. All of them ran along with the crowd except for Ciana, who stood her ground.

"Ciana, what are you doing?!" Elsa called out to her. Darby put a hand on her shoulder.

"Have you seen the past seasons? I think she'll be ok."

"She may have knocked out a bear, but a bull is a different story!"

One of the bulls was staring Ciana down, getting ready to charge. Ciana cracked her knuckles, the rest of her team and some of the townspeople watched on, all of them were unsure of what was going to happen.

The bull charged, Ciana waited until just the right moment. When that moment came she grabbed the bull's horns and began pushing the beast back. Using as much strength as she could muster, she lifted the bull a few inches off of the ground and slammed it back down. It didn't knock the bull out, but it seemed like it now respected Ciana's strength.

"Holy crap..." Vicky said, she along with everyone else was in awe...

 ***confessionals***

 **Nikki:** Ciana never ceases to amaze me.

 **Ciana:** You didn't think that I've been slacking this past year, did you?

 ***end confessionals***

* * *

Team Fluffy Pandas was several blocks away from the Femme Fatales, they had heard the stampede that just occurred.

"Ok they're close by, so we may need to find some sort of shelter or hiding spot." Anthony said. Isabel noticed Ronnie Jay was lighting up another blunt.

"RJ, this isn't the time for that!" She said with a but of concern, taking the blunt and stepping on it to put it out.

"Aww, now why you gotta go and do that?" Ronnie Jay asked, sounding more disappointed than angry.

"She is kind of right dude, this isn't the time. Plus you need to focus more on the game." Garret responded.

Suddenly, the same pack of bulls that the girls encountered were stampeding towards them.

"Oh crap!" They all screamed in unison, jumping out of the bulls' way and running off in different directions.

Isabel ran until she was sure that there weren't any bulls still chasing her.

"Ok... I think we're safe... guys? Anthony? Roth?" She said, looking around. Unfortunately, she was alone...

She noticed a large stadium, and she got an idea.

 ***confessional***

 **Isabel:** So I'm thinking to myself, 'I think I just might have struck gold!'

 ***end confessional***

* * *

The other Pandas had all regrouped, they immediately noticed Isabel was missing.

"Ok we need to find her! Where is she?! Is she ok?!" Anthony panicked. Garret placed his hand on Anthony's shoulder.

"Calm down, she couldn't have gone far." He said, reassuring him a little bit. They were interrupted by the sound of thumping that was coming from a nearby house that boarded up and locked.

"Ben? Is that you?!" Ritchie asked. "Knock once if it is, twice if you aren't."

A single knock was the response.

"Ok, so we know that's Ben, but how do we get inside?" Ritchie wondered. Garret backed up several feet and charged at the door of the building, basically shattering it.

"Well... that's one way of doing things..." Roth said.

* * *

Gary was still disoriented from being captured. When he came to, he found himself inside of a steel cage.

"Oh this is just _great_!" He said to himself.

 ***confessional***

 **Gary:** At the very least I had some time to think of a game plan to get myself ahead in the game.

 ***end confessional***

The rest of the Philosophes were much farther away from danger than the other teams. Some of the others noticed Tristan looking proud of himself for some reason.

"What's with you?" Tim asked.

"Nothing. Just the fact that I already got one of the girls wanting me!" Tristan gloated.

"Are you serious, who?" Dutch asked.

"Miss Valentina Santamaria Valentine..." Johan answered with a groan. "Tristan, I already told you. She doesn't like you, she's just going to use you until it stops being a benefit to her."

"Uh... there's nobody here named Valentina, I was talking about Tina." Tristan answered.

"Not bad, she's not a bad looking girl." Tim said.

"Yup, you guys must be jealous. Am I right Matt?" Tristan asked, nudging Matt.

"Not really, I have a girlfriend back home." Matt answered. Johan noticed Miles, behind the rest of the group, keeping quiet.

"You alright back there Miles?" He asked.

"Shush!" Sylvain said, silencing the group, Dutch held the other boys back as Sylvain pointed out why he stopped them.

It was a bull that was by itself, it was slowly trotting along, not being bothered by anything. It noticed the boys and began trotting towards them.

"Oh crap. Ok, don't make any sudden moves." Dutch warned them.

* * *

The girls had found Viola in a net that was hanging from the fire escape of a house.

"Thought of anything yet?" Viola asked.

"We could make a human ladder and have the person on top cut you free." Darby suggested.

"I'd rather not risk busting my ass..." Ciana replied.

"Then we'll have Nikki on top then, if she falls her big butt will cushion the fall for her!" Tina joked, winking at Nikki who didn't look amused at all. Vicky and Darby did get a laugh out of it though.

"Plus Viola has two two fun bags that are her cushions!" Vicky added, laughing a bit more.

"Girls, can you not joke about our bodies? We're still on TV." Viola asked, blushing in embarrassment.

"Fine, fine. But we all have to laugh at ourselves sometimes." Darby replied. While the other girls continued joking around Elsa got an idea.

"Hey Ciana, don't you usually carry a pocket knife with you?" Elsa asked.

"I think I know what you're implying." Ciana answered. She took out her pocket knife and aimed for the rope that kept the net in the air. With one toss of the knife, Viola fell down to the ground, thankfully without any injuries.

"Thanks... now let's go!" Viola said, freeing herself from the net. The Femme Fatales than ran off to find the exit of the city. As they ran, Tina ran to Nikki's side.

"Hey Nikki, about what I said back there about your butt. I'm pretty sure that's the only reason Johan likes you!" Tina said with a smile before running ahead of Nikki, who was trying to contain her anger.

 ***confessionals***

 **Nikki:** She's just trying to tick me off, I can't let it get to me...

 **Tina:** Maybe I am trying to get her mad, but who knows. I may be right...

 ***end confessionals***

* * *

The Philosophes found Gary inside of his cage, he was shocked at what they had with them.

"You spent valuable time making a new new rind rather than trying to find me?! And with a bull no less?!" Gary shouted.

"Woah, take it easy Gary. Ferdinand is a gentle bull." Johan assured.

"You named the bull Ferdinand?" Gary asked.

"Yeah, why not? I got the idea from a book I read once." Johan admitted. **[1]**

"Anyway, how are you going to get me out of here?"

"Yeah, you're gonna have to stand back..." Matt said. Gary stepped back from the bars of the cage with an 'Oh crap' look on his face. The bull stepped towards the cage and used it's horns to try to knock the bars down but it didn't work.

"What now?" Miles asked.

"Well I guess you're gonna have to carry my out of here." Gary said. The boys carried the cage onto Ferdinand's back and began heading out of the city.

As they went, the stampede of bulls that the other teams encountered was heading their way. To make matters worse, the song alarm went off.

"Seriously? Now of all times?!" Dutch shouted.

"Johan, you can help us here, right?" Miles asked. Suddenly, Johan got a text message from Mike.

"Uh-oh, I just got a text from Mike. He said that Chris told him that Gary has to sing this time." Johan said.

"Ugh, let's just get this over with." Gary groaned.

The team ran away from the bulls while Gary began to sing.

* * *

 **Song #5**

 _Rolling around at the speed of sound_

 _Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow_

 _Can't stick around, got to keep movin' on_

 _Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out!_

 _..._

 _Must keep on movin' ahead_

 _No time for guessing follow my plan instead_

 _Trusting in what you can't see_

 _Take my lead, I'll set you free_

 _..._

 _Follow me, set me free_

 _Trust me and we will escape from the city_

 _I'll make it through, follow-_

 _Follow me, set me free_

 _Trust me and we will escape from the city_

 _I'll make it through, prove it to you_

 _Follow me_

 _..._

 _Danger is lurking around every turn_

 _Trust your feelings, got to live and learn_

 _I know with some luck that we'll make it through_

 _Got no other options, only one thing to do_

 _..._

 _I don't care what lies ahead_

 _No time for guessing follow my plan instead_

 _Find the next stage no matter what that may be_

 _Take my lead I'll set you free_

 _..._

 _Follow me, set me free_

 _Trust me and we will escape from the city_

 _I'll make it through, follow-_

 _Follow me, set me free_

 _Trust me and we will escape from the city_

 _I'll make it through, prove it to you_

 _Follow me_

 _Follow me_

 _I'll make it through, oh yeah!_

* * *

As Gary finished singing, he and the rest of his team met up with Chris and Chef outside of the city limits.

"Congrats guys, you found your missing teammate and managed to get out of the city. So you'll be enjoying First Class!" Chris announced. The Femme Fatales arrived just as soon as Chris said the boys had won.

"What?! Second place?" Vicky shouted.

"Look on the bright side ladies, you're not sending someone home!" Chris said. The Pandas arrived shortly after, Isabel was still not with them.

"Well Fluffy Pandas, looks like you're sending another team member home. What happened, I thought you could bounce back?" Chris asked with a condescending grin. Isabel arrived, she was holding a soccer ball that had several signatures on it.

"Anthony! I have a little present for you!" Isabel said, handing Anthont the ball.

"Uh... Isabel, this isn't really the best time..." Anthony replied, not sure how to tell her about their situation.

"We just lost." Garret told her.

"And you'll be sending someone out. Better start making your choice." Chris teased.

* * *

That evening, the Pandas had just made their votes. Chris had the barf bags ready and Dawn was holding the parachute for whoever gets voted off.

"Already about to lose a third of your team. That's gotta suck." Chris taunted. "On to the votes, our first safe Panda is... Ben."

.

.

.

.

"Anthony."

.

.

.

.

.

"Garret."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ritchie."

.

.

.

.

.

"And Roth. So it comes down to Isabel and Ronnie Jay. Both of you have reasons why you should be voted off. But the decision has been made, the final bag goes to..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ronnie Jay."

"What?! That's not fair!" Anthony argued.

"Sorry dude. Those are the rules, can't change them now." Chris responded.

"I guess I lost, but you can still win! Good luck!" Isabel said, giving Anthony a kiss before jumping out of the jumbo jet.

"The Fluffy Pandas have already lost a third of their team. Are they going to bounce back from this? Or was their win just dumb luck? Will Tina frustrate Nikki and Johan more? Find out on the next dramatic episode of Total Drama World Tour!" Chris signed off.

* * *

Later in the evening, everyone was fast asleep. Gary was dreaming until he was suddenly transported to the same nightmare realm he was taken to the night after the challenge in Japan. The demonic creature that appeared before appeared again, still obscure by shadows.

"Have you found the sinner?" The creature asked.

"Not yet, sorry." Gary admitted.

"You have one more day human. Do not waste my time..." It said, before disappearing, sending Gary back to his normal dream.

* * *

 **Hopefully I can get back on schedule but as for now I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Song of the chapter:**

 **Escape from the City by Crush 40**

 **References:**

 **1\. The bulls name, Ferdinand, is based off of a book of the same name, which is also based on a gentle bull.**


	6. Crushing Hearts in Colombia

**Before you read the chapter I'd like to know if any of you readers have any song suggestions for the story I would very much appreciate it. I can't keep letting the same characters sing, others need to be in the spotlight at some point. Other than that, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Previously on Total Drama World Tour, we traveled to Spain, home of bullfighting and matadors. We were even lucky enough to arrive on the annual day of the Running of the Bulls, which provided an interesting obstacle to our teams. Speaking of which, the Philosophes finally earned their first victory, some certain members of the Femme Fatales seem to have a bit of drama between them, and as for Team Fluffy Pandas, they once again suffered a loss and gave Isabel the old heave ho! What do you have to say about this Chef?" Chris asked.

"Heh, they won't last much longer. I don't see them bouncing back." Chef answered.

"Well you never know Chef, you can't really count then out yet. But you're probably right. But can the Pandas bounce back for a come from behind victory? Or will one of the other two teams take the victory? Find out on today's episode of Total Drama World Tour!" Chris exclaimed.

* * *

Gary was the first person on his team to wake up, he was currently writing something in his notebook. He was apparently writing about who would be the best member of his team would help him the most through an alliance.

 ***confessional***

 **Gary:** I'm trying to start an alliance, obviously. But to choose the best member from my team to start the alliance with is the most difficult thing. If I choose someone like Matt, who is arguably one of the smartest members of the team, then it might draw too much attention. On the other end of the spectrum there's Tristan, who's... not very bright. That would make him a good scapegoat in case things go south, but he would be too obvious of a choice and he doesn't seem to be able to keep any secrets. I need time, but I don't have any time.

 ***end confessional***

Some time passed, everyone woke up and we're eating their usual slop provided by Chef. While some of the teens conversed with each other as per usual, Viola watched Hayden with suspicion. Hayden himself was silently eating away from the others, Elsa and Ciana noticed Viola.

"Hey, you alright?" Ciana asked, snapping Viola back to her senses.

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine. I'm just keeping my eye on Hayden, he's been far too quiet since this game started."

"You think he's planning something?" Elsa asked her teammates.

"He's always been a weasel..." Viola hissed.

"Chill girl, if he was gonna try something, he would've done it already." Ciana assured.

"I'm not so sure, but I sincerely hope you're right." Viola said. Meanwhile, Darby and Blake were talking about someone Darby knew from home.

"So you really hate this girl?" Blake asked.

"I despise her..." Darby answered.

"Well what did she do to you?"

Darby went silent for a moment, pondering about why she hated this girl.

"Are you jealous of her?"

"Noooo!" Darby assured. "I guess it's just... her attitude and how she thinks she's better than everyone else."

Over at the Panda's table everyone was rather quiet. Anthony was still reeling from the previous elimination. Ronnie Jay felt uncomfortable about the awkward silence and decided to speak out.

"Why is everyone so serious and quiet?"

"Anthony's still feeling bad about last night." Roth answered.

"You're not pissed off at us are you?" Ben asked.

"I'm not mad, I'm just kinda depressed about it." Anthony answered.

"Well come on brotha, we just have to stay positive!" RJ assured, surprising his team a little bit.

"Huh, I never thought you'd step up like this." Garret said.

Over at the Philosophes table, Gary watched his team, looking at his potential alliance members. Just as he looked over at Hayden, he looked intrigued.

 ***confessionals***

 **Viola:** Maybe the girls are right, perhaps I'm too suspicious of Hayden. While he may have been more out of the way lately, I still can't forget about him. He just might try something funny.

 **Ciana:** I get why V doesn't trust Hayden, I don't think anybody trusts Hayden, but I don't think he can pull anything right now. His team will probably vote him off when they lose... Well either him or Tristan...

 **Anthony:** It's good to see that Ronnie Jay isn't blazing it all the time. Maybe the rest of the team and I have been a bit too hard on him.

 **Ben:** My team is... quirky to say the least. But I'm not giving up on them, I've seen that we can work together and win once. We can do it again.

 **Gary:** Hayden might he a bit risky as an alliance member, not because he might stab me in the back, I can handle that. He's a bit risky to have on my side because he's been an antagonist for the majority of the show. I asked Matt to lend me his laptop so I could see how he acted in the first two seasons. If there's anything I learned from watching the show its that nobody trusts Hayden and are quick to blame him.

 **Hayden:** If you're wondering why I've been quiet, it's because I don't really care for the rest of my team. Plus most of the people on this plane dislike me anyway, I don't really care though.

 ***end confessionals***

"Good morning teams! I hope you're ready for some more fun in the sun!" Chris announced, walking into the dining room.

"Chris I am warning you now. If you make us jump out of this god damn plane again I will take this fork and-" Ciana threatened before Nikki cut her off.

"Ciana please, we're on TV remember!? People are watching us, and I don't think threatening Chris on TV would be nice to watch..." Nikki said, calming her friend down.

"I can assure you Ciana, I have no intention of doing that again. If I did, it would stop being funny. We're landing normally to our next destination today." Chris explained. The plane then began to descend onto a large beach, some of the contestants looked out the window to see the water that looked almost crystal clear.

"Wow, look at the water!" Miles said in awe, admiring some of the fish that they could see swimming.

"I can't wait to get a tan!" Darby said gleefully.

"Right!" Tina added.

"We still have a challenge to do, step out of the plane and I'll explain everything." Chris said.

* * *

The teens piled out of the plane, the heat didn't seem to be a problem for the contestants since it wasn't as hot as El Salvador.

"Welcome to Colombia, the country that people always pronounce incorrectly and only really know for coffee. It's a shame really, this a really nice country. Isn't that right Johan? How does it feel finally being here?" Chris announced.

"Wait? You're from here, Johan" Blake asked.

"Well my family is, but I've never really been here myself. I have family that lives here though." Johan explained.

"Anyway, today's challenge will have you work as a team, and it will definitely test your physical strength!" Chris explained. "The challenge is a relay race that begins here at the beach and ends higher up in the mountains. Each member of your team's will participate in the challenge, which makes things better for teams with more members, but more difficult for the Pandas, because, they only have five team members left."

"Thanks for rubbing it in..." Anthony groaned.

"You're welcome!" Chris replied cheerfully. "Now, there are nine sections to the race, and the first section begins here at this beach. You'll dive underwater and search for the baton you'll pass to the next member of your team. The baton you'll be looking for is colored according to your team. Then, you'll pass the baton over to your next team member.

The second person will sprint over to a nearby farm and pass it to the next person, who will help the farmers by collecting their harvest of coffee beans before they can advance. The fourth person will wait at the other end of the farm for the baton where they'll sprint over to a small 'forest' of sugar cane where the fifth person waits for them.

Person number five will go through the sugar cane and pass the baton to the sixth member of their team. Now this is where the challenge gets interesting for the Pandas, since they have only five members, four of them will have to do another part of the challenge. Back on topic, person number six will start going up the mountain and come across a lake where they'll search for a colored stone that, again, corresponds to their team.

Once they find their stone, they'll pass the baton over to the seventh member, who will sprint over to the next member while avoiding a rock slide. Once that's done, they'll give the baton to the eighth team member who has to avoid paint balls fired by Chef and the interns, finally they'll give the baton to the final member who has to sprint to the finish line. Now, since the girls have eight members instead of nine, their team member who does the eighth leg of the challenge will also have to do last part as well. Any questions?" Chris explained, some of the contestants were taken aback by how long the explanation was.

"Now that you know what the challenge is, choose the order in which you want to run the race." Chris added. The three teams huddled up.

"Ok, who's willing to do a second leg of the challenge?" Anthony asked his team. He and Garret raised their hands.

"Well we need two more people. Ben, Roth, Ritchie, we're going to need you guys to pull some extra weight." Garret said. Ben was about to argue but he decided to suck it up for his team.

* * *

Anthony, Gary and Elsa were first for their team. They were now in their bathing suits and ready to start.

"Are the three of you ready?" Chris asked.

"Yup!" "Ready!" Anthony and Elsa answered, Gary was silent.

"Ok then... Go!" Chris announced, the three teens dashed into the water, despite it being almost crystal clear, the three of them struggled to find their batons. Gary and Elsa swam back to the surface to catch their breath while Anthony had found his team's baton. He swam back to the beach and handed the baton to Garret, who took it and ran. The other two teens who were still in the water dove back down again while Anthony followed Garret.

"Come on dude!" Tristan called out. Vicky was waiting for Elsa, she was tapping her foot impatiently. After a little while, both Gary and Elsa found their batons and handed handed them to their teammates. Following them to their next destination.

 ***confessionals***

 **Anthony:** Ok, all we need to do now is keep our lead.

 **Gary:** I chose to go first so I could see which of my teammates would be the best option for an alliance member.

 ***end confessionals***

Gary ran alongside Tristan to the farm where Matt was waiting for them. Tristan was confused as to why Gary was tagging along with him since Elsa decided to wait at the finish line.

"Uh dude, you finished your part, you can go to the finish line." Tristan said.

"What kind of teammate would I be if I didn't help?" Gary responded. "We have to work together and support each other!"

"I guess that makes sense, thanks dude!"

"Can you two just shut your mouths already?!" Vicky snapped. She was running alongside Tristan since they received their batons at the same time.

They soon arrived at the farm where Garret had already given Ben the baton, Ben himself was already collecting the harvest of coffee beans. Tristan and Vicky handed Matt and Blake their batons. Vicky left and headed for the finish line but Tristan stayed with Gary, which confused the latter.

"You can go now dude." Gary said.

"Nah, it's like you said, we're a team so we gotta help each other." Tristan replied.

"Whatever..." Gary sighed, he knew arguing about it was pointless.

Matt seemed to be having an easier time than Blake and Ben, using his height to gain the upper hand, he was the first to finish out of the three, with Blake and Ben very close behind. Blake wiped sweat off of her forehead as she worked.

'People do this for a living?!' She thought to herself as she finished filling up the basket she was using to collect the beans. She looked to see what the boys were doing and was shocked to see Ben hand Roth the baton what shocked her more was that she couldn't find Matt. Blake immediately headed for the owners of the farm, an elderly couple who were resting in the shade of their home. They had the other baskets with them.

"Gracias, mija." The elderly woman said, taking the basket from Blake who rushed over and gave Nikki the baton. Nikki wasted no time and ran to catch up with the other teams.

* * *

Despite this part of the challenge not sounding very difficult, Roth, Johan and Nikki had some difficulty going through the forest of sugar cane.

"Esta caña de azúcar maldito!" Johan cursed in Spanish, he brushed some of the sugar cane away to find Nikki. "Oh hey!" Johan greeted with a smile.

"Hey you!" Nikki said, returning the greeting. "Did I just hear you curse in Spanish?" She asked, Johan laughed sheepishly as a response.

"Hey, I know this isn't really the best time, but do you wanna take it easy on the beach once the challenge is over?" Johan asked as the two went through the sugar cane.

"Oh my gosh yes! That would be great!" Nikki said, giving her boyfriend a hug. The two found their way out, Ronnie Jay, Hayden and Ciana were waiting for them. Tristan and Gary were there as well.

"Nikki, you can be with your man later, we have a challenge to win!" Ciana said, taking the baton from Nikki.

"She's right you know." Hayden said, taking the cigarette he was smoking and tossed it onto the ground and put it out. He took the baton from Johan and ran off. Tristan and Gary stayed behind, the former nudging Johan's arm.

"I bet you wanted some more alone time with your girl, am I right?" Tristan joked.

 ***confessionals***

 **Gary:** Johan might be an interesting choice for an alliance member. The only problem is that if Nikki finds out about it then it may cause some complications for the alliance.

 **Nikki:** Honestly I love the idea of a date with Johan, especially now that we're at a place as beautiful as Colombia and it's a good opportunity for us to clear our heads.

 ***end confessionals***

Roth eventually found her way out and handed Ronnie Jay the baton. Ronnie Jay himself was currently blazing it again. Annoyed with the Rastafarian, Roth snatched the blunt out of his hand.

"Hey!" RJ said, trying trying get his blunt back.

"Nope, you can't have it back until you finish your part of the challenge." Roth said. Ronnie Jay sighed in defeat and went to complete his part of the challenge. He arrived at the lake where he had to search for his team's stone, Hayden and Ciana were already in the water. However there was a clear difference between this lake and the water by the beach, this water was much more murky and it was rife with fish and other stones. Roth followed him since she had to uphold her end of the deal if he succeeded.

Ritchie, Tim and Darby were all waiting by the lake for their teammates to find their target. Ronnie Jay jumped into the water, strangely, he didn't seem to have much of a problem with the murkier water, him being under the influence seemed to actually he a benefit and he found the stone faster than Ciana and Hayden!

"Woah! Way to go man!" Ritchie said, high-fiving RJ. Roth upheld her end of the deal and gave Ronnie Jay back his blunt.

"All he needed was the right motivation." Roth said. "Now go, before the others catch up!"

Ciana came out of the water and handed Darby the stone and the baton, Hayden came out soon after and handed the items to Tim. The two contestants ran off to catch up to Ritchie, who now had an open lead on them. The three teens arrived at the base of a valley where the next three team members, Ben, Dutch and Tina, were waiting for them. Ritchie handed Ben the baton, Darby and Tim handed their teammates their respective batons as well, taking a different path up the mountain.

The three of them ran across the valley with Chris, Chef and the interns on the the top of the valley.

"Release the rocks!' Chris announced.

"Is this even safe?" Tamara asked.

"Yeah, this might be a bit much." Amy added.

"Trust me, they'll be fine." Chris replied. "And Amy, you forced them to play 'Truth or Heavy Object' last season during the Aftermaths. I don't want to hear anything from you."

The interns sighed as they rolled the rocks down the valley and into the paths of the three teens who tried their hardest to avoid the boulders. Just as he was about to hand the baton to Garret, he tripped and twisted his ankle, giving the other teams the opportunity to take the lead.

"Damn, you alright Ben?" Garret asked, he went to go help him but Chris stopped him right in his tracks.

"Hold on Garret, you can't move until Ben gives you the baton. So you'll have to wait for him."

Garret groaned as he waited for Ben to slowly crawl towards him.

* * *

Sylvain was handed the baton by Dutch and he was currently right behind Viola who was in the lead.

"Hey, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Sylvain asked.

"This isn't really the best time, but against my better judgement, sure." Viola replied.

"Do you think Chris will take us to France?"

"I'm not very sure in all honesty. He might due to its history and national landmarks but he might not just to taunt us."

"I see, well it is something that he would do..."

Suddenly, Garret quickly caught up the two of them.

"Um... guys." Someone said, though the boys didn't hear them.

"Guys?" The voice repeated.

"Hey!" A different voice called out, getting their attention. It was Miles and Anthont, who were ready to get their baton.

"Oh... our mistake." Sylvain said, handing Miles and Anthony their respective batons. "Where is Viola?"

"She's doing the last part herself!" Anthony called out.

* * *

Anthony, Miles and Viola were racing to the finish line, however since they were climbing a mountain, it was much colder than down by the beach. Fatigue and the colder air were beginning to take its toll on the three of them, especially Anthont and Viola.

After running for a little while longer, they saw the finish line, their teammates along with the interns, Chef and Chris were with them. Everyone except the latter were shivering except for the two hosts, who were wearing heavier clothes.

"C-c-come on V!" Vicky shouted.

"Just a little more Tony" Ben yelled.

"You can do it little dude!" Tristan added.

Darby looked a little concerned for Miles, even though she knew that she might lose if he won.

 ***confessional***

 **Darby:** Ok, I like Miles ok! He's a cute guy, I like smaller guys. Is that a problem?

 ***end confessional***

Viola was just a few feet away from the finish line and ahead of the boys. Anthony looked like he was on the brink of collapsing, Gary snuck away from the others with a sly grin on his face.

 ***confessional***

 **Gary:** I need my team to win so I can properly plan an alliance, I hid some notes inside one of the seats and I can't afford to have someone find them!

 ***end confessional***

Gary took a pebble and threw it at Viola's knee which caused her to fall. Anthony collapsed from exhaustion from his previous leg of the challenge, giving Miles the time he needed to cross the finish line first. Viola quickly got up looking noticeably angry and crossed the finish line in second place.

"And that's that!" Chris announced. "The Philosophes win again, leaving the girls in second place again and having the Pandas eliminate another team member _again_!"

"Man..." Anthony groaned. The rest of his team groaned as well.

"But for now, let's head back down to the beach and enjoy the weather!" Chris said, which brightened everyone's mood.

* * *

Later, everyone was enjoying the sun and warm waters. Some contestants were tanning or swimming or just hanging around.

Blake looked lost in thought about something, Vicky noticed this and approached her.

"What's with you?" Vicky asked.

"I don't know, it feels like I'm forgetting something. Something we didn't do." Blake answered.

"I'm sure it's nothing, come on." Vicky said.

"Eh, I'm sure you're right." Blake replied, going with her friends.

Nikki was laying down on a beach towel waiting for Johan, who went to go get something.

"Hey babe, I have a surprise for you!" Johan said, holding something behind his back.

"Aww, that's so sweet! What is it?"

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand!" Johan answered, just as he was about to give it to Nikki, Chris made an announcement.

"Sorry to cut everyone's fun short, but it's time to go!"

"I'll give it to you later, ok?" Johan sighed, giving Nikki a kiss on her cheek before heading inside. Tina heard the conversation between the couple and smirked.

* * *

A little while later the Philosophes were getting settled for the evening when Tina entered the first class section, approaching Johan.

"Hey Jojo." She said with a bit of a purr.

"Oh gosh not you again." Johan responded.

"Look Jojo, I know you want me but you have a girlfriend, it wouldn't be right!"

"But I don't want you!"

Tina heard someone coming from the Economy Class section, and she looked right into Johan's eyes and suddenly grabbed his face and kissed him! She held him in a way that prevented him from getting away.

"Hey baby, I'm here for-" Nikki said, she came in to see what Johan wanted to give to her but was absolutely heartbroken to see Tina and Johan kissing. Once Tina was sure Nikki saw, she let Johan go.

"Oh Nikki! When did you get here?" Tina asked with a smile.

"Nikki wait! It's not what you think!" Johan said, trying to explain what happened.

"Save it!" Nikki shouted, her eyes already beginning to tear up. She slapped Johan in the fave and ran back to the Economy class, crying her eyes out.

"Well I better go calm her down. Later cutie!" Tina said with a wink, taking her leave as well. Johan sank to his knees and began silently crying. From behind one of the seats, Gary saw everything that happened...

 ***confessionals***

 **Nikki:** I can't believe he would do this! We're so over!

 **Johan:** I... She... Oh dear lord no. NO!

 **Gary:** This is perfect! With Johan in that condition, he'll be perfect as an alliance member!

 **Tina:** See, if I can't have him, nobody can alright. But that doesn't mean my work is done yet. Tee hee.

 ***end confessionals***

* * *

At the Elimination Chamber, the Pandas had cast their votes but strangely, Chris invited the Femme Fatales to the elimination. Some of the girls were consoling Nikki, who was still crying.

"Chris, why are we here?" Darby asked.

"You'll see. Now, Pandas, you've cast your votes and after this vote, you'll be down to five members. The first one who's safe is... Garret." Chris announced. Ciana breathed a silent sigh of relief knowing Garret was safe.

.

.

.

.

.

"Next is Roth."

.

.

.

.

.

"Anthony."

.

.

.

.

.

"And Ritchie, which leaves just Ronnie Jay and Ben. And the person leaving tonight is..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ben."

"You know what... I'm not even mad in all honesty." Ben sighed.

"Ben, the rest of us have been talking an decided to vote you off not because you're a bad team member, but because we think you deserve a break." Anthony explained, to which the rest of the Pandas nodded.

"Thanks guys." Ben said, smiling a little bit, he took his parachute, took a deep breath and took the jump.

"Now comes the reason I invited the girls to this elimination Roth, you're switching teams with Ciana!" Chris announced.

"What?!" Ciana shouted. "You're putting me on Team Fluffy Pandas?!"

"Yup, and there's no arguing here, those are the rules." Chris said. "With Ben leaving and Ciana switching teams with Roth as well as a dramatic break up, what sort of intense drama will we have on the next exciting episode of Total Drama World Tour?!"

* * *

Later, once everyone was asleep, Gary brought Hayden and Johan into the cargo hold. The latter was still emotionally shattered over the break up.

"Gentlemen, there's a good reason I brought you here at this hour." Gary began.

"You want to start an alliance." Hayden said.

"Exactly, and that's why I want you to be a part of it. You're smart Hayden!" Gary explained.

"I see, but what about him?" Hayden asked, referring to Johan.

"We need someone who's liked by almost everyone, now I know Johan is in a bad situation now. But if we have an alliance he'll be safe and the attention won't be on us since nobody will expect him to be in an alliance with us. Together, we will use our collective consciousness to prevail." Gary said. The music alarm then went on.

"Oh crap..." Hayden cursed. Chris walked into the cargo hold in his pajamas.

"Did you think I forgot about the song?" He asked. "Now Gary, why don't you delight us with your wonderful voice."

"Fine." Gary groaned.

* * *

 **Song #6**

 _The unenlightened masses_

 _They cannot make the judgement call_

 _Give up free will forever, their voices won't be heard at all_

 _Display obedience_

 _While never stepping out of line_

 _And blindly swear allegiance_

 _Let your country control your mind!_

 _(Let your country control your soul)_

 _Live in ignorance_

 _And purchase your happiness_

 _When blood and sweat is the real cost_

 _Thinking ceases, the truth is lost_

 _Don't you worry, you'll be told exactly what to do_

 _I give my people the lives they need_

 _The righteous will succeed!_

 _..._

* * *

Gary finished his song with a light applause from Chris.

"Not bad! Well, I'll leave you boys be." Chris said, taking his leave.

"So do we have a deal?" Gary asked. Hayden shook Gary's hand in agreement but Johan was still unsure.

"I don't know..."

"Look at it this way, would you rather have the girls wanting to beat you off of this plane? Or have the assurance assurance of knowing that we have your back?" Gary asked, Johan shook his hand as well, solidifying his allegiance to the alliance.

"It looks like we have a deal. Well speak again in the morning." Gary asked. The three of them then went back to First Class, and off to bed.

* * *

Gary's dream changed to the dark landscape again, with the beast confronting him.

"Your three days have ended, do you have a sinner for me, human?" The demon asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do. There's a human by the name of Johan that is closeby, I can tell you what he looks like." Gary answered.

"I already know, I have sensed the aura of every human in your vicinity. I shall take my leave and begin the punishment."

Gary was then sent back to his normal dream. An eerie mist began seeping out of the Crystal Gary stole back in Egypt and it began to enter Johan.

Johan was dreaming about him and Nikki when it was suddenly changed to a hellish landscape. Something inside Johan told him to run, and he did just that. He heard a loud, bellowing roar and something following him, something big. He looked behind him for a moment and saw a demonic red creature that looked like combination of a spider and a scorpion. It's face resembled a red tribal mask and it's eyes were pick black.

Johan felt a sharp, burning hot pain in his back that made him jump awake. But he wasn't th onky one that woke up, Dawn sensed a sinister aura that woke her up as well. Johan went to the bathroom and washed his face. Dawn slowly approached the bathroom, she looked terrified.

Johan opened the door to the bathroom and was started to see Dawn.

"Oh! Woah, you scared me there for a sec. Sorry if I woke you up." Johan said, heading back to bed. Dawn watched him go and noticed a burn mark on his back, horrifying her more.

 ***confessional***

 **Dawn:** I was awoken by a very dark and powerful aura, and it seems to be emanating from Johan. However that is not his natural aura, something isn't quite right here and I need to find a solution, his life may depend on it...

 ***end confessional***

* * *

 **End of chapter. So what do you think is going on? I'd love to know!**

 **Song of the chapter:**

 **Collective Consciousness by Jamie Christopherson and Logan Mader**


	7. Terror and Treason in Toronto

**Well after the previous chapter's drama conga, here's the next chapter, which will hopefully be just as good as the last one.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour, our twenty-three remaining contestants landed in the South American country of Colombia. While Chef and I had the opportunity to enjoy the sun, culture and coffee, the contestants had to endure today's challenge, a relay race through the coastal region of the country and into the mountains, which are surprisingly cold for a South American country close to the equator. But after a long and painful challenge for our contestants The Philosophes won again, and Team Fluffy Pandas lost... again! Those boys just can not he stopped! But that's not all that happened. After the challenge, Tina showed her true colors by kissing her ex-boyfriend Johan right in front of Nikki, breaking up one of the longest lasting couples on this show. Dirty move Tina, dirty move."

"Didn't I day there was gunnar be a sh*tstorm when Nikki got involved!" Chef said.

"I believe you did Chef! But there's still more, since they lost, one of the Pandas had to take the Drop of Shame, and that Panda had to be Ben. So long big guy, after the elimination, I made Roth and Ciana switch teams, leaving Ciana a bit less than happy. But it's still not over! Once everyone was asleep, Gary took Hayden and Johan to the cargo hold and instituted this season's first alliance, which Gary seems to have been planning for a while now. Will Gary's alliance last? Will the Philosophes continue to dominate the competition? Will the Pandas continue to suck at the game, or will Ciana be able to whip them into shape? So many questions, but you can only find the answers right here on Total Drama Wooooorld Touuuuur!"

* * *

The boys were all awake and going to get breakfast, except for Johan, who was sitting in his chair still reeling in silence over his breakup with Nikki. He wasn't crying anymore but his eyes were red and bloodshot, he was a bit paler and he looked downright depressed. Nearly none of the other boys seemed to really care about his current state as they were told that Johan was guilty of cheating and believed it.

The only boys that talked to him were Gary and Hayden.

"So Jojo, are you coming to get breakfast?" Gary asked.

"No." Johan replied monotonously. Hayden just shrugged his shoulders to go get breakfast.

* * *

The other teams were already eating, everyone except Nikki, who was silently sitting and playing with her food. She looked depressed. Tina was sitting alone at the other end of her team's table, she was giving Tristan a flirtatious smile. Tristan returned the smile and was trying to look cool.

"Don't worry Nikki, we'll get them back!" Vicky said, clenching her fist.

"You two seemed so happy together! Why would he go and cheat on you?" Roth asked.

"Johan still probably has feelings for Tina, I guess he just just couldn't control himself. You know it is, boys will be boys." Viola added, some of the other girls nodded in agreement. Nikki just sighed.

Dawn was sitting with the other interns at their own table. She looked tired, as of she didn't get too much sleep. The other interns were talking to her.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to bed?" Sammy asked.

"No, no, I'm fine. Don't worry worry about me." Dawn assured them.

"You don't look fine." Luis responded. "You look like you haven't slept well. What's wrong?"

Dawn sighed, knowing there was no sense in arguing.

"I'm growing concerned for those in the game, Johan specifically."

"Oh don't get me started on him, he doesn't deserve our sympathy! He cheated on his girlfriend!" Amy hissed.

"Please, let me finish. What I find strange is that two different auras have enveloped his body among his natural aura." Dawn explained.

"What are you saying?" Mike asked, he and Tamara looked confused.

"I'm saying that he now has three auras within him. His normal one, a dark and powerful aura that seems to have nearly completely enveloped him, and a very hidden golden aura. But what concerns me is the dark aura, it's unlike any I have ever seen before." Dawn continued.

"Is there something you can do about it? I mean you're an expert on auras, right?" Tamara asked.

"I am knowledge about auras but I am not an expert. According to legend, the true masters of aura reside in the hidden village of the mountains; Shambala."

"Shambala?" Luis asked. "I've studied every continent and country and I have never heard of that place."

"We'll most people know it as Shangri-la, though it's also known as Shambala."

As everyone continued to converse, the plane slowly began to make a descent.

 ***confessionals***

 **Viola:** I can't imagine how Nikki must be feeling right now. I'd be devastated if something happened between me and Dutch.

 **Blake:** Johan and I may not have talked to each other very much but I know he isn't the type of person that would just cheat on Nikki. They seemed so happy together!

 **Gary:** Since I have Johan and Hayden on my side, I'm guaranteed safety for the time being. Now I can focus on finding that immunity ticket. Don't think I forgot about it!

 **Dutch:** I can't believe Johan would just go and cheat on Nikki like that! You really think you know a guy...

 **Ciana:** I can't believe I got moved to Team Fluffy Pandas... I should at least whip them into shape so the team doesn't suck.

 **Luis:** I am... skeptical of Dawn's claim about Shambala. But I will admit she possesses a number of very strange skills.

 **Amy:** Pfft, that creepy girl is just spouting garbage!

 **Dawn:** It's understandable that the others don't believe in the existence of Shambala and of my aura reading abilities. But I must focus on fixing this issue with Johan and the strange auras currently residing within him.

 **Anthony:** Having a strong team member like Ciana will hopefully bring us out of our losing streak.

 ***end confessionals***

Chris entered the mess hall area of the plane, he seemed to have a gleeful look on his face.

"When he smiles like that, you know this will not be good." Sylvain sighed.

"What's got you so happy McLean?" Ciana asked, disdain in her voice.

"Two reasons. One; because of the amazing drama that happened yesterday, special mention to Tina, Nikki, Ciana, Gary, Hayden, Johan, and most of all, me! Oh! And Chef, you can never forget Chef!" Chris announced.

"Ain't no one better!" Chef shouted from the cockpit.

"You can kiss your butt later." Ciana said, causing some laughs from the others.

"Anyway... the second thing is that were approaching our next destination. For today's challenge, we're headed back to Canada, into the CN Tower specifically." Chris announced, he went to go hold on to something sturdy. Knowing what was about to happen, the contestants did the same as the plane began to take a heavier descent into an airport in Toronto.

* * *

The contestants all piled out of the plane, some were still a bit dazed over the landing. The CN Tower was on the other side of a river that separated the portion of the airport they landed in the part of the city where the Tower was.

"Since I'm feeling generous today, I'll tell you about the challenge before we begin. One member of the teams will begin the challenge here at the airport and canoe their way to the base of the tower, where one of their team members waits for them. The duos will make their way up the tower, gathering the rest of their team and making their way up the tower together. However, you're also meant to hold this with you." Chris explained. He and Chef brought out three small boxes to give to the contestants.

"So you're splitting us up and hiding us in different parts of the tower?" Elsa asked.

"You catch on quick. Now I said I was feeling generous, so I'm letting you pick which member of your team you want to start the challenge with. Since the boys won the last challenge, they get to announce their decision first. Now huddle up and make your choices." Chris announced.

The three teams huddled together to decide which of them will be the first.

"So who wants to go first?" Tim asked.

"Oh! Let me do it!" Tristan said excitedly.

"Why do you want to be first?" Matt asked.

"Did you see how I helped out in the last challenge? I can do this just as easily!" Tristan said pridefully, Gary was about to object but Sylvain stopped him, he knew that they wouldn't get through to Tristan.

"What do you think, kid?" Dutch asked Miles, who was a bit taken aback when he was put on the spot.

"Oh... um, we'll why don't you go first?" Miles responded. Everyone turned back to Dutch who just shrugged.

"Eh, why not." He said.

The Pandas seemed to have already made their choice but the Femme Fatales seemed to be struggling a bit for their choice.

"Why don't you go first Viola?" Elsa asked.

"I think it's better to save her for later since she's one of our strongest members." Darby replied.

"Especially now since Ciana isn't on our team anymore." Viola added.

"Enough. I'll go first, alright?!" Vicky said impatiently.

The three teams had all made their choices. Chef took the other contestants into a boat and on to the other side of the river to be hidden in the tower.

Dutch, Vicky, and Ciana were the first for their teams to begin the challenge. Chris blew his air horn to signal the start of the challenge. The three of them raced into the canoes and paddled across the river.

 ***confessionals***

 **Vicky:** It'll be tough going up against a former teammate, but I'm not letting up!

 **Ciana:** I am _not_ going to lose! Doesn't matter if I'm on the losing team.

 **Dutch:** Even if my team is in the lead I can't start going easy on the others.

 ***end confessionals***

* * *

The three of them arrived at the base of the tower where Elsa, Garret and Gary waited for them. Ciana blushed a bit as she handed Garret the box, Garret ran inside to continue the challenge while Ciana headed back to the canoe to go back into the plane. However Chris flew in from a helicopter to stop her.

"Hold it Ciana, you're not done yet. Your whole team has to be at the top for you to win."

"Fine." Ciana groaned, running into the tower after Garret. Vicky and Dutch handed their teammates the box and went with them inside.

The interior of the tower had been changed into a maze which had many twists, turns and dead ends that led to either the elevator or the stairwell.

"So this is it?" Dutch asked.

"What do you mean?" Gary replied.

"No traps? No obstacles? No-" Dutch tried to say before getting hit in the face by a boxing glove that came out of one of the maze's wall. Gary tried hard not to start laughing.

"Nevermind..." Dutch groaned, getting back on his feet.

Vicky and Elsa turned around a corner in the maze and ended up at a dead end.

"Are you KIDDING ME?" Vicky shouted. Elsa groaned in frustration.

The Pandas seemed to have a much easier time in the challenge than the other teams, they located the elevator and wasted no time in getting inside of it. Before they pressed a button to go to the upper floors however, they found a note from Chris.

The note read: 'Your next teammate is located on the 10th floor. Hurry, before one of the other teams gets in the elevator with you.'

Garret pressed the elevator button for the 10th floor, giving the Fluffy Pandas the lead. Chris and Chef watched the teams from security cameras on the top floor, they noticed the Pandas.

"Looks like the Pandas are actually taking the lead!" Chris said, sounding intrigued. Once the Pandas reached the 10th floor, he turned to Chef. "Alright Chef, hit it!"

Chef pressed a few buttons on the control panel in the office they were in, causing the other elevators on the first through tenth floors to be turned off,eating the other two teams had to take the stairs all the way up and the elevator could no longer be accessed until they found their fourth team member.

 ***confessionals***

 **Elsa:** Once Vicky and I found the elevator we saw that it was out of order, so we figured that Chris must have turned them off to force us to take the stairs all the way up. It's exactly something would do!

 **Gary:** I hid my notebook in a safe space where nobody can find it if either of the other teams win, but I'd rather not lose, getting first in these challenges is just too good.

 **Ciana:** I'm trying to get closer to Garret but it isn't easy trying to talk to him and his cool, collected face and his cute eyes and- ... I'M NOT GOING SOFT!

 ***end confessionals***

* * *

The Philosophes located the stairs and began their ascent to the tenth floor, they saw a note on the wall that was similar to the one the Pandas found in the elevator.

'So you've taken the stairs. That means either you found them before the elevator or someone already used the elevator. Either way, you better high tail it to the tenth floor, your next team member awaits. Also, there's a surprise for the second team who sees this note.'

"Ok, tenth floor. Let's move!" Dutch said as he and Gary raced up the steps. The girls soon entered the stairwell as well and read the note, when they finished, the music alarm went off.

"Ugh, CRAP! I don't want to sing!" Vicky cursed. Elsa on the other hand looked confident.

"Don't worry about it, I've got this. It's too bad I don't have time to change." Elsa said.

"Ok then Miss Storm, 'Rock us like a hurricane'!" Vicky joked.

"Gladly!"

* * *

 **Song #7**

 _Are you ready?_

 _It's time for me to take it_

 _I'm the boss right now_

 _Not gonna fake it_

 _Not when you go down_

 _'Cause this is my game_

 _And you better come to play_

 _..._

 _I used to hold my freak back_

 _Now Now I'm letting go_

 _I make my own choice_

 _Bitch, I run this show_

 _So leave the lights on_

 _No, you can't make me behave_

 _..._

 _So you say I'm complicated_

 _That I must be outta my mind_

 _But you've had me underrated_

 _Rated, rated_

 _..._

 _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being,_

 _What's wrong with being confident?_

 _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being,_

 _What's wrong with being confident?_

 _..._

 _It's time to get the chains out_

 _Is your tongue tied up?_

 _'Cause this is my ground_

 _And I'm dangerous_

 _And you can get off_

 _But it's all about me tonight_

 _..._

 _So you say I'm complicated_

 _That I must he outta my mind_

 _But you've had me underrated_

 _Rated, rated_

 _..._

 _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being,_

 _What's wrong with being confident?_

 _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being,_

 _What's wrong with being confident?_

 _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being,_

 _What's wrong with being confident?_

 _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being,_

 _What's wrong with being confident?_

 _..._

 _So you say I'm complicated_

 _But you've had me underrated_

 _..._

 _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being,_

 _What's wrong with being confident?_

 _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being,_

 _What's wrong with being confident?_

 _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being,_

 _What's wrong with being confident?_

 _What's wrong with being, what's wrong with being,_

 _What's wrong with being confident?_

* * *

Once Elsa finished singing she and Vicky found Darby waiting for them.

"Right on time, and nice work on that song! I love Demi Lovato!" Darby greeted. "Now let's go!"

The three girls made their way through the maze and found themselves by the elevator, however they were too late as Dutch, Gary, and Tristan found it first, putting the Philosophes in the lead.

"That's just great!" Vicky said sarcastically.

"Now what?" Elsa asked.

"I guess we're taking the stairs to the 20th floor then." Darby sighed.

"Then come on! Crying about it won't help!" Vicky said, running back to the staircase while essentially dragging her teammates by their wrists.

In the stairwell, Team Panda had already found Ritchie, their third team member, and we're already headed to the 20th floor.

"Honestly, I'm glad we're safe on these stairs. Chris shouldn't be able to do anything to us here." Ritchie said. Chris watched them from the camera room, hearing what Ritchie said, he shook his head.

"He should've known better..." Chris sighed. He flipped a switch that caused the lights in the stairwell to dim and eventually shut off.

"Oh come on!" Ciana shouted.

"Me and my big mouth..." Ritchie groaned.

* * *

The three teams continued to make their way up the CN Tower, picking up their teammates and doing their best to avoid any traps Chris had set up.

The Philosophes were currently taking the stairs to the 100th floor, the Pandas were only barely ahead of the boys, who only needed to pick up Sylvain and Miles. The Pandas only needed to get Anthony and the Femme Fatales needed to find Nikki and Blake.

"Who would've thought that... the Pandas would actually be ahead of us." Dutch said, trying to catch his breath.

"Maybe Chris is... giving them a break?" Tim replied, also out of breath.

"What's even in this box that he wants us to bring anyway?" Tristan asked, about to open the box but Gary slapped his wrist, stopping him from doing anything.

"I don't want to risk us... getting disqualified for opening this thing." Gary spat.

"Bruh." Tristan said out of both exhaustion and pain at Gary slapping his wrist.

Meanwhile, the Pandas had just entered the 100th floor, where Anthony was waiting for them. Unlike every previous floor, this one wasn't a maze.

"About damn time!" Ciana hissed. The rest of her team also breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey guys!" Anthony called out as he ran towards them.

"Great now that you're here, we can move on." Ritchie said.

"Actually we cant. It looks like we have to look for a key that's somewhere around this floor." Anthony explained. "The girls team is already looking."

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?!" Ciana shouted, the team dispersed to look for a key. The Philosophes were informed of the situation by Sylvain, who was waiting for them.

The three teams looked around the entire floor, which was one of the floors that was meant to be a restaurant for guests of the tower. Anthony and Ritchie were standing outside of the women's restroom, both with an uneasy look.

"I'm not going in there, you go in there!" Ritchie said.

"No way man! What would my girlfriend think?!" Anthony responded.

"Oh you big babies!" Ciana yelled, entering the restroom. She looked around for a bit before her eyes went wide, she looked to the stalls where the toilets were and then to the sinks. She silently prayed as she walked to the sinks. She turned on one of the faucets and saw that the water didn't go down.

She reached as far down into the drain as she could go and pulled out a key. She rushed out of the bathroom and notified her team. They headed to the elevator and used the key to turn it on.

"Well this is interesting." Chris told Chef and the interns. "Chef, once they reach the 110th floor, shut the elevator down."

"Wait, why?" Tamara asked.

"You really think I'd let them use the elevator to take an easy win? They have their entire team, now all they need to do is make it here." Chris explained. Once Chef saw the Pandas reach the designated floor, he shut off the elevator and opened the doors for them. The Pandas were shocked and some of them groaned to see another maze.

"F*CK!" Ciana screamed, her scream was loud enough for people on the ground to hear her.

"Well we know Ciana's having a good time." Darby said sarcastically.

"And we'll be having a fantastic time too if we can't find this damn key!" Vicky said, mocking Darby's sarcasm.

"I FOUND IT GUYS!" Tristan said, running out of the men's bathroom with his team's key. The Philosophes had already seen the Pandas used the elevator so they knew it wouldn't work. Instead they dashed into the stairwell and began their ascent to the higher floors.

"Hurry girls!" Roth said, as the girls all hurried to find the last remaining key. After several more minutes of searching, Nikki finally found the key in a jar that was in one of the kitchen cabinets.

"Let's move!" She said as she and the rest of the girls entered the stairwell as well.

* * *

The Philosophes managed to catch up to the Pandas, who looked like they were all about to collapse from exhaustion.

Eventually, the Pandas arrived at the 135th floor, where Miles and Blake waited for their teams.

"Finally, we can use the elevator!" Tristan said in thankfulness.

"Um... actually it turned off a while ago." Miles responded, causing Tristan smile to break into a frown, the boy collapsed to his knees and began pounding on the floor in frustration.

"And the girls are... where exactly?" Blake asked.

"Hopefully still looking for that dumb key and writhing in agony as they climb those damn stairs!" Gary hissed. Blake was taken aback by Gary's sudden attitude.

"Sorry about that, he's probably just frustrated about the climb, especially since he had to climb up from the first floor." Matt explained.

"Yeah." Gary added. "Exhaustion, frustration, and ADD tends to do that to you." He sounded bitter resentful, catching Hayden's attention.

 ***confessionals***

 **Ciana:** If my team doesn't win this challenge, Chris and I are going to have a long talk...

 **Garret:** It was actually kind of nice to get to know Ciana a bit more during this challenge. I mean, more than I did when I saw last season. I just wish it didn't involve us and the rest of the team gasping for breath every second.

 **Blake:** Honestly I don't blame Gary for acting like that, climbing up over one hundred floors avoided Chris' tricks and traps and having to deal with a maze! It's gotta suck!

 **Gary:** I'm beginning to get a little... concerned about Hayden and Johan. I have a feeling that they might backstab me. I was prepared for Hayden, but not for Johan and if they're planning together then they might catch me by surprise. I have to make sure they follow my directions and know that I am in charge. But I have to be subtle, if I'm too brash then they'll do it quicker.

 **Hayden:** I recognize the tone in Gary's voice. It was the same as mine after the first season.

 ***end confessionals***

* * *

The Pandas slowly arrived at the 146th floor of the 147 floor building. Chris entered the stairwell with a sly grin and a megaphone.

"Come on Pandas! Just one more floor! Maybe now you'll finally get out of your losing streak!" Chris taunted. Ciana scowled as she took the last few steps onto the top floor.

The rest of her team also stepped onto the top floor and had a chance to admire the view, except for those that were afraid of heights.

"Congrats Team Fluffy Pandas for breaking your losing streak and taking the win!" Chris applauded. The Philosophes arrived soon afterwards, some of them seemed upset to be in second place but others were just glad they didn't have to vote someone off.

"Um, Chris, should we let the Femme Fatales know they lost?" Luis asked.

"Hmm..." Chris thought to himself for a moment. "Eh, why not, I'll be merciful." He walked over to the stairwell and saw the girls only one floor away. "You can stop now ladies. You've lost the challenge and are sending someone home."

Most of the girls groaned, even Viola looked like she was ready to start complaining.

"Now since you all managed to bring your box here, you're welcome to open it at any time." Chris said. The Pandas opened theirs immediately, and we're a bit disappointed to find that they had a candy bar, which they just gave to Ronnie Jay. The Philosophes gave theirs to Gary in the hopes that it would calm him down and the Femme Fatales opened theirs to find a keychain of the Canadian flag.

* * *

Later that evening, the Pandas were enjoying their return to the First Class section.

"Hopefully this is a sign that things will start being a bit better for us." Ronnie Jay said, smiling at his team.

"Last time we were here we lost immediately after." Ritchie noted.

"Last time you were here you didn't have me on your squad, so it'll be a lot better for you now." Ciana said, gloating a bit.

"I hope so." Anthony sighed.

Meanwhile, tension was high in the Economy Class. Nikki couldn't bear to look at her ex while the other girls either consoled her or glared at him and Tina. The latter was flirting with Tristan and the latter seemed to be in a fazed headache. The rest of the Philosophes just tried to rest, except for Gary who was planning in his notebook.

 ***confessionals***

 **Darby:** Even after she hurt Nikki, Tina has the nerve to flirt with other guys. I may not like Tristan too much but I hope he knows what he's getting into!

 **Johan:** This entire day I've just had this pain inside of me... My heart is broken, my back is burning, my legs are aching and my head is throbbing! What's weird though is that my back and head have been like this all day, maybe this plane is getting to me. But at least now I can get some sleep, I just hope I don't get the same nightmare as I did last night...

 **Nikki:** I'm still just in complete shock over what happened yesterday. I trusted him, put my faith in him and he just...

 **Ronnie Jay:** I might not like how serious the rest of my team can be but it's good to see them all just relaxing and taking things slow!

 **Gary:** Since it's currently in the evening, I wonder if that 'Punisher' is actually doing something to Johan, I mean he only had a headache today.

 **Hayden:** I better keep a closer watch on Gary, he's up to something...

 **Tina:** I have Tristan wrapped around my finger! But it's boring having just him. Maybe I'll start talking to Dutch a bit more. He's a total hottie!

 **Ciana:** I told you I could get the Pandas to win!

 ***end confessionals***

"Attention everyone, head to the elimination immediately!" Chris announced. "And yes, I mean everyone! ... Except Chef for obvious reasons..."

* * *

Everyone gathered in the elimination chamber, the two teams not sending someone home were confused as to why Chris summoned them.

"Um, Chris, why are we here?" Miles asked.

"Simple, this time, we're having a little change to tonight's elimination." Chris answered. "This time, everyone gets to vote someone from the Femme Fatales out of the game!"

This revelation took everyone by surprise. The two safe teams immediately huddled up.

"Ok, since we can't vote for one of the guys, let's vote for Tina, ok?" Ciana asked.

"No problem, we were gonna do that anyway!" Anthony responded, the rest of the Pandas nodded in agreement.

Gary huddled his team together, though most seem to have already made their choice. When he told his team his choice for who they should vote off, they all looked shocked however, Gary had coerced most of them to vote with him, except for Johan.

"I don't know, I think of her as a good friend and a cool person."

"This is for good of the alliance, and besides we have to make small steps before taking Tina out. She's not a strong player and it'll be easier for you in the long run if want to patch things up with Nikki, you two can take her down together! You're a smart guy Johan. I know you'll make the right choice." Gary said, leaving Johan and taking Ciana and Vicky aside.

"What do you want?" Vicky hissed, Ciana looked equally annoyed.

"I want you to vote with me."

"Against Tina? We already know." Ciana responded.

"No, I want you to vote against..." Gary said, whispering his target's name.

"What?! Never!" Vicky hissed. Ciana was equally appalled, she cracked her knuckles.

"Well then I guess I'll tell your team's about these!" Gary said, taking out a slip of paper that had writing on it, and Vicky's locket...

"Where did you get that?!" Vicky asked while Ciana started blushing, she began looking nervous.

"If you don't vote with me I'll expose your secrets to everyone on the plane!" Gary threatened. The girls broke down and agreed to Gary's demands.

 ***confessionals***

 **Ciana:** I can't believe he found that note! If he tells anyone about it I don't know what I'd do! Especially if he told Garret... forget I said that last part!

 **Vicky:** How did he find my locket?! ... Oh god it must have dropped out of my pocket again. Has he already seen what's inside?!

J **ohan:** I can't believe I'm about to make this vote... I can only pray she can forgive me.

 **Gary:** I can't afford to have Tina leave yet. I don't like her in any way she's a... how do I put this lightly... Oh yes, a harlot. I just need her to stay in as long as she can so the target will stay off me and the alliance.

 **Matt:** I have to hand it to Gary, he's a very good speaker.

 ***end confessionals***

Chris was looking at the tallied votes and he looked surprised at the results.

"Wow. Now this is unexpected! But nonetheless, here we go. First one safe is Viola."

.

.

.

.

.

"Roth."

.

.

.

.

.

"Darby."

.

.

.

.

.

"Nikki."

.

.

.

.

.

"Blake."

.

.

.

.

.

"And Vicky." Vicky caught her bag of peanuts but looked incredibly guilty about her vote. Ciana and Johan looked just as guilty.

"Tina, Elsa, you two are the only ones who have been voted for. But the results show that the person safe is..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tina." Tina caught her bag.

There was an immediate outrage in the chamber. Johan fled the room an into the cargo hold, locking the door, he was worried that the girls would assault him for thinking he was trying to keep Tina safe.

"Oh god... IT'S JUST LIKE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL ALL OVER AGAIN!" Johan cried, he was lying in a fetal position, hiding in the corner and in the shadows of the piano.

Back in the elimination chamber Chris settled everyone down and sent them back to their respective areas. However he also handed Tamara and Luis parachutes.

"Wait, why are you sending us away?!" Tamara asked.

"You'll see when you're on the ground, bye!" Chris said, pushing Tamara out of the plane, Luis jumped after her. Elsa sighed as she took the jump as well.

"With Elsa taking the Drop were down to twenty-one contestants. Will Gary hold the game in his grip? Will the Fluffy Pandas make a true comeback? And on a scale of one to ten how bad is Johan's situation right now? Find out next time on Total Drama World Tour!" Chris signed off. Suddenly, a snake dropped from the vents on to Chris who threw it off of him. The snake slithered back into the vents.

"Ah, Samey was right! There are snakes here!"

 ***confessionals***

 **Johan:** Back when I was a kid I moved from New York to New Jersey. Going to school when I knew nobody and was the new kid made me an easy target, especially for the girl bullies who knew I wouldn't fight back. I ended up running home every day constantly fearing for my safety. It traumatized me and what's happening now is just giving me flashbacks of all those years ago.

 **Ciana:** Gary is gonna pay! NOBODY makes me look like a fool! Especially on television! He'll pay...

 **Vicky:** I can't believe I did that... what would my grandma say?!

 ***end confessionals***

* * *

Later that evening, Johan was back in the Economy Class sleeping with the others. The only reason he was there was because Mike didn't want him freezing in the cargo hold.

Unfortunately for Johan he ended up in the same nightmare realm as he did last night. The demon came back and chased Johan again. Johan had no chance to escape, the creature grabbed him with its tail and placed one of its burning claws on Johan's head.

"It has been too long since I have lived in the human world. I shall see how things have changed. As for you, you shall remain here until daylight breaks." The creature said in its booming voice.

Johan felt the creature's claws enter his skull and then he suddenly woke up. Though he didn't seem like he awoke from a nightmare, he didn't jump or scream or anything. Instead he went over to the bathroom and washed his face. When he looked at his fave in the mirror, he didn't react when his eyes were pitch black save for a tiny red pupil. The skin around his eyes and the bridge of his nose looked as if it was cracked.

Johan smiled at his fave and snickered in a voice that sounded like a mixture of his voice and the voice of the demon.

 ***confessional, the screen's static lasts a bit longer than usual and appears to be more glitchy. The static itself is blood red***

 **Johan?/?:** "This body will do nicely. The last time I had walked among the humans was during the second time the humans of the earth conflicted amongst themselves. I believe it in the location you humans call 'Germany'. While I could go on about myself and how humanity has changed, I believe I shall retire back to the subconscious of this human and resume his punishment. And once I attain complete control over this body... Hehehe, humanity will once again know the power of Beul!"

Johan's eyes return to normal and he collapses onto the floor, completely passed out.

 ***end confessional***

Dawn, sensing everything that occurred, came and helped Johan back to bed. However she remained fearful as she sensed the dark aura more than Johan's normal one.

 ***confessional***

 **Dawn:** I feared for Johan's well being before but... now I fear for his life!

 ***end confessional***

* * *

 **As you can probably tell, this story is about to get kind of heavy. I hope that the ending didn't seem too out of place. But I hope more so than you enjoyed the chapter and will look forward to the next one.**

 **Song of the chapter:**

 **Confident by Demi Lovato**

 **Also I want to apologize to Elsa's creator for having her voted off so early. But her elimination will be a distinct plot point and she will get more screen time.**


	8. The Aftermath I: What A Stormtrooper!

**Besides, with everything, guess what's back. Back again. But in all seriousness these chapters will only come around every six eliminations. Think of it as a little break in the main drama and action that's going on during the main chapters. For now, enjoy the first Aftermath episode of this seaso** **n.**

* * *

The Total Drama Aftermath Show theme song played, however, while in the previous season the show took place in a studio in the film lot, this time the show was currently taking place on a beach.

There was a set of bleachers for those who did not qualify. Ella, Zoey, Tamara, and Luis were all sitting on two large couches.

"Hey everybody and welcome to this season's first Aftermath episode!" Zoey greeted. "We're here to bring you up to speed with everything that's been going on with the contestants still in the game."

"We'll also have the first six eliminated contestants interviewed about their time and experiences on the show. But we must forget the others! With us have everyone who was unfortunate enough to be unable to participate in this season." Ella explained.

"I don't think 'unfortunate' is the correct word." Michael said.

"Yeah, a million bucks sounds awesome, but being stuck on a plane with Chris and Chef for another season sounds like hell." Derek added.

"Besides, with everything that's currently going on up there, I'd rather not be participating this season." Briar said, voicing her opinion as well.

"Well I honestly can't blame you. With what Gary did as well as the tension between Nikki and Johan, things look rather tense on that Jet." Luis stated.

"Despite everything going on up there, I'd still kind of wish to be there." Sapphire admitted, a few of the others nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm sure we can get some insight once we start talking to some of the eliminated contestants." Zoey said. "And to start us off, here's the girl with a bit too much energy, Jenna!"

Jenna leaped onto the beach from behind a rather large sand dune.

"Hi guys and girls! Here I am!" Jenna greeted excitedly. She took a seat one one of the empty chairs by the Aftermath hosts.

"It's very nice to meet you Jenna!" Ella greeted with a smile. "It's a shame you couldn't stay very long on the plane."

"It's so nice to you too! And don't worry about that, I still had fun. That's all that matters." Jenna answered.

"Wow, that's surprisingly mature. To be honest I didn't expect you to say that." Briar noted, which actually caused Jenna to become serious.

"Actually, I'm a lot smarter than you might think. I just think that enjoying life to the fullest and being adventurous is important. Sure it may have been a burden to others, but I never intended it to be malicious in any way."

Jenna's statement thoroughly shocked everyone. Nobody expected her revelation.

"Don't you think your team could've performed better if you had acted this seriously?" Michael asked.

"Maybe, but that was then and this is now. I lost. So now Anthony and Ciana will have to lead the team. Knowing them, they'll do just fine." Jenna answered.

"Well, thanks for answering our questions Jenna. For now, why don't you take a seat with the others, ok?" Luis said. Jenna nodded and sat with the others.

"Now, the network told us that we unfortunately will be unable to have any guests for this season unless the network itself gives the ok." Ella explained.

"So well be moving on to our second guest. She's narcoleptic, a firm non-believer of ghosts, and way smarter than she looks. Here's Janet everybody!" Zoey announced. Janet surprisingly made it to the hot seat without falling asleep.

"So Janet, how have you been since getting voted off? Have you been resting well?" Tamara asked.

"Not too bad, it was interesting to see the parts of the world that... I could..." Janet answered before passing out. Stephanie and Tamara laid Janet down with the others, Stephanie herself then sat down at the hot seat.

"She still nods off a lot." Stephanie said. "So you just have to ask me a few questions, right?"

"That's right!" Luis answered. "Now, how would you describe your time on the show?"

"It wasn't too bad, I got to visit my home country and even Japan which I always dreamed I could visit. It stinks that I lost my chance at the million though." Stephanie answered.

"Well at least you were able to compete." Michiko noted.

"That's true, but it would've been nice to get at least a little farther in the game."

"Especially since you get to explore the world." Bella stated.

"Speaking of which, is there any place specifically you would have liked to visit?" Ella asked.

"Well honestly I already visited where I wanted to go. It would have been nice to go to Spain with the others though." Stephanie answered. The same signal from last season went off to signify that Stephanie's time to answer questions had run out.

"Oh, I'm very sorry Stephanie, but it appears that your time has run out." Ella said.

"That means it's my turn, right?!" Isabel said, running over to the hot seat before Stephanie could even stand up.

"Well we were supposed to introduce you first. But I guess it doesn't matter too much. Let's begin. So Isabel, how would you describe your time on the plane?" Zoey asked.

"It wasn't long but it was awesome! The challenges were interesting and I got a boyfriend which is a plus. All in all I'd say I had a good time." Isabel responded.

"What was your goal for this season?" Luis asked.

"Well I was hoping to make it to maybe around the merge, but it can't be helped. I just hope my team is able to do better now."

The buzzer went off again. Isabel's turn for questions had now ended. Isabel got up and sat with Stephanie, who she seemed to have begun a friendship with.

"Now here's our second to last guest of this Aftermath. He started out on this show as nothing more than a pervert. But with time, He seems to have mellowed out his behavior. Everyone, give a warm welcome to Ben!" Zoey announced. Ben took the hot seat next, the others didn't seem to bothered by him much compared to the first season. Some of them genuinely applauded and cheered for him.

"So Ben, how did it feel to compete on the show again?" Ella asked.

"It was just as bad as I remember." Ben answered. "Only this time I ended up getting farther than last time and it didn't end with me getting punched in the face."

"How did you feel about the rest of your team? You seemed to be pretty annoyed with them for most of the time you were there." Tamara questioned.

"Well they had their quirks and flaws, but I was confident that they could pull themselves together. It may be because of Ciana but it looks like they might actually start taking the lead."

"The other teams still have the advantage in numbers though." Derek noted.

"True, but the girls might fall back on Viola, Vicky, and your sister if they fall behind. As for the boys, after seeing what Gary did, and the chemistry they all have together, it'll be a while before they lose a member." Ben explained.

"Speaking of Gary, can we please talk about what he did, because I have a lot to say about that!" Michiko announced, a lot of the others seemed to all want to talk about it as well.

"Hold it!" Tamara said sternly, calming everyone down. "Can we please let out last guest come out first, I mean she is the victim in all of this!" Everyone stayed silent, allowing Zoey to introduce the last contestant.

"Thanks for that Tammy, now, our last guest is one of the two musicians on the show, and was a victim of a rather... underhanded elimination. Ladies and gentleman, please welcome Elsa!"

Elsa was met with warm welcomes from the cast and hosts, which she appreciated.

"So Elsa, we wanted to ask you the same questions we asked the others, but Chris gave us some questions he wanted us to ask you specifically." Luis explained.

"Ok, shoot." Elsa replied.

"How do you feel about your elimination?" Luis asked.

"Well I was certainly surprised at first, but when I re-watched the episode, I was just frustrated at what Gary did."

"Do you blame Johan for voting you off?"

"Not really, he was just manipulated by Gary. Plus he's also really torn about his break-up."

"What's the next question Luis?" Zoey asked.

"There aren't any, Chris only gave us those two questions." Luis answered.

"Well if there aren't any more questions, I guess you can sit with the others Elsa." Ella said, smiling at Elsa.

"Ok, now that we've interviewed all of the eliminated contestants, now comes the next part of the Aftermath; The Debate." Zoey stated. "Ok everyone, we want to know how you feel about what Gary did. But please, one at a time."

"Well, honestly I believe Gary is the next Hayden. He blackmailed Johan, Vicky, and Ciana!" Charlotte answered.

"He'll get what's coming to him, there's no way he's going to win." Elsa replied.

"Do you all agree on this?" Ella asked, to which everyone, even Luis and Tamara nodded. "Alright, next question. Do you think Johan and Nikki will get back together?"

"I think they will, they've been together since season one and they've been happy together. Johan doesn't have any reason to cheat, and from the looks of it, he doesn't want to. Tina made it look like he cheated, she'll go down, and they'll get back together." Kristen explained.

"I'm not so sure, did you see how mad Nikki was?! I don't think he has a chance anymore." Caine added.

"I do hope they work things out..." Tamara said.

"Only time can tell." Luis noted. "But here's the last question. Will Ciana being on the Fluffy Pandas allow them to win more?"

"I certainly think so!" Michael answered.

"Without a doubt." Derek said.

The others all agreed. Suddenly, the music alarm went off.

"What? Here too?!" Luis asked in shock.

"I guess it must be just for the audience this time, since nobody can be eliminated." Zoey said.

"Oh, let me sing! I have a new song that I've been dying to try out!" Elsa pleaded.

"Oh yes! Please sing! I would love to hear it!" Ella replied.

"Can I make a few calls though?" Elsa asked...

* * *

A few minutes later, several other teens that weren't part of the show arrived on the beach by boat. Elsa ran up to them and gave them all a group hug.

"Who are they, Elsa?" Luis asked.

"Everyone, meet the rest of my band, The Stormtroopers!" Elsa announced. Elsa went to go change clothes, when she came back she was now wearing a midnight blue and purple dress that reaches down to her legs, one blue boot and one purple boot.

The band got their instruments ready... and began to play a rather chilling tune...

* * *

 _**Song #9**_

 _Let the monsters come out and scare you tonight. They're gonna give you a terrible fright! It's what they do best, so don't resist the scare of the monsters! There are many types of monsters who want to hurt you this Halloween night. Don't try to run, they will know where you are. They love to hear your screams of terror and fear! So don't you even think about resisting the scare of the monsters! (Don't resist the scare of the monsters, no don't try to resist)_

 _..._

 _Don't try to run, the monsters know your every move; whoa. You cannot escape their clutches...they will know where you hide...their eyes are super sharp...whoa. (You cannot resist! No, not even once! They know where you hide. They can find you...in the darkness of the night.)_

 _..._

 _Let the monsters come out and scare you tonight. They're gonna give you a terrible fright! It's what they do best, so don't resist the scare of the monsters! There are many types of monsters who want to hurt you this Halloween night. Don't try to run, they will know where you are. They love to hear your screams of terror and fear! So don't you even think about resisting the scare of the monsters! (Don't resist the scare of the monsters, no don't try to resist)_

 _..._

 _The monsters are creeping closer to you...don't you dare try to run...vampires, werewolves, and witches too...all kinds of creepers are lurking in the night...and they're not gonna stoooooooooooooooooopppppppppppp! (No they're not gonna stop, they'll won't ever stop unless they scare you!)_

 _..._

 _Let the monsters come out and scare you tonight. They're gonna give you a terrible fright! It's what they do best, so don't resist the scare of the monsters! There are many types of monsters who want to hurt you this Halloween night. Don't try to run, they will know where you are. They love to hear your screams of terror and fear! So don't you even think about resisting the scare of the monsters! (They're out to get you! Oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh-whoa! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.)_

 _..._

 _Hey! Oh! They're gonna get you! Don't try to resist! Yeah! The scare of the monsters!_

 _Scare of The Monsters! Mwahahahahaha!_

* * *

Once the song ended, everyone was roaring in applause, Elsa even began to blush a little bit at the praise.

"That was a truly wonderful song Elsa! Oops, I mean Kayla!" Ella cheered.

"Yeah! It was awesome!" Zoey added. "Now that leaves just one last thing for our show tonight."

"Which is?" Derek asked.

"Now some of you might not like this. But Chris wants one of you join him and the others on the plane."

Everyone was silent for a moment before Charlotte spoke out.

"So, how is this going to be decided?" She asked.

"I didn't think it would be this simple, but..." Tamara said before stopping herself. She pulled out a hat full of shredded paper. The names of all the ex-contestants were written on them.

"You're kidding..." Michael said.

"I wish we were Michael." Luis replied. "I wish we were." Tamara began reach for a slip of paper. Everyone watched in anticipation over who would be chosen. Tamara grabbed one of the papers and read it.

"It's Ruby..." Tamara announced. Ruby sighed and rolled her eyes.

A few minutes later, a helicopter came to pick Ruby up.

"Ruby, find out what's going on up there for us, ok?" Astrid called out.

"Be careful!" Bella added.

"She's right Ruby." Elsa added. "It's crazy up there..."

The chopper took off, leaving everyone else to end the show.

"Well, we've introduced the first six eliminated contestants of this season, and Ruby will now join everyone else on the plane. We'll see you after another six eliminations, right here on the Total Drama World Tour Aftermath Show!" Zoey signed off.

* * *

 **Sorry about how long it took for this chapter to come out, my job has made more difficult to get these stories out. But I'm not giving up on finish these stories, until next chapter everybody!**

 **This chapter's song was an original one created by Elsa's creator; Silver Writer 0927. So I'd like to thank them for that. :)**


	9. Chernobyl and Out

**Nothing I really need to say here, just read and enjoy.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour, we returned to Canada for a grand ascent to the top of the CN tower. With Ciana joining the Pandas, it looks like they may finally catch a break and start winning for a change. Or maybe it was just a fluke, who knows. The challenge also seemed to take a greater toll on Gary, who was a bit peeved the more he went, causing a bit of a reaction from Blake, is it a sign?" Chris recapped.

"Chris, you gotta stop with this 'it means something important' crap." Chef sighed. "It's probably nothing."

"Hey, remember what we said about Tina? That turned out right, so who knows!"

"Maybe." Chef grunted, as he focused on flying.

"Anyway, the Femme Fatales ended up losing the challenge, but to mix things up a bit I had _everyone_ make a vote, and with some sneaky tactics by Gary, he got his entire team and even Ciana and Vicky to vote with him and eliminate Elsa. That's harsh."

"What about Johan? Did you see what he did after the elimination?" Chef asked.

"Hehe, yeah! That was wild! But six of the contestants are gone and twenty-one remain. Where will we land next and who won't be joining us for our next destination? Find out right here on Total Drama World Tour!"

* * *

The two teams that were in the Economy Class were just beginning to wake up. Matt seemed to be listening to something that was in the vents.

"What are you doing?" Tim asked.

"There's something in the vents, I'm trying to hear what it is." Matt replied. He jumped back when he heard hissing. Just as Tim and a few of the others were going to ask what he heard, the twins entered the room. Amy was pushing her sister, who was wearing a football helmet and gear, she was also holding a hockey stick.

"Go on Sparemy, if there really is a snake then you can go and get rid of it!" Amy spat.

"B-but it could be poisonous!" Sammy stuttered. "Besides, Dawn could be a great help in this situation."

"What she doesn't know, won't hurt her." Amy said. "But if you want to be a chicken, then you do it." Amy grabbed the hockey stick and tossed it to Miles, who tried to refuse but he could only stammer as a response. Darby then stepped in to help.

"Here, why don't I help you." Her voice sounded calm and collected. Matt opened up the air vent, the two contestants slowly tried to lure the snake with the hockey stick...

...Only to have the snake suddenly leap onto the stick and coil around it, which caused the two of them to jump back in fear, tossing the stick in the process.

Amy caught the hockey stick, which had the now startled snake on it. The snake slithered off of the stick and on to Amy, who screamed and ran out of the room, trying to get the snake off of her. Some of the contestants laughed at Amy, as they did Darby and Miles smiled at each other, with Darby trying to hide a blush that was creeping on her face.

 ***confessionals***

 **Tim:** That was absolutely insane!

 **Matt:** I wonder how that snake got on this plane. Did it enter when we were in South America?

 **Roth:** Well that's one way to start a morning...

 **Miles:** Out of everybody I've talked to while on this show, Darby's been the only one to be genuinely nice to me besides a few of my teammates, does her team mind her talking to me?

 **Darby:** I couldn't just sit there and let Amy make my crush look like a dork, I had to do something! ... Wait did I just say that? ... Give me the tape! I didn't say that!

 **Mike:** Everything is just getting crazy up here! There's snakes on the plane, Johan and Nikki broke up, there's rumors of someone rigging the votes from last night, Amy and Sammy keep fighting, Johan almost froze in the cargo hold last night, and Dawn says that there is some demonic aura on the plane but she doesn't want to tell us because it might put us in danger! Honestly I feel like it's Mal, sneaking around the plane. Think about it, he's a snake and he has evil aura!

 **Johan:** I thought it was just a nightmare, but this constant pain and headaches, this this monster that's attacking me in my dreams, it's something more than that. I just wish I at least had Nikki to help me through this, but Tina just had to come and break us apart.

 **Sammy:** It's good to see Amy get some of that Laser Guided Karma that she deserves.

 **Amy:** Ugh! Gross, gross, gross! How dare they do that to me!

 **Vicky:** As funny as that was, I need to get back at Gary for what he did. Ciana and I talked it over after the elimination and we agreed to get him when he's alone.

 **Viola:** With everything that's been going on I figured it would be best to talk to some of the others about the current issues. Johan about what's been going on with Tina and Nikki, and Gary about why he was talking to Vicky and Ciana last night, because don't think for a second that I will let that slide!

 ***end confessionals***

* * *

In the First Class section, most of the boys were talking to each other as they were getting ready for breakfast, except for Garret, who was talking to Ciana. Ciana herself seemed to not be paying too much attention to Garret himself as she was more preoccupied over what happened last night. Garret noticed her lack of attention.

"What's up with you?" Garret asked.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Just a little tired." Ciana lied as she snapped back to reality. She was planning to confront Gary with Vicky later.

Garret was about to reply but Amy then ran into the room, still with the snake coiled around her. Just as Anthony was about to comment on the seemingly out of nowhere moment, Chris made an announcement over the intercom.

"Attention contestants, we're coming up to our next destination buuuut... there's nowhere for us to land. So you'll be parachuting down there."

 ***confessionals***

 **Ciana:** After what Gary did, Vicky and I decided that we have to get him back. That little f*ck is going to get it!

 **Anthony:** Ciana's been really ticked off about something since last night. I just hope she doesn't take it out on all of us!

 ***end confessionals***

* * *

Everyone met up in the cargo hold to parachute, there were whispers everywhere about either Gary, the relationship issue, or the upcoming challenge. Chris came in with Chef behind him, the latter was carrying a large crate.

"So we're really going to have to parachute down there?" Matt asked.

"That's right, there's no space to land down there." Chris answered.

"Hold on, if Not-A-Chef is here, then who's flying the plane?!" Sylvain asked with a slight panic in his voice. Chef grimaced that he was called "Not-A-Chef" again.

"Not to worry, we've got it covered." Chris assured them.

* * *

In the cockpit of the plane, Dawn was flying the planse, he seemed to be controlling it well enough but her inexperience caused the plane to slowly take a nose dive, though it was at a rate where nobody noticed. Sammy and Mike were there to help her, but since they didn't know what to do either, they just screamed in panic. Dawn herself even looked like she was starting to panic as well.

* * *

"But anyway, there's no time to waste. Come on people, move, move, move!" Chris proclaimed as he and Chef started tossing them parachutes. The hangar door was opened and everyone jumped out of the plane.

As more of them activated their parachutes they could see the environment. It was a town that looked completely abandoned and rotting. There was a factory that looked destroyed but the sight of it gave everyone a bad feeling.

Chris arrived via a jetpack, he was also wearing a hazmat suit for some reason.

"What is this place?" Ritchie asked.

"This is Chernobyl, this is the site of a nuclear disaster that occurred thirty years ago, which took the lives of many people and spread radiation particles over a large amount of the surrounding areas." Chris explained.

"And you brought us here because?" Anthony asked.

"Because this is where your next challenge is, duh!"

"No, I mean why did you bring us to place where a nuclear disaster happened. What if this place is still radioactive?"

"Because an environmental company asked the network to come here since we're travelling around the world, which brings us to today's challenge." Chris began. A helicopter began to land closeby, Ruby stepped off of the chopper carrying a box.

"Ruby?!" Some of the veteran contestants called out in surprise.

"So she's in the game now?" Darby asked.

"Can she be on our team?" Vicky asked.

"Hey! I think she should be on our team!" Ritchie replied.

"Shut up!" Chris shouted, getting everyone quiet. "Contestants, meet this season's brand new intern!"

"Intern?!" Everyone said in shock.

"Unfortunately..." Ruby groaned.

 ***confessionals***

 **Viola:** Ruby was one of my best friends in the past seasons, it's really a shame that she has to deal with being an intern this time.

 **Anthony:** Man it sucks that Ruby's an intern, do you know how tough my team could have been if we had last season's winner on it!

 **Gary:** Having Ruby around could prove to be... interesting. Especially if I can get her on my side, she is kind of... cute.

 **Amy:** So the winner of Season two is forced to be an intern for this season... meh. To be honest, Chris should put me in the game!

 ***end confessionals***

"Anyway, yes Ruby is an intern now. But back to the challenge, you need to take a few pictures of the area that show the effects of the disaster and how it's affected the wildlife, the environment, or the structure of any buildings or landmarks. Bonus points if you bring back any physical objects." Chris explained as Ruby opened the box she was holding, which was revealed to have cameras inside. She handed everyone a camera, giving Gary a suspicious glance while he gave her a casual, yet somewhat flirtatious smirk.

"Your challenge begins... now!" Chris announced, the teams immediately separated and dashed off, taking as many pictures as they possibly could, leaving Chris and Ruby behind.

"So... what do I do now?"

"Well you could walk to the nearest airport but that walk will probably take you a few hours." Chris answered.

"Can't you just let me go back with you? I mean you have a freaking jetpack?!"

"No can do." Chris said as he turned his jetpack back on. "This thing can't support the extra weight, besides you could use the exercise. All the luxury food back at the Aftermath Show must have gone straight to your thighs!" Chris teased, laughing a bit. "I'm only kidding. But you really do have to walk back."

Chris flew away, leaving Ruby stunned and angry at what Chris said.

 ***confessional***

 **Ruby:** Chris is such an *sshole!

 ***end confessional***

* * *

The Pandas were at an abandoned amusement park. It was completely overgrown with vegetation and rusting away. There was an old ferris wheel that towered over everything, the bumper cars out of their building, one was even upside down.

"Man, look at this place!" Anthony said in awe.

"Kinda makes you think. This is what the world might turn into if there's ever another world war." Ritchie added.

Ronnie Jay nodded at his friends' words. Their moment was broken by Ciana who snapped them back to reality.

"Hey ladies, if you're enjoying the view at least do what the challenge is and take pictures of it!"

"Hey, check this out!" Garret called out, getting his team's attention. They all found him in front of the ferris wheel.

"What is it?" Ciana asked.

"This thing still works, it's rusty but it can move." Garret explained.

"So you're saying that we could hop inside one of these cars and ride the ferris wheel to get a great view and some great pictures?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah, but it's risky. I don't know if it can support the extra weight." Garret noted.

"So... should we do it?" Ritchie asked. The team was silent before Ciana sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it."

Ciana slowly stepped on to one of the cars of the ferris wheel. The car was dirty, rusty, and dented. Just before she closed the door, Garret placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Be careful." He said.

"You ready Ciana?" Ritchie asked.

"Yeah, just turn it on already!" Ciana replied. Anthony turned on the ferris wheel, it slowly began to move, a few of the lights on the ride turned on, though many of them were broken or didn't work.

 ***confessionals***

 **Ritchie:** Ciana's pretty bold to volunteer to get into that thing, I wouldn't have done it.

 **Ciana:** If we don't win this challenge, I'm gonna toss Chris onto that thing and hope it goes faster than how it was for me.

 ***end confessionals***

Ciana's car swayed back and forth as it made its way higher and higher, unnerving the rest of her team. Once the car was in position for Ciana to take pictures, Anthony stopped the ride. The car swayed a little bit more before coming to a complete stop, allowing Ciana to take the pictures she needed.

"Ok, I took the pics, now get me down from here!" Ciana called down to the boys. As she called out to them though, she noticed something on the corner of her eye in the car. It was a photo of a family, but the picture was so grainy and worn out that it was hard to see clearly. The fact that it was nearly colorless didn't help.

"Um... are you gonna get out?" Ronnie Jay asked, snapping Ciana back to reality.

"Yeah, yeah, I just found this." Ciana replied, she showing the photo to her teammates.

"Hey, Chris said that we needed to bring something back, right?" Anthony asked.

"Yup, and I guess this counts. But it doesn't seem right taking this. I mean it's someone's personal property, even though they're long gone. Plus it's really depressing knowing what happened here." Ritchie added.

"This whole place is depressing." Ciana stated. "Now let's go!"

* * *

At the time the Pandas were exploring the Amusement Park, the Femme Fatales were exploring the basement of the factory in which the disaster took place. Some of the girls looked creeped out at the sheer emptiness of the building, the messages begging for help and forgiveness from God written on the walls didn't help.

"Could this place seriously be any more creepy?!" Darby asked. Roth opened a door leading into a room that shocked everyone as to what it contained.

"Yes. Yes it can..." Vicky commented.

The room was littered with bodies wearing hazmat suits, they were all either slumped over on the fall or sprawled out on the floor. Viola slowly approached one that was lying down as though it was sitting with its back to the wall. She moved it to get and good look at its face, she jumped back a bit when she saw that the body had rotted away, leaving just a skeleton.

This scared Tina enough to make her run out of of he basement, screaming her head off.

"Should we go get her?" Blake asked.

"We need to stick together, so yes, we have to find her." Viola answered, she hesitantly took a few pictures before leaving with her team.

 ***confessionals***

 **Blake:** I still don't get how Tina didn't get voted off, she doesn't do much on the team. I know Johan wouldn't keep him in. Did she cheat to stay in?

 **Roth:** The faster we can get out of here, the better. This place reminds me of that hospital back in Japan.

 ***end confessionals***

* * *

The Philosophes were exploring the upper floors of the factory when they suddenly had a strange feeling.

"Hold on a sec." Matt said. He took out his PDA and began to tinker with it for a moment. He then scanned the area in front of everyone for a moment.

"What are you doing?" Tristan asked.

"There's still some radiation in this part of the building. I'm trying to make sure it doesn't kill us."

"You're giving us an anti-radiation shield?" Tristan asked, getting a few annoyed glares.

"No." Matt answered nonchalantly. "Firstly, those are hazmat suits. Second, it looks like the radiation won't kill us unless we get to close to the source, which is... this way."

He and Gary began heading to the source of the radiation.

"Wait, where are you going?" Tristan asked.

"If it's still producing radiation, it could be useful for the challenge." Gary replied.

 ***confessionals***

 **Matt:** Tristan isn't bright but he means we'll and he's nice enough. If he watches what he says then he won't get kicked off.

 **Dutch:** I'm surprised Tristan hasn't gotten us a loss yet, but maybe I'm being too harsh.

 **Gary:** With what happened last night, I have a huge target on me. I have to try to get Vicky and Ciana off my back because they'll want revenge.

 **Hayden:** I need to keep a close eye on Gary. He hasn't talked to me or Johan about anything concerning the alliance.

 **Johan:** This entire day I've been remembering the name 'Beul'. I've never heard this name before, at least I think I haven't. I just don't understand anything that's going on...

 ***end confessionals***

Matt lead his team to a hallway on the top floor, then he suddenly stopped them.

"This is it." Matt said. "This is the source of the radiation, going into this room will end up with us dying of radiation poisoning."

The room in question was to the right of the boys, to their left was the rest of the hallway and behind them was the stairwell. The door to the room was also completely gone.

"So we can't go inside?" Tim asked.

"That's right, it's too radioactive in there."

"So why not stand in front of the door?" Tristan asked.

"The radiation is leaking outside the room, this is as far as we can get." Matt explained.

"So why don't we just do this?" Tristan asked, he set the camera to take a timed photo and threw the camera at the room. Before the photo was even taken, the radiation caused the camera to explode. The explosion didn't harm the boys but it did startle them and some nearby foxes that were in the hallway with them.

The foxes saw the destroyed camera parts, then they looked at the boys. The animals dashed towards them and snatched up most of their cameras.

"Smooth move Tiger!" Sylvain hissed.

"Does anyone still have their camera?" Dutch asked.

"I have mine." Johan replied.

"Ok, Johan is the only one who still has his camera. I'll stay with him and figure out a way to take this picture while you get your cameras, we're going to need them." Matt explained.

"It looks like they headed for the roof. Come on!" Tim exclaimed. The entire team except Matt and Johan ran after the foxes, leaving the two of them to figure out a strategy.

"Ok, I think I saw a mirror down one floor, if we get it we can-" Matt tried to say before the music alarm cut him off.

"Crap..." Matt groaned.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of the song." Johan said as he left to get the mirror.

* * *

 **Song #10**

 _Standing one the edge of the crater_

 _Like the prophets once said..._

 _And the ashes are all cold now_

 _No more bullets, and the embers are dead..._

 _Whispers in the air tell the tale of the brothers gone..._

 _Desolation, devastation_

 _What a mess we made, when it all went wrong..._

 _..._

 _I'm nuclear!_

 _I'm wild!_

 _I'm breaking up inside..._

 _A heart if broken glass_

 _Defiled..._

 _Deep inside_

 _The abandoned child..._

 _..._

 _Standing on the edge of the underworld_

 _Looking at the abyss..._

 _And I'm hoping for some miracle_

 _To break out, to escape from all this..._

 _Whispers in the air tell the tales_

 _Of a life that's gone..._

 _Desolation, devastation_

 _What a mess we made when it all went wrong..._

 _..._

 _I'm nuclear!_

 _I'm wild!_

 _I'm breaking up inside..._

 _A heart if broken glass_

 _Defiled..._

 _Deep inside_

 _The abandoned child..._

 _..._

 _I'm nuclear!_

 _I'm wild!_

 _I'm breaking up inside..._

 _A heart if broken glass_

 _Defiled..._

 _Deep inside_

 _The abandoned child..._

* * *

Johan finished the song, getting the mirror from the lower floor as he sang. As he was bringing it back to Matt, the rest of the boys were chasing the foxes that had stolen the cameras. However when they had found them on the roof, they discovered they were destroying the cameras by slamming them onto the floor. Once they were finished they ran down the stairs and out of the building.

"Great, now what are we gonna do?!" Tristan asked.

"You should have never thrown that camera!" Sylvain replied bitterly.

"I didn't know it would explode!"

"We'll we can't completely blame him, it was Matt's idea to use whatever was in that room for our photo." Gary noted.

"Maybe, but if it wasn't for him them we probably would have started losing members of our team a long time ago." Dutch replied, as they headed back downstairs Gary scowled...

 ***confessionals***

 **Gary:** While it is true that Matt could be be considered the smartest on my team, but come the merge, he'd be one of the biggest threats. I can't wait that long, too risky. There's also the risk of Hayden and Johan but I can handle them.

 **Hayden:** Gary's planning to get rid of Matt, I just need to make sure that he doesn't try to get rid of me next.

 **Matt:** I found this notebook that Gary has been writing and while I haven't read very much of it, I've read enough to know that Gary is planning something big.

 ***end confessionals***

* * *

The group met up with Matt and Johan, the former was setting up the mirror so that everyone could see what was inside. Inside there was a formation of nuclear waste, gravel, sand, and other materials, this formation looked like a grey, wrinkly elephant's foot. **[1]**

"What is that thing?!" Tristan asked in shock.

"I think I read an article about this, I think it's called the Elephant's Foot." Johan explained.

"Well that explains the level of radiation." Matt said.

"What are you waiting for? Take a picture!" Dutch rushed. Johan took the picture, allowing the Philosophes to leave the factory.

* * *

All three teams arrived back to Chris, who returned from the airport, at around the same time.

"Well, this is a first!" Chris said. "But this challenge wasn't completely a race. You'll also be judged by whatever you may have brought back and the pictures you've taken. Femme Fatales, you're up first."

Blake handed Chris the photos that Viola took. Chris looked over the photos with intruige, disgust, and a bit of fear.

"Well this is certainly... interesting... Pandas, you're next." Chris announced.

Ciana handed Chris the photos she took and the photo she found.

"These are actually pretty good! Bonus points for finding this family photo. Kinda wish it wasn't so depressing though, but then again this is Chernobyl. Philosophes, you're up."

Johan gave Chris the few pictures he took with the one remaining camera.

"Seriously? Nine cameras and you only managed to take a picture of the Elephant's Foot, something everyone who knows of the Chernobyl Disaster has already seen? Speaking of which, where are your cameras?" Chris asked.

"See they kinda... got destroyed..." Tim answered.

"Ugh! Do you know how much those cameras cost us?! Seven dollars! Anyway, the Pandas take first again as for second place, the Femme Fatales save themselves from elimination. Which means that the Philosophes are finally losing a member." Chris announced.

The two safe teams cheered over their victory while the boys were in complete shock.

* * *

Back in the plane, Dutch was just getting out of the bathroom when he came face to face with Tina, who was waiting for him.

"Hey you." She said with a wink.

"Um, hey?" Dutch replied rather uncomfortably.

"You know Dutch I gotta admit, I do think you're pretty cute." Tina giggled.

"Well after what you did to Nikki, I'd rather not have you near me. I love Viola too much to have her hate me, not after my reputation in the first season." Dutch said, walking away. Tina was furious that Dutch refused her advances.

"Hey babe! What's up!" Someone called out from behind her. Tina looked behind her to see Tristan, who looked happy but also a little nervous to see her.

"Hey Tiger, you big hunk of a man!" Tina chimed, causing Tristan to blush. "I can't talk right though, I'll see you later."

As Tina walked away Tristan watched her go with a blissful smile on his face as he left as well.

 ***confessionals***

 **Dutch:** Is she really trying to get me to fall for her? Pathetic...

 **Tina:** Well if if he won't take me, I guess I can try getting Viola. Have you seen the size of those jugs?!

 **Tristan:** I can't explain it but whenever I see Tina my heart just starts racing and I get all nervous.

 ***end confessionals***

* * *

Meanwhile in the cargo hold, Gary brought Vicky and Ciana into the cargo hold. Ruby was sneaking up behind them to find out what would happen.

"So why you bring us back here you rat?" Vicky hissed as Ciana cracked her knuckles.

" just wanted to apologize for what I did yesterday. I was just extremely frustrated after the challenge and I was honestly just jealous of Elsa's singing talent, the only reason I didn't vote for Tina is because I figured she would just get herself eliminated later on. But I also know that apologizing isn't enough for forgiveness, so you can do whatever you wish." Gary explained. He spread his arms out, ready for a beatdown.

The two girls looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, they then began to get even with Gary. Ruby watched Gary get beaten, flinching whenever he took a particularly bad hit.

"Alright, I guess we're even." Ciana said, she and Vicky left the room, Ruby hid herself so she wouldn't get caught. Gary however did catch her.

"Well this is a surprise. What would a lovely girl such as yourself be doing here?" Gary asked.

"Oh, um, nothing." Ruby replied, tying to cover her tracks. She couldn't help but blush at Gary's compliment.

"I should probably get ready for the ceremony. Hopefully I'll stay, I'd love to get to know you." Gary said as he left Ruby alone.

 ***confessionals***

 **Vicky:** Man that felt good to do! But I've been doing some thinking and I've decided that I'm not going to keep my secret anymore. Tomorrow, I tell me team the truth!

 **Ciana:** Now we're even! Hopefully he doesn't pull anything like that again.

 **Gary:** I had to get them off my back so they wouldn't remain suspicious of me. But itaking that beating was fine if it meant seeing Ruby to be honest.

 **Ruby:** Maybe Gary isn't as bad as we all thought back at the Aftermath Show, plus he's kind of cute... B-but I'm still keeping an eye on him!

 ***end confessionals***

* * *

Johan sat alone in the Economy Class until Viola entered, he looked like he was having a headache.

"Johan." Viola said, he looked up at her for a moment before looking down again.

"I know you didn't cheat on Nikki." She continued, this made him look back up at her again, this time making eye contact with her. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, I know that Tina is rather..." Viola began before Johan cut her off.

"Heartless, deceitful?" Johan said. A dark blur aura came out of Johan's shoulder and into the palm of Viola's hand, but neither of them could see this.

"Well, yes. But as I was saying, I'll help you try to patch things up with Nikki, but we need to get rid of Tina first, alright?" Viola proposed, this proposal made Johan smile for the first time in days.

"You've got a deal V!" He said as he left the room. Viola stood up to leave as well but she then began to feel strangely lightheaded.

* * *

The Philosophes were about to cast their votes for their first elimination. Chris smirked as got his bags of peanuts ready.

"Well boys, I'm sure you know how this works, cast your votes, whoever doesn't get a bag of peanuts is taking the Drop." Chris said.

 ***confessionals***

 **Matt:** You're not fooling me!

 **Johan:** You're a cool guy, and you're smart too! But Gary leaves me with no other choice...

 **Hayden:** Voting for you is no skin off my nose, plus it'll help later .

 **Miles:** Gary told you were to blame for us losing so...

 **Dutch:** Sorry dude, but with what happened a few days ago, I gotta vote you of.f

 **Sylvain:** Cheaters never win.

 **Tim:** You messed up big time dude, you can't hurt people like that.

 **Gary:** I know you found my journal Matt, I can't let you take me out.

 **Tristan:** Nobody kisses my girl!

 ***end confessionals***

"Alright, if I call your name, you're safe... Sylvain."

.

.

.

.

.

"Dutch."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hayden."

.

.

.

.

.

"Tim."

.

.

.

.

.

"Miles."

.

.

.

.

.

"Tristan. Now the three of you have received at least one vote. The next bag goes to..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Gary. Now this brings up a first in the Total Drama series. Tonight, we have a tie!" Chris announced.

"And how will we settle this tie?" Matt asked.

"To fit in with this musical themed season, this tiebreaker will be decided with a Rock-Off." Chris answered.

"Isn't that a little unfair? Johan is a musician." Sylvain noted.

"Not to worry, Johan may be skilled, but I know the in's and out's of guitars." Matt responded. Chris gave Matt a guitar while Johan took out his own.

"Ok boys, take your places." Chris said, the two boys stood by the door to the outside. Suddenly, Johan's eyes flashed red for a moment, though nobody saw.

"Now while these two are on guitars, you guys will be doing backup vocals." Chris said. "Begin singing... Now!"

 ***confessional***

 **?/Beul:** This may be a rather... peculiar moment for me to appear now, but I could not help myself. This is the first time I have been in the body of a mortal for nearly one hundred years!

 ***end confessional***

* * *

 **Song #11**

 **Matt:** _The devil went down to Georgia, he was looking for a soul to steal,_

 _He was in a bind 'cuz he was way behind, he was willing to make a deal_

 _When he came across this young man sawin' a fiddle and playin' it hot_

 _Then the devil jumped up on a hickory stump and said 'Boy let me tell you what!'_

 _'I bet you didn't know, but I'm a fiddle player, too_

 _And if you'd care to take a dare I'll make a bet with you._

 _Now you play a pretty good fiddle boy but give the devil his due,_

 _I'll bet a fiddle of gold against your soul because I think I'm better than you!'_

 _..._

 **Beul (who has taken over Johan's body):** _The boy said 'My name's Johnny, and it might be a sin,_

 _But I'll take your bet, and you're gonna regret, 'Cause I'm the best there's ever been!'_

 _..._

 **The other boys:** _Johnny, rosin up your bow and play your fiddle hard,_

 _'Cause hell's broke loose in Georgia and the devil deals the cards,_

 _And if you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold,_

 _But if you lose the devil gets your soul!_

* * *

As Johan and Matt kept playing, the other two teams entered the room.

"Um, what's going on in here?" Blake asked.

"Are we interrupting something?" Tina added.

"Shush! Tiebreaker..." Chris replied. The teams stayed quiet to watch the tiebreaker.

* * *

 **Beul:** _The devil opened up his case and said 'I'll start this show'_

 _And fire flew from his fingertips as he rosined up his bow_

 _And he pulled that bow across the strings and it made an evil hiss_

 _And a band of demons joined in, and it sounded something like this!_

 _..._

The two boys played their guitars, the sound of guitar riffs reverberated throughout the plane. Some of the other contestants were in awe at either the song, or how well Matt and Johan were in sync with each other.

"Psst. Get ready to join in." Chris whispered to the rest of the Philosophes. Matt was just finishing one of his own guitar riffs.

 _..._

 **Beul:** _When the devil finished Johnny said 'Well you're pretty good ol' son,_

 _But sit down in that chair right there and let me show you how it's done!_

 **All of the Philosophes:** _'Fire on the Mountain' run boys, run!_

 _Devil's in the house of the rising sun;_

 _Chicken in the bread pin, pickin' out dough._

 _Granny, does your dog bite? No child, no._

 _..._

The two continued with their guitars. After a few moments, Beul looked like he was beginning to have a headache, just like Johan had. Johan's eyes returned back to normal, though only Matt seemed to notice. As he took back control, Johan began to play his guitar better than Matt, Matt himself then stopped playing...

 _..._

 **Johan:** _The devil bowed his head because he knew that he'd been beat_

 _He laid that golden fiddle on the ground at Johnny's feet_

 _Johnny said 'Devil, just come back if you ever wanna try again._

 _I told you once you son of a b*tch, I'm the best there's ever been!'_

 **Philosophes:** _'Fire on the Mountains' run boys, run!_

 _Devil's in the house of the rising sun;_

 _Chicken in the bread pin, pickin' out dough._

 _Granny, does your dog bite? No child, no._

* * *

Johan played the last few notes to the song, securing a victory in the tiebreaker.

"Well that figures." Matt sighed. "I may have the knowledge but I lack the skills and emotion needed to play well. Congrats Johan. As for the rest of you..." Matt glared at Gary for a moment before finishing his sentence. "Good luck."

Chris handed Matt his parachute and opened the door. Matt took a deep breath before jumping out.

"Well I have to admit, that was actually pretty awesome! But that's all for the elimination, you're all free to go." Chris said, allowing everyone to head to bed.

"With Matt's elimination we go down to twenty. Will this be the beginning of the end for the Philosophes? Or can they bounce back from this admittedly heavy loss? Stay tuned for the next dramatic episode of Total Drama World Tour!"

* * *

As everyone was asleep, Johan was sent back to the nightmare realm again. This time however, he was shocked to see that Viola was there as well. She looked confused and unsettled.

"Johan... what is this?! Where in the world are we?!"

Johan couldn't speak, he was too stunned to see her here. Beul appeared again, once again casting out his usual roar. Viola wanted to scream the instant she saw Beul but she couldn't. What happened next caught both Johan and Beul by surprise.

Viola's eyes turned Navy blue and she now had look of hatred on her face. Beul somehow seemed to recognize what was happening to Viola.

"So you show your face Solomon... you Traitor!" Beul shouted, his voice echoing throughout the realm.

"I would rather die than serve you!" Viola hissed, her voice sounded rather different, a deeper voice seemed to echo from her's.

Beul raised his claw to slash at the two of them, but Viola grabbed Johan and managed to two of them away from the attack. However Beul then used his tail to whip at the two, which they could not avoid. The shock of the attack woke both of them up, Viola was gasping for breath as she woke up. Both of them were in a cold sweat.

"Hey! Viola, Johan!" Someone whispered. The two turned to see Dawn who looked concerned and anxious. "I need to speak with you, it's important..."

* * *

 **Things are getting stranger on the plane, and the game seems to be the least of everyone's problems at the moment. I hope the parts with Beul and the Rock-Off tiebreaker weren't too weird or out of place. Hopefully you all liked it and will stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **Songs of the chapter:**

 **"Nuclear" by Mike Oldfield**

 **"The Devil went down to Georgia" originally by The Charlie Daniels Band, but the tiebreaker was of the Metal version of the song made by Steve Ouimette.**


	10. Jamaican Me Crazy!

**Despite the delays, this story is back for its next chapter and will continue. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm sure you two are wondering why I needed to talk to you." Dawn began, Johan and Viola listened intently to her explanation. "For some time now I've been sensing some very odd auras emanating from you Johan. I knew they were abnormal, but now I know they are supernatural since now there is a similar aura coming from you, Viola."

The three of them were in the cargo hold so they wouldn't wake anyone up.

"Johan, that nightmare... it was more than just a bad dream wasn't it..." Viola said, Johan sighed, not knowing how to respond.

"It's been happening for a few days now. I don't know how or why they began, but whenever they happen I just feel an intense burning wherever that demon hits me." Johan explained.

"Can you tell me more about this demon?"

"I believe I can assist you with that." A voice hissed. The three of them turned to the direction of the voice. What they saw shocked them. It was a mirror that was large enough for the three to see their reflections, however the reflection was completely blank. Dawn's and Johan's reflections were not there, only Viola's. Her reflection had completely navy blue eyes.

"Who are you... what are you?" Johan asked. Viola was speechless with shock.

"I suppose an explanation is required." Viola'a reflection said, the reflection's voice was a sinister hiss. "My name is Solomon, Beul and I are ancient beings created to serve the Egyptian gods. Beul was made to punish sinners, I was his helper. U never got along with him, but I followed his orders, he was stronger than I am. But I had eventually left him to serve another, alongside my three associates and friends. He saw me as a traitor. Generations had passed, the crystal gem our essence resides inside had traveled around the world, many souls have come into contact with it and allowed the essence of Beul to escape into the human world. He did his job and punished those he deemed as sinners, but he became greedy. Normally, once he takes the life of his target, his spirit returns to the crystal, but now he takes over the body of his target during punishment, this is why the master I now serve was created, to stop Beul when he steps out of line."

Solomon then began to look at Johan.

"Beul has taken control of your body, thankfully, my allies and I have taken the liberty of following him into your body. The others will enter the body of another when they make physical contact with you."

Viola gasped in realization.

"Johan, remember earlier when I put my hand on your shoulder?" She asked.

"Indeed." Solomon said. "When you physically touched him, my essence entered you through the palm of your hand. But unfortunately I am still not strong enough to defeat Beul alone and in order to match him, we need to power of the being I serve, but to summon him, we need to first bring out the essence of my fellow warriors. Omani; the Sky Queen, Gojen; the Supreme Hunter, and Bálor; The Monster King."

"So some of the others must come into contact with Johan in order for the essence of your friends to come out?" Dawn asked.

"That is correct." Solomon said, Dawn went to go place her hand on Johan's shoulder. "Wait!" Solomon said, stopping Dawn. "We may need someone that can keep track of Beul, and if you were to become the vessel for my associates, it could prove to be... troubling. I can sense that you are skilled in aura reading, a skill that has been around for millenia. If the crystal containing the essence of Beul, my allies, and myself is somewhere on this... plane, is it? Then you may be able to trace our auras back to the crystal. Be wary though, as the crystal's holder may become wary of all this."

Dawn nodded in understanding.

"Very well, this meeting is adjourned."

"But what about Beul?" Johan asked.

"He is only able to attack once during the night hours. You have already awoken once, if you go back to sleep, he will not harm you." Solomon answered.

"One last thing... what do you really look like?" Viola asked out of curiosity.

"I suppose I owe you that, after all I am using you as a vessel."

The mirror Solomon was using flashed black for a few moments before Solomon returned, his appearance now was drastically different. We looked to be about seven or eight feet tall, he was covered in navy blue fur, his head seemed to be shaped like a mix of Sasquatchanakwa and a Vampire Bat. Solomon's eyes were also pure red.

The three teens were gobsmacked at the sudden change, however they seemed to be a bit more at ease knowing Solomon was less malevolent than Beul.

"This is my true body. If you ever wish to communicate again, you three must return to this mirror." Solomon said, he then looked right at Viola. "You however, since I am inhabiting your body, simply speak with your thoughts and I shall answer in the same manner. If at any point you are in any danger, I shall take control of body, do not worry, the process is harmless and will grant your physical body with enhanced strength and reflexes."

"I appreciate your help but I don't want you to take over." Viola said, Solomon nodded, he understood why Viola didn't want his help.

"Very well, however I will be there if you need me and I _will_ help if Beul appears, regardless of what you say."

"I understand." Viola replied, she too understood the situation she was in. The three teens went back to sleep, Dawn seemed a bit more relieved sensing that Beul's aura had gone away, at least for now.

 ***confessionals***

 **Johan:** I didn't mean to drag Viola into this, she was just trying to help me out with my relationship with Nikki and now she's been brought into this... bizarre issue with demons. What is even going on anymore?!

 **Viola:** I don't even know how to react to everything that just happened, but whatever comes, I need to stay calm and do what I can.

 **Dawn:** So this explains the strange auras, but I must keep a watchful eye over Johan and Viola now, there is no telling what might happen next with the monsters.

 ***end confessionals***

* * *

The night went on without any more issues, everyone woke up the next morning and was currently eating breakfast, however the Femme Fatales' table seemed to have a different atmosphere about it. Most of the girls were talking amongst themselves, except for Tina and Viola. The former was still flirting with Tristan while taking occasional glances at Dutch. Viola wasn't eating, she just silently stared at her food, Roth noticed her silence and spoke to her.

"Hey, are you ok?" Roth asked.

"Hm? Oh I'm fine, no need to worry about me. I just had a rough night." Viola answered, rubbing her eye to look convincing.

"Well do you want to get some more sleep? It should be a while before we land."

"No, it's ok, I'll be fine." Viola assured. Roth looked concerned for a moment but she put her faith in her teammate.

Chris turned on the intercom from the cockpit.

"Attention everyone, this is your amazing host here, just thought I'd let you know that we're going to be landing soon and the location we'll be landing in a location that one of you has been hoping we'd go to from the start."

 ***confessionals***

 **Anthony:** I wonder where we're headed, Chris said it's somewhere one of us wanted to go to since the game started. I hope it's the Dominican Republic, or maybe its...

 **Darby:** ...Italy?...

 **Sylvain:** ...France?...

 **Blake:** ...Hawaii?...

 **Tristan:** Maybe Disney World?

 ***end confessionals***

The plane began to land at an airport that was was on an island that seemed to be in the Caribbean.

"Did you actually have us land at an airport, McLean? That's shocking!" Sylvain stated.

"Hey, we have to land the right way eventually, the government's of other countries already warned us not to go into the airspace of their countries without authorized permission." Chris answered.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Ciana said. "Where are we, anyway?"

"We're in the sunny land of Jamaica, mon!" Chris replied cheerfully, Ronnie Jay looked ecstatic upon learning where he was.

"Hold on RJ." Chris called out. "You're not allowed to go anywhere until the challenge is over."

"Speaking of the challenge, what is it?" Vicky asked.

"Didn't think you were so eager to start it." Chris said, handing each team a map, a certain spot was marked on it. "Meet me at this spot in an hour."

* * *

Chris brought everyone to a cliff that loomed over a large lake, the sounds of a waterfall could be seen right below them and a large hole was in the ground that revealed a sort of underground river that came out from the waterfall, the speed of the water made it look like a high speed water slide!

"The first part of today's challenge is simple, Chef's medallion is hidden somewhere beneath the water, you'll dive into the water and try to look for it, you each have five minutes in the water, once your time runs out you have to make your way back up here and tag in someone else from your team. Additionally, there's a Jamaican keychain hidden in the cave below you, grabbing it or the medallion will reward you with a bonus in the next part of the challenge." Chris explained. He looked behind the contestants to see Chef glaring at him. Chris grinned sheepishly, remembering what he he did earlier.

* * *

Earlier, Chris and Chef were waiting at the location where they would meet the teams, Chef was holding his medallion and he did not look happy.

"You want me to WHAT?!" Chef hollered.

"Calm down, it'll be perfectly fine."

"I don't see you tossing anything in the water!"

"Actually, I bought a keychain earlier, the interns are supposed to be putting it in the rapids below us." Chris responded, he and Chef glanced at the interns, they were in their bathing suits. The five of them looked nervous about jumping into the hole.

"Well I don't exactly see you being so eager to jump in there!" Amy hissed.

"Come on, you've done worse. Especially you, Ruby!" Chris said. Ruby glared at him when he said that, Sammy then had an idea and looked at Mike.

"It looks like none of us can do this, if only we had someone who was strong and brave to help us!" Sammy said in an over dramatic tone. This caused Mike's personality to shift to Svetlana.

"And zat person is me, Svetlana!" Svetlana announced as she leaped into the hole, she noticed one of the tiny stalactites protruding from the ceiling above her and found one that was sturdy enough to hold the keychain, tying the chain to it. Once it was properly fastened, she let go of the stalagtite and enjoyed the rest of the ride, doing a perfect swan dive once she cane out of the waterfall.

The other interns were surprised that Sammy knew how to bring Svetlana out.

"How did you know that would work?" Ruby asked.

"Well I saw what happened in the first season so I thought it would work now." Sammy chuckled, her sister just rolled her eyes.

 ***confessionals***

 **Dawn:** I hadn't forgotten about Mike's disorder, and I would have brought Svetlana out myself, however I thought it would be best if Sammy were to do it. It would be a good way for her to gain confidence in herself.

 **Sammy:** I know that Svetlana comes out whenever Mike needs motivation or gets a pep talk, Chester comes out whenever something annoys him, and Vito comes out whenever Mike's shirt comes off. The only thing I don't know is how Manitoba comes out.

 **Mike:** I didn't expect Sammy to know how to bring Svetlana out, I'm just glad she did though. I don't think we would've found a solution otherwise.

 ***end confessionals***

"Come on in, the water's awesome!" Mike, who had regained control, called out. Just as the others were about to jump in, Chris stopped them.

"Hold it! You still need to build the next part of the challenge, now hop to it!"

* * *

"Alright, is everybody ready?" Chris asked the teams. Ciana, Tristan, and Viola were the first of their teams to dive into the water.

"Ok then... Go!"

The three teens leaped into the water, causing a splash big enough to get Chris wet. "...Seriously?"

The three of them searched for about three minutes before Tristan came out of the water but instead of the target, he came out holding a random fish.

"Got it! ... Ah crap..." Tristan cursed as the fish flopped out of his hands and smacked him in the face using its tail fin. A few of the others laughed at this as Tristan went back to searching.

The three of them resurfaced a few more times to catch their breath before going back to searching, once their five minutes were over Chris blew a whistle, signaling the switch. The three of them tagged in Garret, Dutch, and Vicky respectively.

Garret and Dutch dived down from the cliff but Vicky went down the hole, she was after the chain. Vicky quickly saw the chain and reached for it, managing to grab the stalactite that it was tied to, but the rushing water pushed her away before she could grab it.

 ***confessionals***

 **Vicky:** Damn, I thought I had it...

 **Ciana:** Ok, maybe this won't be as easy as I thought, but if I couldn't do it, what are the chances that they could?

 ***end confessionals***

The next five minutes passed with no progress, the three teens tagged in Anthony, Sylvain and Darby next. Anthony tried going after the chain like Vicky did but he didn't have much luck either, nonetheless, he quickly tried going after the medallion. He and Darby came out holding two different objects.

"Darby! Drop that thing!" Viola shouted, everyone except Chris, the other two teens in the water and Chef shouted the same thing or something similar.

"Huh?" Darby asked, confused at the reactions, she looked at what she was holding and screamed when she saw that it was an eel. The eel slithered out her hands and back into the water. Anthony was struggling to hold up what he had. He and the rest of his team groaned when they noticed that Anthony had brought up a crate full of boots.

Sylvain was still underwater, he was checking around the same area where Anthony and Darby were when he saw an eel swim into a large hole in the cliff, he saw it carrying a reflective item in its mouth. Sylvain swam back up to the surface to get some air when Chris blew his whistle, signaling the next switch.

While the teams made their next switch, Sylvain whispered what he saw to his team.

"It has to be the medallion."

"What makes you so sure?" Tim asked.

"It swam by fast, but I swear that I could see the gold in its mouth." Sylvain answered.

"Ok, I'll see if I can get it." Gary said. Unbeknownst to the boys though, was that Vicky heard the conversation. She approached Nikki, who was next to take her turn.

"Hey, I heard from the guys that there's a cave under the water and an eel took the medallion inside there." Vicky whispered.

"You're certain?" Nikki asked to which Vicky nodded.

"But I think you should try to get that keychain, just in case the guys were wrong."

Nikki nodded and approached the hole in the ground, however, Gary seemed to have the same idea and was there with her as well.

"Ok... and JUMP!" Chris announced, Ritchie took the normal way down, he was the only one to do so.

"After you." Gary said, smiling politely. Nikki gave him a suspicious look before jumping in, Gary waited a few seconds before going in as well. He could see Nikki ahead of him, she saw the chain and tried to grab it as fast as she could, touching it for a moment, but ultimately failing to grab it. Gary then had his chance to grab the chain and managed to get a grip on it, but Svetlana had tied the know too tightly for him to untie. Gary yanked at the chain, snapping the band of the keychain.

The two were sent out of the waterfall and immediately joined Ritchie in the search, heading to the cave.

"Well while they look, I think this is the perfect time for a song! And this time I'd like to hear from... you, Ronnie Jay. But don't worry you'll have backup instrumentals provided by... Anthony, Sylvain, and Johan."

RJ just shrugged while Chef handed the other boys instruments.

"Ok boys, let the music play!" Chris announced.

* * *

 **Song #12**

 _Ocean Man, take me by the hand, lead me to the land_

 _That you understand_

 _Ocean Man, the voyage to the center of the globe_

 _Is a real trip_

 _Ocean Man, the crust of the tan man embibed by the sand_

 _Soaking up the thirst of the land_

 _..._

 _Ocean Man, can you see through the wonder of amazement_

 _At the oberman_

 _Ocean Man, the crust is elusive when it casts forth_

 _To the childlike man_

 _Ocean Man, the sequence of a life form braised in the sand_

 _Soaking up the thirst of the land_

 _..._

 _Ocean Man..._

 _Ocean Man..._

 _Ocean Man..._

 _..._

 _Ocean Man, take me by the hand, lead me to the land_

 _That you understand_

 _Ocean Man, the voyage to the center of the globe_

 _Is a real trip_

 _Ocean Man, the crust of the tan man embibed by the sand_

 _Soaking up the thirst of the land_

 _..._

 _Ocean Man, can you see through the wonder of amazement_

 _At the oberman_

 _Ocean Man, the crust is elusive when it casts forth_

 _To the childlike man_

 _Ocean Man, the sequence of a life form braised in the sand_

 _Soaking up the thirst of the land_

 _Ocean Man..._

* * *

Ronnie Jay finished the song, which garnered an applause from the others, who were surprised that RJ could sing so well.

"Not bad! I didn't expect you to be able to sing so well. Anyway, let's see how your teammates are doing." Chris said. Everyone looked down the cliff and saw Ritchie swimming up to the surface to catch his breath.

Down in the cave, the eel that took the medallion was currently coiled around Gary's arm and tried to bite him, but Gary managed to hold it back and avoid it's fangs. The medallion was left on a the ground without protection, Nikki swam up as quietly as she could and took it, swimming away afterwards. Gary poked the eel in its eye, causing it to swim away into a crack in the cave wall. Gary caught a glimpse of Nikki with the medallion.

Nikki swam up to the surface to show everyone that she won.

"Looks like the Femme Fatales got the medallion, but what about the keychain?" Chris asked, Gary came up gasping for air, holding the keychain.

"Ok I didn't get the medallion but I have the chain."

"We'll that's convenient. The Philosophes and Femme Fatales will get an advantage in part two, speaking of which, follow me." Chris said.

 ***confessionals***

 **Gary:** Nikki must have overheard our team talking about that cave, I'm honestly impressed.

 **Nikki:** Thank goodness Vicky heard the guys, I never would have known about the cave otherwise.

 **Vicky:** The guys really need to work on being quieter.

 ***end confessionals***

* * *

Chris brought everyone to a beach where the interns were just finishing some sort of race track that consisted of a drop from a nearby hill going into a full loop going upside down, two 360 degree turns, a hill on the track that went down into another loop to the finish line.

Everyone looked surprised or confused about the track, Chris didn't look too happy though.

"What is this?! I told you all to make look good!"

"You gave us nothing but junk to build this thing!" Amy responded.

"Ugh, whatever. Anyway... for this second part of the challenge, two members of your team will use a long board that has been fitted with wheels to race through this track. Now since the girls found the medallion, they get thirty seconds cut from their final time, the guys get fifteen seconds reduced for finding the keychain." Chris explained.

Vicky was about to say something but she stopped herself.

"I'm guessing you were going to say it was too easy? If that's the case then the other teams will be allowed to pelt you with water balloons." Chris said, smiling pridefully. Vicky was completely shocked. "Now, since the Pandas didn't win at all, they'll go first."

* * *

Ritchie and Anthony were the first duo to get on the long board. Anthony insisted on taking the front, thinking his weight would provide more speed.

"Ready guys?" Chris asked. "Go!"

The boys dashed from the starting position slowly picking up speed. The first loop nearly stopped them but they managed to pick up more speed during the decline. The two turns slowly decreased their speed, however their speed drastically dropped during the incline of the hill, causing them to completely stop a the top of the hill. Ritchie had to push along the track to get them moving again, but the speed they picked up with the decline made up for it.

The entire time this happened, every water balloon the others threw either completely missed or if it hit, did not deter them.

The two finished the course, Chris wrote the time down to mark up the total.

"Hmm forty five seconds, you two did ok, Philosophes, you're next."

Johan and Tim were next on the track, their ride went a bit smoother than Ritchie and Anthony's, however everyone was a bit more accurate with their water balloons, which only hit Johan, who was quick to notice this.

"Hey! How come they only hit me!"

"It's kind of obvious dude..." Tim responded. Getting a little annoyed with that response, Johan shifted into a more aerodynamic position to increase his speed when the two were on the second turn. This gave them just enough speed to get over the hill and pass the finish line. Any water balloons that came at them started to only hit Tim.

"Ok, ok, you got me." Tim said, laughing a little bit.

"Forty two seconds. Not too bad. Ladies, you're up."

Roth and Viola were up next. Upon starting they immediately went faster than the other two teams, the two dodged most balloons that went flying at them, though it slowed them down whenever they did. At the top of the hill, Viola had to hold on to the track to stop the two from flying off of the board. At that moment though, someone threw a balloon that hit Viola square in the face, stinging her eyes. Viola closed her eyes, sensing danger, Solomon took control of her body. Viola' eyes turned red, but since they were closed, nobody saw. Solomon completed the track in Viola's place, wiping off the excess water before allowing Viola to regain control.

'Ugh, what just happened?!' Viola thought to herself.

'I had sensed that you took damage to your eyes, so I took control to make sure you would remain safe. Your eyesight should be back to normal now.' Solomon answered, he seemed to speak to Viola through her mind.

'Argh, we'll talk about this later.'

"Thirty seven seconds, we just keep getting new records. Ok, now that all three teams have finished their first run, it's back to the Pandas." Chris said.

* * *

The three pairs were back at the start of the track to begin their second run with Garret and Ciana going for the Pandas.

"Are the two lovebirds ready?" Chris asked, teasing the two of them. "Hehehe, I'm kidding. Go!"

Ciana and Garret rode down the start of the track at a reasonable speed, knowing that it wasn't fast enough to get a good score Garret thought of an idea.

"Lean forward, we should go faster that way!" Garret said, dodging a water balloon. The two leaned forward on the board, the added weight caused it to gain speed on the decline, allowing them to easily get through the loop and turns. Once they reached hill of the track, they had enough speed to dismount off of the track for a moment before getting back on it. This only ended up boosting their speed further, allowing them to speed past the rest of the course.

"Twenty nine seconds! Not bad, and I'm not even being sarcastic!" Chris said. "Boys, you're next."

Dutch and Miles were next up, Dutch was positioned in front of the board to have more weight which would grant them more speed going down.

Chris blew an airhorn to signal the start of the ride, the boys didn't have any problems with speed but the other teams were now becoming more accurate with their balloons. Once they reached the top of the hill, Miles was hit by a balloon that didn't pop upon impact, knocking him off the board and onto the ground.

Everybody rushed over to check if he was alright or not, Dutch finished the course in meantime. Darby pushed everyone out of the way so she could get to Miles.

"Miles! Are you ok?!" She said in panic, trying to shake Miles awake. Thankfully miles awoke without much sign of injury.

"Y-yeah, I'm ok." Miles said, blushing a little as he got back up.

"Glad to see you're still with us kid, since I don't feel like having the Philosophes re-do the ride, I'll just accept this one, you didn't break any records but it wasn't too bad. Now it's the girls' turn." Chris announced.

Nikki and Darby were next for the ride, once their ride began they sped down the track faster than any of the other pairs so fa due to their combined weight being lighter than the others. Their high speed allowed them to easily get past the loops and lose little to no speed on the turns. On the hill, they even managed to get a higher dismount than dismount than Ciana and Garret!

"Woah!" Chris said in legitimate shock. "Twenty seconds, honestly I think the girls might take this one!"

The girls cheered amongst themselves but Chris soon stopped them.

"Hold it! Just because you have the record now doesn't mean it won't be broken. This is the last round, so it's everyone's last chance to get a good run, and to make things more interesting, let's do this in reverse order.

* * *

Vicky and Tina were ready for their last run for their team, Tina was adjusting her hair and swimsuit in order to get some attention.

"Ok ladies, your run starts... now!" Chris announced.

The girls started their run and immediately ran into a problem, with all the water balloons being flung at them, Tina kept trying to dodge the balloons to avoid getting wet, which caused them to lose speed, annoying Vicky.

"Quit fidgeting!" Vicky spat.

"Um, excuse me, I've got an image to maintain. It's not my fault I'm attractive. I can't really say the same for you though." Tina hissed.

"What?! Oh it is on!" Vicky yelled, the two girls began to fight on the ride, the were going down the hill when they were and their brawl continued well after their run ended. Chef quickly stepped in and stopped the fight.

"Haha! That was awesome!" Chris announced. "Unfortunately this was your worst run, at a full minute, which makes your total score one minute and fifty seven seconds, and since you won the previous part of the challenge, you get thirty seconds cut from that which leaves you with a minute and twenty seven seconds. Guys, hope you're ready."

 ***confessionals***

 **Vicky:** That girl is _seriously_ getting on my nerves!

 **Tina:** I would get her back, but I don't really care for her to be honest.

 **Johan:** I seriously owe Vicky for doing that, as mean as this sounds, I loved seeing Tina get what was coming to her!

 ***end confessionals***

Gary and Hayden were the last for their team to ride. Gary looked at the track closely before he had to begin. He then looked at the Anthony and Ronnie Jay, who were riding for the Pandas.

"Ready Philosophes? No? Well too bad! Go!" Chris announced. Hayden and Gary rode down the track, Gary clenched his fist for a moment, looking at the top of the hill before he unclenched his fist. Hayden noticed Gary strange actions, raiding an eyebrow in suspicion. Their ride in and of itself went smoothly but it wasn't as fast as some of the others.

"Ugh, come on guys, we can't really have rides as boring as that!" Chris whined. "Anyway, your ride was a flat thirty five seconds, meaning your total is actually the same as the girls! A minute and fifty seven seconds, and with your fifteen second bonus, your ending time is a minute and forty two seconds, the girls keep the lead. It's all down to the Pandas."

 ***confessionals***

 **Hayden:** Gary was up to something back there, probably sabotaging the other team. I wonder why he stopped?

 **Gary:** I wanted to mess up the track to screw over the Pandas, but it was too risky since everyone was watching.

 ***end confessionals***

Anthony and RJ were the last ones to ride, neither of the two looked nervous.

"Ok guys, are you ready? ... Go!"

The two Pandas raced onto the track, the two were almost as fast as Nikki and Darby. Knowing that his team would lose if the Pandas finished their run, Gary gathered as many water balloons as he could and tied them together. Seeing what Gary was doing, Hayden smirked and assisted him. Once Anthony and Ronnie Jay were nearing the hill, the two launched the balloons, the impact knocked Anthony off of the board.

Going to help his teammate, RJ hopped off the board and went to see if Anthony was alright.

"Ugh, what hit me?!" Anthony asked groggily, yet he also sounded shocked.

"Same deal as with Miles. However, in Miles' case, Dutch finished the course while Ronnie Jay stopped to check on you. So technically he didn't finish, which voids your run." Chris explained.

"So we get to do it again?" Anthony asked.

"Nope, we don't have time. This run will be counted as a full minute and since you have no bonuses, it's safe to say your team takes this loss. Which means that the Femme Fatales take the victory. Philosophes, you take second, it's just like the beginning of this season!"

* * *

Later, Chris had allowed everyone to relax for a while before they had to go back on the plane. Chris himself was exploring the nearby town. He looked surprised and confused to see a young boy who looked to be about six years old, he had messy brown hair and eyes, and he wore a dirty blue shirt and black jeans. His brown shoes were tied poorly, he was crying and calling for his mother. Feeling sympathy for the boy, Chris went over to him.

"Hey kid, what's wrong?" He asked, trying to sound as empathetic as he could.

"I-It's my mommy, she left me here and never came back." The boy answered, choking back more tears. Chris looked genuinely surprised.

"How long have you been waiting here?" Chris asked, his face became serious with concern.

"Almost three days..."

Upon hearing that Chris' eyes went wide, realizing that this child was abandoned here either by accident or on purpose horrified him.

"What's your name kid?" Chris asked.

"R-Robbie." The boy answered.

"Well Robbie, does your mom live here?"

Robbie shook his head.

"We live in America, we came here on a really big boat and it was really fun for a while but when we got here my mommy told me to stay here until she came back and she never came back." Robbie explained before crying again.

Chris was stunned at what Robbie said, but then he had an idea.

"Robbie, why don't you come with me, I'll take you to your mom." Chris said, smiling at the boy.

"R-really?!" Robbie asked. Seeing the child smile warmed Chris' heart.

"Yup, and I'm part of a TV show so your mommy might see you and know where you are." Chris answered, the boy's smile grew wider.

"Wow! T-thanks Mister!" Robbie said, Chris took Robbie's hand and lead him back to the plane.

* * *

Meanwhile, Viola was alone in the First Class section talking to Solomon.

'I was only trying to keep you out of harm.' Solomon said.

'I know, and I appreciate it, but I can handle myself in those situations. No offense, but the only time I'll need your help is whenever we see that demon again.' Viola responded. Solomon was silent for a moment.

"If this is what you wish, then I shall comply. Following your orders is better than serving Beul.'

'Speaking of Beul, it's going to appear again tonight, right?' Viola asked.

'Correct, he shall attack until he takes your life and the life of the other victim, Johan. It's imperative that my associates are released into the bodies of three other individuals so that our leader may come and end this chaos.' Solomon explained.

"Attention Fluffy Pandas, time to send someone home!" Chris announced, interrupting Viola's conversation.

* * *

The Pandas had just finished casting their votes. Chris was tallying up the votes, Robbie was currently eating dinner with Chef in the cockpit of the plane.

"Welcome back Pandas, did you miss being in those seats?" Chris teased.

"F*ck off." Ciana cursed.

"That's the spirit!" Chris said sarcastically. "Either way, Garret, you're still safe and somehow always the first one to be safe."

.

.

.

.

.

"Next is Ritchie."

.

.

.

.

.

"And Anthony. Ciana and Ronnie Jay, it comes down to you two. And the last person who's safe is..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ciana. Sorry RJ, but it's time to go." Chris said. He handed Ronnie Jay a parachute and pushed him gently over to the door. RJ didn't look too bothered by his elimination and took the plunge. The rest of the Pandas left the room.

"And so the Fluffy Pandas are down to just four team members. Can they survive to the merge? Will Gary and Hayden plot their way to victory? Will Ciana and Garret ever hook up? And will Tina keep bothering everyone? Find out next time on Total Drama World Tour!"

* * *

Later that night, Miles went into the cargo hold alone to have some time to think though he was surprised to see Johan there already. He was playing a somber melody on the piano when he noticed Miles.

"Oh... hey." Johan greeted.

"Hey Jojo." Miles replied. "Listen I know you didn't cheat on Nikki."

Johan breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing that.

"There's also something that you just might be able to give me some advice with."

"Sure, what's up?"

"I... I think I might have a crush on Darby. But she's on a different team, plus there's a lot of other issues." Miles explained.

"Well I'll do what I can to help, but I'm also dealing with a ton of issues right now." Johan replied.

"Well maybe you two can tell us how you feel in a song!" Chris said as he walked into the room. The song alarm then went off, unnerving Miles.

* * *

 **Song #13**

 **Miles:** _I've been here before_

 _But always hit the floor_

 _I've spent a lifetime running_

 _And I always get away_

 _But with you I'm feeling something_

 _That makes me want to stay_

 _..._

 **Johan:** _I'm prepared for this_

 _I never shoot to miss_

 _But I feel like a storm is coming_

 _If I'm gonna make it through the day_

 _Then there's no more use in running_

 _This is something I gotta face_

 _..._

 **Both:** _If I risk it all_

 _Could you break my fall?_

 _How do I live? How do I breathe?_

 _When you're not here I'm suffocating._

 _I want to feel love run through my blood_

 _Tell me is this where I give it all up?_

 _For you, I have to risk it all_

 _'Cuz the writing's on the wall._

 _..._

 **Johan:** _A million shards of glass_

 _That harm me from my past_

 **Miles:** _As the stars begin to gather_

 _And the light begins to fade_

 _..._

 **Both:** _When the hope begins to shatter_

 _Know that I won't be afraid_

 _If I risk it all_

 _Could you break my fall?_

 _How do I live? How do I breathe?_

 _When you're not here I'm suffocating_

 _I want to feel love run through my blood_

 _Tell me is this where I give it all up?_

 _For you, I have to risk it all_

 _'Cuz the writing's on the wall_

 _..._

 _The writing's on the wall..._

 _How do I live? How do I breathe?_

 _When you're not here I'm suffocating_

 _I want to feel love run through my blood_

 _Tell me is this where I give it all up?_

 _For you, I have to risk it all_

 _'Cuz the writing's on the wall..._

* * *

"Very well done boys, now head off to bed." Chris said. The two of them headed back to the Economy Class, Johan sighed, knowing what he and Viola would have to go through again.

* * *

 **And so ends this chapter. Thanks for being so patient with this update, I'll do my absolute hardest to get the next chapter out more quickly.**

 **Songs of the chapter:**

 **Song #12 Ocean Man by Ween**

 **Song #13 Writing on the Wall by Sam Smith**


	11. French Connection

**I understand that the previous chapter was mediocre at best, hopefully this chapter and the subsequent ones will be better. As always, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chris was wearing the same pilot uniform he usually wore when giving the intro. He and Chef allowed Robbie to stay in the cockpit with them for the time being, he was drinking from a juice box and wearing the pilot's cap that went with Chris' outfit, as the latter let him wear it.

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour, we took the game over to the beautiful land of Jamaica! With some intense heat, we needed a water challenge to cool the contestants off. Tina continues to annoy her team, and as usual, the Pandas lost the challenge for the billionth time. This time, it was Ronnie Jay who took the Drop of Shame. Other than that, something weird is going on between Johan, Viola, and Dawn. Not sure what it is but it seems sneaky, definitely gonna have to review that footage. And as you've probably noticed, we have a new guest on the plane! Don't worry, just because the game is still on doesn't mean we won't look for Robbie's mom. Anyway, nineteen contestants remain, who will be the next to take the drop? Find out right now in this dramatic episode of Total Drama World Tour!"

* * *

The night after Ronnie Jay's elimination had been a bit more eventful for a few of the contestants compared to others. Viola and Johan were woken up at four in the morning by Beul's attack. Miles was still unsure about his feelings for Darby, and the Pandas were going to try their hardest to bounce back after their recent loss, with only four members however, it would be difficult.

In the First Class section Vicky was just beginning to wake up, she immediately checked to make sure she hadn't dropped her locket. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found it in her pocket, but she also looked conflicted as well.

 ***confessional***

 **Vicky:** The second I think of telling my team about my locket, I think about what happens if I do. What are the going to think?

 ***end confessional***

* * *

"So where do you remember your mom living, Robbie?" Chris asked.

"I... I don't remember." Robbie answered.

"Well, do you remember anything that looked important from where you lived? Any big buildings, or buildings that looked important?"

"Um... I remember seeing a picture of my mom in front of a weird triangle building that looked like it was made of metal. There was a flag too, it was blue and red and white." Robbie explained.

'Triangular building made of metal...' Chris thought to himself. He took out his a book of world landmarks and flipped to a page with the Eiffel Tower on it alongside the flag of France.

"Do you mean this?"

"Yeah! That's it!" Robbie asked.

"Great! Chef, we're going to France!" Chris announced. At the mention of France, Amy and Sammy squealed with glee, the thought of shopping immediately took over their minds.

* * *

As everyone was eating breakfast, the Philosophes noticed that Sylvain wasn't with them.

"Hey, where's our 'world class chef'?" Gary asked. The boys either shrugged or didn't answer.

"Well then, Tim, go look for him." Gary ordered.

"Why do I have to go?" Tim asked.

"Instead of whining, why don't you just go." Hayden replied. "It'll waste less time."

Tim shrugged his shoulders and found Sylvain in the Economy Class, dressed as though he was going to cook something.

"Woah, what's with the getup?" Tim asked.

"I have no time to chat." Sylvain answered. "I'm going to go challenge that cretin and show him what a true chef can create!" His accent became more clear as he spoke.

"You're going to challenge Chef to a cook off?"

"He's not a Chef, he's a disgrâce!" Sylvain hissed.

The two returned to the dining room of the plane. Some of the others were going to ask why Sylvain was wearing his cooking outfit, but Chris turned on the intercom.

"Attention teams, we're quickly approaching our next destination, and I'm sure it'll be a nice surprise for two of you."

The plane began to descend into an urban city that had a European feel to it. Viola and Sylvain looked absolutely ecstatic to see where they were.

"Welcome to Paris, France! Now don't get excited. Paris is an awesome city, but you sadly won't be able to enjoy it, instead were heading somewhere specific." Chris said.

"The Louvre?" "The Eiffel Tower?" Viola and Sylvain answered.

"Good answers, but no."

"One question." Ciana said. "Who's the kid?"

"This is Robbie, I found him back in Jamaica. His mom left him there and I'm going to help him find his family. If by some chance his mom's not here, well look somewhere else. If anyone so much as lays a finger on this kid, you're out of the game! No questions asked, no whining, nothing!" Chris said, he sounded completely serious, which surprised some of the teens.

 ***confessionals***

 **Ciana:** I'm sure Chris is only helping that kid to look good in front of the cameras, there's no way he's doing this for the kid.

 **Ruby:** Part of me wants to think Chris is helping this kid because he isn't a complete jerk, but another part of my thinks he's just doing it for attention...

 **Dawn:** I could tell that Chris was being genuine when he was talking about helping Robbie, and I think it would be a good for his lighter aura to flourish and blossom.

 **Amy:** Robbie's a cute kid, but I just want to get some shopping done! ... I should also get something to get rid of that snake, I am NOT going to touch that thing again!

 **Sammy:** I think it's super sweet that Chris decided to help that boy, hopefully he can find his mom.

 **Mike:** I didn't expect Chris of all people to help that kid, maybe he isn't as bad as we thought. But more importantly, I need to talk to Dawn and Johan. Something weird is going on with them and Viola...

 **Chef:** That kid's actually not too bad. Who the hell would abandon him?!

 **Chris:** Yeah, I'm not doing this for attention. I'll admit I'm not the nicest guy, but I'm not messed up to the point where I'd just leave a six year old kid to fend for himself in a place he doesn't know. At least these teens competing on this show signed up for this.

 ***end confessionals***

* * *

Chris brought everyone to an entrance to a cave that led to the underground, there was almost complete darkness past the entrance.

"This is the entrance to-" Chris began.

"The Paris Catacombs..." Viola said, cutting him off.

"Yeah,... Anyway, your challenge us simple. You'll head into the catacombs and all you need to do is find one of the other exits. Now I'm warning you though, the catacombs are extremely large, almost as big as Paris itself. Plus it's pitch black in there, so we're giving you flashlights to make it easier. However, these flashlights don't have the best batteries, use them wisely." Chris explained. The interns handed the teams their flashlights.

"The first team to have all of their members get out of the catacombs win. And the challenge begins... Now!"

The three teams entered the catacombs, some more hesitant than others. While the entrance was set setup as a single set of stairs, the three teams found themselves separated, thankfully the teams themselves managed to stick together. The Femme Fatales remained in a group, Vicky was leading her team with her flashlight.

"Now girls, we need to be extremely careful in here. These catacombs, have a lot of twisting paths and with how old they are, there are bound to be potholes all over the place." Viola explained. As she spoke, Vicky's locket fell out of her picket again, generating a sound that attracted everyone's attention.

"You're always dropping this stupid thing!" Tina said, picking up the locket. Vicky quickly snatched it out of Tina's hand.

"Whatever, just give it back." Vicky said, sounding rather defensive.

"Are you ever going to tell us why you're always trying to hide that thing from us?" Darby asked.

"We know it means a lot to you, but we're a team, so we can't keep secrets from each other." Roth added.

"You're right, but we can't dawdle here." Viola said, pushing them along. Vicky's flashlight was beginning to fade as its battery slowly died out.

"Oh that's just perfect!" Vicky groaned.

"We still have seven other flashlights." Tina said, turning on her own. The girls saw that there were two branching paths in front of them. "Ok, I saw we go left, who's with me?"

Roth, Darby and Vicky hesitantly joined Tina. Blake and Nikki however, decided to take the right path, all except for Viola.

"Girls, we need to stick together, we can't afford to split up!" Viola said sternly.

"Hey, I don't want to be in this creepy place either, but I think this is the way and if you don't believe me then whatever." Tina scoffed as she grabbed Roth and Darby by the arms and strutted off. Viola growled as she went after her. Nikki and Blake gave each other a concerned look before taking their path.

* * *

The Pandas were handling the channel rather well. The group remained together and we're using Ritchie's flashlight to guide them, eventually though, Ritchie's flashlight began to die.

"Anthony, light." Ciana said.

"I'm on it!" Anthony answered, turning on his flashlight.

"If we can keep this up, we should be ok." Garret said.

Suddenly, the four began hearing voices from another hall. They couldn't make it out clearly, so Ritchie and Anthony thought back to the ghosts from Japan, and not wanting a repeat of that, the two bolted off in panic.

"...F*ck..." Ciana cursed under her breath.

 ***confessionals***

 **Anthony:** Maybe I overreacted a bit, but after what happened in Japan, I don't want to deal with any more jokes.

 **Ritchie:** Not one of my better moments, hopefully Ciana and Garret can forgive me for bailing on them like that...

 ***end confessionals***

* * *

The Philosophes had remained in one group, giving a quick roll call every so often just to make sure that they hadn't lost anybody.

 ***confessional***

 **Gary:** I can't take it anymore! Hayden and Johan are going to turn on me, I can feel it! Well I'm not going to let them make a fool of me! I'll take them out before they can take me out!

 ***end confessional***

"Dutch?" Tim called out.

"Still here." Dutch answered.

"Gary?"

Gary used the light emanating from Tim's flashlight to see his opportunity to make his move. He say another branching tunnel and got an idea.

"Present." Gary said monotonously.

"That's everybody." Tim said.

"Hey wait!" Gary called out. The boys stopped right in their tracks.

"What is it bro?" Tristan asked.

"I think I hear people. It's coming from... over there!" Gary answered.

"Well if it leads us outside then that's perfect, if it's one of the other teams then that's fine, there's strength in numbers and I don't want to be here for two long." Sylvain stated.

The group headed towards the supposed voices Gary heard. Gary then grabbed Hayden and Johan by the arms and took them into the branching path.

"What the hell was that about?" Hayden asked once Gary let them go.

"It's time to make our move for the alliance. This is our best possible opportunity!" Gary said.

"So why did you get us separated from them?" Johan added.

"It's part of my plan, now follow me." Gary said, as he took the lead of his alliance.

* * *

On the streets above, the interns were taking turns looking for Robbie's family, in their free time they took the opportunity to go shopping or sightseeing. Chris was currently with Chef and Robbie. Chef was entertaining the boy by impersonating a mime while Chris was asking around. Chris eventually stopped as he asked everyone in the city and found nothing.

"Sorry kid, nobody here is your mom or knows your family. But that doesn't mean we're quitting, ok? Well find your mom, I promise!" Chris said, Chef nodded in agreement. Robbie looked like he was about to start crying but Chris promise made him wipe his tears away. "Now come on, let's go get some lunch, my treat!"

* * *

Gary was currently using his flashlight to lead his two companions, looking around for anything that might be of use to him, he didn't have much time to take a good look at it, but he saw a large hole several feet in front of him with another branching tunnel close by it.

Gary turned off his flashlight as silently as he could, thankfully it didn't appear that either of the other boys heard it.

"Uh-oh, looks like I'm out. Do you guys mind taking the lead?" Gary asked. Johan took the lead and turned on his flashlight, but he and Hayden didn't get very far as they fell into the hole Gary saw. As he fell, Johan lost his grip on his flashlight, Gary grabbed it before it hit the ground. The batteries in Hayden's flashlight fell out once Hayden fell.

"Woah! Are you guys ok?" Gary asked, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

"I'm good, but what now?!" Johan asked.

"Don't worry! I'll go and try to find help." Gary said as he left the two.

"Argh, I didn't want to have to waste my battery like this but I'm not waiting." Hayden groaned. He took out his cell phone and used it's light for them to see in front of them, it wasn't as good the flashlight, but it managed. The two looked for the flashlight and it's batteries, but they abandoned it once they saw it in a puddle of water that had fallen from the ceiling.

Hayden looked around and saw that there was a path in front of the two.

"Well I'm going this way, see ya'." Hayden said, walking away. Johan was unsure if he should follow him but being alone scared him more. The two did not speak as they traversed the catacombs, but once Hayden's phone battery began to die, he was forced to shut his phone off. With the lack if communication and lack of light, the two eventually separated.

* * *

Nikki and Blake continued on together, luckily they were able to stick together though they were currently trying to conserve energy on Blake's flashlight, which was the only one still usable. Eventually they came across a room full of various dolls. This had already creeped them out, but the two began to completely panic when they clearly saw one of the dolls blink.

They ran off in two separate directions, Blake's flashlight burned out as she ran. She eventually ran right into Johan, the impact caused a yellow aura to escape from Johan's forehead and enter Blake.

"Oh gosh please tell me you're someone in the game." Blake pleaded.

"Blake? Is that you?!" Johan asked.

"Johan? Oh thank goodness." Blake said with relief. Her eyes flashed yellow for a moment, she then walked right through one of the walls and into another hallway. Her eyes then flashed back to their normal color and Blake gasped with shock. Despite the dark, her face had a look on her face seemed to say 'what the hell just happened'.

Johan didn't seem to notice Blake disappeared and was just confused.

"Blake?" Johan called out. When he got no answer he just went on.

* * *

Garret and Ciana continued going at their own pace, with both of their flashlights being out power, the only on lying they could do was talk to each other, which both of them seemed to enjoy doing.

"Yeah, and I probably would have won too if it wasn't a double elimination." Ciana explained, she was telling Garret about the previous season.

"Wait!" Garret said, the two stopped and remained silent. It was faint, but they could hear voices above them. The two followed the voices until they saw a tiny beam of light coming from above. It was a manhole cover. Ciana lifted the cover up and exited the catacombs, the cover let them out in the middle of a street, coincidentally, Chris was having lunch with Chef and Robbie on the same street.

"Chris!" Ciana called out.

"Oh hey! Congrats on being the first two people to come out of the catacombs." Chris said.

"I thought they had to come out at the exits?" Chef asked.

"Well technically they did find an exit." Chris replied. Chef thought about that for a moment but just shrugged his shoulders. "You two are free to go back on the plane for now, nobody got out yet and if Ritchie and Anthony can get out of there, you'll win." Chris explained. The two Pandas didn't hesitate to leave.

* * *

The rest of the Femme Fatales had already lost power in all of their flashlights due to Tina's poor navigation skills. Viola couldn't catch up to them in time and she herself got lost.

"You just bad to get us lost!" Vicky hissed.

"Hey, don't blame me, I didn't design this place." Tina responded.

"I really don't like this, girls, maybe we should call for- AAAHHH!" Darby said, she screamed as she fell into a hole, just like Hayden and Johan did.

"Darby! Are you ok?!" Roth asked.

"I can't feel my leg!" Darby replied.

"Don't worry, I'll help you up!" Vicky said. "Roth, you try to find Viola, but don't go too far ok?"

Roth went on ahead, trying not to get too far though. Tina scoffed and went on alone. As Roth was looking, she fell down a slight decline which left her unable to go back to Vicky and Darby.

"Oh no. No no no no no!" Roth said in panic before sighing in defeat and pressing on.

* * *

The boys were still trying to find out where Gary heard the voices, they stopped to listen to Gary so they could find what direction they should head next.

"Ok Gary, where do we go now?" Tristan asked. When there was no answer, the group looked around for him.

"Great! We lost him!" Sylvain groaned.

"Now what do we do?" Miles asked.

"We just have to keep moving and hope we find an exit." Dutch answered. The group took one step before the skeleton of a person fell directly in front of them. Miles shone his flashlight on the skeleton, when they saw it the group, except Dutch, panicked and scattered in different directions.

 ***confessionals***

 **Dutch:** What a bunch of babies. It's not like it'll stand up and chase us out of here.

 **Sylvain:** I should feel ashamed for letting something like that get to me...

 **Tim:** Come on now, a skeleton falling right in front of us, in the dark. That's enough to scare any normal person.

 **Miles:** I panicked, ok?! You would too if you were down there.

 **Tristan:** I wasn't scared about the skeleton, it was just the other guys screaming that scared me! Yeah...

 ***end confessionals***

* * *

Johan and Nikki wound up entering two hallways that were right beside each other, only separated by a very thin wall that had several holes in it. The two didn't know it, but they were essentially face to face with each other. The music alarm went off, Nikki was trying to think of a song to sing but it took her moment to think of one. Johan placed a hand on the wall that separated him and Nikki and began to sing.

* * *

 **Song #14**

 _No hostage has been held like I've_

 _Been holding mine, but I'm just fine,_

 _Since I've been without you._

 _No prisoner could climb the walls_

 _That I've built up in my mind_

 _Since I've been without you._

 _..._

 _But I'm holding down and out._

 _I'm desperate without you._

 _Look the shape I'm in,_

 _Talking to the walls again..._

 _Look at the state I'm in,_

 _Bent and broken is all I've been..._

 _No universal truth this time,_

 _No other universe but mine_

 _Could ever feel as unaligned_

 _Since I've been without you_

 _No instances from time to time_

 _Feel like things will turn out right_

 _Since I've been without you._

 _..._

 _But I'm holding down and out._

 _I'm desperate without you._

 _Look at the shape I'm in,_

 _Talking to the walls again_

 _Look at the state I'm in_

 _Bent and broken is all I've been_

 _No universal truth this time..._

 _No universe for you and I_

 _And there's no one to make me realize!_

* * *

As Johan finished singing, he and Nikki continued going through their respective hallways, which eventually branched off into separate directions.

 ***confessionals***

 **Johan:** The entire time I sang, I felt like someone was standing right beside me... nah it was probably just a wall.

 **Nikki:** Our breakup hurts me just as much as it looks like it's hurting him, and I want to forgive him but how can I know he won't cheat again?

 ***end confessionals***

* * *

In another part of the catacombs, Anthony was walking along a narrow hallway by himself, his battery was already long dead. The hallway he was in lead to a large room with three other hallways. He couldn't see more than a few inches in front of him, but everything in his view became slightly less dark once he entered the room, though he could see two dark masses approaching him.

"Who are you?" One of the masses asked. The other dark mass recognized the voice.

"Sylvain?" It asked, Anthony recognized this second voice.

"Tristan?" He asked.

"Anthony?" The two Philosophes responded.

"Alright, so now that we know who's who, we should find a way out of here. Anthony, you may not be on our team, but we won't leave you here." Sylvain explained.

"Thanks, I'm just glad to see you guys!" Anthony said, at that moment, he and Sylvain noticed it. They were able to see each other, albeit not completely. Sylvain looked around to see where the light came in from and saw it coming in from the fourth hallway.

"This way!" Sylvain exclaimed. He and Anthony raced for the light.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Tristan asked as he followed them. The boys followed the light together and wound up at the exact same entrance they used to enter the catacombs.

"Wait what?!" Anthony proclaimed. Thankfully Chris and Chef were there to explain their situation to them.

"Good to see you here guys." Chris greeted.

"What are you two doing here?" Tristan asked.

"Well we figured someone would accidentally make their way back here, so Chef and I waited here just in case. Since you guys are here, I'm sure you'll be happy to hear that technically you've completed the challenge."

The boys breathed a sigh of relief, but Sylvain quickly noticed something.

"So who won?" He asked.

"Nobody yet, but the Pandas only need Ritchie to win." Chris explained.

* * *

Time continued to pass and more contestants found exits to the catacombs. The sun was beginning to set upon Paris. The only contestants that remained in the catacombs were Viola, Dutch, Tina, Miles, Darby, Ritchie, Tim, and Roth.

Darby was still in the hole that she fell in. Her leg was still hurt and she still couldn't move.

"Hello? ... Anybody?!" Darby shouted as loud as she could, praying someone could come help her. Thankfully, Miles arrived to help.

"Darby? Are you ok?! Where are you?" He asked.

"I'm down here. I can't feel my leg and I'm stuck in this hole!"

Miles couldn't see her but he turned in her direction.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out! I promise!" Miles replied. He felt around the walls, which were almost completely made up of skeletons and took the femur of one of them.

"I have what I think might be a bone that should long enough to reach you, grab on." Miles said. Darby felt around for the femur and grabbed it, Miles used all of his strength to pull Darby out of the hole, once she was out, she pulled Miles in for a big embrace and a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Can you walk?" Miles asked.

"No, I still can't feel my leg." Darby answered.

"Well we need to get out if here quick and get you some medical help." Miles said, he helped Darby up properly, Darby placed one of her arms on Miles' shoulder for balance and used her remaining good leg to hop alongside Miles, who helped her along.

* * *

I another part of the catacombs, Tim and Ritchie had found each other and decided to group up. The two talked for a while as they tried to find an exit.

"Do you think anyone else got out yet?" Ritchie asked.

"Well we've been here for hours so someone's probably gotten out already." Tim answered. The two then heard footsteps running towards the two.

"Hey guys! You don't know how happy I am to hear you!"

It was Roth, who was alone since getting separated from Darby.

"Roth, have you found anyone else?" Tim asked.

"No, I was with Darby hours ago but she got hurt and I got separated from her, I don't know where she is." Roth explained.

"Well honestly we should find a way out so we can find her later." Ritchie replied.

"Alright... can we all go together?" Roth asked.

"Of course!" Tim answered.

* * *

Viola and Tina were in two separate hallways, they were running towards the moonlight that they saw from their paths. They both exited the catacombs and wound up by an open waterway.

"You! Where have you been?!" Viola hissed. Tina just smirked seductively.

"Sorry V, I just let my emotions get the best of me." Tina chuckled. Unbeknownst to either of them, Dutch was taking the same path Viola was, and he was quickly heading to the same exit.

As Dutch headed for the exit, Tina was currently flirting with Viola, she eventually got less than an inch from Viola's face.

"What are you doing?! Get off of me!" Viola opposed, but just as she was about to push Tina off, Tina kissed Viola long enough for Dutch to see. Once Tina broke the kiss, she saw Dutch standing at the exit looking absolutely shocked.

"Dutch... Dutch please listen to me-" Viola began pleading before Dutch cut her off.

"I don't want to hear it!" Dutch snapped, walking away from them.

"You'll pay for this!" Viola hissed, she was glaring at Tina with tears in her eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?" Tina said in a mocking tone. Viola looked like she was about to strangle Tina, but Chris and Chef arrived to help them back to the plane.

 ***confessionals***

 **Viola:** I officially hate Tina more than Hayden.

 **Tina:** What? Wouldn't you do the same? I still don't get it though, I've just been constantly thinking about Johan... his smooth voice, his calm eyes...

 **Dutch:** As of now, Viola and I are done, over! Anybody know where I can remove this tattoo?

 ***end confessionals***

* * *

Ritchie, Tim, and Roth eventually found an exit not too far from the Eiffel Tower and we're heading right for it. The moon cascaded with a gentle white hue, and the lights of the city illuminated everything with bits of other colors. The view was breathtaking. As they exited the catacombs, Roth turned to face the two boys and smiled.

"Thanks for helping me out guys, it means a lot!" Roth said. Ritchie and Tim blushed at how beautiful Roth looked in the light, her smile and voice made their hearts skip a beat.

"I think I know how to get to the plane from here, I'll see you guys later." Roth said as she left them. Chris arrived soon afterwards.

"Congrats Ritchie, thanks to you, the Pandas win, now we just have to see who gets second place." Chris said. A nearby manhole cover was slowly lifted up, Miles climbed out of it and pulled Darby up.

"Well that's convenient. The Philosophes win second place, which means the Femme Fatales are sending someone home."

 ***confessionals***

 **Ritchie:** You know, I never realized how cute Roth was, even when we were on the same team I never noticed, why didn't I see it before?

 **Tim:** I can't believe I didn't notice how good looking Roth was earlier!

 ***end confessionals***

* * *

Back on the plane, Sylvain had dressed back up into his cooking attire and headed over to the cockpit of the plane.

"You, Not-A-Chef!" He said sternly. Chef growled as he looked Sylvain dead in the eyes. "I challenge you to a cook off. This will decide who is better at cooking, accept my challenge!" Sylvain demanded.

Chef handed Chris the controls and walked over Sylvain, towering over the boy.

"I accept." Chef said monotonously as he looked Sylvain right in the face. "Tomorrow morning, in the kitchen." Sylvain nodded and left to go prepare.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Economy Class, Vicky gathered her team together to confess.

"You're probably wondering why I've brought you all here." Vicky began.

"It's about the locket." Nikki said.

"...Yeah..." Vicky sighed. She opened the locket to reveal a picture of herself when she was younger, an old woman that heavily resembled what Vicky looked like now, and a baby.

"That's my grandma, she's in the hospital now for a condition that's affecting her back. I signed up for this show to win the money to pay for her operation. The reason I'm so protective over this locket is because she gave me this before she was admitted to the hospital." Vicky was on the verge of tears after getting everything off her chest.

Just as Blake was going to console her, Chris called the girls in for the elimination ceremony. Darby sighed before she went.

* * *

"So one of you girls is going to take the plunge. One question though, Darby, why did you tell Miles to come?" Chris asked. Just as he pointed out, Miles was with the rest of the girls in the chamber.

"I just wanted to tell him thanks for helping me out, and I wanted to see him one last time." Darby answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Miles asked.

"I'm quitting." Darby admitted. "I'm still can't feel my leg and I think it might be a serious injury. But... before I go..." Darby pulled Miles close and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. Once their lips parted, Darby hopped over to the door and got her parachute ready.

"Good luck, I'll miss you! ... Except you Tina..." Darby said, glaring at Tina, who just rolled her eyes.

"And so we bid a fond farewell to Ms. Darby Lombardi, can Miles and the girls bounce back from their loss? Will Viola get her revenge on Tina for breaking up her and Dutch? And will Hayden and Johan find out what Gary did? Find out next time on Total Drama World Tour!" Chris signed off.

* * *

Once everyone was asleep, Viola, Johan and now Blake were transported to Beul's nightmare realm.

"Viola, Johan... where are we?" Blake asked in horror. "This is just a nightmare, right? I'll just wake up and everything will be fine."

Blake pinched herself to wake up but was growing afraid when it didn't work.

"Blake..." Johan said. Blake turned to face him but didn't speak. "Just... get ready for what's coming, well explain everything later..."

The three turned their attention to Beul, who roared in the distance again and prepared to strike...

* * *

 **Thanks for being patient about this chapter's release, I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free let me know of what you liked or didn't like, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **Song of the chapter:**

 **Talking to the Walls by Finger Eleven**


	12. When In Rome

**Sorry about the long delay, but I'm back and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour, for our next destination we went to Paris, the city of romance. But we didn't come for romance, instead, the teams explored the horrors of the Paris catacombs. Gary decided to seemingly turn on his alliance mates and try to get them stuck in the labyrinth, seems like paranoia is getting tje best of him. Tina got Dutch to break up with Viola by kissing Viola in front of Dutch, that girl is just downright messed up! The Pandas ended up being the winners of this challenge, on the other hand theres the Femme Fatales, who had to send someone home. And that someone was Darby who quit the game after suffering an injury in the catacombs. We have eighteen teens left on this plane, and by tonight one of them will take the plunge. Who's it gonna be? Find out right here on Total Drama World Tour!"

* * *

Viola, Johan, and Dawn brought Blake into the Cargo Hold. Beul had just attacked the three, waking them up as per usual.

"Ok, I need explanations now! Where the he'll did we go? What the hell was that thing? And Viola, what happened to us?!" Blake asked, trying to fully comprehend within the nightmare realm.

"Allow me to explain. A few days ago Johan started getting attacked by Beul, a demon who is apparently 'punishing' Johan because he apparently sees him as some kind of sinner. After making physical contact with Johan, Viola herself also started getting attacked by Beul." Dawn explained.

"As for what happened to us, after my first night of getting attacked, we discovered that aside from Beul, there are other monsters that are trying to protect us." Viola added.

"And it appears one of my allies has taken refuge within you."

The four of them turned to the mirror, where Solomon was currently inhabiting. Blake flinched when she saw Solomon, not expecting to see Solomon.

"So which of your friends is in me now?" Blake asked hesitantly.

"That would be me." A different voice said. This voice sounded tender and caring, yet also strong and confident.

An insect like creature phased out of Blake, shocking the group. The insectoid was yellow for tje most part, with its abdomen being a light tan color. It had wings that were also yellow but with orange and blue spots.

"Ah, Omani, so it is you. It appears there is also enough energy for us to project ourselves outside of these children." Solomon greeted. He disappeared from the mirror and soon phased out of Viola.

"It's strange." Dawn said. "I can't see you, but I can still sense your aura clearly..."

"Wait, you cant see them?" Johan asked.

"No, I suppose it would make sense for you to see them though, you three habe the closest connections to them." Dawn said.

"So I have a literal bug creeping around in my soul? That's not disturbing at all!" Blake said sarcastically.

"Well if you like I can alter my appearance to look more human." Omani said, phasing back into Blake and then reappearing as a blue humanoid figure, though she still had her wings.

"Anyway, we need to get that demon out of me. So what now?" Johan asked.

"While Omani and I are powerful together, it is still not enough to defeat Beul outright, though we may be able to damage him." Solomon explained.

"So what do we do?" Viola asked.

"We can assure a greater chance of survival with our two other allies, Gojem and Bálor." Omani said.

"So we just need to bring them out?" Blake asked.

"Its not that easy, someone has to make physical contact with Johan." Viola stated.

"And it will not work the other way around." Omani added.

"So what do we do then?" Blake asked.

"We have to wait until someone makes contact with Johan. For now, get some rest." Solomon said. "Beul is unable to attack you twice in one night."

The four teens quickly returned to bed, Blake still confused and sho kdd at everything that she saw.

* * *

The next morning, the dining room was buzzing with movement, mostly from Sylvain and Chef, who had already begun their own competition against each other.

"So... what's for breakfast?" Ciana asked. Without saying a word, both Sylvain and Chef handed everyone their breakfast, which was actually much better prepared and looked more like actual food, which gave everyone a pleasant surprise.

"Is this, actual food?!" Vicky asked in awe.

"These crepes are amazing!" Miles stated.

"Try these pancakes, they're just so fluffy!" Nikki added.

Chris entered the room looking rather annoyed.

"Yeah, enjoy this food while it lasts. I tried talking Chef out of this but he wouldn't budge, so now Sylvain and Chef are in this little cooking rivalry, which will be postponed when the next challenge starts." Chris explained. Sylvain gabe Chris a thumbs up while not even turning to look at him.

"Speaking of the challenge, we're arriving at our next destination, and don't worry, I wont habe you jump out the plane again. We'd be wasting out parachutes that way. So get ready to land."

As the three teams ate their breakfast, Ritchie and Tim approached the Femme Fatales' table.

"Hey Roth, I brought you some extra breakfast!" Ritchie said with a kind smile.

"I brought some of mine, too!" Tim added.

"Oh, um... That's really nice of you boys but I don't really think I can eat all of this." Roth replied as she shared her breakfast with some of the rest of her team. The two boys began to heas back to their tables, but stopped each other

"Wait, hold on Ritch. Its obvious we were thinking the same thing back there, so lets promise not to get so worked up about this and let it mess up our friendship. Deal?" Tim asked.

"Deal." Ritchie replied, shaking his friend's hand.

 ***confessionals***

 **Ritchie:** Its nice to know that even if Tim and I both like the same girl, we won't let it get between us.

 **Tim:** I'm not going to fight with Ritchie over Roth, but only ome of us is going to be able to ne with her and I have to make Roth pick me, right?

 **Roth:** I think Ritchie and Tim might have a crush on me, but I'm not really an expert on romance. Maybe I should talk to Nikki about this, then again she might not want to talk about love after what's been going on...

 **Sylvain:** I will do everything in my ability as a connoisseur to make sure that charlatan outdoes me!

 **Chef:** That kid has been a pain in my butt since he got here, now's my chance to finally shut him up!

 ***end confessionals***

* * *

The plane finally landed on the coast of the Mediterranean Sea, the interns set up miniature submarines into the coast. There was a submarine for each team, as they had the team symbols and color scheme and a retractable grabbing claw to bring things from the water to the surface.

"Welcome to Italy, now while we're by the coastline of Italy, this is only where the first part of the challenge will take place, the next part will take place in Rome." Chris began.

"So what is the challenge?" Gary asked.

"Well I'm glad you asked. First, you'll pick a member of your team to enter the sub and dive down to search for three stones that are under the water. There are three stones in total so you'll each have to find one. If you don't find one within ten minutes, then the next part of the challenge will be decided by Chef and myself. Pick your diver." Chris explained.

"I call the sub!" Anthony proclaimed. Ciana grabbed him before he could enter the vehicle.

"Woah there tough guy, who said you could do this?" She asked.

"You and Garret habd been the ones to pretty much keep this team alive, I gotta do something to help, right?" Anthony answered. Ciana and Garret shrugged their shoulders and allowed Anthony to take control. Omani saw this exchange through Blake's eyes.

'I like that girl, her name is Ciana, right? I see a bit of myself in her. She seems "hip"... is that what people your age say?' Omani asked.

'Nobody really says "hip" anymore. But I get what you mean, Ciana's a pretty tough girl.'

Most of the Philisophes appeared to be debating which of them should ride in the sub.

"Yo, you gotta let me do this! I drive boats all the time!" Tristan pleaded.

"Do you?" Sylvain asked, not believing Tristan even slightly. "Do you really?"

"...No..." Tristan admitted.

"Look, just let me do this." Dutch said.

"No way! I can do this in a snap!" Gary replied.

"Enough!" Johan snapped. "I'll get in the sub." As Johan got in his team's submarine, Viola approached Dutch, the latter looked less than happy about this.

"What do you want?" Dutch asked. He sounded bitter, but he could feel his heart aching.

"Dutch listen, I-"

"I dont want to hear it. If you were unhappy, you should have just said so. Now I have to go remove this tattoo..."

Viola didn't know how to respond and simply went back to her team, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

'Don't concern yourself with him for right now. You have more important things to worry about for the time being.' Solomon stated

'You're right...' Viola said, as she looked at Tina. 'And I know exactly what I have to do first.'

* * *

Anthony, Johan, and Nikki were chosen for the first part of the challenge. Once the challenge had begun, the teams were able to speak to their teammates through an intercom system.

"Hey Nikki, if you want, now's your chance to get back at Johan." Vicky said.

"I can hear you, you know." Johan replied.

"I was hoping you would." Vicky noted.

Nikki seemed to ponder about actually taking up Vicky's idea.

"Well you know what?! Do it Nikki! You'd be doing me a favor. Just dump my *ss right into the f*cking abyss!" Johan snapped.

"Holy crap JoJo calm down!" Anthony pleaded.

"Sorry, sorry, I just... let stress get to me." Johan replied. The girls were silent, Nikki then thought back to what happened during the previous challenge...

Back on the surface, Chris rejoined the teams with a hat full of papers.

"Well while those three are underwater, let's get this out of the way now." Chris said, pulling a paper out of the hat. "Dutch."

"What do you want McLean?" Dutch asked, though he was answered by the song alarm. "Oh f*ck you!"

"Well, you know what to do." Chris said.

"Fine..." Dutch groaned.

* * *

 **Song #15**

 _..._

 _Holy Diver_

 _You've been down too long in the midnight sea_

 _Oh what's becoming of me_

 _..._

 _Ride the tiger_

 _You can see his stripes but you know hes clean_

 _Oh don't you see what I mean_

 _..._

 _Gotta get away_

 _Holy Diver_

 _..._

 _Shiny diamonds_

 _Like the eyes of a cat in the black and blue_

 _Something is coming for you_

 _..._

 _Race for the morning_

 _You can hide in the sun 'till you see the light_

 _Oh we will pray its alright_

 _..._

 _Gotta get away... Get away_

 _..._

 _Between the velvet lies_

 _There's a truth that's hard as steel_

 _The vision never dies_

 _Life's a never ending wheel_

 _..._

 _Holy Diver_

 _You're the star of the masquerade_

 _No need to look so afraid_

 _..._

 _Jump on the tiger_

 _You can feel his heart but you know he's mean_

 _Some light can never be seen_

 _..._

 _Holy Diver_

 _You've been down too long in the midnight sea_

 _Oh what's becoming of me_

 _..._

 _Ride the tiger_

 _You can see his stripes but you know he's clean_

 _Oh don't you see what I mean_

 _..._

 _Gotta get away_

 _Holy Diver!_

* * *

Chris and the other teens applauded Dutch's surprisingly good singing voice.

"Not bad Dutch, who knew you could sing." Chris praised.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just get this over with." Dutch replied, though he did secretly enjoy the praise.

The Pandas' Sub resurfaced, Anthony climbed out of it and took what his sub grabbed, which was a grey rock with a brown 'X' marked shape on it.

"This rock looked kind of out of place, please tell me its what I was supposed to be looking for." Anthony said.

"You're in luck, that was one of the targets. Now we just have to wait for the other two teams." Chris replied.

Down below, Johan had already gotten a purple stone for his team. Nikki had also gotten a stone as well, however her's was white. As they ascended to the surface, they noticed each other and shared a moment of eye contact before Johan looked away. Nikki turned away as well. Neither of them could look at each other without tearing up.

"A tie?!" Tristan said in shock. "So who wins?"

"Nobody. This challenge doesn't dictate who wins invincibility. Now we're heading to a different part of Italy, hop on." Chris said as Chef brought a bus to drive everyone to the destination of the next part of the challenge.

 ***confessionals***

 **Vicky:** Figures Chris would pull something like that.

 **Johan:** When I saw Nikki down there I thought maybe there was a chance she would forgive me but, who am I kidding.

 ***end confessionals***

* * *

Chris and Chef brought everyone to Rome, specifically to the Roman colosseum.

"Woah, this is totally wicked!" Tristan said in awe. "Isn't this the place where those gladiators would fight those lions and stuff?"

"Who cares. Its a historical landmark and the location of the second part of our challenge. Here's how this challenge will work. Its simple really, all you have to do is snatch a bell off of your target, which varies depending on the stone you have." Chris explained.

"That's it?" Tristan asked.

"You really need to learn that you should never say something like that." Chris said. "Here are your targets; Team Fluffy Pandas get, Salvatore; Italy's world record holder for the world's strongest bear. The Philosophes get Sasquatchanakwa. Finally the Femme Fatales get, Chef!" Chris announced. The teams reacted accordingly to their targets.

"Ciana, you've knocked a bear out once, right?" Ritchie asked.

"Yeah but that was just a wild bear, not the world's strongest bear." Ciana answered.

"At least we don't have to go against Not-A-Chef." Sylvain said.

"I HEARD THAT! DON'T WORRY, WE AIN'T DONE YET!" Chef shouted.

"And your challenge begins... Now!"

Tristan immediately charged for Sasquatchanakwa, who simply held out his hand to keep the boy back.

"Don't worry! ... I think I'm wearing him down!" Tristan said confidently, while simultaneously out of breath.

"Ok, so we all flank him from the sides. Got it?" Garret asked.

"Understood." Ritchie replied.

The Pandas charged at the bear, which simply shook them all off.

"Well... We need a new plan." Ciana said.

The Philosophes tried a similar strategy, but it only ended up with Tristan and Tim captures by a now annoyed Sasquatchanakwa.

The Femme Fatales though that they could overpower Chef using their numbers, however Chef's strength completely overpowered the girls. Even the physically stronger girls like Viola and Vicky couldn't bring Chef down.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Roth said.

"We need a new plan." Vicky said. "Tina, distract him!"

"Do I have to? Ugh, fine." Tina groaned as she began to take off her shirt, thankfully the others stopped her.

"NOT LIKE THAT YOU COW!" Nikki and Viola said simultaneously.

"Fine! Geez..." Tina groaned.

 ***confessionals***

 **Nikki:** Wow, real classy...

 **Viola:** How is that witch still here?

 **Tina:** I wouldn't do something like that for Chef, but I honestly would do it on television... and maybe for Johan. I don't understand why I can't stop thinking about him. This happened when we broke up the first time too.

 ***end confessionals***

* * *

The three teams continued various strategies to get the bell off of their targets, but every strategy just continued to fail. This caused many of the teens to start growing frustrated at how easily they were being flung around.

"Ok, now I'm starting to get f*cking ticked off!" Ciana cursed. The bear raised an eyebrow at her, as if it were intrigued at Ciana's sudden motivation.

Ciana approached the bear, which roared at her. Ciana didn't flinch and instead the two began to brawl each other. The chaos continued until the two wound up in a grapple. The rest of her team tried reaching for the bell but the bear used one of its feet to kick at the boys, trying to keep them back. Eventually Anthony managed to get a grip on the bell, ripping them off of the collar of the bear's neck.

"Argh! They got first again!" Vicky groaned.

"Maybe if we distract Chef somehow, then we might not get last at least." Roth noted.

"I got it!" Tina announced. "Hey Chef, Sylvain says you couldn't get us even if you tried!"

"Girl, you just ticked off the wrong guy today!" Chef shouted as he effortlessly knocked Viola down.

"Nice..." Vicky groaned.

"And with that, we have our winner and safe team! The Pandas hold down their winning streak and the Philosophes hold down their solid second place streak. Girls, youre sending someone home. Again!" Chris announced.

* * *

Later in the evening, Gary snuck into the Economy Class while everyone was having dinner and put something under Tina's seat.

 ***confessional***

 **Gary:** I dont like Tina. At all. But I need her to stay so nobody smart sticks around later.

 ***end confessionals***

* * *

Viola brought Johan, Blake and Dawn to the cargo hold.

"So why'd you bring us here?" Blake asked.

"Well, I made a promise to Johan. I said that I would help him get back together with Nikki since I felt bad for him." Viola explained. The song alarm went off again.

"What? We already did a song!" Dawn said. Chris entered the cargo hold with his usual smirk.

"Yeah, but it is my show so... Johan, why don't you tell us what Nikki means to you." Chris said.

"A song about how I really feel about Nikki? Easy."

* * *

 **Song #16**

 _..._

 _She's a rebel_

 _She's a saint_

 _She's the salt of the earth_

 _And she's dangerous_

 _..._

 _She's a rebel_

 _Vigilante_

 _Mission link on the brink_

 _Of destruction_

 _..._

 _From Chicago to Toronto_

 _She's the one that they call_

 _''Ol Whatsername_

 _..._

 _She's the symbol_

 _Of resistance_

 _And she's holding on my heart_

 _Like a hand grenade_

 _..._

 _Is she dreaming_

 _What I'm thinking_

 _Is she the mother of all bombs_

 _Gonna detonate_

 _..._

 _Is she trouble_

 _Like I'm trouble_

 _Make it a double twist of fate_

 _Or a melody that she sings_

 _The revolution_

 _The dawning of our lives_

 _..._

 _She brings this liberation_

 _That I just can't define_

 _Well nothing comes to mind_

 _..._

 _She sings the revolution_

 _The dawning of our lives_

 _She brings this liberation_

 _That I just can't define_

 _Well nothing clmes to mind_

 _..._

 _She's a rebel_

 _She's a saint_

 _She's the salt of the earth_

 _And she's dangerous_

 _..._

 _She's a rebel_

 _Vigilante_

 _Missing link on the brink_

 _Of destruction_

 _..._

 _She's a rebel_

 _She's a saint_

 _She's the salt of the earth_

 _And she's dangerous_

 _..._

 _She's a rebel_

 _Vigilante_

 _Missing link on the brink_

 _Of destruction_

 _..._

 _She's a rebel_

 _She's a rebel_

 _She's a rebel_

 _And she's dangerous_

 _..._

 _She's a rebel_

 _She's a rebel_

 _She's a rebel_

 _And she's dangerous!_

* * *

"Aww, that was really sweet Jojo. But as for you girls, time to send someone home." Chris said as he left the cargo hold.

"Well... I guess we'll see you two later." Blake said as she and Viola left as well. On their way to the elimination chamber, the two saw Tina heading there as well.

' God I cant stand her!' Blake thought to herself.

'If you dislike this girl then I can help you!' Omani answered, Blake herself forgot she could communicate with Omani with her thoughts.

Omani projected herself in front of Blake and clasped her hands together in the shape of a gun and pointed them at Tina.

'Ok Blake, let's kill da ho! BEEEETCH!' Omani said pridefully.

'No no no! That won't be necessary! After tonight I don't think she'll be a problem.' Blake pleaded.

'Alright...'

* * *

The Femme Fatales took their places. The votes were already tallied.

"Ok ladies, let's see who you want to send home. The first peanut bag goes to... Vicky."

"I knew you girls needed me!" Vicky joked.

"Next is Viola."

.

.

.

.

.

"Blake."

.

.

.

.

.

"Nikki. That just leaves Roth and Tina. And the person going home tonight is..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tina, in a landslode vote." Chris said.

"Sorry girls, but I'm not leaving!" Tina said, pulling out the golden plane ticket.

"I knew someone had to have found it! Sorry girls, but with that ticket, all votes against Tina are now null and void, and since everyone except Tina votes for her, only Tina's vote will count which means Roth will be taking the drop tonight." Chris explained.

"Youre joking!" Vicky hissed.

"Hey, those are the rules! Right Viola, you know you don't liks others complaining." Tina said in a snarky fashion. This seemed to push Viola to her limit.

"When are you going to quit? You've caused far too many problems for everyone on this plane!" She hissed.

"Ooh, this is getting juicy! Unfortunately we don't have enough time left, so with Roth taking the fall we are left with seventeen contestants left. Ten have gone down and we've still got plenty of locations, contestants, and drama to go! Tune in next time for the next exciting episode of Total Drama World Tour!"

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who waited patiently for this chapter, sorry if its a little underwhelming, but I want to wish everyone a safe and happy New Year!**

 **Songs of the chapter:**

 **"Holy Diver" by Ronnie James Dio**

 **"She's A Rebel" by Green Day**


	13. Amazon Pain-Forest Part I

**After some issues regarding my confidence both in and out of this story, but I intemd to finish this story regardless. I only hope it's enjoyable for all of you.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour, our destination was Rome, land of the gladiators. Since its only fitting, our challenge was a duel fit for gladiators! Or at the very least, a ragtag bunch of teenagers willing to face off against Chef for a chance at survival and a million dollars, close enough. Team Fluffy Pandas got away with immunity and the Femme Fatales were left with the task of sending someone off to take the plunge. The girls tried as much as they could to get Tina voted off and for a moment, it seemed like Tina might actually be taking the Drop. That is, except for the fact that Gary left the Immunity Ticket, risky move, but will the two be able to capitalize on it? But someone had to take the Drop, and that person was Roth, who had the second highest amount of votes, being a grand total of one. Take a wild guess about who cast that vote. More importantly, the question we're all asking is; why? Perhaps today we get our answer. What sort of drama will unfold on today's episode of Total Drama Wooooorld Toooouuuuuuur!"

* * *

It was morning, everyone was in the dining room eating breakfast except for Gary, who was sitting in the Economy Class fiddling with his thumbs. Gary looked extremely on edge for some reason. Ruby walked in with breakfast for him. Once she saw his current condition, she looked concerned.

"Hey, you ok?" She asked.

"Hm? Oh I'm fine, just a little stressed out about everything that's been going on here recently. Things are just falling apart here and I'm worried things are going to get worse. I worry that I might get voted off next ans that I won't be able to spend more time with you." Gary explained, prompting Ruby to blush.

"Well things always look bleak at some point but sometimes when you're at a low point you have to look at all the resources and all the people you have by your side and if you put yourself in the right mindset, then things will get better." Ruby responded, giving Gary a hug before leaving him to eat.

 ***confessionals***

 **Ruby:** I know this may sound kind of harsh but its kind of sweet seeing Gary so worried like that. It shows that he's a really emotional person and I think everyone down at the Aftermath Show was overreacting about him.

 **Gary:** Ruby's great, but truth be told I'm paranoid about Hayden and Johan. Now I'm sure you're all sick to death of me saying this but they're about to turn on me, I know it. After I pulled that stunt in Paris I was sure they were taken care of but they got out amd now they're planning their payback. I need to them out of the way before they take me out. But I'm sure you're all wondering why I protected Tina last night. Well with the way she's going, she shpuld have been gone ten episodes ago, but as long as she's in the game, the target will be on her, leaving me to keep planning. Of course I cant protect her forever, so I need a backup plan for that...

 ***end confessionals***

* * *

The rest of the teens were enjoying the better food that Sylvain and Chef prepared for them, the two still locked in their heated cook-off.

"Face it kid, you ain't winning!" Chef taunted.

"I would rather eat out of a trash can than let some a disgrace to the culinary arts beat me!" Sylvain replied.

"You're really not helping that stereotype that French people are snooty." Chef hissed. Upon hearing that, Sylvain tossed up a knife into the air, catching it and then slamming it down onto the cutting board while glaring at Chef.

"Care to repeat that?" Sylvain asked rhetorically. Chef pulled out a large cleaver and slammed it down onto a coconut, cutting it clean in half.

Everyone in the room watched the two in shock.

"How long have they been doing this again?" Tristan asked.

"About a week or so, and with how they are, I don't think they'll be stopping any time soon." Dutch replied, for some reason he sounded melancholic, which the other boys noticed.

"Something wrong?" Miles asked.

"Don't worry about it..." Dutch replied.

"Is it about Viola?" Hayden added.

"I said, don't worry about it!" Dutch repeated, getting the rest of his team to back off.

The girls got their breakfast, but instead of sitting at their table, the headed towards the Pandas' table.

"Can we help you?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah, after last night, we're not sitting anywhere near her." Vicky explained, pointing to Tina, who was sitting by herself at the girl's table.

"Oh, well if that's the case then I guess you can stay." Ciana responded.

"How did she stay anyway? I figured she would have gotten kicked off last night." Garret asked.

"Somehow she got that immunity ticket so all our votes against her didn't count and since she voted for Roth, she took the fall instead." Blake told them, Ritchie looked shocked.

"Then we have to make sure she goes down next!" He said.

"Easier said than done." Vicky said somewhat bitterly. "Honestly I'd throw the next challenge if it meant she'd lose but that's too much of a risk, and I'd rather win the next challenge in all honesty."

"I just want her gone!" Nikki hissed. "Ciana, do you want to help me leave because of an injury?" Nikki's question left Ciana and the others rather surprised.

"Wait where did _that_ come from?" Anthony asked.

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen you so frustrated to the point where you threatened someone with a serious injury." Vicky noted.

"Nikki, believe me, I want to get back at her just as much as you do, but I don't think assaulting her is the way to go. I just want you all to remember, she has no support in any way. Everyone already wants her gone and she has no friends here. The way I see it, next time we lose a challenge, shes gone!" Viola explained.

 ***confessionals***

 **Ciana:** Believe me, I get that Tina's total trash and she needs to go, heck I think she's super annoying and I wish she was gone too. But as long as my team keeps winning and is safe until the merge, it's fine with me.

 **Viola:** While I hate Tina's guts and want her gone I have bigger problems to take care of at the moment and I think that for now I have to take care of that issue first. With the way things are with the game right now, she's kost likely leaving next.

 **Ritchie:** Man, I can't believe Roth had to leave like that. I never really thought Tina was much of a problem but now I know that she has got to go!

 **Sylvain:** I would just like to say that even though Hatchet and I are still in conpeting against each other, I am still in this game and my focus on it has not shifted in the slightest!

 **Dutch:** Ever since yesterday, I've been thinking if staying in this game is worth it or not. I mean I know it would be cool to win the million dollars but with everything going on with Tina, Viola, Johan and everyone else, I just don't really care much for this show anymore. But I guess I should at least take a little more time to think about it before I make any decisions I might regret.

 ***end confessional***

Chris entered the room, he had a checkboard in his hand and he was taking some notes.

"Good morning to everyone! I hope you're enjoying this meal, because it just might he your last! We're almost at our next destination, so you better be ready to bring it!" Chris began.

"Bring what?" Tristan asked.

"It!" Chris replied.

"What do you mean we're almost there? All I see down there are trees!" Tina noted. The plane had descended above what appeared to be a large forest.

"I know what I said and I meant it. But you'll have to jump out of the plane again."

"I thought we were done with the stunts." Ciana groaned.

"Would you rather land at the airport and walk ten miles to where were going?" Chris asked with a smirk.

"...Fine..." Ciana groaned.

* * *

The teens parachuted out of the plane and into the middle of the forest, it was warm and damp and the sounds of the wildlife could be heard everywhere.

"Welcome to the Amazon Rainforest! One of the deadliest locations on Earth. Chef and I were granted permission to land at an abandoned airfield outside of the rainforest which is about, eh... an insanely long way East from here. Your challenge is to meet us over there, first team there wins, simple as that. Oh yeah, and you'll need this stuff." Chris explained, a large crate filled with canoes and survival equipment was parachuted down from the plane.

"Now this challenge is going to be a very long one, so you may be out here overnight. You'll most likely be crossing some rapids to reach the other side, which is what the canoes are for. Weve also taken the liberty of supplying you with maps and compasses just to be safe, and rations so you don't starve to death. Aside from that, all you have are your survival skills, and remember; just because you're all the way out here doesn't mean you don't have to sing when the time comes. I'll hopefully see all of you in one piece."

Chris flew out of the rainforest using a jetpack, leaving the three teams to fend for themselves.

"Well, I'm out of here. See ya'!" Ciana said as she walked away, the rest of her team followed right behind her.

"You sure thats such a good idea?" Vicky asked.

"Ciana, this is one of the most dangerous places on Earth, we need to stick together if we want to make it through this." Nikki said.

"I'm looking to win, so I'll see you guys later." Ciana proclaimed with finality as she and the rest of the Pandas left, Blake was about to say something but she atopped herself, knowing Ciana wouldn't come back.

"Well now what do we do?" Tristan asked.

"Chris said he's waiting for us East from here, so we head East. Which is... this way." Sylvain replied, pointing the group in the right direction.

* * *

Anthony and Ritchie seemed concerned about Ciana's choice for them to travel separately from the other teams.

"You sure we should be doing this without the others?" Ritchie asked.

"Why? We can take care of ourselves. Now before you say that there are a ton of animals and stuff that could kill us, I know you guys are smart, we can watch each other's backs and we'll be fine." Ciana explained.

"I didn't know you had so much faith in us." Garret replied.

"Well we've managed to last this long with a team of four so I guess it would make sense if I had faith in you guys." Ciana said, she blushed a little but thankfully her team couldn't see her face as Ciana was walking ahead of them.

* * *

The other two teams headed Eastward, there was little to no conversation between than two teams, the tension was already high as is.

"Ok, what's up with everyone? This silence is driving me crazy!" Tina blurted out.

"We would talk about something, but knowing you, you'd give us your input without us asking for it. To put it bluntly, we don't want to hear your voice." Viola explained.

Just as Tina was about to reply, every one heard something growling behind them. Most of the group slowly walked away as to not anger whatever was growling at them.

Tina suddenly screamed as she spotted what was growling, it was a panther. Its tail was raised and it had a look of hunger plastered on its face. Upon seeing it, Tina ran off in a panic.

"Tina, wait!" Tristan called out, running after her to calm her down.

"Should we go after them? Miles asked.

"Whatever happens to Tina is on the girls, but I'd rather not let Tristan die out here so we should probably go after him." Gary replied, leading the boys off to find Tristan. The girls looked at each other, thinking about going back for Tina but they ultimately decided to keep going forward.

* * *

Tristan ended up losing Tina in the thick trees, he sighed in disappointment.

"Tina?" He called out. "Guys? ... Anybody?" Tristan began to grew increasingly more anxious. He slowly walked in one direction for as long as he could. The sounds of the rainforest only added fuel to the the fire that was Tristan's ever growing panic.

After about five minutes, Tristan's panic had reached a boiling point and he sprinted into the distance, desperate to find someone or civilization.

"Look, the way things are going now, I feel like if one of us does go down then-" Someone was saying before Tristan ran right into them. Neither of the two were looking directly in front of them because they were either making sure nothing was chasing them or because they were saying something to another person.

Tristan rubbed his forehead and pain and looked up to see that he bumped into Ciana.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, you pencil di-" Ciana almost cursed before Tristan.

"SORRY SORRY SORRY! I just got lost and I can't find anybody from either team and I don't know what to do!" Tristan explained, groveling at Ciana on his knees.

Ciana groaned and rolled her eyes before answering.

"Look, you can come with us, but _don't_ do anythinf that'll make me regret this."

Tristan stood up and gave Ciana a hug of gratitude.

"THANK YOU!" He said very nearly crying tears of joy.

"You have ten seconds to get the f*ck off me before I change my mind." Ciana cursed prompting Tristan to quickly back off. The five then continued moving, the rest of the Pandas seemed surprised with Ciana's decision.

"So what made you want to let him stay with us?" Anthony whispered.

"I may not like the kid, but letting him die out here would be too harsh." Ciana replied. "Besides, he may be annoying, but he's pretty much harmless."

 ***confessionals***

 **Ritchie:** That was really cool of Ciana to do that, I honestly thought she would leave him out there.

 **Anthony:** What Ciana did was actually really smart. I feel like the merge is coming soon and if we get Tristan on our side then we could get enough votes to get big threats like Hayden out of the way!

 **Garret:** Ciana's a sweet girl, whether she wants to be seen like one or not. But shes tough too, that's why I think she's kind of cool.

 **Tristan:** I definitely owe these guys for saving my life!

 **Ciana:** Tristan gets on my nerves a lot but he's not a serious problem like Hayden or Tina. Like a fly in a swarm of mosquitoes, what is the fly really going to do to you?

 ***end confessionals***

* * *

In another part of the rainforest, the girls were still heading Eastward, Blake and Viola whispered to each other for a while, while simultaneously glancing at Nikki.

"You promised to help him, and since we're in this together then I might as well help him too. You ready?" Blake whispered, to which Viola nodded. The two then approached Nikki, looking concerned.

"Hey Nikki, can we talk to you about something?" Blake asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Its about Johan. He wants you back and we think you should take him back. Look at how he's been since you two broke up!" Viola stated.

"I don't know girls, I mean, it hurts seeing him like that but who's to say he really does still care for Tina, even if none of us can possibly understand why. What if he cheats again?" Nikki retorted.

"Nikki, have you seen the way you two have acted towards each other since you first got together a year ago? In fact, let me show you some pictures you and Johan took on Snapgram." Blake stated, taking her phone out and searching through one of its apps.

She showed Nikki a picture of Nikki holding up a milkshake in a car Johan was driving. There was a her flying near the milkshake which Nikki didn't seem to notice. There was also a caption of the photo that Nikki apparently made that said 'My milkshake brings all the bees to my car's.

The photo then shifted to another one with kore bees swarming the milkshake, this time it caught Nikki's attention, causing her to panic and toss her milkshake. The photo itself was taken the exact moment Nikki tossed her milkshake, it was also captioned. This time the caption said, "THE BEES ARE INSIDE OF MY CAR!'

One last photo was shown, it had the milkshake splattering everywhere. Johan desperately tried to keep control of the car, the bees were flying around chaotically and Nikki looked absolutely horrified. Like the others, it had a caption. 'THEY COULD KILL US, IDK IF WE'RE ALLERGIC TO BEES!'

Nikki looked confused about the photos.

"What is this?" She asked. Blake looked at her phone amd laughed sheepishly at her mistake.

"Sorry." Blake said, a hint of a chuckle in her voice. She showed Nikki a few different pictures featuring Nikki and Johan in various settings making each other laugh, on dates, having a picnic, and generally being a happy couple.

Nikki couldn't help but smile when looking at the pictures, reminiscing on the good times she had with her ex-boyfriend. She even began tearing up a bit.

"I really miss those times... I want to be with him again but... It's just." Nikki stammered.

"I understand. I think we all do. You don't want to be hurt again." Viola said, Nikki nodded, which confirmed Viola's statement.

"But Nikki, you and Johan are made for each other!" Blake noted.

"We're not asking that you take him back, just that you take some time and think about what you think you should do. Whatever you choose we'll be right here by your side to help." Viola stated, Blake nodded in agreement.

"Thanks girls, maybe I will take some time to think about this." Nikki sighed.

"Hey! Don't fall behind now!" Vicky called out, she was farther ahead than the other girls and was growing impatient. The girls hurried to catch up, wary not to fall behind.

* * *

In a separate part of the jungle; Hayden, Miles, and Gary were grouped together after their team wound up getting separated while searching for Tristan.

"Ugh, that freaking idiot! Why on Earth would he bother with that ugly sl*t?!' Gary cursed.

"Woah, I don't like her either but I think calling her that might be a bit much." Miles interjected.

"Dude, she's a sl*t." Hayden replied flatly.

"Well, we should still find the others." Miles noted.

"By now Tristan probably either got eaten or fell off a cliff. As for the others, they're probably smart enough to stick together and use Dutch's brute force to get through anything that needs some man power behind it." Gary stated, getting an idea when he mentioned Dutch. "As for brain power, Sylvain and Ritchie may not he as smart as Matt or Briar, but they're no slouches. Even then as a group they should be fine.

"Do you think we're making any progress?" Miles asked.

"We can only hope." Hayden noted.

Meters away from the three boys, Johan was walking alone, lugging along some supplies and a canoe.

'Alone in the middle of the Amazon Rainforest with a demon inside of me. Somehow I feel like this could still be worse...' Johan thought to himself. He then suddenly stopped in his tracks, his eyes wodened in horror.

"Oh no... Oh dear God please NO!" He said in shock. Suddenly everything paused. A pause symbol appeared and the camera panned out to see Chris, who was watching everything from the plane. He was shocked at the sudden pause.

"What the heck?" He said out loud, careful not to accidentally curse in front of Robbie. Chris turned around and saw Chef with a remote. "Chef!" Chris whined.

"Sorry man. But the network called and said there was some issue with the scheduling. So we gotta split this episode up into two parts." Chef explained.

"Ugh! Fine... Well ladies and gentlemen, it looks like we're going to have to cut this episode short for now. Things look pretty slow for our contestants anyway. Later we'll see our contestants spend their night in the rainforest and hear their song. Which team will succeed, and which will send someone home? Find out in part two of this exciting episode! See you then!" Chris signed off.

* * *

Robbie walked into the cockpit of the plane holding some playing cards, eager to play with someone but the cockpit was empty. The interns went into the city to do some sightseeing and the hosts were in the camera room, which was in a different part of the plane.

"Mr. Chris? Mr. Chef?" Robbie called out, not getting an answer.

Robbie looked around and saw Chris' vintage pilot's cap, putting it on and draping the goggles it had on his eyes. He looked around a bit more and found a remote labeled 'Song Alarm'. Robbie looked perplexed at the remote and walked out of the control room...

* * *

 **End of Chapter! Sorry about the abrupt ending, I thought it could be good for the story if I spiced it up like this. Be ready for the next chapter though, it'll get intense and I intend to have everyone get a bit of action.**


	14. Amazon Pain-Forest Part 2

**And here's part 2 of the Brazil chapter. Things will start to pick up in this chapter.**

* * *

"Previously on Total Drama World Tour, our challenge in the _Amazon_ country of Brazil finally began. Hehe, see what I did there? Amazon, amazing, hehe." Chris began.

"That was terrible..." Chef said offscreen.

"Anyway, after a bit of shenanigans, the teams ended up getting separated from each other, but we had to cut the episode short due to some issues with the network. Now, that we've settled that issue though, we can get back to where we left off. Find out tje dramatic conclusion to this challenge right now on Total Drama World Tour!"

* * *

"Oh no... Oh dear God please NO!" Johan said in horror.

"Hey Jojo! I know you'd come and look for me!"

The thing Johan was horrified about was Tina, who ran up to him and hugged him, much to his chagrin.

"I'd much rather have found a rabid animal than you." Johan replied flatly.

"Aww come on don't be like that! Come on, lets get out of here baby!"

"Don't _ever_ call me baby. You had that chance and ruined it a long time ago." Johan hissed. However he had no choice but to go along with her.

 ***confessionals***

 **Tina:** See, I'm starting to win him over! It's just going to get better from here!

 **Johan:** I'm only going with Tina because its better to be in a group when you're stranded in an environment like this. Also, as much as I can't stand her, I'd rather not let her die out here.

 ***end confessionals***

The two teens found a river, with Johan being the only one with a canoe, tje two had to share it. Tina took a seat at the front of the canoe leaving Johan in the back. The latter tried as hard as he could to sit as far away from Tina as he could, but with the small size of the canoe there wasn't much that could be done.

* * *

Sylvain, Dutch, and Tim found a separate part of the river and put their canoe into the water.

"You guys ever get the feeling that a lot if the stuff that happens in this show seems really contrived?" Tim asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Sylvain asked.

"Like, a lot of the things that are in the plane, in the places where we do all the challenges and just what happens to a lot of us in general seems like it was part of some script or something."

"Sounds interesting, but lets save the philosophical thoughts of our existence and experiences for another time..." Sylvain stated.

"What do you think, Dutch?"

"I just want to get this over with." Dutch replied flatly, the other boys noticed that he sounded empty.

"Are you alright?" Sylvain said in concern for his teammate.

"I'm just... Thinking about a lot of things right now."

Sylvain and Tim gave each other a concerned glance in silence about Dutch's sudden melancholic behavior.

* * *

The Femme Fatales were already beginning to paddle through the river, talking with each other more or less casually.

"So why do you want to win Vicky?" Blake asked.

"I need the prize money so I can pay for my grandma's operation. She has a condition that's affecting her respiratory system. The doctors say that she has a pretty good chance of pulling through, but with how expensive surgery and medicine can be I figured that winning the money here would be the best way to afford it." Vicky explained.

"There always has to be an important reason someone needs the prize money. Damion wanted the money so he could donate it to cancer charities, and most of us wanted it so we could pay for our college education or for our careers." Nikki replied.

"You need money for everything these days. School, support for your family and yourself, medicine, its honestly pretty crazy." Viola noted. The girls were quiet for a moment, the sound of the rushing water, the animals nearby, and the light of the sky creeping in through the trees above them gave the environment a rather calm atmosphere.

"You know, I never figured I'd make any friends when I signed up for this show." Vicky admitted. "I thought that if I acted aggressive and tough when I first came then I thought I could psych you all out."

"We have people like Michael, Hayden, Dutch, Ciana, and myself that aren't to different from that idea, and we've all been here since season one. I don't think a tactic like that would work on us." Viola said with a hint of a laugh, the other girls laughed along with her.

 ***confessionals***

 **Vicky:** I'm actually pretty glad I signed up for this show, at first I thought it would be a bunch of scripted and convoluted stuff involving a bunch of actors. Thankfully I was wrong! Don't get me wrong though, once the merge comes I'm going to go against them with everything, I'll play fair but I'll play hard.

 **Blake:** With everything thats been happening with this whole 'ancient demon' business, it feels great to just take it easy and have a nice chat with the girls.

 **Viola:** Talking with the team was honestly a nice way for me to clear my head after everything that was going on between Dutch and I. But I haven't forgotten the fact that I _will_ pay Tina back for what she did.

 **Nikki:** You know, when you get past the fact that pretty much everything in that forest can kill you, its a really beautiful place!

 ***end confessionals***

* * *

The Pandas and Tristan were just starting to put their canoes in the water.

"Ok, Garret and I will take one canoe and you two take the other." Ciana said.

"What about me?" Tristan asked, causing Ciana to silently groan to herself.

"You two can take him in your canoe, can't you?" Ciana asked.

"I mean, sure? If there's enough room." Anthony said, unsure about the idea.

"No can do." Ritchie replied. "Our canoe can only fit two whole yours can have three."

"Ugh, fine!" Ciana groaned.

"Its really not that big of a deal." Garret said, placing a hand on Ciana's shoulder to try to calm her down.

 ***confessional***

 **Chris:** Hehe, I gave Ciana a three person canoe on purpose just in case someone waa forced to sit with her. I knew she would pick Garret to sit with her since she's majorly crushing on him. Think of it as a little way I can get some retribution for her insulting me since season one.

 ***end confessionals***

"Fine, just don't do anything stupid, alright!" Ciana warned Tristan. She took the front seat kf the canoe with Tristan eagerly taking the seat directly behind her, bothering her more but she didn't want to waste any energy trying to kick him out.

The five teens began to paddle, keeping quiet as they did.

* * *

Hayden, Miles and Gary only had one canoe to use but it was big enough to support the three of them as they paddled through the river.

Miles seemed uneasy about being in the canoe with both Hayden and Gary, something the latter noticed.

"So Miles, what's with the silence? You can talk to us, we're your friends!" Gary said in a friendly tone.

"Well with everything that's been-" Miles began before the song alarm went off.

* * *

 **Song #17**

"Ugh. Seriously?" Gary groaned. "Well then..."

 **Hayden: _"Let's get down to business..."_**

 **Gary: _"Too control the world..."_**

 **Miles: _"But I don't think I'm ready..._ "**

 **Hayden: " _Shut up, you need."_**

 **Gary: _"You're the saddest runt I've ever met. But you can bet before we're through, Miles I'll make a man out of you_.**

The Fluffy Pandas were forced into high speed rapids from the portion of the river they were in, though both canoes still had control.

 **Garret: _"Tranquil as the forest, but on fire within.._."**

 **Anthony: _"Once we find our center, we are sure to win."_**

 **Ciana: " _You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot_**

 _ **And you haven't got a clue**_

 _ **Somehow I'll make a man out of you!"**_

The rapids became worse and the Pandas began to have more difficulty, trying to row took a lot of force.

 **Garret: _"Oh my god this is worse than death!"_**

 **Anthony: _"Hope McLean doesn't screw us!"_**

 **Ritchie: _"Man I really hope everyone will be ok._ "**

 **Ciana: _"What's wrong maggots, out of breath?"_**

 **Tristan: _"I don't want to die a virgin!"_**

 **Ciana: _"Boy you really need to watch just what you say!"_**

 **Garret: _"Be a man!"_**

 **Fluffy Pandas + Tristan: _"We must be swift as a coursing river!"_**

 **Hayden, Gary, and Miles: _"Be a man!"_**

 _ **"With all the force if a great typhoon!"**_

 _ **"Be a man!"**_

 **All together: _"With all the strength of a raging fire_**

 ** _Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_!"**

Johan was paddling his canoe by himself with Tina laying down trying to place her head on his lap. The musician tried to focus on singing and paddling along, despite how much he wanted to push her off and into the water.

 **Tina: _"Jojo are we there yet?"_**

 **Johan: _"No, Tina, no we're not._ "**

 **Tina: _"How 'bout now?_ "**

 **Johan: _"No, god damn it Tina!_ "**

The Femme Fatales had a generally easy ride, just like the others, they had to sing as well.

 **Blake: _"Where have I heard this song before?_ "**

 **Vicky: _"I think it was in some movie._ "**

 **Nikki: _"Girls I don't really think this is the time."_**

 **Viola:** ** _"What we really need to do is win!_ "**

 **Everyone: _"Be a man!_**

 _ **We must be swift as a coursing river.**_

 _ **Be a man!**_

 _ **With all the force of a great typhoons.**_

 _ **Be a man!**_

 _ **With all the strength of a raging fire.**_

 _ **Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!"**_

* * *

The Femme Fatales reached the end of the river, the rushing water went into an underground waterway that was too small for the canoe to enter, leaving the girls to exit the river.

"Alright, we've run out of river, what now?" Vicky asked.

Viola looked at the sky and saw that the sun was beginning to set.

"We should probably set up a camp for the night. If everyone else found the river then some of them should hopefully end up here." Viola answered.

"Why set up here though? We could move forward a bit more." Blake stated.

"We're closer to water here, plus it's better since its better for all of us to stick together. This is still a dangerous place."

"I guess that makes sense." Vicky replied.

"So I guess we have to wait then..." Nikki said as she sat down underneath a nearby tree.

The girls waited for only a few minutes before Dutch, Sylvain and Tim arrived. Viola turned away when she saw Dutch, bot wanting to cause a scene.

"Great, now we have some help." Blake said, greeting the boys.

"Help with what?" Tim asked.

"We need to build camp for the night. We're settling down here so we can be close to water and if anyone gets here then they can help too." Blake explained.

"So what do we need to do?" Sylvain interjected.

"Well we need food, and since you're such a good chef would you kind getting some for us?" Vicky pleaded.

"Alright, if I must." Again assured, he and the other boys headed towards a larger portion of the river to go fish. Almost immediately after Miles, Hayden, Johan, Gary and Tina all arrived, coming from two different paths that conjoined into the campsite.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise!" Gary said aloud. Nikki and Johan made eye contact for a moment before both of them turned away, the tension between the two of them was as high as ever.

"Great, we needed more people to help. Sylvain, Dutch and Tim are upstream getting food, can you go help them?" Viola asked.

"Will do." Tim responded.

"Great! Let's go Jojo!" Tina said gleefully as she clung onto Johan's arm again.

"Not you!" Vicky said as she grabbed Tina by the back of her shirt. "We need to have a little talk."

* * *

The Philosophes regrouped where Viola said they would be fishing, they stayed for about a half your, catching as many fish as they could. Gary glanced at Hayden and Johan several times before he finally stood up.

"Maybe we should get some firewood too. Johan, Dutch, Hayden, can you guys come with me?"

"Eh, why not, beats sitting here doing nothing." Hayden replied.

"You guys can handle the fishing, right?" Gary asked the remaining three boys, to which they all nodded.

As the four Philosophes left to get wood, Gary brought Dutch away from the others, smirking as he did so.

"Dutch, I need to tell you something important, its about Hayden and Johan." Gary whispered.

"Ok?"

"I heard them saying bad things about you and Viola. I know you two broke up but I thought I'd let you know. You're my teammate and I respect what you do for the team so I thought it was best if I let you know." Gary said. Dutch didn't say anything, instead he just headed towarda the other members of Gary's alliance.

Johan turned around and saw Dutch walking towards him.

"Oh hey Dutch, do you think this is enough?" Johan asked before he was punched square in the face. An orange aura entered Dutch's fist when it connected with Johan's face, though this went unseen...

"Ouch, I remember that punch." Hayden said, cringing a bit before he was pushed down as well.

"Dutch, what the hell?!" Johan said in shock.

"DON'T EVER TALK SH*T ABOUT HER!" Dutch shouted.

"What are you talking about?!" Hayden responded.

"Boys, boys, I am disappointed in you. How could you do such a thing?" Gary said. His tone of voice sounded as though he was taunting them.

"To repeat what Hayden said, what the hell are you talking about?!" Johan replied.

"I know you two were planning to stab me in the back and I can't afford to let you two do that!" Gary explained.

"We weren't planning on doing anything!" Hayden asserted.

"Coming from Total Drama's resident backstabber? Sorry, but you don't fool me _friend_! Now my business is done here. Dutch, you can do with them as you please." Gary said as he left the three of them to deal with Dutch's wrath.

"Dutch, Gary lied to you, dude! He set us up!" Johan pleaded.

"Shut up!" Dutch said as he slammed Hayden and Johan's heads together.

"Seriously?! I do not need this right now!" Johan said as he rubbed his head in pain.

"Oh it's all about 'me, me, me' with you isn't it!"

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since you and Nikki broke up youve been wallowing in self pity and making yourself look like a victim. Your whole relationship drama is hurting our team and the girls team. Yoir problems ruined my relationship, it got people who were just minding their own business hurt and eliminated. You go on and on about yoir problems and your needs that it's like you expect everyone else to feel sorry for you. You're acting like a drama queen and a spoiled little brat!" Dutch admonished.

The two beaten boys were in a stunned silence while Dutch had to catch his breath.

"Damn dude you just got eviscerated." Hayden said, chuckling to himself a bit.

"Dutch... I don't know what to say." Johan replied.

"Please just don't say anything. You two have already had enough bullsh*t come out of your mouths."

"Dude, we haven't said anything about you or Viola." Hayden assured, only to be kicked down by Dutch.

"Shut up! Why should I believe you two?!" Dutch asked.

"Because what would we gain from insulting you two?" Johan asked. "You're right, I've been a complete idiot about everything that's happened to me, I was a conceited jerk. But I wouldn't just go around saying things about people behind their backs. Viola is my friend, you're my friend. Hell we have our own TV show with Mike and Damion. Ever since season two ended the four of us have always had each other's backs. Why would I want to just throw that away?!"

Dutch lowers his fists and turned away from the two bruised boys.

"Look, we never said anything about you or her alright? Gary tricked you and he tricked us too. Now you two can kiss and make up or whatever, but I'm going after Gary. That son of a b*tch is going to pay!" Hayden cursed as he went after his former alliance member. But he was stopped by someone.

"Dutch, I'm sorry about the way ive been acting, I'm not asking you to forgive me but I want to help you patch things up with Viola." Johan said.

"What happened to you guys?!"

The two boys turned to see Miles, shocked to see two of his teammates beaten.

"It's a long story." Johan replied. Suddenly the group heard growling nearby. A panther leaped out of the bushes and in front of them.

"Oh crap!" Miles cursed as he and the others slowly stepped away from the beast. Dutch's eyes suddenly turned orange, he then stepped towards the panther.

"You guys go back to the others." He said calmly.

"And leave you alone with that thing?!" Johan answered.

"GO!" Dutch shouted, not even turning his head at them. The boys left Dutch alone with the panther as the music alarm went off again.

* * *

 **Song #18**

 ** _The time has come to an end_**

 ** _Yeah! - This is what nature planned!_**

 ** _Being tracked by a starving beast_**

 ** _Looking for its daily feast_**

 ** _A predator on the verge of death_**

 ** _Close to its last breath..._**

 ** _Getting close to its last breath..._**

Dutch and the Panther charge at each other. Dutch grabbed its paws before it could swipe at him and tackled the feline with his shoulder into its abdomen before kicking it away. The two staring each other down and circling around each other...

 ** _RULES OF NATURE!_**

The two charged at each other again, Dutch slipped under tha Panther and tacked it, knocking the beast back.

 ** _And they run when the sun comes up_**

 ** _With their lives on fhe line (Alive!)_**

 ** _For a while (No choice!)_**

 ** _Gotta follow the laws of the wild (Alive!)_**

 ** _With their lives on the line (No choice!)_**

The two charge at each other again, Dutch maneuvered himself behind the panther and delivered a German Suplex to the beast before getting back a bit, the Panther, while injured, did get back up...

 ** _Out here only the strong survive!_**

 ** _What's done is done_**

 ** _Survived to see another day_**

 ** _The game of life_**

 ** _The hunter and the agile prey_**

 ** _No guarantee which of them will succeed_**

 ** _Strong or weak_**

The two charged for each other one last time, Dutch grappled the beast in a position similar to earlier in which he held the panther's paws so it couldn't claw at him. The panther roared at him while Dutch shouted at the beast, almost being louder than it.

 ** _Rules of Nature!_**

 ** _RULES OF NATURE!_**

Dutch grabbed the beast by its hind legs and flung it several feet away from him. The panther for up and weakly ran away...

* * *

Dutch's eyes reverted back to normal, he then stepped back and thought about what just happened.

"What the f*ck?!" He cursed.

'Sorry about the sudden takeover, but I could not allow you to be in any mortal danger. Not while Beul is still running rampant.' A voice said.

"Who are you?! _Where_ are you?!" Dutch asked in shock.

"Calm down. My name is Gojen. I am the spirit of an ancient monster that has currently taken refuge in your body. When you made contact with that boy, Johan, my aura entered you. My associates and I can fill you in on the rest of the situation. You should join them as soon as possible." Gojen explained.

"Ok, I'm either hallucinating or that panther killed me and this is some weird vision I'm having before my brain stops working." Dutch tried to assure himself.

'I can assure you that you are alive and well. This is a long and difficult story, find my associates and we will explain everything.'

* * *

Dutch rejoined everyone at the campsite, while the events of earlier were unfolding, the Pandas and Tristan finally arrived.

"What happened to you guys?" Garret asked, as Hayden and Johan were still bruised after the incident with Dutch.

"Why don't you ask the Gary, since he's the one that got us into this situation in the first place!" Hayden snapped.

"Hayden, you've been a complete jerk since season one, why should anyone believe you?" Vicky asked.

"Gary? He seems like a cool guy, theres no way he'd want to beat you two up." Tim added.

"Well if you guys really think he's innocent, then don't come crying to me when he brings you all down. I warned you." Hayden said as he began to smoke another cigarette.

"Oh my poor baby!" Tina said as she went to go tend to Johan.

"Don't you touch me!" Johan hissed.

"Hey I know this might seem like a random question Johan but where did all this hate for Tina come from. Also if you hate her then why did you kiss her?" Anthony asked.

"Ok first off, she forced herself onto me. Second-" Johan began to answer before the music alarm went off again.

"That's like the third time that thing went off, what is Chris doing?!" Vicky noted.

"Ooh! Ooh! Sing them a song about how much you love me JoJo!" Tina said gleefully. Johan growled before he began to sing.

* * *

 **Song #19**

 **Johan: _Now and then I think of when we we're together_**

 ** _Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_**

 ** _Told myself that you were right for me_**

 ** _But felt so lonely in your company_**

 ** _But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_**

 ** _You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness_**

 ** _Like resignation to the end, always the end_**

 ** _So when we found that we could not make sense_**

 ** _Well you said that we could still be friends_**

 ** _But I'll admit that I was glad it was over_**

 ** _But you didn't have to cut me off_**

 ** _Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_**

 ** _And I don't even need your love_**

 ** _But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_**

 ** _No you didn't have to stoop so low_**

 ** _Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_**

 ** _I guess that I dont need that though._**

 ** _Now you're just somebody that I used to know._**

 ** _Now you're just somebody that I used to know_**

 ** _Now youre just somebody that I used to know..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Tina: Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over_**

 ** _But had me believing it was was always something that I'd done_**

 ** _But I don't wanna live that way_**

 ** _Reading into every word you say_**

 ** _You said that you could let it go and I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know!_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Johan: But you didn't have to cut me off!_**

 ** _Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_**

 ** _And I don't even need your love_**

 ** _But you treat me like a stranger and it feels so rough_**

 ** _No you didn't have to stoop so low_**

 ** _Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_**

 ** _I guess that I don't need that though_**

 ** _Now you're just somebody that I use to know_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Both: Somebody (I use to know)_**

 ** _Somebody (Now you're just somebody that I use to know)_**

 ** _Somebody (I use to know)_**

 ** _Somebody (Now you're just somebody that I used to know)_**

 ** _I used to know... (Somebody)_**

 ** _That I used to know..._**

 ** _I used to know..._**

 ** _Somebody._**

* * *

"Oh I get it!" Tristan said as the two finished singing. "I don't get it..." **[1]**

"Basically Tina and I did date a few years back. I found out that she was cheating on me for several people all at the same time and tried to get with more people. I did what I could to warn them that she would just cheat on them, some listened and some didn't. When I went to go confront her about all of it, I found out that she conveniently moved away." Johan explained.

"And we know most of the story from there." Sylvain stated.

"But how can I be sure something like this won't happen again?" Nikki asked.

"Why is this such a big deal?!" Tina questioned.

"Because you're a f*cking sl*t!" Ciana replied. An argument quickly arose, amidst the chaos, Gary snuck over to Ritchie.

 ***confessional***

 **Gary:** Now that I dont have Hayden and Johan on my aide anymore. I need to start working on breaking apart everyone else.

 ***end confessional***

"Psst, Ritch, over here." Gary whispered.

"What's up?"

"I overheard that you had a crush on Roth and that you were bummed out about her being kicked off."

"Yeah?"

"Well everyone thinks Tina cheated to get her kicked off, but that isn't completely right. Tim was part of it too."

"Tim?! Why?"

"I don't know for sure but maybe he wanted to get rid of her to make you lose focus in the game! I wanted to tell you this because I think you're cool and it sucks that Tim wanted to do something like this. So I want to ask if you want to team up with me to take him down!"

"Deal." Ritchie said, shaking Gary's hand and securing their alliance. Gary left Ritchie and headed over to Tim. Ritchie was glaring at Tim for a moment before he helped Garret hold Ciana back from Tina as the argument looked like it was about to get physical.

"Tim, we need to talk." Gary whispered to his teammate.

"What's going on?"

"Its about Roth. I heard that you had a crush on her and you were pretty bummed out when she got the boot."

"Yeah, I do miss her."

"You know how everyone thinks Tina got her eliminated but I found out that that's only half true. Ritchie was actually part of it too!"

"What!? Why?" Tim asked in shock.

"Because he knows you liked her and wanted to piss you off so you'd lose focus. I'm telling you this as a teammate and a friend, let's work together and beat him!" Gary reasoned.

"Alright man, I trust you." Tim said, giving Gary a fist bump.

 ***confessional***

 **Gary:** And my work there is done!

 ***end confessional***

"ENOUGH!" Viola suddenly shouted, getting everyone to be quiet. "Let's just go to sleep. We'll deal with this on the plane. It's been a long day and this might be our only chance to actually sleep for once."

"Fine."

"Whatever."

"Sounds good to me."

While everyone was going to sleep Dutch suddenly stopped in his tracks.

'Dutch, now you may understand why I have inhabited your body. Beul will attack you this night, fear not though, my associates and I shall be by your side and with those who my associates inhabit.' Gojen said.

'There are others?' Dutch asked.

'Of course! All of which are in this little... game you are participating in.'

'Great...'

* * *

Hours passed, everyone was fast asleep, Gary was in the nightmare realm this time, holding the crystal that he had taken from Egypt. He did not look happy.

"Hey, what's taking so long?" Gary said into the darkness. It took a few moments before Be up appeared and answered him.

"The human has been getting help from other ancient monsters of the past. But-"

"I don't want excuses!" Gary snapped, the crystal began to glow white and a lightning bolt suddenly came out of it and shocked Be up, causing the demon pain. When Gary saw what the Krystal did, he smirked.

"Now listen I need Johan gone fast, no excuses." Gary said with finality as he faded out of the nightmare realm.

* * *

Meanwhile, those who were already dealing with Beul were sleeping peacefully until they were brought to a different dream realm. Instead of the hellish landscape that they would nornally end up in when Beul was attacking, they ended up in an area that looked like Egypt except the sand was deep purple, the pyramids were green and the sky was yellow.

Everyone was telling Dutch what was going on, leaving him less than thrilled.

"Ok, this has got to be some kind of fever dream I'm having."

"This isn't a dream Dutch... Well technically it is right now, but our lives are on the line." Blake replied.

"Well if some ancient demonic monster really is attacking you guys, then why isn't he here now?" Dutch asked.

"That's what I would like to know. Beul is normally relentless, it isn't like him to let those he's targeted get a moment of rest." Solomon stated. Dutch remained silent for a moment before he turned away from them.

"I'm completely done with this game. I quit." He said, sound as though he no longer had the energy to deal with anything.

"W-what?!" Viola said in horror.

"I'm going to quit. F*ck the prize money, f*ck this game, f*ck ALL OF IT!" Dutch cursed.

"Dutch don't say that!" Blake pleaded.

"Even if you were to leave your competition, Beul will still attack you." Omani added.

"What will it take for you to stay? Please, I don't want you to leave!" Viola pleaded. "I didn't kiss Tina, she kissed me, she's the reason we broke up and the same goes for Johan. We can take her down together. I know everything seems tough right now but if we stick together everything will be ok."

Viola embraced Dutch from behind, Dutch sighed.

"Fine... I'll think about it." Dutch relented.

"I suppose that is a start." Solomon said.

"I understand that this all very sudden and difficult to understand but we are all simply trying to help. If Beul is not going to attack this night then you should at least get some rest while you can. We will inform you of any danger that approaches. Rest easy." Gojen said as the teens drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The three teams woke up without Chris forcing them awake, some earlier than others. After everyone was awake the three teams split up so they could win the challenge first.

Gary stayed ahead of his team, Hayden and Johan keeping a close eye on their new enemy.

 ***confessionals***

 **Johan:** If I try to warn everyone about Gary I doubt they'll believe me, plus the only other person who would believe me is Hayden and I'm sure you know how well that would go...

 **Hayden:** Warning everyone isn't worth it, but I plan on talking to Gary later.

 ***end co** **nfessionals***

Gary looked around and saw a rather large rock on the ground, once he ran past it he tried kicking it up backwards with all the force he could muster in an attempt to hit someone with it, pretending to trip as he did so.

The rock hit Miles in his knee, tripping him and causing him to trip and fall on the knee that the rock just hit causing Miles to cry out in pain.

"Oh scrap are you alright?!" Gary said, faking surprise. "I tripped and I think I just have accidentally kicked something up!"

Johan wanted to call out Gary's bluff but he knew it would be his word against Gary's, and with Dutch still rather skeptical and Tim now on Gary's side, he had no chance.

"Can you still walk?" Sylvain asked.

"I think so..." Miles replied as he tried standing up only to quickly sit back down again. "AAAHHHH NO I CAN'T!"

"Crap... Well we're gonna have to carry him..." Dutch stated. He and Sylvain picked Miles up and places him on their shoulders.

* * *

The Femme Fatales were completely silent as they raced to the airfield Chris would be waiting at.

 ***confessional***

 **Viola:** I've decided that I'll have a talk with Tina later. The need to properly call her out in private.

 ***end confessional***

"I think I see it!" Blake announced, pointing to an airport control center. The girls hurried over to the abandoned airfield where Chris was talking with Chef over some coffee.

"So you found the kid's parents yet?" Chef asked.

"Not yet but they've pinpointed their location to somewhere in the U.S." Chris answered the girls approached them.

"We made it!" Vicky announced. "We won!"

"Huh... Didn't expect you girls to be here this early. Well you made it first so you can head inside, First Class is yours."

"Seriously!"

Ciana and the rest of the Pandas arrived on scene, the former clearly not happy with being in second place.

"Glad you could make it Ciana. You may not have won but at least you wont be sending someone home." Chris said, the Philosophes finally made it to the airfield as well. "Wish I could say the same for our friends over here."

"We need some help over here!" Sylvain called out.

"What's up?" Chris asked.

"It's Miles' knee, he got injured and can't even stand." Tim explained.

"I got 'em." Chef said, bringing Miles inside.

"Well guys, you still lost so its your turn to send someone home and I think I know who it might be." Chris said with a smirk.

* * *

Later that day, the plane went back up into the air, Chris entered the plane's cockpit and found Robbie with the remote that Chris would nornally use to initiate the song for the challenge.

"I was looking for that!" Chris sais sternly, taking the remote from the boy's hands.

"Am... Am I in trouble?" Robbie asked, getting ready to hide his face in case Chris tried to hit him, something the host noticed which caused him to sigh.

"No, I looked over all the songs you made these teenagers sing with how much you played with that thing and I gotta say I'm proud of you champ! Hehehe. Seeing them getting annoyed was priceless! But I'd appreciate it if you asked permission to use it first." Chris explained, his tone actually seemed sincere and kind. "Now wash up, it's almost dinnertime."

* * *

Viola approached Tina in First Class later that evening, the latter was sipping a little bit if the alcohol she took.

"We need to talk." Viola hissed.

"Kinda busy here..." Tina replied.

"No you're not. You never are." Viola said, finally getting Tina's attention.

* * *

At the same time, Hayden took an opportunity to talk to Hayden in the Economy Class section alone.

"Gary." Hayden spat.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know why you stabbed us in the back."

"Why? You want to know why? I did it because I can! This game is full of opportunities, and at the end is the million bucks. In a game like this, you need to play smart and play with the tools you're given. That's what I'm doing here!"

* * *

"So what do you want?" Tina asked.

"I want to know what's up with you, you kiss Johan and then you kiss me, ruining both of our relationships. You don't seem to even care about this game. Heck, I see you caring more about Johan and Tristan more."

"Look, I don't have to answer to you." Tina said, dismissing Viola with a wave of her hand, infuriating Viola. The music alarm then went off again.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me... You know what time!" Hayden said, as he was forced to sing as well...

* * *

 **Song #20**

 **Viola: _Milk it for all its worth_**

 ** _Make sure you get there first._**

 **Hayden: _The apple of your eye_**

 ** _The rotten core inside!_**

 **Both: _We are all prisoners_**

 ** _Things couldn't get much worse_**

 ** _I've had it up to here,_**

 ** _You know your end is near!_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _You had to have it all_**

 ** _Well have you had enough?_**

 ** _You greedy little bastard_**

 ** _You will get what you deserve!_**

 ** _When all is said and done_**

 ** _I will be the one, to leave you in your misery and hate what you've become!_**

 ** _..._**

 **Viola: _Intoxicated eyes, no longer live that life_**

 **Hayden: _You should habe learned by now_**

 ** _I'll burn this whole world down!_**

 **Both: _I need some peace of mind_**

 ** _No fear of what's behind_**

 ** _You think you've won this fight_**

 ** _You've only lost your mind!_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _You had to have it all_**

 ** _Well have you had enough_**

 ** _You greedy little bastard_**

 ** _You will get what you deserve!_**

 ** _When all is said and done_**

 ** _I will be the one, to leave you in your misery and hate what you've become!_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Heaven help you!_**

 ** _HEAVEN HELP YOU!_**

* * *

"Nice singing voice." Gary said while applauding. "But you're wrong, I'll be the one to bring you down!"

"Attention Philosophes, its time to say say goodbye to one of your team members.

"Well I guess it's time!" Gary said as the two headed for the Elimination Chamber.

* * *

The Philosophes had all gathered but they weren't asked to make their votes.

"Glad to see you all here. Now, Chef has informed me that Miles' injury is rather severe and for his own good, its best for him to leave and heal." Chris announced.

"What?! This... This is all my fault!" Gary cried out. "I tripped and caused this!"

"Gary, its no big deal. It was a freak accident, good luck guys and be careful out there." Miles said" giving his team a friendly smile before taking the jump.

"Well another one bites the dust and we are down to sixteen contestants. Things on this plane just keep getting better and more dramatic! Who will be the next to take a fall? Find out on the next exciting and dramatic episode of Total Drama World Tour!" Chris signed off.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, some issues in my personal life made this chapter cone much later than I would have preferred.**

 **References:**

 **1\. JonTron, hes just great.**

 **Songs:**

 **#17: Be A Man from the movie Mulan, some lines were from the version made by Team Four Star version**

 **#18: Rules of Nature by Jamie Christopherson**

 **#19: Somebody That I Used To Know by Gotye**

 **#20: Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin**


	15. Ataque de los Aztecas

**Happy summer, readers! Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour; we had a little bit of technical issues which led to a two part episode in Brazil but we're back on track. As for the challenge, the three teams had to navigate their way back to the plane after being dropped off into the middle of the Amazon Rain Forest. Things soon erupted when Gary showed us his true nature by turning on his alliance members, fooling Dutch into thinking they were saying bad things about Viola, who Dutch is no longer dating. Aww, does he still care for her? After some more dirty tricks Gary pulled, Miles was injured badly enough for him to be removed from the game, all while keeping up a facade that only Hayden and Johan know about. But with nearly nobody fully trusting those two, will anyone else find out about Gary's true nature, or will Gary outplay everyone? Find out now on Total Drama World Tour!"

* * *

The morning after Miles's departure left the Philosophes silent during breakfast, at least the ones that were still there at the table, a lot of the teens had already finished and left. Amongst those not eating was Gary, who was sitting in the Economy Class writing in his journal. His attention was suddenly shifted to Ruby, who had entered the room and approached him.

"Oh hi." Gary said with a smile.

"Hey, can I talk to you about something. I heard you got Hayden and Johan beaten up yesterday and that you got Miles injured. Everyone at the Aftermath Show told me you weren't to be trusted and I thought I'd give you the benefit of the doubt. So I want to play devil's advocate here and get your side of things."

Gary sighed and remained silent for a few seconds before answering.

"You really think I would just willingly hurt Miles like that? What would I gain from doing something like that? As for Hayden and Johan, I admit I told Dutch the truth about what they've been saying about Viola, but I'm not responsible for what he does to them. Now everyone can believe what they want to but frankly I'm shocked that you believed them and only came to get my side of the story now, I thought we we're friends!" Gary answered.

"We are! I mean-"

"I admit I'm not perfect, I've made mistakes but you can't put the blame on me." Gary said before leaving the room.

 ***confessional***

 **Ruby:** Ever since I came back as an intern things have just been getting crazier around here. I want to believe Gary but I know that everyone has valid reasons to keep a close eye on him and make sure ye isnt lying but I feel like he's being genuine and we've gotten pretty close since we met... I'm just... So confused right now. Maybe I should talk to the others...

 ***end confessional***

* * *

The plane descended into an area that looked like a savannah, large shadows enveloped the teens once they stepped out of the plane.

"Welcome to Mexico! Specifically the ancient Latin pyrapids." Chris announced. "Now before I explain the challenge there's something I feel I should explain. During the challenge in Brazil you all had to sing more than the required one song per challenge." Chris began.

"Yeah, what was the deal with that?" Anthony asked.

"That was actually Robbie, who took the remote that I use to activate the song alarm. Now he did not do it with any malicious intent but he did give me a brilliant idea. As of now, there may be more than one song per challenge but only if I decide if it should happen." Chris finished, some of the teens groaned at this revelation.

"I know, isn't it great!" Chris taunted.

"Whatever." Ciana sighed. "Let's just do this challenge and be done with it."

"Fine. If that's what you want. Now as you can see there are three pyramids in front of you, we couldn't actually use the real Latin pyramids so we had replicas built, there's one for each team. Your challenge is to go inside and get to the treasure room and bring back the treasure thats there. Each treasure will be different for each team so there won't be any funny business if someone decides to play dirty. Now as for the pyramids themselves, I think it goes without saying that each pyramid is littered with traps, but each trap will cause different things to happen. Maybe it'll be a physical threat to you, maybe it'll be a change in the environment, maybe it'll be nothing at all. Your challenge starts now!" Chris explained. He blew his air horn, the three teams rushed into their pyramids, the entrance shut themselves when they were all inside.

* * *

The Pandas' pyramid had an interior that was almost entirely painted black and white, the team stuck together sonce they knew better than to separate in something Chris and Chef built. The four of them remained quiet until Ciana stepped on a secret switch hidden in the floor, causing a barrage of darts to be shot out of the wall and towards the Pandas.

"Seriously, darts? How very original..." Garret sighed in a sarcastic tone.

"I guess he wanted to keep things authentic." Anthony replied, he inspected the darts and noticed they were coated in some sort of liquid. Just looking at him made him sleepy. He yawned before returning to his team.

 ***confessional***

 **Ciana:** What's next, a giant boulder? Geez you could've at least done something original.

 **Chris:** Ciana should he careful what she wishes for. As for the darts, they're coated in a very specific combination of sedatives and and other chemicals to put them to sleep. For safety measures we had it tested in labs across Canada and the W.H.O.

 ***end confessional***

The Pandas continued going through the pyramid, as they went up a flight of stairs the amound of light in the stairway began to diminish quickly until they were in nearly total darkness.

Garret led the group, he lit a match so they could see but nobody noticed he stepped on a cracked liece of the floor until they heard the sound of it breaking. The nearby steps collapsed along with Garret into what looked like searing hot lava.

"GARRET!" The other boys yelled in shock while Ciana was in a stunned silence, Garret didn't even habe a chance to scream before he splashed into the hot liquid. Ciana looked like she was on the verge of tears and nearly screamed in horror, thankfully Garret rose from the liquid, completely unharmed.

"It's all good!" He called upward to his team. "It ain't lava, its tomato paste and melted cheese."

Ciana's breathed a sigh of relief before she responded.

"We'll try to find a way to get you out." Ciana sighed.

"Don't worry about me, just finish the challenge." Garret said. The three other members of his team leaped over the broken stairs onto the next floor. As they left, Garret looked for a way out but he was suddenly grabbed from underneath the tomato paste by something. He tried to fight it but he was swiftly chopped in the back of the neck and knocked unconscious. A woman wearing ancient tribal clothing native to the area rose up and placed a rebreather mask on Garret before bringing him back into the paste.

* * *

The Femme Fatales wound up at a branching path, Tina was immediately about to take the path on the left but the other girls stopped her.

"Hold it, Speedy. You're not leaving again, every time you do you leave us with no choice but to find you. We'll flip a coin, if it's heads then we go left. If it's tails then we go right." Viola explained.

"Ugh." Tina groaned. Viola flipped the coin, the girls watched as it flipped in the air and came down onto the floor, it had landed on heads.

"What was the point of that? We're going to go left anyway now!" Tina whined.

"We aren't risking you getting lost again. Now lets move." Viola responded.

The girls only took several steps before Tina activated a trap, however nobody seemed to notice. After taking a few more steps they all stopped right in their tracks. An unknown sound seemed to be rushing towards them. Eventually they saw what it was: an intense tidal wave heading straight towards them.

"Son of a bi-" Vicky tried to curse before the girls were swamped by the water, which flooded the entire floor. Viola and Blake helped Nikki and Vicky swim to the next floor. Blake hesitated when going after Tina however but caved in and helped her as well.

'Did you really want to help her?' Omani asked Blake.

'I have to, she's part of my team and even though she's terrible, letting her drown would be too harsh.' Blake responded.

* * *

The Philosophes worked together through the pyramid, despite the tension currently brewing between several members of the team.

"Yo, Tim, you alright?" Tristan asked. Tim seemed to be lost in thought about something that was making him frustrated. Tim seemed to snap back to reality when Tristan called his name.

"Hm? Oh yeah, yeah, I'm good. Just thinking about something personal, it's not really something I wanna talk ablut right now though." Tim responded. Gary heard Tim's response, an insidious look formed on his face.

Tim was not the only one lost in thought, as Dutch was thinking about his own situation.

"Dutch." Sylvain called out.

'Dutch.' Gojen repeated.

"Dutch!" The two said simultaneously, getting Dutch's attention. The team stopped right in their tracks.

"What?!" Dutch said, the sudden shock startled him.

"You need to be careful where you lead us. You're the one with the flashlight." Sylvain reminded him, everything seemed to suddenly come back to Dutch. They were all in a dark hallway, Dutch was leading his team and was holding a flashlight to light the path for his teammates. The lights suddenly turned on however, revealing several holes in the wall. Darts coated in a pink liquid were fired out of them at the boys, prompting them to make a mad dash for the next floor. Tristan and Johan however were hit in the back and leg respectively. The two fell flat on their faces and were carried out by two more people wearing ancient clothes.

On the next floor of the pyramid, the boys were relieved to know they were safe for the moment.

"Is everybody alright?" Sylvain asked as he gasped for breath. They soon noticed Johan and Tristan were missing.

"Aww dude!" Tim said in horror. "We gotta go back for them."

"Forget it, we need to move fast. We can't afford to lose again. Besides those two are kind of the weakest links of the team." Gary replied.

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's right, we need to move." Hayden added.

"I agree." Svain said. "I'd rather not risk another one of us being voted off."

With the majority of them wanting to keep pressing forward, the boys went on without their teammates.

"So what made you want to agree with me?" Gary whispered to Hayden.

"I want to personally be the one to kick you off of that plane..." Hayden whispered back, giving Gary a death glare.

While Tristan and Johan were being carried out, they opened their eyes, they were having some sort of strange vision, as though they were not in the correct state of mind. They saw everything as psychedelic and loopy.

 ***confessionals***

 **Tristan:** Spoony woony woo woo woo...

 **Johan:** Is it me or are the roads made of jelly?

 **Beul:** The human's body is... Undergoing... Some sort of... Strange chemical imbalance...

 **Tim:** I'm still having trouble believing Ritchie would get Roth voted out like that. She got cheated out of the game. I don't know if I can get her back but I have to at least pay Ritchie back for doing that to her.

 **Chris:** Those darts are different than the ones in the Pandas' pyramid. They're coated in a blend of hallucinogenic mushroom spores and caffeine. Those two will be fine but they'll be having a bit of a trip.

 ***end confessionals**

* * *

Garret, Johan and Tristan were carried out of their pyramids by the ancient people and were brought to Chris and Chef, who were sitting under an umbrella playing cards and having drinks.

"Nice work. Now go get the rest of them." Chris said

"Couldn't you have at least gotten more comfortable clothes?" One of the ancient woman asked, taking off her mask, revealong herself to be Ruby.

"Hey, those are authentic recreations of the clothes the ancient Aztecs wore. You dont see Dawn or Mike complaining about it, do you?" Chris responded.

"I would prefer if we were given a much less demanding task but it can't be helped." Dawn said, wiping some tomato paste off of her as she returned to the Pandas' pyramid.

"I think it looks kind of cool, actually!" Mike chuckled.

"Well getting the other guys won't be easy." Ruby noted, she then got an idea. "I'll never be able to do this! If only I could get help from someone who was strong, fast, and flexible!"

Mike gasped and changed into Svetlana.

"And zat someone is I, Svetlana!"

Svetlana did multiple somersaults and flips before entering the pyramid to get warmed up.

"Nice one, maybe now we can get out of here more quickly." Chris said as he returned to his card game. "Oh wait! I almost forgot something!"

The song alarm went off, Garret was still unconscious while Johan and Tristan looked like they completely out of it.

"Hey guys." Chris said. "Time to sing."

"Why is Mr. Clean asking us to sing?" Tristan asked.

"Mr. Clean? I thought it was a giant fish! But we better do what he says, he might make us clean the whole world!" Johan replied.

"Aww no!" Tristan said in shock.

* * *

 **Song # 21**

 **Both boys: _Here's my story, was but true_**

 _ **About a girl that I once knew,**_

 _ **She broke my heart, I became unglued,**_

 _ **It all started when she called me dude.**_

 _ **...**_

 **Tristan: _Well today I leave the psycho ward_**

 **Cause my sentence did conclude:**

 **I killed a man with my bare hands**

 **Because he called me dude**

 **The jury said I was insane**

 **Temporarily insane - brain strain**

 **But now the doctors say I'm A.O.K**

 **So I start my new life today.**

 **...**

 **Johan: _This story_ _starts some years ago_**

 ** _As I vacationed by the sea_**

 ** _In the California sunshine_**

 ** _Just me and my baby_**

 ** _I was in love feeling sky high_**

 ** _When a big blonde lifeguard walked by_**

 ** _He looked at her, she looked at him_**

 ** _I knew it was good bye._**

 ** _He took her by the hand and kicked sand in my face_**

 ** _Took her by the hand, kicked sand in my face_**

 ** _She looked and laughed and said "Later Dude!"_**

 ** _They were gone without a trace_**

 ** _And the waves echoed her laughter and her words_**

 ** _"Yo Later Dude!"_**

 ** _..._**

 **Both: _Later that night I was in such a bad mood_**

 ** _Sittin' in a bar drinkin' hard, getting stewed_**

 ** _Thinkin' 'bout that girl and 'bout how I'd been screwed_**

 ** _When some guy walks in, sits next to me and says_**

 ** _"What's up dude!"_**

 ** _I heard the word 'dude's and I became unglued_**

 ** _Slowly I turned. Step by step, inch by inch_**

 ** _And put my hands around his neck, and I squeezed..._**

 ** _DON'T CALL ME DUDE!_**

 ** _So that's how I got where I am_**

 ** _But this ain't where it ends_**

 ** _The doctors said they cured me_**

 ** _I said good bye to my crazy friends_**

 ** _I was smiling as I left that place_**

 ** _My life had been renewed_**

 ** _The guard at the at the gate, he stamped my pass_**

 ** _And he said "Yo Later Dude"_**

 ** _Slowly I turned..._**

* * *

The two looked like they were going to sing more but they just simply blacked out and began sleeping.

"They didn't finish." Chef said nonchalantly.

"Eh, I'll give them a pass, they did sing. Now we wait." Chris replied.

No, now we finish our game and I was just about to earn my raise! Haha!" Chef laughed heartily.

"Oh no you don't!" Chris laughed as he resumed his game.

* * *

The Pandas were three quarters of the way to the top, the room thst were in was empty and a ladder going up was in front of them. Anthony looked suspicious of how simple the room was.

"Thank you!" Ritchie sighed. "After a freezing cold room, everything that happened with Garret and Anthony's head collapsing, I think we deserve a break."

"I'm with you." Ciana agreed, fhe two took a step forward.

"Wait!" Anthony shouted, his teamamtes turned to face him but they couldn't say anything when the floor beneath them suddenly gave way, causing them to fall into the darkness below.

"Sh*t..." Anthony cursed.

Ciana and Ritchie fell onto a slide that was between the floor they were on and the floor below. They slid downwards until they were sent out of the pyramid.

"What the f*ck?!" Ciana swore as she began to pound on the entrance of the pyramid. "No. NO NO NO!"

"Hi Ciana." Chris greeted in a sort mocking time.

"Let me back in there!" Ciana shouted.

"No can do." Chris replied calmly. "Since you've been sent out here then that means you're eliminated from the challenge. Since Anthony is the only member of your team still in there then its all up to him to win the challenge for your team."

"Seriously?!" Ritchie said in shock. Ciana went over to Garret when he began to stir and wake up.

"You're ok!"

"Yeah... I'm good. What happened, did we win?" Garret asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nah, not yet. It's all up to Tony now. We're out of the challenge... What happened to those two?" Ciana asked as she looked over to the two Philosophes, still not in their right state of mind.

"Yo... You guys alright?" Garret asked as the two stood over them. Tristan and Johan looked right past the two Pandas and looked at the bright blue sky.

"Why don't we ask the circle birds?" Tristan replied as he pointed upwards. Ciana and Garret only saw seagulls flying overhead but Tristan thought he saw literal flying circles. The two looked strangely at Tristan before turning to Johan.

"Jojo, listen carefully, what is that?" Ciana asked, pointing at a tree. The guitarist soon had a goofy smile on his face and he chuckled a little.

"It's a giant mushroom... Maybe it's friendly!" He responded.

"Yup, they've gone crazy." Ciana sighed.

"Nah, thats just the effects of the darts they got hit by in their pyramid. They'll be fine by dinner." Chris laughed.

"Giant mushroom! Mushy giant friend!" Johan said before blacking out again. **[1]**

* * *

The girls finished going up another floor of the pyramid, they were now in a hallway with several holes in the floor, some going down into darkness with others having a normal floor under them. There were also indents in the wall they could fit into. Most ominously though was that there was no wall at their end of the hallway, just a bunch of darkness. From the light that they had they could see the floor around this area declined into the darkness: there was either some sort of ground there or a drop into what could be something dangerous.

"Ok, we have to be close to the top by now." Vicky groaned.

"We better by. These clothes will be totally ruined if they aren't washed properly!" Tina whined.

A gust of wind suddenly rushed past the girls, it had come from the end opposite to them...

"Come on, we have to move!" Nikki announced. The girls rushed over to the stairs at the other end of the hall, but the wind suddenly became much more harsh. Blake and Viola ducked into one of the indents in the floor, Nikki almost joined them but the force of the wind made her unable to move, though she was able to grab Viola and Blake's hands. Vicky hid in one of the wall indents while Tina was sent into the void at the end of the hall.

The wind stopped and the girls moved forward. Tina was caught in the darkness with something that felt like a wooden crate. The crate slid down some a sort of slide that led her all the way out of the pyramid. The crate broke upon impact with the ground, thankfully Tina was unharmed however.

"Glad to see one of the girls finally getting out of there." Chris said. "You're out of the challenge and its up to your teammates now."

"Whatever, I'm going to go change." Tina groaned as she headed for the plane. As she passed by the Philosophe boys she called out to them.

"Hey guys!" She flirted. The two boys looked in her direction and saw Tina as different things. Tristan saw her as a mix between an angel and a siren while Johan saw her as a giant millipede with make up and a wig.

Johan screamed and ran away while Tristan was left speechless. Seeing her reactions, Tina scratched her head, shrugged, and walked into the plane.

* * *

The Philosophes approached a closed door in a thin hallway, they had to stand two by two just to fit.

"This must be it." Gary said. He opened the door and the five of them were immediately blasted with an incredible heat.

"Holy f*ck!" Dutch cursed.

"You could piss steam in this heat!" Hayden added.

"Come on... We gotta move... Its the only way." Tim said, exhaustion and dehydration already begin to affect him.

The blazing hallway was full of heat lamps and torches. Tim and Sylvain collapsed from the heat when the boys were about halfway through. They then heard the sounds of footsteps begind them, they turned to see Svetlana and Ruby in their Aztec dosguises, though they obviously didn't recognize them.

"Run!" Dutch shouted as he and Hayden carried their fallen members with them as far as they could.

Ruby tried to enter the hallway but she didn't even want to bother with the heat. Svetlana however managed to charge at the boys and take Hayden out with a dropkick, knocking him down and toppling over Dutch, Tim and Sylvain all together. Dutch was then taken over by Gojen and used quickly outran Svetlana amd Gary to the stairs before Dutch was in control again.

Svetlana dragged the three boys over to Ruby, the two of them heading back outside.

"How did you do that?" Gary asked, surprised at Dutch's sudden burst of strength.

"I don't know, adrenaline I guess." Dutch replied.

'I must apologize.' Gojen said within Dutch's mind. 'I was unable to bring your friends with you, your safety is my top priority.'

'Don't worry about it. If anything happens to them then we'll handle it.'

The three Philosophes were taken outside and given cold water and ice to rehydrate themselves. Chris explained the situation to them, allowing them back into the plane until further notice. The Pandas watched their pyramid with anticipation, waiting for Anthony to either win the challenge for them or guarantee a loss...

* * *

Anthony himself was stuck in the room where Ciana and Ritchie fell. He tried going around the broken part of the floor but it ended up collapsing as well, leaving him only one chance to make it to the next floor.

"He readied himself before making a mad dash on the nearest remaining portion of the floor available to him. The rest of the entire floor began to collapse the closer he got to the stairway.

He was forced to make a leap of faith onto the solid platform the stairs were on. He grabbed onto the platform but he was slipping off of it, he tried to use his foot to help get up but there was nothing his foot could reach; he was stuck.

"Crap..." He said out loud as he tried pulling himself up again, but as much as he struggled he couldn't force himself upward. Dawn came down the stairs, like with the Philosophes, he couldn't recognize her.

Dawn hesitantly stepped on Anthony's hands, looking away as she did, but he refused to give up. Dawn then helped Anthony up only to push him down into the pit, however Anthony managed to grab onto Dawn and pull her down with him.

Landing outside of the pyramid, the rest of the Pandas voiced their disappointment at Anthony's failure.

"Okay... Ow..." Anthony said as he rubbed his head in pain. He looked at his hand and saw Dawn's mask. "What?! You?!"

"Yes, it was me. Chris asked my fellow interns and I to do what we could to impede your progress." Dawn explained.

"Ouch! That's gotta suck!" Chris laughed. "Well since every member of Team Panda failed, they're done for the day."

"You mean..." Anthony said.

"Yup, the Pandas are sending someone home!" Chris said. "As for the winner, we have to keep waiting."

 ***confessional***

 **Ciana:** Argh! I can't believe we lost like this!

 ***end confessional***

* * *

Dutch and Gary entered a chamber with a golden orb, Gary didn't hesitate to grab it from the pedestal it stood on. The second Gary took the one, the pedestal sunk into the floor and the room began to shake.

"HAVEN'T YOU EVER SEEN ANY TREASURE HUNTING MOVIES?!" Dutch shouted. "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

A stone wall opened revealing an easier way out. The two boys followed this new path as a giant boulder crashed from the ceiling and rolled after them.

* * *

At the same time, the girls entered a similar chamber, though this one had a pink jem. Vicky slowly took the hem, almost immediately part of the pedestal the jem stood on sank into the rest of it, a pink smoke then seeping out of it and parts of the wall. The second that the girls breathed in the gas, they began to feel tired.

"Run!" Blake yelled. The girls didn't have a secret exit like the Philosophes, so they had to leave the way they came.

 ***confessional***

 **Chris:** Knockout gas: always handy.

 ***end confessional***

By the time they were in the wind room, Nikki was already on the verge of falling asleep. After taking a few steps, she finally blacked out. The other three girls deacended onto the next floor which had a scale with different blocks on them, since they had already completed this puzzle, they had a clear path to the stairs, but gas was seeping out of the walls on this floor as well.

Blake fell asleep halfway through the room, Vicky tried to go help her but Viola forced her forward, they couldn't afford to go down as well. They then entered the flooded room, the initial temperature kf the water shook them awake but the water seemed to be affected as well. The water then began to drain from the room, leaving the girls to run once the water was cleared...

* * *

The entrances to the Philosophes and Femme Fatales pyramids opened up, everyone who was outside waited in anticipation to see who would win the challenge, and who wouldbtake second place. The sound of footsteps echoed out of the pyramids, Dutch and Gary were the first to step out, with Vicky and Viola coming just two sevonds afterwards.

"And that's game! First place and First Class goes to The Philosophes, the Femme Fatales save themselves from elimination, while the Pandas will be sending someone home." Chris announced. "This ought to be good, four going down to three."

While nearly nobody saw this, Ritchie was glaring at Tim as he celebrated with his team.

* * *

Ritchie was alone in the Economy Class section, he was looking out a window at the clouds and land below.

"Hey." Someone said, Ritchie turned to see that it was Gary who greeted him.

"What's up." Ritchie replied.

"I saw you glaring at Tim, is it because of what I told you?" Gary asked.

"Honestly, yeah! I'm just in shock about how Tim would do something like that. I thought we were cool with each other!"

"Well that's just how life is I guess. Honestly I think that if he's still around by the time the merge comes, you should target him to get payback." Gary suggested.

"You know... I just might do that." Ritchie said. "Will you help me?" Ritchie put his hand out for Gary to shake, the latter graciously took the offer.

"It would be a pleasure!" Gary replied. He left the room after the handshake, leaving Ritchie with his thoughts.

* * *

The rest of the Philosophes were basking in their victory. Johan held an ice pack to his head, having a headache after the effects of the start wore off. Tristan didn't seem to have a headache and was just taking it easy. Tina entered the room, a smirk plastered on her face.

"Hey Jojo!" Tina cooed.

"Oh please not now. I don't have the energy to deal with you." Johan pleaded. Tina pouted and headed for the door.

"H-hey Tina!" Tristan said, his voice cracking. Nerves were beginning to get to him.

"Hi." Tina said flatly as she went. Tristan sighed, he looked upset at the plain reply he had gotten.

* * *

The sun had set and the Pandas met up with Chris for the elimination. The bleachers the team sat on looked so much emptier, out of the nine members of the team that were there at the beginning of the game, only four remained and by tomorrow only three would still be there.

"From four to three, that's definitely a record." Chris chuckled. "But you've cast your votes. First one safe is actually not Garret this time! Instead it's you Ciana!"

"Bite me!" Ciana hissed.

"Don't worry Garret, you're still safe. Now between Anthony and Ritchie, the one of you who gets to see another day on this plane is..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ritchie."

Anthony sighed but took the parachute without a fight.

"Sorry I couldn't be such a good leader earlier in the game but I gotta admit, Ciana is a much better leader than I am. I dont think we would have gotten this far if it wasnt for her. Good luck you guys!" Anthony said as he took the jump.

"With only three members left, can team Fluffy Pandas come back from this loss? Or will the numbers disadvantage end up being their downfall? Fifteen contestants remain, who will be the next to take the Drop of Shame? Find out next time on Total Drama World Tour!"

* * *

 **And scene! We're around the halfway point of the story amd things are going to quickly pick up soon. Any feedback is appreciated.**

 **References:**

 **1\. Part of the well known 'Cactus Juice' scene from Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

 **Song of the Chapter:**

 **Don't Call Me Dude by Scatterbrain**


	16. The Aftermath II: Addressing Controversy

**To take a break from the drama in the game we have another Aftermath chapter!**

* * *

"Wait where is Mike? I thought he was supposed to be here?" Tamara asked.

"He's coming down now, but this is honestly to be expected." Luis replied. "Coming from Mexico to Jamaica and and having to parachute down here will take a while, I wouldn't expect Mike to have much energy either."

"But the show's about to start. One of us has to do the recap!" Zoey stated. One of the stagehands signaled for thirty seconds until showtime. "Look, I'll take care of the recap. We'll just have to wait for Mike..."

* * *

The lights of the outdoor studio the network rented turned on, the peanut gallery took their places. Zoey, Tamara, Ella and Luis took their seats on two couches that were in the center of the stage.

"Welcome back to the Total Drama Aftermath Show, live from the beautiful land of Jamaica!" Zoey announced. "With me are my friends and fellow Aftermath hosts, Ella and veteran Total Drama contestants, Tamara and Luis! We've also got our peanut gallery, those who are unfortunately not competing this season but honestly, with everything going on up there, is it really a bad thing to not be competing?"

"Oh believe me I'm glad I'm not up there with Gary: The Backstab King. I heard there might be demons on the plane too? No thank you, I may have lifted a tree that was about three-fifty pounds at least back in season one but demons? Nope, I'm good right here!" Michael responded, all of the other members of the peanut gallery were quick to agree.

"When the winner of the original season says he would rather not be in the game then you know this is serious." Ben noted. "Kinda glad I was given the boot."

"Well we may be able to get a bit of insight on the current situation of our friends still in the game from our first guest tonight. He's a mechanical genius and he knows the ins and outs of musical instruments he has never even played! Everyone please give a warm welcome to Matt!" Ella announced.

Matt sat down in the hot seat by the interns, a spotlight shining on them.

"So Matthew, how would describe your time on Total Drama?" Luis asked.

"For the most part I would say it went reasonably well. Going through experiences I couldn't possibly plan for was certainly a pleasant surprise. Seeing the world was always a sort of lifelong dream I had always had and even though there are many more places I didn't have the chance to visit. Being on Total Drama has certainly been an interesting experience." Matt explained.

"How do you feel about your elimination?" Tamara asked cautiously, not wanting to annoy or enrage the boy who was equal to her in height.

"Well technically I was beaten fairly by Johan in a tiebreaker, however what irks me is how I got to that tiebreaker. After reviewing the episode and watching episodes following, I know for certain that Gary manipulated the votes to make sure I lose. Though he didn't anticipate Johan getting the same amount of votes as me."

"I remember you finding Gary's journal, what's in it?" Caine asked.

"Yeah, he's always trying to hide that thing." Derek added.

"Unfortunately I didn't get any time to reed very much of it, however I did find out he stole a crystal ball back in Egypt. I remember the heiroglyphics back in the pyramid mentioning demons and if that crystal ball is conected with demons then it could be extremely dangerous on that plane, and in the hands of a sociopath like Gary, he may very well have a deadly weapon in his hands." Matt warned, concern and dread spread among most of the teens, Alyx thought for a moment and said something that brought at least a little bit of hope back to everyone.

"But who's to say that he can't control the demons in that crystal, maybe it'll end up backfiring on him."

Suddenly Luis spoke out.

"Pardon me for interrupting but can I just make mention of how absurd this scenario sounds. I can accept seeing a Sasquatch and having it be a major breakthrough for the scientific and cryptozoological societies but first Dawn mentions a supposed city deep within the Himalayas that is unnafected by the low temperatures called Shangri-La or Shambala. Then there are supposedly demons residing in a crystal ball that could potentially endanger the lives of our friends more than anything Chris has ever put us through. To top it all off, Mike once sent me a text message saying that the snake that has taken residence in the plane's vents supposedly has feathers. I mean honestly this is just getting ridiculous! It's as though we're all just... characters in some sort of bizarre story that has fallen apart!" Luis snapped.

Everyone was in a stunned silence until a buzzer went off signaling that Matt's interview was over.

"It looks like we've run out of tine to ask you any more questions, Matt. Why don't you take a seat with the others." Zoey said. As Matt went to sit with the rest of the peanut gallery, Briar added her thoughts to Luis' statement.

"Forgive me for bringing this back up but I must agree with Luis, the idea that demons are inhabiting the plane is preposterous. It sounds like it could be an intruging story of done correctly but downright silly nonetheless."

"Hey guys!" A voice called out from above.

Everyone looked up and saw Mike parachuting in from above. Mike landed in the center of the set with nearly perfect precision.

"Mike!" Zoey greeted cheerfully, hugging her boyfriend.

"What did I miss?" Mike asked.

"Well we had a bit of an outburst but it wasn't anything too bad. Matt was interviewed already as well." Briar explained.

"Sounds like a normal day for Total Drama." Mike replied. "Also Chris wanted me to give you this."

Mike handed Tamara a note which she read out loud.

"Hey interns, I know we weren't planning on having any video guests this season but the network and I received a rather lucrative donation from a very wealthy benefactor who wants to have his daughter be a video guest for this episode. You can't refuse or you're fired."

As if on cue, the stagehanda brought out a large flat screen television which turned on to show a teenage girl with brown hair that went down to her shoulders. She wore a blue blouse and skirt, just from looking at her everyone could see that she was rich and had a pompous and entitled personality.

"Hello viewing world!" The girl greeted. "My name is Amanda Gauthier, richer than thou and probably ten times as better looking."

"Umm... Hi Amanda?" Mike said, not entirely sure what to think of the new Aftermath guest.

"Sorry about the sudden grand appearance but a girl like me just had to make an appearance on a show as big as Total Drama!"

"Okay, well, tell us about yourself Amanda!" Ella said with a polite smile.

"No offense but I've honestly said all I need to say, I'm rich, I'm beautiful, I'm the total package!"

"She's something alright..." Astrid whispered to Caine, who nodded in agreement.

"We kind of have a show to do so we have to introduce our next guest, if that's okay. He was once a special guest last season and he's been promoted to a contestant this season! Here's Ronnie Jay everyone!" Zoey announced.

Ronnie Jay walked on set with some things he had apparently purchased during his time in Jamaica.

"So RJ, how was your time in Total Drama?" Zoey asked.

"It was amazing, I got the opportunity to come here, to the country I love and visit places I never thought I could see." Ronnie Jay answered.

"He actually saw everything?" Amanda asked. "I just assumed he was high all the time."

"Well you know what they say about assumptions." Derek said. "Makes an ass out of you and me."

"Well I believe that what Ronnie Jay does is his business and while it may not be the most... conventional activity, it doesn't directly harm us." Ella stated.

"Ask the next questions before things get political." Kristen warned.

"See this is why I try my hardest to make sure my baby doesn't watch this show..." Charlotte added.

"Alright then, next question it is." Tamara proclaimed. "What do you think about everything that's supposedly going on in the game?"

"I don't really wanna think about the game right now but I think Gary is taking things too far and too seriously." RJ answered.

The buzzer sent off again and RJ joined the rest of the peanut gallery but Amanda looked annoyed, however her expression quickly changed into a look of anticipation and a hint of excitement.

"Alright everyone it's time to introduce the third of our six guests tonight. Give a big hand for-" Ella began before Amanda cut her off.

"Miss Darby Lombardi!"

Amanda's tone seemed somewhat spiteful as though she was trying to mock and insult Darby, who had a similar expression when she saw Amanda's face on the webcam.

"What is _she_ doing here?!" Darby hissed.

"Chris forced us to have her as a guest, apparently her family paid him." Tamara answered, Darby groaned but sat down to answer the questions.

"So Darby, how did you feel about having to leave because of an injury?" Tamara asked, concern and empathy strewn on her face.

"Well there was nothing I really could've done to prevent it, and even if it wasn't me who fell it could've happened to one of the other girls on my team. I knew I would pretty much be useless if I stayed in so I had to leave so my team wouldn't have to deal with the repercussions of my leg in tje condition that it's in." Darby replied.

"How is your leg by the way?" Ella asked.

"It's getting better. I got it checked out by some doctors and they said that it should be fine in a few days. I just hope Miles is okay, he took a hit that was worse than mine."

"I feel bad for Miles too, you did manipulate him into liking you, after all." Amanda said with a sneer.

"Oh here we go..." Darby groaned.

"Alright, what the hell is she talking about?" Michiko asked.

"Okay, this all started back when we were in the sixth grade, we use to be best friends back then. There was this guy in our class named Brick that we both had a crush on." Darby began to explain.

"And you stole him from me!" Amanda hissed. "I saw you holding his hand!"

"Goes to show how much you actually knew about him." Darby said sternly. "He wore glasses back then, remember? His glasses broke that day and he needed someone to escort him to the nurse's office!" Amanda wasn't sure how to reply but Darby continued.

"Besides this was years ago and he doesn't even live in our neighborhood anymore! He went to Military School, remember?!"

"Um... I, uh..." Amanda squeaked, she still couldn't think of anything to say.

"Amanda we've been fighting about this for years, I've been trying to move on and find someone new and I have found someone. You need to move on too."

Amanda buried her fave in her hands as she began to cry. The alarm signlaing the end of the interview went off but was essentially ignored.

"You think we should give them some time to work this out while we move on?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, Darby, I don't mean to sound rude but would it be alright if you and Amanda worked thisnout while we moved on with the show?" Mike asked, slightly embarrassed about the situation.

"Sure, it might take a while." Darby replied, she went to another room with a few interns who had brought the television with them as they left.

"Well now that that issue is dealt with, lets meet the next contestant. Her elimination caused a lot of controversy and fan outcry. Here's Roth!" Zoey introduced. Roth looked somewhat frustrated as she took the hot seat.

"So Roth... How do you feel about what happened?" Tamara asked cautiously.

"Well at first I wasn't really sure how to feel, I didn't want to bother fighting it because Chtis and Chef would've probably thrown me off anyway. But now I'm just really mad about it, I saw what happendd after I got here, Gary got an immunity ticket back in Toronto, kept it on him and then gives it to Tina just because he needs to keep her in the game for whatever reason." Roth fumed.

"Honestly I don't think you need to worry about Tina." Sapphire proclaimed, some of the teens were surprised at her sudden statement. "She's pretty much been public enemy number one since she kissed Johan, the only reason she's still around now is because she's getting lucky. But luck runs out, and I should know, she'll probably be next to go."

"And even though you lost there has to be something good that happened while you were in the game." Bella added.

"Well I was able to visit my family in Japan..." Roth replied.

"Sorry for interrupting, but you did manage to get two guys to like you." Kristen noted.

"That's true..."

"And they're both fighting over her!" Corlissa added.

"Roth, I understand how it feels to be unfairly eliminated." Damion stated. "But trust me, both Gary and Tina will get what's coming to them. It happened to Hayden back in the first season and no offence to Michiko, it happened to her when she went through her whole Berserk, situation."

"And you're sure both of them will get what they deserve?" Roth asked suspiciously.

"With people like Ciana and Viola still in the game? I don't see a way those two have a chance!" Michael replied.

"Heck I may dislike him as much as everyone else but even Hayden might take down Gary." Charlotte added. Roth was silent for a moment before she sighed and responded.

"Alright... If you guys say so..."

The alarm went off again, Roth went to go join the rest of the peanut gallery along with Darby, who had finished making up with Amanda, as proven by the huge smile on her face. Amanda herself had shut off her webcam and ended the call.

"Oh, Darby! I'm assuming everything turned out alright?" Ella asked.

"Thankfully, yeah, Amanda and I are back to being friends. Sorry I missed your interview, Roth." Darby answered.

"Don't worry about it." Roth replied.

"I think its bout time for us to introduce our second-to-last guest tonight. After another controversial injury, this contestant was forced to leave the competition due to injury, here's Miles!" Luis introduced.

Miles entered on crutches, his injured knee covered up for safety precautions. The others showed clear concern, especially Darby. Miles was given a footstool to rest his leg on as he sat down.

"Hi Miles, is your leg getting any better?" Tamara asked

"The doctors say it'll take a few weeks before I can take the cast off and my leg will still be sore for a while afterwards but there wasn't any major damage done. But they also said that if that rock hit me just a bit more to the right, I might not be able to walk again." Miles explained.

"And I'm guessing you saw how you got into that position in the first place?" Briar asked.

"Oh yeah. At first I couldn't believe how Gary could do something like that. But then I looked at the earlier episodes and listened to what Matt told me. I'm just completely shocked." Miles answered.

"And Ruby likes him... What she sees in him, I'll never know." Miles sighed.

"Ruby _likes_ him?!" Tamara gasped in shock.

"Yeah I thought that was kind of obvious..." Miles responded.

"Crap, he managed to even manipulate her!" Michael cursed. Tamara's eye twitched in frustration, as though she was having a sort of flashback to how Hayden manipulated her back in the first season.

"Ruby's a smart girl so I would say she should be able to eventually see through Gary's façade but Gary's crafty too..." Matt pondered.

The alarm went off to signal the end of Miles' interview. Darby went over to help him as he went over to the rest of the peanut gallery.

"Well we have just one more guest for tonight's show. A member of Team Fluffy Pandas, a team that sank then climbed back and is going through another rough patch right now: here's Anthony!" Zoey introduced.

Isabel squealed with joy as she rushed towards Anthony and gave him a bear hug. Stephanie, Janet, , Elsa and Jenna all had to pry her off of her boyfriend. Anthony looked flattered at his girlfriend's joy at seeing him but a little embarrassed at the same time.

"So Anthony, how would you describe your time in the game? I understand that you were quite eager during the beginning of the season." Luis stated.

""Yeah, back then I was really excited, neck even now when I'm not in the game anymore I'm psyched that I had the opportunity to be in it. Even though I didn't win I managed to meet all of you, learn about different cultures and I got a cool girlfriend out of this!" Anthony replied.

"Aww! How adorably bland!" Corlissa said, half-joking.

"Hey, I'm a simple guy with simple goals." Anthony shrugged.

"What are your thoughts on the game right now?" Ella asked.

"Well Gary turned out to be more of a jerk than I thought and everyone hates Tina. But I don't want to be all negative about this. I really think the rest of my team can keep winning and concerning whatever Johan, Viola, Dutch and Blake are dealing with right now, I know that they can work together and get it done." Anthony explained.

"Is there any place you would've liked to visit?" Tamara asked.

"Definitely the Dominican Republic! That's my home right there!"

The alarm buzzed again, as Anthony headed over to the peanut gallery, Darby suddenly got a call on her cell phone.

"Hello? ... Really? ... Okay I'll put you on speaker."

"Hey guys, sorry for the sudden call but I forgot something really important. Chris told me that I had to make sure you sang a song and that I could add some sort of stipulation to the song too..." Amanda said.

"Um... Alright? What's the catch?" Zoey asked. Some stagehands brought out a wheel with every location the contestants visited on each section.

"Easy, whichever location the wheel lands on, you have to sing a song about it." Amanda answered.

"Alrighty then, Elsa, you're the pro musician here so why don't spin the wheel and sing?" Zoey asked.

"I don't think you understand how much I've wanted a reason to sing again!" Elsa replied eagerly. She spun the wheel, dxcited to see where it would land. The wheel eventually stopped on Egypt, Elsa thought for a moment about the best song to sing for Egypt before she had struck an idea.

"Alright, I got one! But I need some help. Corlissa, Astrid, and... Tammy, how would you three like to help?" Elsa asked. "I hate to ask you all out of the blue like this but my bandmates are all busy..."

"I dont mind!" Aatrid said, sounding rather excited.

"I'm in too!" Corlissa added

"I-I dont know..." Tamara blushed.

"Oh come on Tammy, it'll be fun!" Elsa nudged.

"Tammy." Luis said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Remember when we were in Japan and Chris had you sing? You did great! I bet you can sing well now too!" Tamara smiled and hugged her boyfriend.

"Alright, I'll give it a shot!" She said.

* * *

 **Song #22**

Elsa **: _All the old paintings on the tombs_**

 ** _They do the sand dance, dont you know_**

 ** _If they move too quick (oh whey oh)_**

 ** _They're falling down like a domino_**

 ** _..._**

Tamara ** _: All the bazaar men by the Nile_**

 ** _They got their money on a bet_**

 ** _Gold crocodiles (oh whey oh)_**

 ** _They snap their teeth on your cigarette_**

 ** _..._**

Astrid ** _: Foreign types with their hookah pipes say_**

 ** _Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh_**

 ** _Walk like an Egyptian_**

 ** _..._**

Corlissa ** _: Blond waitresses take their trays_**

 ** _They spin around and they cross the floor_**

 ** _They've got the moves (oh whey oh)_**

 ** _You drop your drink and they give you more_**

 ** _..._**

Elsa ** _: All the school kids so sick of books_**

 ** _They like the punk and the metal band_**

 ** _When the buzzer rings (oh whey oh)_**

 ** _They're walking like an Egyptian_**

 ** _..._**

Tamara ** _: All the kids in the marketplace say_**

 ** _Ay oh whey oh, Ay oh whey oh_**

 ** _Walk like an Egyptian_**

 ** _..._**

Astrid ** _: Slide your feet up the street bend your back_**

 ** _Shift your arm then you pull it back_**

 ** _Life is hard you know (oh whey oh)_**

 ** _So strile a pose on a Cadillac_**

 ** _..._**

Corlissa ** _: If you want to find all the cops_**

 ** _They're hanging out at the donut shop_**

 ** _They sing and dance (oh whey oh)_**

 ** _Spin their clubs cruise down the block_**

 ** _..._**

All four girls ** _: All the Japanese with their yen_**

 ** _The party boys call the Kremlin_**

 ** _And the Chinese know (oh whey oh)_**

 ** _The walk the line like Egyptian_**

 ** _All the cops in the donut shop say_**

 ** _Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Walk like an Egyptian_**

 ** _Walk like an Egyptian..._**

* * *

The four girls received a thunderous applause from everyone.

"Well with that amazing performance, its about time for us to say goodbye for now." Zoey announced. "Stay tuned to see what heppens next on the plane only on Total Drama A of Tour!"

* * *

After the show ended for the night, Mike waited for the plane to come around and pick him up, in the meantime he had dinner with the rest of the teens.

"Mike, do you think you can tell Ruby about everything that's happened?" Elsa asked.

"Of course!" Mike replied. A stagehand came over and handed Mike a note from Chris. Mike read it silently to himself, growing concerned as he did.

"Let me guess, Chris wants you to stay?" Astrid asked.

"Yup..."

"That's really something that Chris would do..." Elsa sighed.

"WELL!" Sapphire proclaimed. "That figures!"

* * *

 **End of chapter.**

 **Song of the chapter:**

 **Walk like an Egyptian by The Bangles**


	17. Painful Truths in Pennsylvania

**I apologize for the extremely long hiatus, but hopefully I'll be able to get myself back on track.**

* * *

Chris, Chef and Robbie sat in the cockpit, unaware that the camera had been rolling. The hosts were talking amongst each other while Robbie was having a bowl of cereal for breakfast.

"So they found out where the kid lives?" Chef asked.

"Yup; Philadelphia, Pennsylvania in the United States." Chris replied.

"So are we gonna have to make a challenge so the others will have something to do in the meantime?"

"Wasn't really planning on it but it might be a good idea. But we should think of a challenge in the meantime."

"Alright, I'll nake a beeline for Philly." Chef announced.

"You hear that, Robbie? You get to go home today!" Chris told the child.

"Yay! I get to see my mommy again!" Robbie cheered. Chef looked concerned for the boy when he mentioned his mother, Chris turned to the camera to start his intro but noticed it was still rolling.

"Oh! Guess everyone at home heard all that. Well as we said, today we will bring our little friend here home but anyway. Last time on Total Drama World Tour, we travelled to Mexico letting our teams have a grand old time in our custom Aztec pyramids. Tristan and Johan went on a bit of a trip, the rest of the Philosophes showed their burning determination, the Femme Fatales were blown away by how well done our structures were. As for the Fluffy Pandas, since they lost the challenge, one of them had to take the fall and that person was Anthony, the poor guy just couldn't lead his team to victory. We're down to fifteen contestants remaining, who will be the next to take the Drop of Shame? Can Team Fluffy Panda survive on a team of three, or will we be left with only two teams by the time the merge comes? Find out right now on... Actually, why don't you finish the intro little guy?" Chris said.

"Really?" Robbie asked, to which Chris nodded with a smile. "Okay! Um, find out right now on Total. Drama. World Tour! ... Was that good?"

"That was perfect, kid!" Chris replied.

* * *

What was left of Team Fluffy Pandas sat at their table for breakfast. With only three members left it would be tough for them to catch up to the other teams, even with the fact that the three of them individually were tough and both other teams were going through an implosion, it would be extremely difficult.

While Ciana and Garret had their discussion, Ritchie was glaring at Tim, who was glaring back at him. Tim took a sip of his coffee, not taking his eyes off of Ritchie.

"Hey!" Ciana said, pulling Ritchie's ear to get his attention.

"Ow! What did I do?" Ritchie replied. Tim chuckled to himself at Ritchie's misfortune but then began choking on his coffee.

"I want you to repeat everything I said back to me." Ciana said impatiently.

"Uh..." Ritchie stuttered, the plane began to land suddenly.

"Huh... We landed at an actual airport for once." Vicky noted as the plane slowed down on a runway.

"Attention everyone." Chris said over the intercom. "As you can probably tell, we've landed at an airport rather than an empty field or open space as usual. I need everyone to meet up at the gate and I'll explain everything that's going on."

"Just stay focused, we need to work our butts off if we want to stay alive in this game!" Ciana snapped at Ritchie.

* * *

Everyone gathered at the gate that Chris directed them too, he had Ritchie and Chef with him at his side, strangely the interns were nowhere to be found...

"Alright, looks like everyone's here." Chris began.

"What aboit the interns?" Blake asked.

"I'll get to that." Chris replied. "Now we've landed in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. The reason why is because its time to say goodbye to our little friend here. The network has located his home so Chef and I will bring him back to his house. Now we didn't want to just land and not have a challenge for you to do, so I had the interns go and set up the challenge. I want each team to take these." Chris explained, he handed a member of each team a paper that had writing on it as well as a compass and a map.

"On the papers I gave you are a set of coordinates, use the compass and map to go to those coordinates, you should know what you need to do from there." Chris finished. "Yoir challenge begins now, I'll see you later."

Chris, Chef and Robbie left to go rent a car to drive Robbie home while the teams studdied their coordinates. Tina scooched over to Johan and began clinging to his arm.

"Again?! Why can't you just leave me alone for one day?!" Johan groaned. Before Tina could respond she was dragged away by Blake and Viola. Viola then grabbed Tina by her chin and looked her straight in the eyes with a look that screamed bloody murder.

"I am only going to say this once, _you are staying with the team_." Viola said calmly, her seemingly tranquil fury left the rest of the Femme Fatales silent.

 ***confessionals***

 **Tina:** Geez, I didn't even do anything!

 **Nikki:** As much as I would love to let her go off on her own and never come back, I don't want to risk getting some sort of penalty by leaving her behind, so now the rest of the team and I have to act like a parent to her!

 **Viola:** Is it wrong of me for being happy that everyone on the team hates Tina too?

 ***end confessional***

"Hey Tim." Tristan said. "I know this is kinda random but I see you looking at Ritchie like you wanna fight him, but I thought you two were friends. In fact I thought you guys shared a lot in common?"

"Us? Sharing something in common?" Tim scoffed.

"Oh, il n'aurait pas dû dire ça..." Sylvain sighed.

"Friends?!" Ritchie added. Before either of the two could object, the music alarm went off. The two boys gave each other a glare before they began to sing.

* * *

 **Song #23**

 **Tim and Ritchie:** _You and I are..._

 _So awfully different..._

 _Too awfully different_

 _To ever be pals..._

 **Tim:** Do you want to go first?

 **Ritchie:** Yeah, I'll go.

 _Your favorite hero_

 _Is the Marquis de Sade..._

 **Tim:** Oh you're one to talk

 _You get a stiffy_

 _From Phylicia Rashad_ (Tim gestures towards Tina as he sings this line in particular)

 **Ritchie:** Oh one time...

 **Tim:** _I've a style flair_

 _Just look at my hip hair_

 **Ritchie:** Oh yeah, that's quite a nice 'do there.

 **Tim:** Oh thanks!

 **Ritchie (in a voice similar to Triumph, the Insult Comic Dog):** For me to poop on!

 **Tim:** What?!

 **Ritchie (back to normal voice):** Oh come on you look like Charlie Brown.

 **Tim:** Bite me, Snoopy!

 **Both:** _There's not..._

 _A whole lot..._

 _That we've got..._

 _To agree on..._

 **Ritchie:** _Cause I love the strings of a classical score..._

 **Tim:** _And I like that singer who looks lile a whore..._

 **Ritchie:** ...Ricky Martin?

 **Tim:** Love him!

 **Both:** _We're too different to ever be pals!_

 _You and I are..._

 **Rest of the boys:** _Dododo_

 **Ritchie and Tim:** _So awfully different_

 **Rest of the boys:** _Dododo_

 **Both:** _Too awfully different_

 **Rest of the boys:** _Dododo_

 **Both:** _To ever be pals!_

 **Rest of the boys:** _Dododo dodo dodo dooyo dodo_

 **Ritchie:** _You're head's as massive_

 _As a meteorite..._

 **Tim:** Oh, very funny

 _You have a weenie like a Christmas tree light!_

 **Ritchie:** _I bet money_

 _You'll marry a honey_

 _Who's pretty and funny_

 _And her name will be Ted!_

 **Tim:** Oh a gay joke!

 **Ritchie:** I just work with what you give me.

 **Both:** _You might think..._

 _We're in sync..._

 _But we stink..._

 _As a duo..._

 **Ritchie:** _Vause you get a kick out of carnage and guts..._

 **Tim:** _And you get a kick out of stroking your-_

 **Ritchie:** Woah, woah, woah, you can't say that on TV!

 **Tim:** What? Ego?

 **Ritchie:** Nevermind...

 **Both:** _We're too different to ever be pals!_

* * *

The people of the airport applauded at the performance while the three teams ruahed out of tje airport to go to their locations. The Femme Fatales headed Eastward with the Philosophes going in the same direction. The Fluffy Pandas however headed Westward.

The Pandas pinpointed their coordinates leading to what looked like a prison, it took about thirteen minutes for them to arrive at their location, a gate stood in front of them, on the wall next to it was a sign that gave the name of the prison: Eastern State Penitentiary.

"Oh nah, I am not going in there." Ciana said.

"I don't blame you." Ritchie added. "I heard about this place once on TV, they said its haunted, apparently."

"Haunted? Nah I don't believe in ghosts. I just don't like prisons." Ciana shuddered. Garret placed a hand on Diana's shoulder, his hand was warm in the cold breeze.

"Look, we got this." He said. "We just go in, get what we need and get out."

"Alright... Let's do this." Ciana said. The three members of Team Fluffy Pandas dashed inside the abandoned prison...

* * *

The Femme Fatales and Philosophes both headed into the city, they more or less looked as though they were in one big group.

"You know, I honestly like this neighborhood." Sylvain said, looking at some of the houses.

"Honestly, I know what you mean, there's something really nice about this town." Vicky added.

"It's, like, the kind of place you'd want to grow up in." Tim added.

"Ok, we get it, its nice." Hayden asserted, growing tired of the praise the suburban neighborhood was getting.

Johan and Nikki ran alongside each other, the two made eye contact for a moment but quickly broke it, it was only for a moment but there was a feeling of reconciliation between them. This feeling was quickly destroyed by Tina, who clung to Johan again.

"Can you get off of me!" Johan snapped. "Geez, you're like like a leech."

Tristan wanted to interject but he didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of Tina somehow, plus the memories of what Johan did to him back in the first season when he flirted with Nikki crept up on him as well.

The song alarm went off again, Vicky smirked as she whispered into Johan's ear.

"I got an idea JoJo, why dont you sing about how much you want to get away from Tina and when you finish the song we should be heading in different directions anyway."

* * *

 **Song #24**

 **Johan:** _Sun's up, I hit the floor..._

 _Shoes tied, I'm out the door.._

 _Is this a clean shirt?_

 _I think it was one yesterday_

 _..._

 _Free day, im on the phone..._

 _No plans, I got my cell on..._

 _Call my boys up..._

 _Spend a little time outside today..._

 _..._

 _Never liked being in when I gotta be..._

 _Never liked being told who I gotta see..._

 _I like no commitments growing up around me..._

 _..._

 _I'm not coming in anymore..._

 _Everything I want and need is just outside this door..._

 _I'm not coming in anymore..._

 _Got too many friends on the outside..._

 _That don't include you..._

 _..._

 _Go ahead and think what you might..._

 _All my friends got angles and insight..._

 _And all kinds of facts and probabilities..._

 _..._

 _You say we lack rhyme or reason..._

 _I say we're meant for all seasons..._

 _We scream with endless possibilities..._

 _..._

 _Spent a lot of time trying to convince me_

 _My friends are two strikes against me_

 _Well I swing for the fences_

 _So that must make strike three_

 _That's fine by me..._

 _..._

 _I'm not coming in anymore..._

 _Everything I want and need is just outside this door..._

 _I'm not coming in anymore..._

 _Got too many friends on the outside..._

 _That dont include you..._

 _Don't include you..._

 _..._

 _Nothing ever seems right_

 _Like it does when its not_

 _Playing at the right speed,_

 _Cooking in the right pot,_

 _I like things familiar_

 _And I don't belong here..._

 _Don't belong here..._

 _..._

 _I'm not coming in anymore..._

 _Everything I want and need is just outside this door..._

 _I'm not coming in anymore..._

 _Got too many friends on the outside..._

 _Plans on the outside..._

 _That don't include you (no, no)_

 _..._

 _Not coming in..._

 _Not coming in..._

 _Not getting back no more..._

 _No more..._

* * *

Just as Vicky predicted, the two teams split up just before Johan finished his song. The boys were heading into a wooded area while the girls continued into the city. As the Philosophes entered the woods, Nikki took one last look at Johan, she seemed to be pondering deeply...

The boys soon found where the coordinates led to, a large oak tree with a another paper nailed to it. The paper had another set of coordinates on it.

"Doesn't this kinda remind anyone of the that scare game where you go around collecting those papers at night and avoid the really tall guy with no face?" Tristan asked.

"You mean Slenderman?" Dutch asked. "Pfft, man that's so old!" **[1]**

"To be fair, we did get Marble Hornets from the Slenderman story." Sylvain added. **[2]**

"What's Marble Hornets?" Tristan asked.

"We'll tell you about it another time." Sylvain said.

"I guess old _Habits_ die hard, huh?" Dutch joked. **[3]**

As the Philosophes spoke, Johan stared at something in the distance, Johan himself was under Beul's control again. He was watching what looked like a large dark grey creature that resembled some sort of bat or moth, it had piercing red eyes and stood in the shadows of a tree. **[4]**

"Ok, I think I know where we go next." Gary said, as he studied the map. "We're heading back into the city, let's move."

 ***confessionals***

 **Tristan:** I think I should ask the guys on advice on how to tell Tina about how I like her. I know nobody else seems to like her but keeping it to myself just feels so... Weird.

 **Beul:** So... The Morsus Mihi shows its face again. However is its appearance a sign of disaster for this world... Or for me?

 ***end confessionals***

* * *

The Pandas scaveneged the abandoned prison, despitr it bring daytime and the corridors of the prison were well lit, everything felt ominous and dark.

Garret entered a room that was empty except for three things; a paper with tue next set of coordinates that the three of them needed, a chair, and most disturbingly: a noose, swinging ever so slightly.

"Oh. That figures." Ritchie said flatly.

"Can we just get this over with and get out of here?!" Ciana stated, grabbing the paper and rushing to find the exit.

As the boys followed her, Ciana suddenly felt someone tap on her shoulder rather hard.

"What?!" She snapped at the boys, who stopped in their tracks at her sudden outburst. Ciana was surprised to see the boys standing several feet away from her, there was no way one of them could have tapped her shoulder.

Everything suddenly went cold, the three teens were able to see their breath and everything suddenly went silent. The sound of one of the prison cells slamming shut startled the teens enough for them to make a break for the exit.

* * *

The Girls' team arrived at their designated location, a large library known as the Athenaeum. The girls tried keeping as quiet as they could as they entered the historic building.

"Let's split up and try to find those coordinates. If anyone finds it, just send a text." Viola said.

One could hear a pin drop in the silence, for Viola, she nearly had a heart attack when Solomon spoke to her through her mind.

'This place reminds me of the hall of scriptures back in Egypt?' Solomon said.

Viola was about to gasp but she restrained herself.

'Forgive me, I didn't mean to scare you.'

'It's fine I suppose, honestly I forgot you're with me.' Viola replied.

'I understand that this game is important to you, but I do have to remind you of how our situation regarding Beul is a serious one.' Solomon noted.

'Believe me, I know. But honestly I'm not sure how to deal with that...'

'To be fair, for us to move one step closer to stopping Beul, Gojen's spirit must be released. Then we may be able to at least fend Beul off long enough for our superior to return.' Solomon explained.

'And who is your superior?' Viola asked, she then received a message on her phone from Blake.

-Blake: Found it, let's get out of here!-

-Vicky: Nice!-

-Nikki: Good going Blake! :) -

Viola then got another message from Blake that was seperate from the team's group chat.

-Blake: Is it cheating if Omani pretty much found it for me?-

* * *

Farther away in a suburban area, Chef drove around to find the listed address that the Network gave him that should be Robbie's home.

"Alright, this should be it." Chris said.

"Well, here we are buddy, you ready to go home and see your mom?" Chris asked, Robbie nodded his head eagerly.

Chris pulled up onto the curb, choosing to wait in the car while Chris and Robbie went to the house. The house was decently sized but nothing too extraordinary. Chris rang the doorbell but nobody answered. He tried ringing it again, he peeked into a window and saw furniture so he knew someone lived there.

Thinking the doorbell must have been broken, Chris tried knocking on the door...

"I'M COMING! F*CK!" A female voice cursed.

The door opened, a woman stood smoking a cigarette and glaring at Chris, her hair was messy and the same shade of brown as Robbie. Chris seemed rather surprised at this woman's behavior.

"Well?!" The woman snapped with impatience.

"Um... Is this your son?" Chris asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, what of it?" The woman replied, her tone cold and uncaring.

"Well, my friend and I found him in Jamaica and he was terrified about being lost and he wanted to find you." Chris explained, sounding a bit frustrated at how uncaring Robbie's mom seemed.

"The kid shouldn't have wandered off and stayed put like I asked him to!"

"Wait... You abandoned him?!" Chris said in shock and horror.

"No, I just told him to stay put while I went to go use the bathroom during our vacation a few weeks ago. I come back and he's gone, so if he wanted to get lost then he got what he asked for."

"AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO GO LOOK FOR HIM OR MAKE SURE HE WAS ALRIGHT?!" Chris shouted. Chef stepped out if the car just in case a fivht was going to break out.

"IF YOU CARE FOR THE LITTLE BRAT SO F*CKING MUCH THEN YOU TAKE HIM!" Robbie mom scream in response, slamming the door in Chris and Robbie's faces.

"M-my mommy doesn't want me anymore?" Robbie sniffled.

"Don't worry buddy, why don't we go get some lunch?" Chris suggested. He and Chef consoled the boy as the drove off to get something to eat. As the drove, Chris whispered something into Chef's ear.

"Man, that might just be the best idea I've ever heard you think of!" Chef said.

* * *

The Femme Fatales quickly made their way to their next location, a very old looking building that had many bankers and professional looking people enter and exit the building.

"This is it." Nikki said. "The First Bank of the United States."

"How'd you know that?" Tina asked. Nikki simply pointed to the carvings that had been neatly chiseled into the building's front enterance.

"We don't have time to hang around, let's move!" Viola announced as the girls went to go search the premises for the next set of coordinates.

"Oh! Are you in that Total Drama television show?" The bank teller asked, the teller was a middle aged woman dressed in professional attire.

"Yes, we are. Are we not allowed here right now?" Blake asked in concern.

"Oh no! There's no trouble dear! I was just asked to give this to the youngsters from that show that would be coming in."

The woman handed Viola the coordinates, the paper had another message on them.

'This is the last location you need to go to. The interns are waiting for you there, whichever team gets to them first wins the challenge.'

"Thank you very much Ms., have a nice day." Viola responded politely as the girls left the bank. "Ok, these are the last set of coordinates, if we get there first then we win the challenge."

"Then we gotta hurry!" Vicky replied.

 ***confessionals***

 **Vicky:** In and out in no time flat, can we get some more luck like that?

 **Tina:** Seeing Viola act so sweet and polite felt so weird...

 ***end confessionals***

* * *

Team Fluffy Pandas had already found their final set of coordinates inside of the old Pennsylvania Hospital.

"First the prison and then a hospital..." Ciana sighed. "What is this, Grand Theft Auto?"

"Well whatever it is, we gotta head to wherever were going first if we want to win the challenge." Garret replied...

* * *

In another part of the city, the Philosphes were still searching for their coordinates. Gary seemed to admire the location where they were led to; Philadelphia City Hall.

"Just look at this place." Gary said aloud. "The men who spoke here were at one point some of the most powerful men in the country!"

"Uh... Cool?" Tristan remarked.

"Not really the time to admire history dude..." Tim added.

"You're right." Gary replied. "I just can't help but admire how much control those men had on society..."

Hayden raised an eyebrow at Gary's statement...

"I got it!" Johan said, revealing the final set of the coordinates. Dutch then took the paper and looked over both it and the team's map and compass.

"We gotta move, whichever team gets to these coordinates first wins!" Dutch exclaimed. The boys zipped away from the government building to their final stop of the challenge...

 ***confessional***

 **Hayden:** It's like the more I listen to what Gary is really saying, the more it rekinds ke of how I was back in season one. And I've seen Gary talking to Ruby whenever we're not doing any challenges, he's playing her just like how I played Tamara. She probably won't believe me but I need to warn Ruby!

 ***end confessional***

* * *

The Femme Fatales were quickly arriving to where their coordibates led them to, the Liberty Bell. The interns were sitting nearby it, eating Philly Cheesesteaks and with bags of souveniers.

"We made it! We're first!" Tina cheered. The other girls ignored her and anticipated one of the other teams beating them to the interns somehow but it never happened.

"Oh, hey girls!" Ruby greeted, her mouth full of the sandwich she was eating.

"So did we win the challenge or what?" Vicky asked.

"Yup. Now just wait until the others get here." Amy replied. They didn't have to wait for very long as the two remaining teams were heading towards them, they were both neck and neck and the moment Ritchie and Tim saw each other, they scowled.

"Psst, now's your chance to make sure Ritchie loses for his team. You know, payback for Roth!" Gary whispered to Tim, who missed. Tim ran up close to Ritchie and tried to trip him, but Ritchie regained his balance and shoved Tim, who shoved him right back.

The shoving match soon evolved into a fight, the two teams had to stop right in their tracks to pull them apart. The two boys rolled over to the Bell during their brawl, both reaching the interns at the exact same time, creating a tie for the Pandas and Philosophes. Ritchie soon gained the upperhand in the fight and was about to deliver a Hammer Fist straight to Tim's face!

However Ritchie's hand was suddenly grabbed by Chef, who effortlessly pulled the two apart.

"Who won?" He asked, his tone was dark and menacing.

"The Femme Fatales..." Dawn squeaked, even she was intimidated by the large man's aggresive demeanor.

"Alright." Chef said, calming down a little bit. "I saw what happened afterwards, so I'm calling it as a tie."

"Where's Chris, I would've figured he was getting that kid, Robbie, back home?" Ciana asked.

"It's a long story, he's off doing some really important business right now. I tell him who won amd about the tie later. Now I called for a bus to come get us and being us back to their airport." Chef explained. The teens were all silent, about everything that just happened.

 ***confessionals***

 **Ciana:** Ugh, that idiot! If he just ignored Tim and kept moving then we could've been safe! And you know what else? If Tim doesn't get what he deserves for screwing us over then I'll lay him back for doing that!

 **Gary:** Haha, all according to plan. The tie was unexpected but for now Ciana and Garret are the biggest threats. If I can get rid of them first then I can play the rest of my team like fiddles. Meanwhile the girls are already tearing themselves apart over the whole issue with Tina.

 ***end confessionals***

* * *

Several hours later in the airport, everyone was awaiting for Chris' return. When he did return, everyone save for Chef was shocked to see Robbie still with him. Chef had a big smile on his face, Robbie had a smile just as big.

"So its settled then? You two are good?" Chef asked.

"Yup, all the paperwork is good to go!" Chris replied happily as he ruffled Robbie's hair.

"Chris?! What the heck?! I thought you were sending the kid back to his family?" Ciana said in shock, trying not to swear in front if the boy.

"Well yes, I was. However when we got to his house we discovered that Robbie... Had a very unsafe family life... So I did what I thought was the most reasonable: I contacted the local authorities and the network. After a legal battle and a lot of paperwork, I can now introduce to you, my newly adopted son: Robbie McLean!" Chris said with pride. The teens were all shocked and in awe. None of them expected Chris to do something like this after his nigh-sociopathic behavior in the past seasons but they also felt happy for him and for Robbie, both seemed genuinely happy to be family now.

"However there are a few things that need to be addressed." Chris continued. "The network told me that it's better if we keep Robbie in the Aftermath Show just for his safety. Second, Chef notified me about the result if the challenge. So now I can announce that the Femme Fatales did win immunity."

The all girls team breathed a sigh of relief, though they did show frustration of having to deal with Tina for being allowed to stay another day.

"Now about this tie situation. I've thought about it and I've decided that the only reasonable solution is to have a double elimination tonight!"

The two unsafe teams grew uneasy, but Chris wasn't done yet. Chef suddenly got a phone call and answered it.

"But to make things more interesting, team Fluffy Pandas and team Philosophes are only allowed to vote off members of their own team, so we will only have one Panda and one Philosophe leaving... Philosopher, Philosopher? Dang it Sylvain, why'd you have to come up with such a weird team name! Anyway, there's one last thing I wanted to say before we can go eat dinner; the plane is currently being feuled up so we'll be having our ceremony in the airport tonight, whoever leaves will be departing by the airport's freight train system to the nearest train station, the rest of the shows staff will send you to the Aftermath Show from there." Chris explained. Chef hung up his phone and turned to Chris.

"Uh, one _more_ thing!" He said. "Network just called. Said they couldn't send someone to pick up the kid so... He has to go with whoever is getting the boot..."

"Alright, can I trust whoever is getting voted off to take care of my son until you get to the Aftermath Show's location?" Chris asked the teens, who agreed to Chris' request.

* * *

While some of his team were deciding who to vote off, Tristan, Johan, Hayden, and Sylvain were eating dinner, which was made by a restaurant in the airport rather than Sylvain or Chef, who appreciated the break.

Tristan played with his food a bit, lost in thought.

"Hey, what's with you?" Hayden asked.

"I just... Can't stop thinking about Tina." Tristan replied.

"Dude, I'm sorry she keeps coming to me, trust me I do not want her to. But she's not worth your time." Johan responded.

The music alarm went off for the third time, cutting off Sylvain who was going to say something.

* * *

 **Song #25**

 **Johan:** _I kn-kn-know a girl..._

 _She gets what she wants all the time..._

 _'Cause she's fine..._

 _But for an angel, she's a hot, hot mess..._

 _Make you so blind..._

 _But you don't mind..._

 **Hayden, Johan, & Sylvain:** _'Cause she's an uptown, get-around, anything-goes girl..._

 _She's a hardcore, candy-story, give-me-some-more girl!_

 **Sylvain:** _She'll make you take her to the club, but then she leaves with her friends..._

 _She likes to stay late at the party cause the fun never ends..._

 _And all her clothes are on the floor and all your records are scratched..._

 _She's like a one-way ticket cause you can't come back!_

 **All three:** _Sayin' yeah, and you want her..._

 _But she's so mean!_

 _(You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)_

 _Yeah, and you want her..._

 _But she's so mean!_

 _(You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)_

 **Hayden:** _You kn-kn-know that if you don't shut your mouth..._

 _She'll freak out..._

 _You better get your sh*t together_

 _'Cause she's bringing you down now..._

 _Yeah, boy, you better, you better..._

 **All three:** _'Cause she's an uptown, get-around, anything-goes girl! Gii-ii-iiirl..._

 _She's a hardcore, candy-store, give-me-some-more girl! Gii-ii-iiirl!_

 **Johan:** _She's got a wicked sense of humor, can't believe what she says..._

 _She drinks Bacardi in the morning 'till it goes to her head..._

 _And all you want is just to hold her, but she don't go for that..._

 _She has a hard time coming when she can't hit back!_

 **All three:** _Sayin' yeah, and you want her_

 _But she's so mean!_

 _(You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)_

 _Yeah, and you want her_

 _But she's so mean!_

 _(You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)_

 **Johan:** Every _now and then she makes you just a little bit crazy..._

 _She'll turn the knife into your back and then she's calling you baby..._

 _Crazy..._

 **All three:** _She'll make you take you to the club but then she leaves with her friends..._

 _She likes to stay late at the party 'cause the fun never ends..._

 _And all her clothes are on the floor and all your records are scratched..._

 _She's like a one-way ticket cause you can't come back!_

 _Sayin, yeah and you want her_

 _But she's so mean!_

 _(You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)_

 _Yeah, and you want her_

 _But she's so mean!_

 _(You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)_

 _Yeah, and you want her..._

 _Yeah, you want her..._

 _Yeah, we know how you want her, but she's so mean..._

 _(You'll never let her go, why don't you let her go?)_

* * *

As the three boys finished the song, Chris called for everyone to gather for the elimination ceremony. Tristan was now more concerned about the situation, he then noticed something out of the window, staring at Johan...

It was a dark grey creature that resembled an amalgamation of a moth and an owl. When it saw Tristan it flew away, leaving the boy horrified.

 ***confessional***

 **Tristan:** What the he'll was that thing?!

 ***end confessional***

* * *

The three teams grouped up at the gate that the Total Drama jumbo jet was stationed at. Chris had eight bags for those who were safe.

"Now I thought it would be easier if we did this according to team, so we'll start with the Pandas and... This was a landslide vote. Ciana and Garret, you two are safe." Chris said, tossing the two Pandas their bags. "Now who will be joining Ritchie on the train ride? For the Philosophes, the first to be safe is... Dutch!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sylvain."

.

.

.

.

.

"Tristan." Chris announced, any stress Tristan was dealing with at the moment was telieved with the announcement that he was safe again.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gary."

.

.

.

.

.

"And Hayden. It's down to Johan and Tim, both have reasons on why tjeir team would want them gone. But the final bag here goes to..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Johan."

Chris tossed Johan his barf bag, Chef then grabbed Tim and Ritchie, lifted them up and brought them over to the train they would be taking. Chris had Robbie right behind him as everyone else headed inside, except for Gary...

"This is all your fault! If you didn't get Roth eliminated then this might never have happened!" Tim growled.

"What?! You got her voted off!" Ritchie replied.

"Who told you that lie?"

"Gary did!"

Ritchie and Tim's eyes widened in shock, the two boys realized that they had been played as fools. They turned to Gary, who had a sinister smile on his face.

As Chef tossed the two boys into the train carriage, Chef handed Robbie a cell phone and a portable charger.

"Here son, take this. If anything happens then you can call me, Uncle Chef, or our bosses, alright?" Chris said softly. The new father and son shared a hug before Robbie hopped onto tje train, which began to move away from the airport...

* * *

Back in the airplane, Amy was heading to the bathroom when she could see something moving in the air vent. She began to freak out but the fear kept her from moving. She could make out the shape of the figure as a snake, what was strange to her though, was that the snake seemed to have feathers?

Breaking through her paralysing fear, Amy screamed and ran out of the bathroom...

* * *

Time passed, the sky became littered with stars, Robbie watched the sky in wonder while Tim and Rtichie were still reeling from their realization.

"I can't believe he played us like that! You're not a bad guy but Gary just messed with our heads!" Ritchie groaned.

"I know and if he played us then who knows if he's playing the others too!" Tim added.

"Guess it's too late to do anything about it now. At least it was fun while it lasted." Ritchie sighed.

"Yeah... You know, this kinda reminds me of a show I watched, these two guys are on a train just like this one going to Rhode Island and they were singing."

"I think I know what show you're talking about!"

"Um, would it be ok if you sang the song please?" Robbie asked politely. The two boys looked at each other, unsure if they should but they relented.

"Sure kid." Tim said with a smirk.

* * *

 **Song #26**

 **Both boys:** _We're off on the road to Rhode Island!_

 _We're having the time of our lives..._

 **Ritchie:** Take it Tim...

 **Tim:** _We're a pair of partners_

 _Just like Thelma and Louise..._

 _'Cept you're not six feet tall_

 **Ritchie:** _Yes, and you're breasts don't reach your knees!_

 **Tim:** Give it time!

 **Both:** _We're off on the road to Rhode Island!_

 _We're certainly going in style!_

 **Tim:** _I'm with an intellectual who goes inside his pants!_

 **Ritchie:** How dare you!

 _At least I don't leave urine stains on all the household plants!_

 **Tim:** Oh pee jokes.

 **Both:** _We've travelled for a bit and we've found..._

 _Like a masochist in Newport, we're Rhode Island bound!_

 **Tim:** Crazy travel conditions, huh?

 **Ritchie:** First Class and no class!

 **Tim:** Woah, careful with that joke, its an antique!

 **Both:** _We're off on the road to Rhode Island!_

 _We're not gonna stop 'till we're there!_

 **Tim:** Maybe for a drink. _Whatever dangers we may face, we'll never fear or cry!_

 **Ritchie:** That's right! _Until we're vindicated the Network will never let us die!_ Please?

 **Both:** _We're off on the road to Rhode Island!_

 _The home of that old campus swing!_

 **Tim:** _We may pick up some college girls and picnic on the grass..._

 **Ritchie:** _We'd tell you more but we don't want the censors on our a-_

 **Tim:** WOAH, kid on board!

 **Both:** _We certainly do get around..._

Like a whole bunch of renegade pilgrims who were thrown out of Plymouth colony!

 _We're Rhode Island bound!_

Or a group of college freshman who were rejected by Harvard and forced to go to Brown!

 _We're Rhode Island bound!_

* * *

Chris and Chef sat in the cockpit of the plane, heading towards their jext destination as Chris began to sign off.

"With two taking their leave today, only thirteen remain in the game! Can Ciana and Garret stay in the game with the odds stacked against them? Will Gary continue to manipulate others into getting themselves eliminated? And will Tristan ever get the courage to tell Tina about his feelings for him? Find out next time on Total Drama World Tour!"

* * *

More time passed, everyone on the plane was fast asleep. Those who had the spirits inhabiting them had an opportunity to sleep soundly as Beul did not attack. Instead, Gary brought Beul to him using the crystal ball. Gary was tapping his foot impatiently, remaining silent

"Do not rush me, boy! If I wished it, I could incinerate you right n-AAAAAGHHH!" Beul boomed before he began roaring in pain, Gary raised the crystal towards the demon, which summoned white lightning to strike him.

Gary kept this going on for five full minutes, when he stopped Beul was laying down in agony, steam simmering from the where the lightning burned him.

"I'm going to say it again slowly... I. Want. Him. Gone. And if someone is helping him, take them out too!" Gary threatened. Beul could do nothing but writhe in agony where he lay as Gary left to dream peacefully...

* * *

 **And scene! What are your thoughts on this chapter and what lies ahead, half of the cast remains so things are going to get better from here!**

 **Songs of the chapter:**

 **1\. So Awfully Different, from Family Guy**

 **2\. I'm Not Coming In Anymore, by Stuart Hill and Garrett Freireich. If you watched Cartoon Network during the mid 2000's then theres a good chance you've heard this song at least once.**

 **3\. She's So Mean, by Matchbox 20**

 **4\. Road to Rhode Island, also from Family Guy**

 **...**

 **References:**

 **1\. An obvious reference to the Slenderman, a classic horror monster who honestly needs no explanation.**

 **2\. Marble Hornets was an online web series centering around the Slenderman**

 **3\. The Habit is a charavter in another webseries known as EverymanHYBRID, which also features Slenderman, but to a lesser extent.**

 **4\. While not exactly known for being involved in that location, the creature is the the rumored Mothman.**


	18. (TITLE REDACTED)

**Happy New Year readers! Hope you enjoy the chapter, this one honestly required some help to make so I need to thank JJ-The-Great for the help. Go check him out, he more than deserves it!**

* * *

The cockpit of the jumbo jet was a bit quieter following the events of the previous challenge but Chef flew the plane with no issues. Chris adjusted his antique pilot's cap as he began to do the intro.

"Previously on Total Drama World Tour; we had to make a little bit of a detour to help our little lost friend Robbie get back home. But we couldn't leave our cast without a challenge so we had to improvise. Tension between Tim and Ritchie reached its peak at the end of the challenge, causing them to lose the challenhe for their teams and get them both eliminated and Tristan still has cold feet about confessing his feelings to Tina." Chris explained.

"We know how that's gonna turn out. Hehe, poor kid." Chef added.

"I can't wait until that happens! Anyway, after some... unfortunate circumstances, Ritchie... couldn't exactly go back with his mother. To make a long story short, I now have a son!"

"You make it sound darker than it probably needs to be." Chef stated.

"Did I? Well really, it's not as messed up as it sounds. It's just kind of a controversial thing to talk about. Back on topic though; with only Ciana and Garret remaining on Team Fluffy Pandas can they somehow manage to survive until the merge? The answer, and much more, can be found right here on Total. Drama. World Tour!"

* * *

It was early morning, Sammy was cleaning up what looked like bird feathers from the confessional floor.

"So you're saying a snake with feathers was in the vents? I mean I know I saw snakes but how could they have feathers?" Sammy asked.

"Maybe it slithered out and ate a bird or something? I don't know, just clean it up Sparemy!" Amy replied, still in a panic over what happened the previous day. The clear sky from the confessional window seemed to be blocked by something silver. Noticing the room get dimmer, Sammy looked at the window and saw the same silver creature Tristan saw at the airport yesterday, its insectoid-like face pressed up against the window.

Upon seeing it, Sammy screamed at the top of her lungs. Thinking the snake was back again, Amy screamed as well. The creature fled as soon as the twins began screaming. Once the twins stopped, everything fell conpletelt silent.

"What happened here?" Dawn asked, startling the twins as the Moonchild seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Ugh! This is not the time for any of your creepy, know-it-all, tea leaves bullsh*t!" Amy cursed as she left the two girls alone.

"All I asked is what happened here." Dawn said.

"Ok..." Sammy sighed, trying to catch her breath as all the air she had seemed to leave her when she screamed. "Amy said she saw the snake that's been living in the vents and that it had feathers somehow. She made me clean up the feathers that dropped down here and as I'm cleaning it up I see this bug monster in the window! I'm sire you heard us scream and came here to see what happened..."

"A bug monster?" Dawn asked, a bit skeptical. Sammy insisted that what she saw was real.

"Well, I did sense some strange aura recently. For now though why don't you take it easy and try clearing your mind. I can take care of this."

"Are you sure?" Sammy asked. Dawn nodded with a smile and took the broom Sammy had. Once she was alone, Dawn saw a shape moving in the confessional's vent. It was a snake head. The snake had one eye in the center of its head and feathers growing around it. The head took about half of the space in the vent.

Dawn didn't feel threatened when she saw it though. The creature slipped back into the vents and out of sight.

 ***confessional***

 **Dawn:** That poor creature is stuck in the vents, I could only faintly feel its aura which is honestly rather strange, its as though it has its one sort of abilities with auras. I must somewhat I can to help it!

 ***end confessional***

* * *

Later in the evening, despite everything that has been going on in the game and with the plane, Sylvain and Chef Hatchet were still firmly focused on their cook-off. The two prepared different types of dinners ranging from steak, pastas, and even lobster.

The two remaining members of Team Fluffy Pandas sat across from each other. Both eating silently, waiting for the next challenge so that they could focus entirely on that. The two couldn't afford to shift their focus onto anything else.

The Femme Fatales were enjoying their dinner as they discussed their next course of action.

"Y'know girls, if we keep winning like this we might just end up as the final five!" Tina said with a smug grin, she had her back turned to the rest of her team as she filed her nails.

The other girls glared at her, Nikki especially. Chris entered the room and got everyone's attention, he had a rather serious look on his face.

"Alright everyone listen up. I have an extremely important announcement to make." Chris began

"You're merging the teams?" Gary asked without hesitation.

"No." Chris replied flatly. "We're quickly arriving at our destination and I'm going to say this straight up, the challenge will be in Area 51."

The teens either gasped or their eyes grew wide in shock.

"The government actually let you use what could be the most classified and secretive location on Earth?!" Viola asked.

"Yes. Now while we have permission to enter only a small portion of the base, we aren't allowed to land there. Because of this you'll have to parachute outside the base. Chef will land the plane at the closest airport and we'll come by a little later."

Chris handed the teams parachutes, they all jumped out of the jet and saw the base. The first thing they saw were large guns and rocket launchers designed to annihilate anything that invaded their airspace without clearance. The base didn't have very much lighting but the buildings that were lit gave everyone an uncomfortable and unsettling feeling.

"Hey guys." Everyone heard from above. Ruby had landed alongside them as well as Chris.

"Well, welcome to Area 51. The building with the lights turned on is the building where your challenge will take place. Its the only lab we we're granted access to. Hidden somewhere in that lab is a banner depicting your team's icon. Find it and bring it back to the entrance of the lab." Chris explained. "Your challenge begins now." Chris was oddly calm and serious as he spoke which unsettled some of the teens, they left to enter the lab before Chris called out to then.

"Hey... Be careful."

Ruby saw sonething in a window that piqued her curiosity. It looked like a girl that she thought she recognized from somewhere but she just couldn't remember where. She followed the contestants inside but stopped herself for a moment to talk to Chris.

"I'm, uh, going to wait for them inside. Being out here is creeping me out." Ruby said

"Don't blame you." Chris replied.

Ruby entered the lab, searching for the room where she saw the girl.

 ***confessionals***

 **Ciana:** Ok, I don't think I ever Chris act that serious, now I know this place is suppose to have a lot of secretive stuff but I can tell he wants to get out fast.

 **Gary:** Chris sounds like he doesn't like this place, which is understandable considering what this place is. I think I'll help myself to something interesting I might find!

 **Tina:** Are we gonna see some sort of Guys In Black type of stuff because that would honestly be kinda cool!

 **Vicky:** I know that Area 51 is supposed to be well known because of the Roswell Incident and stuff like that but I hope we don't have any aliens government agents coming after us after this is over...

 **Ruby:** I can't explain it but that girl I saw. I know her. It feels like its been a year since I've seen her...

 ***end confessionals***

* * *

Upon entering the lab the teams immediately split up, nobody was there when Ruby went inside.

Ciana and Garret found a room that was empty. Upon entering the room they saw a table inside. Resting on the table however was an MP5K submachine gun. The two objects were all that was in the empty room.

"Oooh, now this is something I don't mind seeing!" Ciana said with a bit of excitement as she held the gun in her hands. Her handling of the weapon made it look like she had held one before.

"You sure you should be touching that thing?" Garret asked.

"Don't worry, I got this!" Ciana said, aiming the gun at the wall and firing three shots. Upon impact the wall took no damage and the projectiles fell to the floor. Upon looking at where the projectiles landed on the blue tile floor, the two of them had a look of pure shock and horror.

The gun did not fire bullets; it fired teeth that resembled human teeth. **[1]**

Out of shock, Ciana drolped the weapon, accidentally switching it to its Automatic setting. When this occurs, the two heard an audible groaning sound coming from the gun itself.

The two screamed as they ran from the room, the two ended up running in opposite directions, unintentionally splitting themselves up.

 ***confessionals***

 **Ciana:** WHAT THE F*CK WAS THAT?!

 **Garret:** That gun shot out teeth and f*cking groaned when it hit the floor. The hell is this place?!

 ***end confessionals***

* * *

Ruby found the room where she saw the girl. It seemed to be some sort of break room. The girl turned to face Ruby and looked rather surprised to see her. The girl's skin was pale, almost as though it was grey, she wore a navy blue shirt underneath a black trench coat. Black pants and black high heels. Her hair was also black and long, reaching her back. Her eyes were grey, but for a split second they were replaced with a black square that Ruby didn't seem to notice.

The girl's expression changed from shock to annoyed.

"This is Dr. Clef's doing, I'm sure." She sighed.

"Sorry for just barging in but... Do I know you from somewhere?" Ruby asked.

"Believe it or not, we've met once before. Last year in fact at the film lot you and your friends were using for that television show."

"I remember now! You gave me that medicine when everyone suddenly turned sick!"

"Yes. I helped you when you and your friends were under the effects of the Enricks virus. Thankfully since you took the medicine that this Foundation created it shouldn't affect you or anyone you come into contact with again."

"That's a relief..." Ruby said, suddenly a rush of questions formed in her mind. "Wait? Enricks virus, Foundation?"

"I'll explain as much as I'm authorized to tell you, come with me, I can show you around and let you see some of the Safe SCP's we have." The girl explained.

"SCP's? Just what is this place? Who are you?!" Ruby asked, hesitant to go with the girl.

"I'll explain as we go. And the name's Angelfire; Persephone Angelfire."

* * *

The Femme Fatales walled through a hall, it was empty and the onky sounds they heard were the sounds of their footsteps.

"Ok, this place is insanely creepy!" Nikki squeaked.

"The sooner we find the banner the sooner we can get out if here." Viola replied, her voice sounded uneasy, as if even she was unnerved by the facility.

The girls entered a room with a single metallic capsule in the center of it. The structure was rather large, as though a person could live inside. The virls found a door on the structure and opened it, not sure what to think if the inside. It looked like a normal apartment except every piece of furniture was red, grey, tan, or white. A window was across from them letting sunlight inside but that was impossible for a disturbing reason: they were indoors at nighttime.

Vicky stepped inside, cautious as to what might happen next. She looked around for her team's banner but found nothing. She placed a hand on a chair and jumped back: the chair itself was warm, like human skin. She looked at the small kitchen area and saw that the sink's faucet was a human skull with a knob resembling a finger.

She turned and saw another human finger bone was a light switch. An lamp that was a human leg. She looked down to see the carpet she was standing on was human skin. The other girls called for her to get out as fast as she could, noticing everything she did. **[2]**

Vicky screamed and ran out of the capsule, slamming the door shut and grabbing Viola and Nikki as she bolted out of the room.

'Omani, you wouldn't happen to know what the hell that was, do you?!' Blake asked the mysterious creature she at least wasn't terrified by.

'I have no idea. All I know is that there are many other creatures, items, and other such anomalous objects in this facility.' Omani replied.

"Are you ok, Vicky?" Nikki asked as her friend sat on the floor of the hallway in a fetal position as she cried.

"After... _that_ I think I'm going to need some therapy..." Tina said. For once, the girls agreed with her as they helped Vicky to her feet and quickly moved on.

* * *

Chris was leaning on the wall of the lab, texting Chef as he waited for any of the teams to show up

"Ah, you must be the host of that TV show." A man said. Chris looked up and saw a man approaching him, he had a rather shapely nose and a smile that could rival that of the Chesire Cat.

"Yeah... The name's Chris. Host of Total Drama." Chris said, politely shaking the man's hand.

"You can call me Dr. Clef, I'm the man that gave you and these kids authorization to enter this facility." The man explained.

"Oh! Well thanks! But isn't this a hit of a dangeroud place to let teenagers run amok?" Chris asked.

"Nah, I'm sure it'll be fine. Would you like a personal tour of the lab, we can habe a few beers as well." The Doctor suggested.

"Alright, glad to see such a good host!" Chris said, taking up Dr. Clef's offer. The two men entered the facility as well. Outside the factory, Chef drove up to the front gate in a large bus with Dawn coming with him. The twins stayed behind to explore the city.

"Well, if you need me, I need to look up more recipes I can use to beat that kid, Sylvain." Chef said as he opened up several cook books and magazines.

"Good luck, Chef." Dawn replied, not entirely sure of how else she could have answered. Dawn exited the bus, holding a duffel bag that was clearly overfilled and bulging.

She opened the bag, letting the snake slither out of it. In the moonlight she could see the massive size of the snake, revealing itself to be twice the size of Chef itself in length. It also revealed a set of wings. **[3]**

The bag still had a bit of weight to it, Dawn looked inside ans saw several eggs the creature had laid and brought with it when it went into the bag initially.

"Oh my goodness! I will see to it that you and your babies get home safely!" Dawn promised. The snake creature lowered its head and nuzzled Dawn's hand as she pet the creature without any fear. "Do you know the way we must go?"

The snake looked towards the lab and began heading there with Dawn following close behind.

* * *

Ciana was still in a panic about what happened with the gun, she didnt even take a moment to look at the label of the room she went into but she closed the door and leaned on it to catch her breath. She then suddebly heard a deep growling noise emanating from within a part of the room. She turned slowly to see it...

The room was reasonably lit, allowing Ciana to see the creature that sat in a pool of some sort of liquid. It resembled some sort of reptile but it was definitely not one Ciana could recognize. What she could determine however was that the liquid the being was submerged in was definitely a highly corrosive acid. **[4]**

"And just when I thought I wouldn't have to see any more _disgusting_ humans today..." The creature spat. Ciana couldn't help but feel insulted at the statement.

"Well you're no looker yourself, ugly f*ck!" Ciana replied. The creature growled but this time Ciana didn't back off.

"You humans are a waste of matter, a bunch of abominations that are only capable of commiting atrocities!"

"That's probably what everyone who works here thinks of you. But honestly, I kinda agree with that last bit. A lot of people do some seriously f*cked up stuff." Ciana responded.

"You have no idea what I live through..."

"Trust me, _you_ don't know what _I_ went through!"

"Nobody cares about your problems. I certainly don't."

"What's your deal? Why are you such a f*cking *sshole?!" Ciana asked.

Ciana and the lizard creature stared each other down, as if to test each other...

* * *

Persephone continued showing Ruby around the facility, the former speaking as though she was showing Ruby around her home.

"This facility is just one of the many sites of what is known as the SCP Foundation. A group dedicated to collecting various anomalous objects and categorizing them into various classes that dictate their danger level to the world. There are three basic levels of object classes; objects that are classified as Safe pose no immediate threat and can usually be used without issue.

The next level is known as Euclid, which are classified as objects that are still currently being investigated and their potential is currently unknown. These objects must be approached with caution.

Finally, there is the third level; Keter. These objects must be avoided when possible and approached with extreme caution otherwise. Keter class objects, if left unchecked, can lead to an end-of-the-world scenario. Objects that are contained are classified as SCP's. The term itself stands for Secure, Contain, Protect." Persephone explained. Ruby needed a moment to comprehend how deep this rabbit hole was going but she seemed to understand.

"Don't worry, I won't show you any dangerous Keter class SCP's like 682 or 106. Hell, seeing 106 or what it can do is horrifying enough. I'm not going to treat you like how the D-Class personnel are treated." She added.

"D-Class?"

"They're more or less treated like test subjects to the SCP's. They themselves are taken from death row inmates or other criminals."

"Ok, I get it, so where are we going?" Ruby asked, her mouth dry from the fear that was growing inside her.

"I want to show you some of the Safe SCP's that I honestly really like." Persephone said. The two entered a room that had two teardrop shaped entities in it. The creatures were about a foot tall and had one big eye in the rounder portion of their body. One of them was a burnt-orange color while the other was mustard yellow. **[5]**

The two bounced toward the girls, despite being a little creeped out at the fact that the two entities didn't blink at all, Ruby didn't feel at all threatened. Persephone even lifted the yellow one up and smiled at it.

"What are these things?" Ruby asked, slowly kneeling down to the orange creature's level.

"These are SCP-131-A and SCP-131-B. Or as members of the facility call them; the Eye Pods. These creatures pose honestly no threat to us. While the fact that they are incapable of blinking which may seem a bit unsettling at first, it is actually rather helpful when dealing with Keter class objects that require visual contact. I'm surprised they're just sitting around here though. They're actually allowed to freely roam the facility as they please."

Ruby was looking at Persephone as she spoke, but when she turned back to 131-A she saw into it's eye and saw nothing but innocence. She smiled at the creature and set it down gently.

"Come on, theres another SCP I'd like to show you." Persephone said. "Oh! Speaking of which, here it comes now!"

A bird-like creature flew towards Persephone and perched itself on her shoulder. When Ruby looked at it however, she realized it wasn't a real bird, but rather a crane that was completely made out of paper; an origami crane. **[6]**

Persephone placed the bird in her hands, handing it to Ruby.

"Go on, try petting it! Gently though, it's fragile."

Ruby reached for the bird, she was less hesitant since she saw how Persephone handled it. The bird reacted positively, nuzzling itself against Ruby's finger before flying off into the halls.

"If you don't mind, I didn't get a chance to eat get, but this does give me a chance to show you anither rather interesting SCP."

The two girls headed off into the facility, the Eye Pods deciding to follow them.

* * *

The Philosophes stuck together, they knew there was no telling what could be around any corner. Johan found this out specifically when Garret accidentally ran right into him. When the two made contact, Dutch noticed a light blue flash enter Garret's body, though nobody else seemed to notice it.

The two boys got back up in their feet with the help of some of the others.

"My bad, man. It's just that I just saw some really insane sh*t." Garret said, catching his breath.

"Don't blame you." Johan replied. "Where's Ciana?"

Garret looked around tonsee if she was nearby but saw nothing.

"Dang, we must've gotten split up by accident. But honestly, I think she'll be alright, she's tough."

"Well sucks to be you." Gary said, trying to nudge his team forward.

"Actually Garret, we would appreciate it if you grouped up with us for the time being. It isn't safe to walk around here alone." Hayden proposed, deliberately trying to annoy Gary.

"Really? Well thanks." Garret accepted. Dutch seemed rather surprised to see Hayden of all people making such an offer.

Hey guys, you think its in here?" Tristan called out, approaching a set of double doors. He tried opening them but they were firmly shut, only able to open through the use of a key card.

"We're not getting in there anytime soon." Sylvain said. "There are some windows you can use to look inside though."

Tristan looked hack at the door and saw the windows his teammate was referring to. Looking inside, he saw a room that was nearly empty. The floor was littered with some sort of substance that was a mix of red and brown. Tristan was disgusted when he finally recognized them as a mixture of blood and feces. Aside from that, there was a statue that stood in the corner. For the most part it was tan in color, except for what he could see of its face which was red with green spots where its eyes would be. It looked as though it was made of concrete. **[7]**

"Nope, nothing." Tristan said, turning his head back to Garret and his team. He turned back to the room and saw that the statue had somehow moved itself to face Tristan directly from the window. The sudden scare caused him to jump back, the other boys saw the statue and ran off, except for Johan, who had been taken over by Beul again.

Beul silently approached the window and stood face to face with the statue for a good moment before closing his eyes for five seconds and then opening them again. When his eyes opened, Beul saw that the statue has moved again. This time it was back in the corner Tristan saw it standing in originally, this time however it was looking in Beul's direction. Beul could sense the creature trembling in absolute horror ever so slightly, he smirked and went in the direction the other boys went in.

 ***confessionals***

 **Tristan:** WHAT WAS THAT THING?! I MEAN IT LOOKED KINDA COOL BUT...

 **Garret:** As soon as I see one f*cked up thing I just end up seeing another, can this just end already?!

 **Dutch:** Ok, first off; what in the name of hell was that?! Second, why would Hayden let Garret join our group, seems a little late for a change of heart. Third, I saw something when Garret and Johan crashed into each other... Was that what Viola and Blake were talking about?

 **Sylvain:** Well, after today I'll at least understand what it feels like to need to go to therapy...

 **Hayden:** Hopefully that thing never gets out in my lifetime... Anyway, I only let Garret join us for two reasons; to make sure someone outside of the team catches Gary red handed and just to get under Gary's skin.

 **Gary:** Truth be told, I wasn't really scared by that statue, that demon thing is a lot scarier, but with the crystal, I can control it!

 **Beul:** I have no time to deal with cretins like that abomination of a statue. I sensed Bálor's aura for the slightest moment when this body and the one of that tall boy made physical contact. If that's the case then _He_ could appear at any moment now!

 ***end confessionals***

The boys ran until they found themselves in some sort of armory filled with a variety of attack helicopters, tanks, and assault vehicles.

"Oh great, do these fire teeth to?!" Garret asked rhetorically, sounding tired of being near weapons.

"I don't think any of these are occupied." Sylvain responded casually before picking up on what Garret said. "Wait WHAT?!"

"What is that over there?" Dutch noted, pointing to a large metallic object that was about as tall as a tank but nowhere near as wide as one.

"Well after hearing about a hun that shoots teeth and a statue that's apparently alive, I wouldn't be surpised if we saw a giant killer robot next." Hayden said in a somewhat mocking manner.

Sylvain and Johan got closer to the object and finally manaved to determine what it was.

"Hayden... It actually is a giant robot." Johan stated.

"...Son of a b*tch!"

The boys went silent for a moment before the sound of the song alarm caught their attention.

* * *

 **Song #27**

 **Tristan:** _Billy built a robot in his parent's garage_

 _Because he had a list of problems that he needed to solve_

 _He said, "I'm sick of the hills_

 _Laguna Beach is fake and whack_

 _Let's party like it's '96 and bring the horn section back."_

 _..._

 **Johan:** _Back before Gwen Stefani started rapping with Pharrell._

 _Gas was $1.15, and Goldfinger could sell._

 _When reality TV wasn't scripted or contrived._

 _The bass was phat and bumpin' and the beats were all played live._

 _..._

 **Hayden:** _See, Billy was obsessed with third-wave ska._

 _The Mighty Bosstones, Reel Big Fish, Less Than Jake, he'd seen them all._

 _He longed for a time when even Bill Clinton played the sax,_

 _on the white house lawn, and kids wore shades and checkered slacks._

 _..._

 **Dutch:** _So Billy sits back_

 _In the class and labs._

 _Puts a notebook on his lap._

 _'Cuz he plans a task_

 _to make a giant robot_

 _How's that?_

 _And bring the real Orange County back!_

 _..._

 **All of the boys:** _This gigantic robot kills!_

 _He's gonna come down the block, he's gonna fire at will!_

 _He's got a cannon on his shoulder and a laser in his hand!_

 _He's gonna win the day for Billy, make the city understand!_

 _..._

 **Sylvain:** _The robot was completed and it opened up its eyes._

 _Weighing seven hundred pounds, and standing eight foot five._

 _With his black coat, white shoes, black hat, set to attack,_

 _The robot headed to the hills to give those spoiled kids a smack!_

 _..._

 **Gary:** _Christoph Leary got knocked flat_

 _As Billy bumped the Aquabats_

 _He ripped out Mischa Martin's spine_

 _To crank Steve Harris and Sublime._

 _He burned down Heidi Montag's home_

 _And to blast the OC Supertones._

 _His scream was smashing LC's head._

 _Ska is not dead!_

 _..._

 **All:** _This gigantic robot kills!_

 _He's gonna come down the block, he's gonna fire at will!_

 _He's blasting bullets from his elbows, shooting missiles from his eyes!_

 _He's gonna win the day for Billy, take the OC by surprise!_

 _..._

 _He'll make you do the macarena,_

 _As you rock your tamagachi,_

 _With your Newton down in Woodstock,_

 _Playing Sega la-di da-di._

 _He brought the 90's back_

 _And then he freed Tibet,_

 _If you can't find this jam on Napster then the warehouse sells cassettes. (Old school)_

 _..._

 _Gigantic (he was)_

 _Gigantic (this robot)_

 _Gigantic (so very)_

 _Gigantic (ska robot)_

 _..._

 _This gigantic robot kills!_

 _He's gonna come down the block, he's gonna fire at will!_

 _He's got a cannon on his shoulder and a laser in his hand!_

 _He's gonna win the day for Billy, make the city understand!_

 _This gigantic robot kills!_

 _He's gonna come down the block, he's gonna fire at will!_

 _He's blasting bullets from his elbows, shooting missiles from his eyes!_

 _He's gonna win the day for Billy, take the whole world by surprise!_

* * *

As the boys finished their don't, Tristan seemes to he hearing a girl's voice. He couldn't exactly make out what they were saying but he definitely heard something.

"Guys, I think I hear someone!" He said to the others.

"Forget them, we need to find our banner." Gary replied.

"If there really is someone, we should go find them. They might now the way out of here if we find it." Dutch stated. The majority of the boys agreed to follow Tristan to wherever this voice was coming from.

* * *

The snake creature lead Dawn through the lab, until it stopped in front if a large tunnel and turned to face Dawn. It made a chirping sound and looked back into the tunnel.

"I suppose this is where we part ways." Dawn said with a smile, handing the snake her eggs.

"Hey! Who are you?!" A man's voice called out to them.

"Dawn?! What are you doing here?!"

The two of them saw Chris and Dr. Clef approaching them. Chris looked horrified beyond belief upon seeing the massive reptile. Dr. Clef however, looked completely calm but frustrated.

"I'm here to help this poor creature get home!" Dawn asserted, not backing down.

"Don't be an idiot!" Dr. Clef shouted, this creature could endanger every living being here!"

"Her aura is pure and she is fearing for her life and the lives of her unborn children!"

"Oh great, a hippy." Clef moaned. "Look, if you just calm down we can come to an agreement. I'll let you go without any trouble if you let me take care of the snake."

"I won't let you hurt her!" Dawn said firmly.

"Hurt?" Clef repeated, a bit offended at the statement. "Look, this is the SCP Foundation. Our unofficial motto is: Secure. Contain. Protect. What we do is contain creatures like this one and categorize them, letting the rest of the facility know how much of a danger they can pose to the world. We protect humanity at all costs. But that isn't all we do, not every creature or object we contain is necessarily evil or threatening. Some of them are benevolent and extremely helpful. We do what we can to help and protect _all_ of the SCP's we secure here!"

Dawn could feel the iron in Dr. Clef's words, he was being honest and she knew it. Chris didn't know what to make of the situation but he was shocked to see the doctor being so serious in the short time he knew him.

Dawn hesitated for a bit, but eventually handed over the eggs to Dr. Clef. Clef then approached the snake and held out his hand to her, being as gentle as he could.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Q." Clef said. Just as Dawn did, the snake: Q, seemed to trust the doctor.

"Sorry Chris, but duty calls. I'll probably meet you out front when your little show is over here to send you off. If we ever meet again maybe we can go for another beer." Clef stated as he went with Q into the tunnel.

"So... Mind telling me what that was all about?" Chris asked Dawn, still in shock about what just happened.

"Am I in trouble?" Dawn asked in return, she felt as though she already knew the answer.

"If you can explain what that thing was and what you were doing with it, maybe I'll let you off easy."

Dawn felt relieved at Chris response as she began to explain herself as the two made their way to the exit.

A few moments later in that same corridor...

"I'm telling you I heard people shouting!"

Tristan was leading the Philsophes and Garret to where Chris and Dawn just were though now it was empty.

"Well nobody's here so it would be smart if we keep moving." Sylvain stated.

"But I know I heard someone... Wait, what's that?" Tristan said, approaching something on the wall closest to them. Upon further inspection, it was one of the banners.

"Sweet! This is... Not the one we're looking for." Tristan groaned. "Its the one for the Pandas."

"Thank you!" Garret said with a bit of a chuckle, taking the banner for himself.

"Alright, we need to hurry. If the Femme Fatales find their banner then we'll be sending someone home and I do not want to risk that!" Gary rushed. The boys all hurried to find their banner.

"Uh, Garret, you know you can go to the exit now, right?" Gary noted.

"And be left in this hell-hole all by myself? No way!" Garret replied.

* * *

Ciana was still in the same room as the lizard creature. However both seemed to be much more at ease with each other. The two seemed to be having a rather pleasant conversation!

"You haven't seen what I looked like when I'm not burning in acid though." The creature said, its tone much softer now.

"Girl, trust me, it can't be worse than what Chris looks like in the morning!" Ciana replied, the two shared a laugh before Ciana had to unfortunately cut it short. "Listen, I'm sorry but I gotta go, people are waiting for me and I have something I kinda have to do."

"I understand. Best of luck to you, Ciana. I can't thank you enough for actually making this day somewhat bearable. Take care of yourself." The reptile said as Ciana left the room.

"Hey Ciana!"

Ciana closed the door the the chamber, turning to see the Femme Fatales coming to her.

"Did you find one of the banners there?" Blake asked.

"Nope, but I did make a new friend." Ciana replied.

"In a place like this? That's actually kinda creepy..." Tina remarked.

"Can we see them?" Viola asked.

"Eh, she's not much of a people person. We should probably move on." Ciana replied.

"The sooner we get out of here, the better!" Vicky asserted, she seemed traumatized about her experience.

* * *

Ruby and Persephone entered a security office with cameras set up in multiple locations, halls, and chambers.

Persephone sat down in the chair that was stationed in front of the cameras. She seemed to rush to the seat and didn't turn to Ruby when she spoke.

"This is the security room, which is rather obvious, we observe any SCP activity and if anything happens, we send out personnel to handle it." Persephone explained.

"Is everything ok?" Ruby asked, concerned about Persephone's sudden behavior.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." She asserted, taking out a rectangular box from her coat picket and opening it, revealing a vial of some sort of liquid and a syringe.

"Ok, what are you doing?" Ruby said more seriously, turning Persephone around to look at her. Ruby backed away at what she saw.

Persephone's eyes had been replaced with pitch black squares. Her skin had gone completely grey and as soon as Ruby saw her she could hear what sounded like television or radio static emanating from nowhere.

Persephone was frowning as she injected the syringe directly into her neck, using up the liquid and cancelling the effects of what just happened.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Was... That an effect of an SCP?" Ruby asked, more concerned than scared.

"Sort of. I'm not just one of the scientists of this Foundation. I, myself, am an SCP. I'm not authorized to tell you any more information and if I was it would just send you down a rabbit hole that you don't want to hear. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to scare you. I can understand if you- Who is that?!" Persephone explained. She cut herself off when she saw Ciana on camera, exiting one of the chambers.

"Oh, that's my friend, Ciana. Did she do something wrong?" Ruby asked.

"That was 682's chamber. 682 is a Keter class object that is more or less unstoppable and holds pure hatred towards humanity, and she survived an encounter with it?!"

"Wait, the thing in there could end the world?!"

"Yes. But for your friend to survive being in there, she must have an immeasurable amount of willpower. Even Dr. Clef doesn't like being there..." Persephone said. The two girls felt something nudge up against their legs. They looked and saw the Eye Pods were still with them, hoping to try to comfort them if possible.

"Look, please don't think I'm trying to kick you out. You're honestly a very nice person and I'm glad I got to know you but I think it would be best if you and your group left as soon as possible." Persephone said.

"I understand." Ruby responded as the two left the room together.

* * *

The boys made their way to the staff room that Ruby initially found Persephone in.

"I think I recognize this hallway." Sylvain said. "We should be close to where we came in from."

"Oh, and look what I have here!" Johan said, grabbing the Philosphes' banner from the wall.

"Nice, now lets get out of here!" Dutch added. With Sylvain's directions, the boys made it out of the lab where Chris and Dawn were waiting for them.

"Good to see you guys!" Chris said, a hint of relief in his voice. "Now this makes things interesting. Garret, you and the Philsophes both have your banners but the Philsophes are all still together. Because of this they win invincibility."

The guys cheered and whooped over their victory but Garret grew nervous.

"Now, Garret, if you want to stay safe you better hope Ciana can get out of there as fast as she can!" Chris added.

"She has this, I trust her." Garret replied.

* * *

"Ok, we've been in this place for a while now, we need to get out of here now!" Nikki said, sounding as though she might have a panic attack.

"Ok, let's just go into a few rooms and head out if we don't find anything." Ciana proposed. The girls then entered the room whefe the Eye Pods were before the two SCP's went with Ruby and Persephone.

"There it is!" Blake said, grabbing her team's banner. "Let's get out of this demented lab!"

"Wait, what about my team's banner?" Ciana asked.

"You have to hope Garret found it..." Viola replied.

The girls went on to try to find the exit until the began to recognize the some of the rooms they saw when they initially came in.

"Garret, baby, I hope you found it!" Ciana said out loud, running ahead of the Femme Fatales and out of the lab, where the boys were waiting.

"You know, I've always wondered why whenever a team wins, one of the losing teams comes more or less immediately after." Chris thought out loud. "Since the Philosophes were first, they win invincibility. Ciana, since Garret found the banner for you and you technically came out of the lab first, you two are also safe. Which means the Femme Fatales will be sending someone out of the plane tonight."

"Oh, it looks like your little game is over."

Persephone and Ruby had exited the buulding after the other girls.

"Where have you been Ruby?" Chris asked, sounding more concerned than anything.

"I should be asking that question to Ms. Persephone here."

"Hey Clef, guessing you took care of that, uh... sudden issue?" Chris asked.

"Is Q alright?" Dawn asked.

"Doc, how on Earth did the higher-ups give you clearance to let these people here?" Persephone asked.

"I'll tell you later. First we have something more important to take care of." Clef responded, turning his attention to the cast.

"Right." Persephone sighed. "Ladies and gentleman, it goes witbout saying that the Foundation, and everything else within Area 51 is extremely classified amd not to be seen by the public. Forgive us for what we have to do."

"Are you going to kill us?" Nikki asked.

"Nah, too barbaric, plus it wouldn't do any good for us." Clef answered, he and Persephone pulled out devices that resembled a microphone or a flashlight.

"Ruby, I'm sorry that I have to do this but rules are rules. Thanks for being one of the few people can honestly call a friend, even if you won't be able to remember it. Maybe in the future you can work with the Foundation, I can put in a good word for you so that you don't end up like those D-Class personnel."

"Chris, I could say something similar to you but that would honestly be corny as hell." Clef added. "Now, we're going to be wiping your memory, unfortunately since were raising the power of these machines to affect the audience at home as well, though there's no telling how potent the effects will be if it affects you all."

"Aww come on, you have to wipe the audience's memory too?!" Chris whined.

"Rules are rules. But as Dr. Clef said, with the memory wipe affecting such a larve amount of people watching through television, theres a chance not all of your memories will be completely wiped. Anyway, I thank you all for coming, stay safe and stay away from this area." Persephone said, as she and Dr. Clef activated the machines, creating a bright flash of light.

When the light faded, the foundation members were gone.

"What were we talking about?" Chris asked. "Oh yeah! The Femme Fatales were sending someone home."

The girls didn't seem too upset about losing, they had a target to vote off. Tina began to look nervous. Blake, Viola, and Nikki smiled deviously, Vicky however still looked traumatized. She had her memory wiped but the fear she experienced still seemed to linger within her.

* * *

Everyone returned to the jet, Dawn approached the twins, who had gone shopping in the city.

"Where have you been, did you take care of that snake yet?" Amy asked, her voice had a mocking tone to it. Upon mentioning Q, some memories came back to Dawn, which upset her.

"Is everything ok?" Sammy asked, concerned for her friend.

"I'm fine, the snake is gone so you dont have to worry about it anymore..." Dawn said, walking away to be by herself.

"Thank you! At least _someone_ is being useful!" Amy sneered.

* * *

Before takeoff, one of the airport staff handed Chef a package before he stepped onto the plane. Getting back to the cockpit, Chef found Chris lost in thought about something.

"Hey Chris, you alright man?" Chef asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I'm good. I just feel like I forgot something important..." Chris replied.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that you got a package."

"Who's it from?"

"Some dude named 'Dr. Clef'." Chef replied.

Memories began to appear to Chris, just as they did to Dawn.

"Let me see that."

Chris took the package and opened it. Inside were three photos, only one was meant for Chris alongside a note.

'Hey Chris, just wanted to say thanks for stopping by. You're welcome for allowing your show into the base by the way. I figured once you saw this your memories would come back, keep this a secret or else some G-men might cone after you. I wish I was kidding. The other two pictures are for that blonde girl that had Q with her and that albino girl that's Persephone's friend. Sorry about the picture of us, pictures of me just have things like that happen in them. Dont question it. See you again, hopefully. ~Dr. Clef'

Chris couldn't help but smile at the note. He looked at the photo of himself and Dr. Clef, he couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that Clef's face was covered up with a face of a cartoon spider.

There was suddenly a knock at the door, Sylvain entered, trying to ignore Chef.

"You said you needed to speak to me and Not-A-Chef before the challenge, what was it about?" Sylvain asked.

"Oh, right. Listen, I know you two are really into your cooking challenge but it's kinda dragging on... So I had an idea. At our next destination I want you two to end it once and for all, create the most extravagent five-course meal you can. The interns and I will judge your meals and determine a winner. Whoever loses will have to call the winner the better chef. Sylvain, if you lose you will not be removed from the game, I know this is just a personal thing between you and Chef." Chris explained. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have something to take care of."

* * *

Back in the Foundation, Clef and Persephone were drinking a cup of coffee. Silent as they went over reports from other staff.

"I know you intentionally didn't completely erase the memories of the man you were with." Persephone said suddenly.

"You mean like you didn't entirely erase the memories of that albino girl?" Clef replied. Persephone couldn't respond, Clef had a point. "However since that effect works on two people per machine, we don't know the other two people who didn't have their memories completely wiped, I'm almost certain the girl with the Quetzalcoatl is one of the two."

"So long as they aren't reminded of whatever they saw, it should be fine." Persephone replied.

"True, plus it was good to interact with people outside the foundation. Especially in your case, I'm sure your brother will be halpy to hear this. Y'know you really ought to head to site 11 to see him."

"Maybe I will. I'll certainly have a story for him."

* * *

The Femme Fatales had cast their votes, waiting in anticipation as they were tallied. Blake, Nikki and Viola looked confident. Tina looked more anxious than earlier and Vicky looked... tired.

Chris arrived with the four bags, ready to announce those who were safe.

"I think goes without saying since it was more or less unanimous but Tina, it's-"

"Wait!" Vicky called out, interrupting Chris. "Girls, I... I just don't know if I can stay in this game anymore. I don't remmeber what happened down there but... I think it's time for me to leave." Vicky sighed.

"What?!" Blake said in shock.

"You can't be serious!" Viola added. Nikki however, looked rather sympathetic.

"If what you're feeling right now is what I felt when Michiko had her Berserk issue last season then I don't blame you. I don't want to see you go but if you think its best for you then I don't want to stop you."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Vicky replied. Chris handed her a parachute, Vicky said nothing as she jumped out of the plane. Tina was silently squealing to herself in pure bliss.

"And with Vicky voluntarily leaving we're left with only twelve left in the game. Can Ciana and Garret continue to be lucky? Or will they just fall right out if the sky? Speaking of luck, nobody is luckier than Tina tonight! Tune in next tine to what is sure to be an extraordinarily dramatic episode of Total. Drama. World Tour!"

* * *

After the elimination, Chris approached Ruby, who was watching some T.V. in the section if the plane for the interns.

"Hey, Ruby, I got a package earlier and this was meant to be given to you." Chris said, handing her one of the pictures that came in the package and another note.

Ruby took the photo, confused with why she was getting it until the memories came rushing back to her.

The picture was one that she and Persephone had taken during their tine together. Persephone was holding both the Eye Pods as Ruby held the Origami bird in her hands, both girls were smiling. Ruby looked rather surprised at the photo, off the top of her head she couldn't remember a time where she smiled so wide. She also noticed a note attached to the photo.

'As unexpected as our meeting was, I'm honestly thankful we met, I hope you enjoyed your tine here. Though I must stress, don't tell a soul about what you saw here. If you do it could put you and those close to you in serious danger. On a lighter note, I was serious when I said I could get you a position here at the Foundation if the opportunity interests you. Take care. ~Your friend, Persephone Angelfire.'

Ruby couldn't help but smile as she put the photo away, careful not to let the twins see the photo and forcing Ruby to explain some things.

"One more thing. Can you give this to Dawn?" Chris asked. Ruby went and found Dawn sitting alone by the window, looking at the night sky and drinking sone tea.

"Hey Dawn." Ruby greeted.

"Good evening Ruby." Dawn replied, still a bit upswt about Q.

"Chris wanted me to give this to you."

Ruby handed Dawn the 3rd photo: it was of Dr. Clef and Q, in front of an actual Aztec pyramid, just like Chris' photo, Dr. Clef's face was obscured. What brought tears to her eyes however was seeing the eggs Q protected laid had hatched into healthy babies.

"I can tell you need sone alone time." Ruby said with a smile. Like the other photos, this one also came with a note. This one however was much shorter.

'Told you.'

Dawn held the photo close to her as she cried tears of joy.

* * *

As everyone had gone to sleep, the four who had been inhabited by the monsters went back to the nightmare realm again, this time Garret was now with them.

"What the hell is this?!" Garret asked in shock, observing the barren and desolate surroundings.

"All four of us are together now! Omani, Solomon, Gojen, prepare yourselves, Beul will be coming soon."

A blue monster appeared to phase out of Garret's body, appearing as a large dinosaur-esque creature with spikes going along its spine and tail. The other monsters appeared out of Viola, Blake, and Dutch respectively. Each of them forming the other three monsters. Omani appeared as a human-moth hybrid with antennae, yellow wings with red and blue patterns. Her figure was slender and curvaceous though her body appeared fuzzy, like an actual bug.

Solomon primed himself for battle, baring his fangs. The others, except for Garret already knew what he had looked like from theirnmeetings in the cargo hold

Gojen appeared as an orange, Armadillo/Komodo Dragon hybrid with an armored shell with spikes on it that resembled a porcupine.

"Long story short, we're about to be attacked by a demon, these guys are our only hope to get out of this." Dutch explained.

"Since all four of you huys are together now, does that mean we can beat Beul?" Blake asked.

"Its unlikely..." Solomon said matter-of-factly.

"Together we can beat Beul if he is not at full strength." Bálor added. "But knowing him, he is fully aware of the fact we are together and will cone at us with full power. The best we can do is hold him off long enough for our leader to sense the four of us together and come to us. He is our only hope."

The sound of a deep, bellowing roar in the distance got everyone's attention.

"He's coming..." Bálor said.

Beul soon arrived as expected.

"I KNEW IT! YOU FORCED THIS UPON YOURSELVES!" He boomed, his empty, pitch black eyes began to gloe bright red. His mouth opened disturbingly wide as he prepared to let out a stream of fire at the group. The flame appeared to have the face of a burned body that was large enough for all of them to see, they could even hear the screams of people emanating from the flames.

All the teens could do was brace for impact, when suddenly Beul vanished in front of them. The teens disappeared from the nightmare realm and were able to sleep soundly for the night...

Beul however was transported to a pitch black void where Gary was waiting for him, holding the crystal.

"You fool! I was just about to-" Beul tried to say before Gary used the crystal to trap Beul in a ring of some sort of energy, severely harming the demon. Gary said nothing as he then faded away, leaving Beul in the ring to suffer.

* * *

While everyone slept, the Mothman that had been following the plane since Pennsylvania was still following the vehicle, flying just behind it. Its attention seemingly fixed on some of the people inside...

* * *

 **And so the longest chapter comes to a conclusion. For those of you who know the lore within the SCP Foundation, I hope I portrayed Dr. Clef accurately. Most of all, I hope you all enhoyed the chapter.**

 **...**

 **SCP's,**

 **1\. SCP-127**

 **Object class: Safe**

 **2\. SCP-002**

 **Object class: Euclid**

 **3\. Quetzalcoatl isn't classified as an SCP, at least to my knowledge though there are records of it on the wiki.**

 **4\. SCP-682**

 **Object Class: Keter**

 **5\. SCP-131**

 **Object Class: Safe**

 **6\. SCP-368**

 **Object Class: Safe**

 **7\. SCP-173**

 **Object Class: Euclid.**

 **...**

 **Song of the chapter:**

 **This Gigantic Robot Kills by MC Lars**


	19. Zimbabwe Or No Way

**Chapter update! Hard to believe we're already over halfway done with this story! But there's still much more that's going to happen, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour, we headed to the secret government facility known as Area 51 and... we uh... did... something. I honestly don't remember what the challenge was or what exactly happened. That's not even me trying to cover up what happened, nobody knows or remembers what went on in there and every tine we try to watch the episode again it feels like we just forget everything that happened. But there is one thing we know for sure, whatever happened to Vicky down there seemes to traumatize her enough to quit the game and take the drop. The Femme Fatales are down to four members now, will another member of their team go down? Can the team of Ciana and Garret survive? Or will another member of The Philosophes finally go down? The answers to these questions and more can only be found here on Total Drama World Tour!"

* * *

Sylvain and Chef woke up at around 5 in the morning so that they could get started on their final meal that would end their feud once and for all. Sylvain was marinating a chicken while Chef seemes to be preparing several different types of chocolates and milk.

The sounds of the two gentlemen woke everyone up, drawing them to the mess hall and allowing them to see the hard work the two chefs were currently undertaking.

"Oooh! Are you two making breakfast?" Tina asked in intruige at the sight of the food being prepared. Chef stopped preparing the chocolate and lifted up a crate full of tiny boxes of cereal and milk cartons with plastic sporks.

"There." Chef replied flatly as he returned to cooking.

"Nice." Ciana sighed, she and Garret took their cereal and headed over to their table, the other teens doing the same and sitting with their teams.

"So... Where do you think we're heading next?" Garret asked, he looked tired despite sleeping just fine last night.

"Hopefully somewhere at least a little bit nice." Ciana replied, she looked at Garret and noticed his tired demeanor. She placed a hand on his cheek, it was cold for a moment before it began to heat up from the blood rushing to his head, a blush slightly coming to him.

"Hey, are you ok?" Ciana asked, a bit of a blush appearing on her face as well.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"Will you two just get a room already!" Hayden called out, turning everyone's attention to him and the Pandas.

Ciana didn't have any time to respond as the plane took a sudden nose dive, its landing gear opening before the plane began to even out and began to slow down onto a large patch of dirt and grass.

"Attention contestants, this is yoir handsome host speaking. Meet me outside, it's challenge time! That includes you, Sylvain, the cook off will be on hold for the time being." Chris announced.

* * *

Once everyone was off the plain the heat of the environment hit everyone. It wasn't as bad as Egypt or the South American country tries they visited but it was still rather hot. Chef and the interns were bringing some boxes that varied in size over to the others.

"Welcome to Zimbabwe, this country's savannah and dry environment is the home to many animals native to Africa. For today's challenge, you'll be selecting an animal to capture and bring back here. The first team to bring their animal wins invincibility and the losing team sends someone home. Chef and the interns have boxes full of equipment you'll need to capture your animal, the size of these boxes varies based on the number of team members you have." Chris explained.

"So you basically screwed us over?" Ciana asked.

"Not really, this is more of a challenge that tests your skills of teamwork and cooperation. Now, come and pick your animal." Chris replied, holding out a hat full of scraps of paper. Ciana, Dutch, and Viola took a piece of paper for their team. The scraps of paper had a picture of animals on them.

The Pandas had a large reptile that looked similar to a lozard or crocodile laying by a river.

"Looks like the Pandas are going after the Leguaan, also known as the water monitor. Docile creatures that can grow to two meters in length, they usually spend most of their time swimming and probably wishing they were crocodiles." Chris explained, giving a sort of profile to the animal.

The Femme Fatales had a strange looking creature that had a head similar to that of a dog with an elongated nose and a body that looked like a cross between a dog and a pig.

"Www, what the heck is that?!" Tina reviled in disgust and horror.

"That is an aardvark, an insectivore that is native to Africa. As weird as it may look in real life, a beloved cartoon character is one of these things." **[1]**

The Philosophes' animal looked like some sort of strange combination of a koala bear and a rat.

"The Rock Hyrax, also called a rock badger, is a relative of modern-day elephants. They are herbivores make their nests in any type of rock with suitable cavities such as sedimentary rock or soil and are native to Africa and the Middle East." **[2]**

Chef and the interns handed the teams their equipment, which consisted of tranquilizer guns and cages of varying sizes.

"These tranquilizer guns will help you put your animal down for you to get a hold of. They aren't powerful enough to cause any lasting harm to any animal out here. Large animals will be out for about two to three hours at most while smaller animals will be out for ten hours at maximum. You've also been given several rounds of rubber bullets, we've had these specifcially made to knock these animals unconscious. They're dense enough to knock out an elephant, but soft enough to make sure animals like field mice don't die."

"Funny how you treat animals better than you treat us." Blake remarked.

"Well this show pretty much turns you all into animals! Hehehe! Anyway, the challenge starts now!"

Chef headed back into the plane to continue his work, he and Sylvain sharing a glare as Sylvain went with his team.

* * *

Ciana and Garret had only gone a few yards away from the plane and into an underbrush clearing before refering back to the photo.

"So, any ideas on where this thing is?" Ciana pondered.

"Chris said this thing is also called the water monitor, right? So that means it'll probably be by a river or lake."

The two looked around and from what they saw, there wasn't any source of water for at least a mile.

"Figures..." Ciana groaned.

* * *

"I figured I would go on an African Safari on this show but I didn't think I'd have to get near one of these freaky animals!" Tina groaned.

Viola pushed Tina down before getting right in her face. "I don't want to hear anything out of your mouth, _especially_ if its a complaint."

"Wait, do you hear that?!" Nikki called out.

The girls heard the sound of digging nearby, the girls slowly approached the sound and saw an aardvark. It had just finished digging and was now eating ants that had been dug up.

"It's so gross!" Tina said, watching it eat with its long snout.

"Be quiet, it might hear you." Blake replied, the girls hesitated before taking a few steps forward onto the dirt. They slowly approached theirbtarget before Tina stepped into something that nearly made her vomit.

She looked down onto her shoe and saw that she stepped in the droppings of an animal. In a panic, ahe screamed and started scraping her feet against a nearby rock.

Hearing her screams, the aardvark stopped eating and began to burrow deeper into the ground.

"Argh, you idiot! We almost had it!" Viola growled, a bit of Solomon's voice could he heard alongside Viola's normal voice though nobody except Blake could properly hear it. In response, Blake placed her hand Viola's shoulder to try and calm her down.

"Don't worry about it, all we need to do is have someone go into the hole it burrowed and follow it to wherever it comes out!" Blake suggested. She, Viola, and Nikki all loomed at Tina, who caught onto what they were implying.

"Oh no! I am _not_ going in there!" Tina pouted. Viola grabbed her and shoved her into the burrow.

"Get some exercise, its good for ya'!" Viola said as she pushed Tina forward.

"So what are we gonna do?" Nikki asked.

"We're going to have to look around see if it comes back out of the ground."

"Well... I guess we better get moving..."

* * *

The Philosophes headed to an area that had fertile soil and several large rocks poking out of the ground.

"Are you sure that thing will be here?" Gary asked, as Sylvain and Dutch had been the ones to lead the rest of the team to that location.

"Chris mentioned that the animal we're looking for makes it's nests in sedimentary rock and soil, right? This place looks to be just about the right kind of environment for it to live." Dutch replied.

"And you're going to take Chris' words as truth?" Gary questioned.

"We have no choice but to take his word for it." Hayden replied, his tone sounded as though he was deliberately trying to annoy Gary. "Now I think it's best if we split up to cover more ground."

"That's... A good idea actually." Dutch replied, keeping a close eye on Hayden and whatever he could be plotting.

 ***confessionals***

 **Gary:** The merge has to be coming up, it should happened today but I can't complain. But I need to start getting rid of the other boys. Hayden and Johan will probably try to get me voted off the first chance they get. But I have the rest of my team wrapped around my finger! They need to go!

 **Hayden:** If I can keeping egging Gary on to show his true colors with at least one person watching, then I can get rid of him. Just telling the others won't work, they don't trust me and the same applies for Johan to some degree. But I need to work fast.

 **Dutch:** Hayden obviously has something against Gary, Sylvain and I were talking about it earlier. Neither of us trust Hayden but Gary isn't exactly the most normal guy around. I'll have to keep a close eye on both of them while also keeping my distance, I can't make any risks with the merge coming soon.

 **Chris:** Ok, I've never been the most honest guy around but what would I have to gain from lying to them in this situation? This is Africa, a lot of animals here could kill a man in less than a minute, this game may be deadly but I'd never go so far as to intentionally try to kill these kids... At least not in this way, hehe.

 ***end confessionals***

The six boys separated to try and find a Rock Hyrax, Tristan was looking around by himself when he could hear something moving behind a bush. He slowly crept closer to it and saw the Hyrax feeding on a plant growing beside a rock. The Hurax then appeared to feel something approaching and ran off.

"Aww man!" Tristan groaned, his chance to win the challenhe for his team having escaped him.

The ground close to where the Hyrax was began to rumble, a hand with a few broken nails clawed its way through the dirt.

After tha hand came the arm and torso of a person, Tristan began to blush as red as a tomato as he saw Tina rising from the ground.

 ***confessional***

 **Tristan:** I can't keep quiet anymore. I gotta tell her how I feel, I just gotta! If I don't I might get nervous later on and end up kicking myself because of it!

 ***end confessional***

"F*cking b*itches! If these stains don't come out then-"

"Um, T-Tina..."

Tina turned around and saw Tristan looking like he was about to have a panic attack. Typically Tina looked rather patient and happy around Tristan, this time she looked frustrated and not willing to deal with anyone.

"I, um, I know that we only really met a few weeks ago but, um, I-"

"Look I don't have time right now, sput it out." Tina hissed, pressuring and embarrassing her admirer.

"I... I think I love you Tina!" Tristan finally admitted. Tina's face scrunched up in disgust just ever so slightly.

"Look, that's sweet, it really is. But you're not my type and I like Johan. Now I'm not in the mood so just do what you did when you were voted off back in the forst season and walk away with your tail between your legs!" Tina snapped before stomping away to try to find her team.

Tristan stood in shock, he took his hat and pulled it over his eyes as tears began streaming down his face. He sat down on the ground with his back against a rock, letting his emotions out and contemplating what he should do next.

* * *

Nearby, Hayden had also been searching for the Hyrax, keeping as quiet as he could be to not startle the creature.

"I know what you're trying to do."

Hayden jumped a bit as the voice was unexpected. Standing behind him was Gary, who was glaring a hole through the former "big bad" of the show.

Nearby, Johan had also heard Gary and snuck up to see what was going on.

"You're trying to get me to slip up!" Gary continued, raising his voice a little bit but keeping it low enough so that nobody else could hear.

"You want to win, I want to win, and I know you've been tryong to turn the others against me Hayden!"

"You stabbed me in the back, and I swear I will pay you back for that!"

"Oh but we aren't so different. If I remember correctly you did the exact same thing during the first season!"

Hayden wanted to say that he and Gary were nothing alike but he knew that their similarities were based on fact. The song alarm went off before Hayden could make a proper response.

* * *

 **Song #28**

 **Hayden:** _Standing here_

 _I realized_

 _You are just like me_

 _Trying to make history_

 **Gary:** _But who's to judge_

 _The right from wrong?_

 _When our guard is down_

 _I think we'll both agree_

 **Both:** _That violence breeds violence_

 _But in the end it has to be this way!_

 **Hayden:** _I carved my own path_

 _You followed your wrath_

 _But maybe we're both the same_

 **Gary:** _The world has turned_

 _And so many have burned_

 _But nobody is to blame!_

 **Both:** _Yet staring across this barren wasted land_

 _I feel new life will be born_

 _Beneath the blood stained sand!_

 _BENEATH THE BLOOD STAINED SAND!_

* * *

Once the two boys had finished their song Gary began to back off.

"This isn't over!" Gary said before running away. Hayden walked away in the opposite direction, not wanting to bother being with Gary for longer than necessary.

As Gary went, he was grabbed by Johan, Gary could tell that Johan had been taken over by Beul again as the former's eyes now had Beul's black sclera and red cornea.

"I had them! I had them all within my grasp and you intervened!" Beul hissed. Gary kept calm on thoutside but he began to worry, he couldn't stop Beul at the moment as he left the crystal ball in the plane.

"Ok look." Gary replied, his voice cracking a bit. "I won't interfere tonight and you can take them out. But I expect them gone, understand!"

Beul gave an affirmative nod alongside an I'm watching you' hand gesture.

"Hey guys!" Dutch called out to them. "Sylvain found the animal!"

The boys hurried over to where Sylvain was, careful not to accidentally scare the Hyrax.

* * *

About a little over a mile away from everyone else, the Pandas found a river and were following it, searching for their target.

"Let me know if you see the thing, ok Ciana?" Garret asked.

"Found it." Ciana replied. She pointed over to the Leguaan, sunbathing on a rock at the edge of the river. It wasn't moving for the most part but the two teens could see the lizard breathing.

"Well... That was easy, but now we have to catch this thing." Garret pondered. Ciana went over to the lizard and aimed her tranquilizer gun at it but she began to hesitate. Seeing the lizard seemed to make her remember what happened back at Area 51. She lowered her gun amd tore a branch off a dead tree, lathering some berry juice and worms on it and putting it in the water.

It wasn't long before Ciana caught a fish. She offered it to the lizard, who accepted the fish, keeping its jaws locked tightly on the branch. The two teens took this opportunity to grab the lizard carefully and keep its jaw shut.

"Ugh, you're a big boy, aren't you." Ciana groaned as she struggled just a little bit to lift the large animal.

"Alright!" Garret said. "Now we gotta hurry back and hope nobody else got there first!"

* * *

Blake and the other girls, sans Tina, found the aardvark again, burrowing out of the ground and eating some ants out of an anthill.

"Ok, if we try to sneak up on it again we should be able to take it without hurting it." Viola said.

The girls didn't have the chance to put their plan into action as a tranquilizer dart suddenly hit the aardvark in its thigh, knocking it unconscious.

The girls went to go see where the dart came from and saw Tina scowling at them.

"You girls better hope we win!" Tina hissed.

"Or what? You'll get us voted off?" Blake replied.

"Girls, now isn't the time to argue, let's just hurry and hope we at least get second!" Nikki hurried, she and Viola lifted the aardvark and went to hurry back to the plane.

* * *

Another hour passed, Chris was tanning outside of the plane, he had a glass of lemonade that he was happily sipping as he read his memoir.

"Chris!"

"Well if it isn't my favorite team!" Chris replied sarcastically. Team Fluffy Pandas had been the first to arrive with their animal. "Congrats Team Panda! You've won invincibility."

"What?! You're f*cking kidding!"

"Hey, watch your mouth!"

"Ladies, please, you've still gotten second place." Chris said to the Femme Fatales who had just arrived. "At least you're not like the guys, who will be sending one of their teammates home."

The Philosophes joined the others almost immediately afterwards, hearing everything that Chris just said.

"You cannot be serious!" Dutch groaned.

"Totally serious, them's the breaks. Now that you've all brought your animals here, Chef will bring them back to their natural habitat, can't have these animals get put in danger because of us." Chris explained.

"Then what was the point of bringing them here in the first place?" Ciana asked.

"I just love seeing you all get so worked up. Alright, everyone back on the plane. Dinner should be ready soon." Chris said.

* * *

As the plane began to take off again, Tristan sat in the Economy Class by himself, thinking about what happened during the challenge. Hayden was passing through to go use the confessional when he saw Tristan.

"What's with you?"

"Just doing some thinking." Tristan replied.

"Is this about Tina? Come on dude, she doesn't like you and has just been stringing you along."

Hayden left, leaving Tristan by himself. The heartbroken boy removed his hat and looked at it for a moment before looking out the airplane's window.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ciana was talking to the Femme Fatales about her feelings for Garret.

"You need to tell him now." Blake suggested.

"But what if-" Ciana tried to say before Viola cut her off.

"Ciana, for the entire time we've known you, you've always been headstrong and confident. Every time there's been some sort of obstacle in front of you, you've done everything you could to overcome it. Now are you going to let a crush on a boy get in your way?"

Viola's speech was successful in giving Ciana the confidence she needed.

"Hell no!" Ciana replied, with her spirit reinvigorated she left to go find Garret. But then she suddenly stopped herself. "By the way, I'm still waiting for you two to get back together with your boys."

Viola sighed a little bit, the thought of how she and Dutch could repair their relationship returned to her. Nikki also looked conflicted, her relationship with Johan ended over two and a half weeks ago but it seemed like much longer and and the catalyst to the end of their relationship was still there.

* * *

Ciana found Garret getting ready for dinner, watching Sylvain and Chef wrapping up their creations for dinner. Dutch and Gary were there as well, talking with Garret.

"Hey, Garret, I need to tell you something important." Ciana said, the three boys turning to face her. The Femme Fatales followed Ciana to congratulate her if she and Garret became a couple or to console her if it didn't work out.

"Sure, what's up?" Garret replied.

"Well, you see I-"

The song alarm went off again, the look on Ciana's face changed to a mix of embarrassment and anger.

"I hate this show..."

"Tell you what, i'll start the song for you." Viola said.

* * *

 **Song #29**

 **Viola:** _Shining justice, burning in me_

 _Brand new bed town is the place I want to be_

 _Everyone just raise your hand_

 _Raise it till you touch the sky_

 _All you need to do is just stand up to the top..._

 **Ciana:** _Let joy bring, love and greatness of all_

 _There is just nothing but love_

 _And I'd do anything to give you my heart!_

 **Both:** _Let the joy of love take you higher!_

 _And I will love you even more_

 _Till the day you'll find the light!_

 _1999 Bizarre Summer_

 _Every road will lead us to a memory of..._

 _Great Days!_

Dutch seemed to really enjoy the song and decided to sing along with the girls, he and Viola locked eyes for a moment and smiled at each other. Garret didn't know what to say, he seemed to understand the general meaning of the song.

 **Dutch:** _Song of praises, ringing in me_

 _Brand new up town, is the place we'll all meet_

 _Everything that happen is meant to be it's destiny_

 _All you need to do is stand up higher to the sky!_

 **Ciana:** _Let world be full of love and embrace_

 _There is just nothing but love,_

 _That I've been looking for in life for so long!_

 **All:** _Let the joy of love give you an answer,_

 _And I will hold you when you're lost_

 _Just walk on to the light_

 _1999 Bizarre Summer_

 _Every road will lead us to a memory of..._

 _Great Days!_

 _..._

 _Let the joy of love take you higher_

 _And I will love you even more_

 _Till the day you'll find the light_

 _..._

 _Let the joy of love give you an answer_

 _And I will hold you when you're lost_

 _Just walk on to the light_

 _1999 Bizarre Summer_

 _Every road will lead us to a memory of..._

 _Great Days!_

* * *

As the trio finished the song, Gary snuck away from the group.

"So Garret, what do you say?" Viola asked.

"What do I say?" Garret repeated. "I say that was awesome!" He hugged Ciana tje two teens sharing a smile as they embraced. Watching the two, Dutch decided to take hold of Viola's hand. The two of them looked at each other before they also hugged, the two even tearing up just a little bit.

"I guess we get two couples for the price of one!" Blake chuckled before turning to Nikki. "We could make it three you know."

 ***confessionals***

 **Blake:** Seeing all the love here made me think of Dominic, I still love you baby! I'll see you soon!

 **Gary:** With everyone feeling so... euphoric, I think its time I made my move on Ruby.

 ***end confessionals***

* * *

Gary headed over to the interns' quarters, knocking on the door to their room, Amy answerwd the door, looking annoyed that someone would come at that hour.

"What?!" She hissed.

"Is Ruby there?"

"Ugh... Ruby you have a visitor!" Amy shouted. Ruby came to Gary and gave him a warm, friendly smile.

"Oh hey Gary, what's up?"

"Ruby, I need to be straight up with you. But I don't really know how to put it into words..."

"What are you saying?" Ruby asked before Gary answered her with a kiss on the lips. Ruby's light skin turned as red as her name, a smile forming on her face. Ruby returned the kiss for a moment before Chris called everyone to the dining room. The two went together while holding hands, unbeknownst to them, Hayden was watching them out sight.

 ***confessionals***

 **Ruby:** I mean Gary was pretty direct but I don't think I've ever been this happy ever since I won last season!

 **Gary:** Now that I have Ruby on my side, I have someone that can back me up and maybe put me on Chris' good side. I _always_ have a plan!

 **Hayden:** He's playing her like a fiddle! I have to warn her, seeing Gary's plan crash and burn is going to be great!

 ***end confessionals***

* * *

Everyone gathered in the dining room of the plane, the aircraft itself was left on autopilot.

"Alright, this is it!" Chris announced. "Chef, Sylvain, tonight your cooking challenge ends. You've been preparing your meals throughout the entire day and it's time to unveil what youve been making. Sylvain, you can go first."

"Well, for you all I have prepared is a bit of a three course meal consisting of Palestinian Chicken, Tomate Du Saltambique, and Courtesan Au Chocolat." Sylvain explained with pride for his work as he cast a sly smirk at Chef.

"Impressive! Chef, what have you made?"

"I thought I'd go with a more... unique choice of food. Lemon Pepper Wet chicken wings, Beef Wellington, and my patented family recipe for hot chocolate!"

"Patented family recipe?" Sylvain asked with doubt.

"Yeah, are you worried its better than anything you could ever make?!" Chef snapped.

"Stand aside, allow me to test if your recipe is truly as good as you make it out to be." Sylvain scoffed.

"Well if you're gonna be like that, I'll see wether your chicken deserves to be on a plate or in the toilet!"

Sylvain poured himself a small cup's worth of the hot chocolate while Chef cut off a piece of the chicken, each sampling their rival's creations. Chef looked completely shocked while Sylvain's eyes went wide as he put his cup down.

"Oh my God." Sylvain gasped.

"Holy sh*t!" Chef cursed.

"Well? How is it?" Amy asked.

"It's fantastic! The chocolate flavor has been enhanced by a bit of ground coffee and the texture is so rich and creamy."

"This chicken is so tender and the flavor is indescribably amazing!"

"So, everyone, time to dig in and decide whose cooked meals you enjoyed more!" Chris announced.

Everyone eagerly dug into the food, savoring every last bit they could just in case Chef would be the one to prepare their food from now on. Despite their wanting to savor the meal, the food was devoured rather quickly.

"Wow, I gotta say, that was unbelievably tasty!" Chris said as he swallowed the last of his food. "I can't decide, who do you all think?"

There was a mix of votes for Chef and other for Sylvain. A few of the teens changed their votes or couldn't decide. Chef took a big gulp of his hot chocolate and stamped his mug down hard enough to get everyone's attention but softly enough to not break it.

"I know when I've met someone with talent and this kid has talent. Honestly I don't think one of is is specifically better than the other." Chef explained.

"So what youre saying is that we're more or less equal?" Sylvain asked.

"Yup."

"Well I suppose I'll have to keep trying to be better than you!" Sylvain said confidently.

"Now hold on!" Chris announced. "You guys can do what you want, but if you do keep up your rivalry, do you guys think you can just make a spin off show or something?!"

"Fair enough." Chef conceded.

"Alright then. Everyone, it's time for the elimination ceremony and you know what? Even though only the Philosophes are sending someone home, I think everyone should be there!"

* * *

The Philosophes were casting their votes as the other two teams sat nearby to watch who would be voted off.

 ***confessionals***

 **Sylvain:** So now that my challenge towards Chef Hatchet is over for the time being, I can put all my attention back on the game. But I would say at the moment I should be safe.

 **Dutch:** I figured I should be safe for now. Viola and I are back together and once I can get this... other issue sorted out, I'll be winning the million!

 **Johan:** I've been trying to stay out of everyone's way for the most part, just doing what I need to do for the team. Its a bit of a stretch but with Viola and Dutch getting back together and Ciana being with Garret, I want to try making things right with Nikki, but to do that I have to get rid of Tina! ... That is, if I'm not voted off tonight.

 **Tristan:** Man, ever since what Tina said I just don't know what to do anymore. I really, really liked her but she just doesn't lile me back...

 **Hayden:** Gary needs to go. _Now_!

 **Gary:** Hayden has no allies and no chance of getting back at me. His time here is over!

 ***end confessionals***

"Alright Philosophes, six of you sit here now but only five will be left tomorrow. Our first safe contestant tonight is... Sylvain."

.

.

.

.

.

"Dutch."

.

.

.

.

.

"Johan."

.

.

.

.

.

"Tri-"

"Wait!" Tristan called out, stopping Chris from calling his name.

"Tristan, you're safe, what's the problem?" Chris asked.

"I... I'm quitting." Tristan confessed, shocking most of the contestants.

"Any reason why?" Chris asked with a smirk, he knew why, but he wanted to get the most drama out of this moment as he could.

"This entire season I wanted to get Tina to like me, I wanted to be with her and make her happy. I genuinely liked, no _loved_ her! But she broke my heart and... I don't know what to do in this game anymore. I don't want my team to lose more because of me so I'm quitting." Tristan explained, most of the teens glared at Tina with varying degrees of hatred.

"What? I just don't like him, I thought nobody did?" Tina replied.

"Sure, Tristan is a bit of a pervert and he isn't the smartest guy out there but he was overall a nice guy and he seemed pretty genuine with what he said. Plus he's been under control since what happened in season one, unlike you!" Blake retorted.

"Be that as it may. Tristan's decision is now final." Chris said, handing Tristan a parachute.

"Can I ask one question at least?" Tristan asked.

"Ehh, why not." Chris agreed.

"Johan, why does Tina still like you?"

"I wish I knew, T. I certainly can't stand her and believe me when I tell you that she doesn't deserve you and you can certainly do better. She broke my heart when she cheated and I know she would've done the same to you. Sorry man."

Johan held out his hand for Tristan to shake, hoping the two would have no animosity between them. Tristan shook Johan's hand, a sense of relief going through Johan for a moment, the teens inhabited by the monsters were rather surprised to see nothing supernatural when the boys shook hands.

With one last goodbye to the contestants, Tristan took the Drop of Shame. Chris closed the door that Tristan just jumped out of.

"Well, that was definitely a dramatic elimination! Eleven contestants remain, will Gary and Hayden's rivalry continue to burn? With all this love in the air, will Nikki and Johan finally get back together? With everyone now firmly against Tina, will she soon be taking the Drop of Shame? Find out on the next exciting episode of Total Drama World Tour!"

* * *

Night soon fell on the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. The teens were all asleep, leaving the usual nighttime terror to take place in the nightmare realm.

The five teens and the four monsters stood their ground and got themselves ready for Beul to arrive.

"Ok, some good things happened today and we're feeling confident. I think we can beat Beul today!" Viola exclaimed.

"That won't happen." Solom said flatly.

"Beul is still far too powerful for us to defeat without our leader." Bálor explained.

"So where is your boss?" Blake asked.

"We don't know. He could come at any moment now that the four of us have assembled." Omni answered.

Beul's roar ended their conversation.

" ** _THIS TIME I WILL NOT RELENT!_** "

"It seems he won't be disappearing this time. You children should get to a safe place for the time being." Gojen stated.

"I don't know about them but I came to fight and I won't be doing anything else!" Dutch said pridefully.

The monsters were silent for a quick moment, before they relented.

"Very well, but try to avoid getting hurt, any damage done to you now _will_ harm you when you awaken." Solomon warned, the teens' confidence dropped a bit but they had no time to change their mind as Beul had arrived.

The battle had begun...

* * *

 **This can be considered a major turning point and one of the climaxes of the story. Eleven out of twenty-seven remain. Stay tuned.**

 **References:**

 **1\. A bit of a nod to the cartoon character; Arthur, who is an Aardvark.**

 **2\. The Rock Hyrax is a real animal for those who were wondering, as weird as it sounds.**

 **...**

 **Songs of the chapter.**

 **#28 "It Has To Be This Way" by Jamie Christopherson**

 **#29 "Great Days (English version)" from the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable anime, the English sounds rather weird solely because it's translated from Japanese.**

 **I originally wanted to use the song "Heavens Divide" by Donna Burke or "Snake Eater" by Cynthia Harrell but for as upbeat and amazing as those songs are, the lyrics are very depressing.**


End file.
